Smut Collection
by QueenSlurp
Summary: I deleted it due to hate, but now it's back. Only this time it's excluding the bad chapters that I should have never wrote in the first place. Yeah I dunno, show some more love this time, and review, account or guest, I don't care.
1. Creed 1

**Reed X Cyrus**

Welcome back to the story folks. I regreted some of the chapters, in fact I didn't even enjoy making some of the chapters I did, but I still done them for those that requested. This time around I will not be doing that, nonetheless enjoy.

Creed - 1

* * *

When Cyrus was asked to come along with TJ to go dirt biking he did not expect that one of TJ's friends to be his current boyfriend, Reed.

In fact TJ does not even know about them dating unless Reed failed to keep his mouth shut.

Cyrus was nervous to ride a dirt bike let alone drive one, thankfully he never had to do the driving part, but he did have to ride along.

It only made sense that Cyrus rode along with Reed gripping tightly onto his boyfriend, but what did not make sense was when Reed took a wrong turn, and went off the path.

Cyrus said, "where are we going?" and quickly realized there was no way that Reed heard him over the sounds of the bike, so once again he asked, "where are we going?!" yelling this time.

"You'll see!" Reed yelled back as he continued to take Cyrus into the unknown, slowing down once he got to a rougher terrain, and soon enough they arrived at a clearing with some big rocks around.

Cyrus recognized this place, it is where they had started, and Reed came to a stop turning the engine off as Cyrus let go while Reed turned looking partially back at Cyrus, "hop off."  
Cyrus got off, and while the two of them removed their helmets Cyrus asked Reed, "why did you take me around in one tiny circe?"

"For this," Reed said as he bent over, and grabbed a green bag, that he sat up on a waist level rock as he took off his gloves while Cyrus did the same.

"What's in it?" Cyrus asked curiously as Reed brought it over to him as he laid his gloves down on the seat of the bike with his helmet hanging off the handlebar.

Reed held the green bag down low as he pried it open with his hands for Cyrus to catch a glance of bright colored things with some looking metal, and soft as he came to the conclusion they were sex toys.

"Dude you should see your face right now," Reed said while snickering at the boy.

"Uh, um," Cyrus stumbled on his words finding himself to be dumbfounded in this very situation, they have had done stuff before just never as far as sex they always stuck with the occasional blow job, and mainly hand jobs exluding that one time that they got carried away and Reed finger fucked Cyrus' ass while the Jewish boy tugged at his own cock.

Reed closed up the bag, and said, "I was thinking our first time could be special, what do you say?"

"Sure, do they hurt?" Cyrus asked still a bit shaken up, but now it was mainly concern.

"Hm?" Reed hummed as he dug around through the bag as he was bent over.

"The toys, do they cause pain?" Cyrus classified.

"Awe yes," Reed said not being able to see how scared Cyrus' face got before he went on, "they shouldn't hurt."

"We aren't going to do it here, are we?" Cyrus asked making Reed laugh.

"No of course not, I got more dignity than that, but they will be gone for a while I was thinking maybe we can get a head start on it."

Reed laid out his choice of weapon at the top of the duffle bag as he let it stay open when he walked back over to Cyrus to grab ahold of his waiting head, and kiss him.

Cyrus felt how aggressively Reed's lips were on his own, and next the sucking it was like Reed was taking the literal life, and sould out of him, it left Cyrus breathless with lust filled eyes when Reed ceased his actions.

Reed just smirked at Cyrus consequently making Cyrus do the exact same thing that Reed immediately covered up with his mouth again.

This time Cyrus felt how Reed was slower, and more passionate as he dug his tongue past his full lips, and into his mouth, damn was it weird for Cyrus to get tongued, but he knew it felt good.

Cyrus nearly gasped into the kiss as a firm hand was placed over his junk, while another one begin to undo his pants, these actions caused Cyrus to get hard before Reed even had the chance to get his pants off.

Reed pulled away keeping his head in close quarters with Cyrus' as he told him, "damn bro excited much, I bet it turns you on even more knowing that we could get caught?"

"Ye-ah," Cyrus lightly moaned as Reed dropped his pants, and grabbed right onto his bulge, and worked away at it.

When the making out began again Cyrus didn't stop Reed's hands when they ventured around to his bubble butt, and got under his underwear right onto his bare skin where he could feel Reed rubbing it every which way.

Cyrus decided he should be doing the same, so he grabbed onto the front side of Reed accidently jamming his thumb into Reed's stomach making him say, "does baby boy want daddy's cock?"

Cyrus ignored his question, and continued to make out with Reed as he undid his pants, and lowered them down, now feeling into his underwear to feel up on his large penis it wasn't the thickest, but with its whopping length it didn't have to be.

Reed tried lowering down Cyrus' underwear as they both stood there out in the open hoping that their friends weren't looking for them, and coming back, that trail should take them a long time giving them more than enough time to do their thing.

Cyrus put a stop as he drew the line, and pushed Reed away with a hand on his chest, "what babe do you not trust me?"

"No I do trust you, can we just move over by that rock though in case we get caught?"  
"Sure thing come on dude," Reed said waving Cyrus along as he bent forward grabbing the bag along the way.

"What's all in the bag?" Cyrus asked while he tried to ignore his boner as they waddled over to the backside of a rock that resembled the hardness of their cocks as Cyrus almost fell down not used to trying to move with his pants at his ankles.

"Oh you know, just stuff, don't worry about it just let me do my thing okay?"  
"Okay," Cyrus said as Reed pulled up his pants to his knees before kneeling down getting head level with Cyrus' underwear.

Cyrus was fully prepared for Reed to pull down his underwear, and give him head as he tried to not cum right away so it can be saved for later when they are actually having sex.

There it went the first part, Reed fingered the waistband of the underwear before pulling them down with his boner coming into view, Reed didn't even bother to touch it, he reached down into his bag saying, "turn around."  
Naturally Cyrus turned around, and placed his hands on the rock before him as he heard the click of a bottle, guessing it was lube for some butt stuff, Cyrus got antsy just waiting for something bigger than a finger to be up there.

Reed grinned to himself as he was super close to the boy's ass, and he could even see his ballsack down between his legs while he was bent forward a slight bit, next up Reed was spreading apart Cyrus' ass cheeks with one hand while the other he had lube on that he applied to Cyrus' little rosebud.

Cyrus loved the sloppy wet feeling of the large amount of lube getting smeared around, and teased into his hole as Reed got knuckle deep in him.

"Mm baby your hole is so fun to play with," Reed said as he messed around moving his finger from left to right, and top to bottom stretching it out ever so slightly.

That is when Cyrus felt his hands get removed, and heard the bag getting stifled through as Reed brought out his next instrument that he pressed up against Cyrus' hole.

It was small, and purple not that Cyrus knew the color of the tiniest bead getting inserted into his ass from the one piece strand of small anal beads.

After Cyrus' hole engulfed the first little bead, Reed grinned as he dared to push in a second one that seemed to be just a tad bigger than the first one.

He loved the reaction of Cyrus as he lightly moaned, and the reaction of his pink pucker hole as the purple silicone tool entered him.

By the fifth or sixth bead it had definitely gone up in size, but compared to the one right before it, it was not that much of a increase.

Cyrus' anus got stretched bigger, and bigger as Reed continued making the boy moan as the tiniest of the beads tickled his prostate as Reed got in the last, and largest purple bead while he had his fingers wrapped around the ring on the end.

"Holy shit Reed," Cyrus moaned just know feeling that the last of the beads was in his ass.

"Yeah, and it'll feel even better with daddy's cock in there, won't it?" Reed growled as Cyrus felt a drop of precum leak from the head of his dick from hearing how deep, and attractive the other boy's voice was along with the use of naughty words that always seemed to make him hard.

Reed continued to play with the boy's ass loving the reaction, and sight even more as he pulled the beads out of his bottom.

His hole going from big to small, but not as small as it was before they started, Reed inserted the beads back not caring if he got the largest on in or not as he tried to fuck Cyrus with the beads.

"Mmm," Cyrus moaned making Reed shove the beads in, and out like it was a dildo right away Cyrus changed from pleasure to pain, "ow!" he yelped scaring Reed as he stopped midway with the beads hanging out his ass with his hand removed from the ring.

"Sorry," Reed said feeling bad that he hurt him, "just go back to relaxing I got a little carried away there."

"You think," Cyrus spat at his boyfriend before bending forward, and arching his back as he took in a deep breath, along with that deep breath he felt that Reed pushed back in all of the beads, meanwhile Reed watched with his mouth hung open in amazement as Cyrus' vortex sucked up the beads before his eyes getting stuck on the large ring at the end.

Reed then thought of his penis in there if Cyrus could manage to use his muscles, and pull it inside.

Reed took the ring hooking it with one finger as he pulled it back out part way, and left it dangling as he went back to his bag to find one last thing.

"Hey Cyrus think you can handle this?" Reed said holding his arm out, and up as Cyrus turned to look at him as a couple of the beads seemed to push their way out of Cyrus' ass exiting him.

"A shiny silver doorknob?" Cyrus asked in confusion as Reed looked at the metal buttplug in his hand that was to be honest shaped like a doorknob.

Somehow Reed managed to not laugh at Cyrus when he shook his head, and said, "no, it's a butt plug, I was hoping you'd wear it while we go home so when we get there we can get started with no pain."

Cyrus looked how thick the hard object looked, "but that looks like it could hurt."  
"Not if I use enough lube, come on your ass basically devoured this beads it can surely handle this, the thing you should be worried about his my dick."  
Cyrus blushed thinking about how today will be his last day as a virgin, and at how Reed will be pumping him with his cock filling his ass with cum.

"Go for it," Cyrus said adjusting his stance as the last of the few tiny anal beads popped out just in time for Reed to catch it with his empty hand before they hit the ground.

Reed put that lubed up chain into a little plastic baggy before continuing making that click of a bottle noise, and then Reed rubbed the already shiny surface even shinier as he got it ready to penetrate his boyfriend.

Reed felt bad for lying to Cyrus he knew with his past boyfriend that this plug will hurt getting it in, but for Cyrus he was willing to take it super slowly as he eased the tip portion in before slowing down even more as it got the the really girthy part.

"Mmm," Cyrus whined as Reed eased some back out pushing it back in going a little bit past what he originally had it.

It took awhile, but Reed got it about halfway in before Cyrus started to pant as he tried to cope with the pain, "whoa easy boy, your okay, it's fine everything is fine," Reed said calmly, and reassuringly, "this will work a lot easier if you take deep breaths, and relax as much as possible, try playing with yourself."

Cyrus followed all of Reed's instructions as he gave them, he steadied his breathing despite wanting to fucking scream his lungs out from the burning feeling his ass was feeling from getting stretched so wide.  
Eventually Reed got it all the way in as Cyrus felt the flared base make contact with his butt cheeks.

"There," Reed said standing up slapping his hands together, as he pulled up his pants admiring his handy work with Cyrus, "now how's it feel?"

Cyrus turned around wobbling a bit realizing he can't move normally anymore as the thing shifted around inside his anal walls, "a bit painful, but that'll go away right?"

"Yeah probably in a few minutes, oh man probably quicker than that once we get on my bike, it'll be vibrating that thing in you."

Cyrus joined Reed in a quick laugh as he tried to bend down, but the grey buttplug dared to push out, "a little help, I can't bend down."  
Reed had to pull back up Cyrus' underwear over his cock which pushed uncomfortably against the front which Cyrus fixed by reaching in, and adjusting himself just in time when Reed rose back up with his pants for him to button, and zip back up.

"I can't believe we are actually doing this," Cyrus said giddly putting his gloves back on as Reed quickly packed up, and got his gloves on too.

Once back on the bike Cyrus shifted around multiple times learning that every position was unfathomable as Reed told him before putting on his helmet, "try not to cum in your pants from the ride."  
"Oh please I'll be-," Reed started the engine, "fi-EIN!" Cyrus moaned out.

"What was that you were saying?!" Reed yelled for Cyrus to hear, but not that loud since they haven't started moving yet.

"Nothing, just go!" Cyrus said holding onto Reed's sides as they took off, leaving Cyrus to think, and have his mind wander as they traveled home.

Once they got out of the area Reed stopped, and yelled, "my place or yours?!"

Cyrus thought about it for a short bit before deciding, "mine," and then getting even more excited thinking of how it was his bed that they would be having sex on, and every night Cyrus could remember, _hey this was the bed I had sex on_.

Cyrus' boner sprang back up as his buttplug did indeed vibrate from sitting down on the dirt bike just like Reed said it would.

When they made it to Cyrus' house, Cyrus had to get off the bike first, and when Reed turned around he was pleasantly surprised to see that his boyfriend had managed to stay completely hard.

Cyrus was quick to get inside as to not be seen with the physical issue that was shown in his pants, but he could not move all that quick as the buttplug moved into uncomfortable positions.

The dirty blonde followed in after Cyrus, so they could get down to business.

Cyrus turned his head to see Reed carrying the bag in closing the door, following him to his bedroom.

Before getting into the bedroom both boys took off their shoes leaving them on a small shoe rack right outside his room.

Once in the bedroom Cyrus stayed standing as Reed closed the door sitting the bag down near it where he came over, and attacked Cyrus running his hands through his hair, "gawd babe this going to be great."

Cyrus was taken aback by how rough Reed was being with his body, the next thing that he knew was he closed his eyes while they made out only to shoot his eyes open in alarm when his body went weightless as he was slammed down onto the bed.

"Mmph!" Cyrus groaned out from the pain that coursed through his groin from the metal buttplug that difenitly moved.

Reed didn't apologize instead he took no time in straddling the smaller boy, and pinning his wrist down onto the sheets above his head, from this position looking down upon Cyrus Reed said, "grab my dick."

He sounded hungry, and horny when he ordered around Cyrus before leaning down to penetrate past his lips with his tongue while Cyrus got one of his hands free from Reed's grip to reach down, and grope him.

Cyrus nearly moaned into Reed's mouth when he felt how fucking hard his penis was, it must be hurting having it trapped in his pants like that.

While tonguing Cyrus Reed used the hand that was no longer holding down Cyrus' wrist to guide his hand up, and into his pants, and underwear where Cyrus grabbed his bare dick.

Cyrus was using his hand as measuring tool getting a good feel for what was going to be in his ass if this buttplug wasn't already enough.

Reed pulled off of Cyrus' face leaving them both panting as Reed released Cyrus' other wrist, and got off of him as Cyrus let his hand slip out of his pants.

"Fuck I swear my dick is going to rip through these," Reed said as he stood back yanking down his pants along with his underwear leaving his bottom half naked.

Cyrus could have sworn that Reed's dick has grown longer since the last time they pleasured each other.

Reed then throw off his shirt, and peeled off his socks leaving him completely naked while Cyrus had only had his shoes off, but Reed didn't care all too much because he got to watch Cyrus drooling over his body as he lay there.

Reed had to help Cyrus out of his clothes as he pulled Cyrus up some so he could pull his shirt off over his head.

Cyrus then watched as Reed ran his hands up his bare sides, going up towards the frontside to palm his nipples where he squeezed the surrounding area.

Instead of removing his pants next Reed took the honor of making the boy barefoot, something that he always wondered about was how his feet were so wide, like when he is wearing shoes you would have no idea.

Cyrus was pushed back down onto the bed with his knees forced up along with the bottom of his ass as Reed tried to pull his pants off like it was a competition to get him naked the fastest.

With some struggling he finally got his pants off to squeeze at the bulge in Cyrus' boxer briefs that are red a color that Reed was very fond of.

Reed turned away to get the bag as Cyrus watched his muscle butt move away from him, "hey what about my underwear?" Cyrus said to Reed pointing out he still wasn't fully naked.

"I got a replacement for them," Reed said with a smirk as he squatted down to the bag with his length still sticking out with excitement.

"Oh I forgot about this one," Reed said as he placed a small item onto the dresser, and went back into the bag to pull out a large contraption.

"What the hell is that?" Cyrus squeaked as he saw the large metal part at what he assumed to be the frontside.

"It's going to be your new underwear," Reed said smirking as be brought over the hybrid of a chastity belt, and a cock cage.

Reed laid it down next to the boy as he gulped looking how the cloth part went floppy, and melted into the bed, but the large metal part stood out.

Next Cyrus got pulled up off the bed to stand next to his nude boyfriend as his underwear got dropped to the floor for him to step out of.

Reed handed him the chastity belt that was like no other for Cyrus to put on, he stepped into it learning that the backside was completely gone, it was one big outline of where he ass was going to be, whereas the front part of the black straps connected to the long birdcage looking contraption.

Cyrus pulled it up almost all the way stopped when the top of the cage came to his balls, then Reed smirked as he watched Cyrus try to figure it out.

Cyrus held onto the tip of the cage, and pulled it forward, he quickly learned there was no way it was going to stretch out that far.

"Try tilting it downwards," Reed suggested making Cyrus try the idea of pushing the cage downwards where the opening was there for Cyrus to push his dick down into along with pulling it up.

Cyrus got it into place with the outer part of his ass being hugged while his erect member stood out in the cage making him wonder what it was for.

"Why do I need this?" Cyrus asked wishing he could feel the air flow on his hole, because the plug was not the best feeling thing in the world.

"To make sure you don't play with yourself, you'll be cumming when I let you."

Cyrus was swooned over by that idea, he returned a smirk, and said, "okay daddy."

"Good boy know your place," the dominant boy said to him as he got him onto the bed kneeling.

Reed kissed him once gently, and told him, "get in whatever position that you want."  
Cyrus didn't like that idea too much as Reed left the bedside to fetch the small object he left on the dresser from earlier.

Cyrus didn't know what position to get into he only really knew of doggy style or missionary, and the problem was he didn't wanna choose he wanted to be told which one to get into.

Cyrus went with his first thought of doggy style, he knew he could use both hands to support himself since he won't be needing any to touch himself since he literally can't.

Reed loved the view of his boyfriend with the metal caging outline surrounding his dick as he stayed there on his hands, and knees waiting, and watching.

What Reed had grabbed was a cock ring he didn't have any problems with staying hard, that was clear enough for anyone to see, but he heard it can make you last longer, and he just had to try it.

Cyrus found himself loving the view of Reed also putting a contraption around his dick even if it was just a small ring that looked to be a little too small.

It squeezed the skin on his dick, and held it tight trapping the blood on the inside as Reed got it down to the base of his penis where he felt how tight it made his whole cock feel.

Reed grabbed the lube just for good measures as he went around, and stood up on the bed behind Cyrus where Cyrus' bottom was awaiting the releif of the buttplug being removed.

Reed reached down, and fet around the base of the buttplug realizing it had gotton some lube on it, as he pried it out with his fingers feeling it hard to pull when he got just a little bit out before the largest chunk came out his ass as Cyrus moaned with pleasure.

Reed stared in amazement once it was out, at how wide spread open his not so little hole was, meanwhile Cyrus was feeling the emptiness, and the rooms air.

The submissive boy's dick had started to go flaccid from lack of attention no longer needing all that extra lengthy room in the trap around his member.

The worst part was it left his balls out, they just awkwardly stay there outside of the _underwear_.

Reed didn't care about the buttplug he just tossed it down onto the floor towards the door, not worrying about it getting lube onto the carpet.

There it was the click of the bottle, and then the closing click as Reed lubed himself up, then he placed his hands down onto Cyrus' ass as he lined up his cock with the open hole.

He eased the tip in effortlessly, and once properly lined up he stuffed the teen's hole with his entire cock making his trapped cock spring back up from the pleasure.

Cyrus heard that anal was painful, but after that painful buttplug prepping him this was nothing, but pleasure as Reed milked his prostate.

"Oh damn baby, you like that?" Reed asked after hearing his moan.  
In response as Reed thrusted deep inside of him slowly he said, "yes daddy."

Reed loved his name as daddy it made his already long penis feel even bigger.

Cyrus had no words to describe how he felt finally having sex, he thought _screw the people who say your first time sucks, this is amazing_.

The only thing that could make this better was if he could jerk off while getting his ass pounded.

Reed repositioned his hands to hold the boys hips as he worked his ass regretting pushing in so deep, it really got him feeling closer to climax, so he fixed it by not pushing in all the way although he still went in far enough to hear Cyrus make a noise letting him know he struck his prostate.

"Wanna go faster?" Reed asked not sure how rough, and wild Cyrus would like it right now it was nice, slow, and gentle.

"Please," Cyrus moaned.

"Please what?" Reed said.  
"Please daddy," Cyrus said knowing that is what he left out the first time, next his request was filled, and Reed went faster.

It was just fast enough to make his body rock around with his swaying balls brushing up to the metal on the cage.

Reed continued to hold onto his boyfriend as he penetrated his no longer virgin ass, Reed liked this pace, but he could go for faster.

Instead of Reed asking for faster he was told to go faster after a few minutes of fucking like this.

"More daddy," Cyrus whined wanting the sliding in, and out to be so fast that it heated up his insides.

"Can you even handle it?" Reed said using the moment to slap a hand onto the side of his ass cheek.

It didn't get the reaction he wanted, so he left it at that, "depends can you?" Cyrus asked him turning the table on him.

Reed then had Cyrus bouncing back forcing his ass down onto his cock making it go back in deep again, "oh yeah," Reed moaned seconds later realizing he just answered Cyrus' question.

Reed stayed standing, and leaned forward to move his hands up higher onto his sides as he let his lower half do their own thing as he thrusting downwards into the boy's ass.

This new pace was fast like Reed was wanting to go, while Cyrus' didn't seem to be handling it all that well like he said he could, he was panting like crazy.

Reed kept at it looked back down watching his cock slam into his ass making the skin on his bubbly ass jiggle.

A new addition of noises came into the room with new pace, the sound of Reed's ball sack slapping against Cyrus' skin.

Cyrus closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of his sack hitting his bare ass, it felt super soft, and seemed to stimulate him even more.

Cyrus wished that he could touch his penis, but it was trapped it had metal bars between his penis, and his hand, so he couldn't.

"Nnnnaah," Cyrus let out a new prolonged moan as Reed decided to let out a few manly moans of his own.

The low pitch of his moans made Cyrus even more horny, he wanted even more, despite knowing a bigger dick would literally rip him apart.

It was times like this one that Cyrus was glad that Reed wasn't thick like the buttplug.

Reed took a little break from going fast, and went to pulling out slowly, and ramming back in fast continuing to make the ball slapping noise.

Not only did Cyrus love it, Reed loved it too feeling his testicles be slapped up against his bare smooth skin that was oh so soft, and fluffy.

Cyrus didn't like the slow down in pace he wanted it back, "auh daddy fuck my fucking brains out."  
Reed smirked learning it took his large cock to get the boy to say swear words, it was only even more arousing that he was using the f-word.

Reed bent forward practically laying his chest down onto Cyrus' back as he snaked his arms under his armpits almost moving his hands back up to his shoulders.

Cyrus know felt the weight of Reed as his arms locked onto his shoulder, and armpits as Reed lifted him up as he thrusted upwards into his ass.

Reed was holding Cyrus up by his armpits where he could press his chest down onto Cyrus as he was practically back to kneeling as Reed forced himself up into Cyrus going faster than ever.

"Auh," Cyrus started moaning like crazy with Reed going faster than he ever thought he could.

The sound of pounding his ass was going insanely fast now with his balls constantly striking his ass cheeks while his prostate was getting struck rapidly.

Reed leaned forward with his head getting his mouth down onto Cyrus' neck as he sloppily sucked on it.

Cyrus tilted his head over to the opposite side to give Reed more room as he was making a hickey form on his neck.

Cyrus tried ignoring the skin on his neck being sucked, as his lower half was getting demolished.

Despite having the cock ring on Reed swore that he was going to last about the same time as he always does.

"Fill me with nnpha!" Cyrus cut himself off with a loud moan as he felt himself feel pretty close to orgasm, "-with cum daddy," Cyrus finished.

Reed found it super hot how he moaned uncontrollably in the middle of his sentence.

Cyrus felt the sucking on his neck stop as Reed noticed the hickey that he had just given Cyrus, and got even closer to orgasm admiring his work.

To help him get off quicker Reed requested, "moan my name."

Right away Cyrus started saying, "uha daddy."

In no time Reed felt himself on edge, and he didn't slow down he kept at fucking his little ass pushing in deep finally feeling his dick explode with cum into his ass.

Reed felt his dick pulse multiple times as he slowly slid, back, and forth in his ass cooling down.

Cyrus felt his load come out into his ass, and it was not as much as he wanted, but he still got filled with cum like he asked for.

"Oh daddy," Cyrus whined as Reed pulled out leaving his hole aching for more, "can I cum now?"

Reed flipped over Cyrus not worrying about his cock ring, as he tilted the cage downwards letting Cyrus pull his cock out as Reed lowered it down towards his knees.

"Yes come for me baby boy," Reed said as he lowered himself down to sit on Cyrus' thighs with his own dick resting onto Cyrus' balls as he jerked himself off furiously.

Reed sat there watching him jerk off, and his mouth form a _O_ shape as he enjoyed himself.

Reed took off the cock ring which was easier than putting it on, because his dick was not fully hard anymore.

Cyrus looked at Reed's super sexy package, it was at the stage he found the most attractive it was still super long like he was hard, but his dick curved downwards not pointing out anymore.

It always made him think of it as big ass flaccid dick that made him bite his lip back.

"Cum for daddy," Reed encouraged noticing he still has not came.

Cyrus did just that he continued to jerk off as his dick spasmed with cum flying out of his tip soaring through the air, and landing onto this chest, and more cum came out landing lower down onto his stomach.

A few more tugs on his cock, and the semen just oozed out of his head onto his stomach as he finished up.

"I'm going to enjoy this," Reed said looking at how thick the cum appeared, and at how much of it there was.

Instead of ropes of cum Cyrus was jerking off, and made it fly out separating into little drops all over the place.

Cyrus laid his head back finally being done as Reed lowered his head down lapping up the cum.

Cyrus ran his fingers gently through the blondes hair as he felt the tongue licking all over his top half while his lips sucked at his skin.

Reed pulled off, and looked around noticing he missed a spot, and dove right in at it getting the last of his cum.

Reed then rolled over onto the bed laying on his back with his hands behind his head, as Cyrus slipped out of the chastity belt hybrid before turning over to snuggle with Reed.

"Here use the blanket," Reed said as they both moved their legs to pull down the blanket, and back up over their bodies.

Cyrus moved over under the blanket, and laid part way onto of Reed hugging his back with a hand down by his hip, and the other at his shoulder blade.

Reed watched as Cyrus rotated his head around slightly as he nuzzled into his chest like a animal does.

"You tired babe?" Reed asked as he let his arms go down to hold Cyrus back with a arm going down his side resting on his hip.

"More like worn out, let's just lay here for a bit."  
"Okay," Reed said getting comfortable with Cyrus using his body like a big stuffed animal to cuddle with.

After about ten minutes or so Reed decided it was time to get up, but when he looked down he noticed that Cyrus had fallen asleep on him, and there was no way he was going to wake him up.

Not only was Cyrus' neediness a curse his adorable nature was too.

**The End**

Yeppers, and that was the end of that. I don't have much else to say, so I'll leave it at this.

_**~ Banana**_


	2. Jarty Cyrus 1

**Jarty + Cyrus**

Greeting those of you that are reading this for the first time, or for the second. How y'all doing?

Jarty + Cyrus - 1

* * *

There is a male underwear photo shoot that will be taking place soon.

Marty knows that he looks great so he had no trouble signing up to wear some new experimental underwear for cash.

It was nothing short of a miracle that Jonah had gotten Cyrus to put his name on the list.

Jonah promised him that the two of them can go out, and spend their money doing _dude stuff_.

Sure Cyrus was thrilled to get to see Jonah in nothing, but his underwear, but the problem was Jonah, and a camera seeing him in his underwear.

What if he did something like springing a boner?

Jonah would surely laugh at it, or much worse tease him about it for the rest of his life.

When Jonah, and Cyrus made it to the place that the shoot was taking place they were pleasantly surprised to find Marty there.

They thought that they were the only ones who had signed up to do this thing.

"Hey party man," Cyrus greeted him.

"Hey Cyrus," Marty greeted him back, while his mind went to the mental image of Cyrus standing in his underwear.

Jonah nervously stepped forward to shake Marty's hand, "hi, I don't really know you. I'm Jonah."

Marty reluctantly shook his hand, "nice to meet you I'm Marty mister business formal."

Cyrus just laughed a little bit from how formal Jonah was trying to be with him, was he ever like that when they first met?

A woman with a earpiece, and blonde curly locks came up to them with a clipboard, "well it looks like everyone is here."  
Cyrus thought that three people was not going to be enough because of all the extra slots that remained empty on the sign up sheet, "is three going to be enough?"

She was surprised that one of them asked her a question, normally the models that they get keep to themselves, "yeah it'll do you guys will just to have try out multiple pairs, and do more shots, but you get paid more, so I'm sure none of you will have a issue with that?"

"Nope," Marty said.

"Right this way," she lead the three boys down a hallway that seemed rather narrow that looked like it lead to one big room at the end.

Once inside the room the three young males realized just how much people it took to do a underwear shoot.

There was a green screen floor, and wall set up on a elevated platform with a man setting on a seat mounted camera that looked like it would roll along a rail to move from left to right.

It was a fine mix or women, and men that were in there.

Along the back wall that was there when they entered the room were changing booths.

Honestly they looked like silver photo booths with a long white curtain strung over the side of them, about the size of a phone booth.

She took them over to a man that had his back to them with a long circular rack that had hangers of pairs of underwear on them.

She tapped his back, and he spun around.

He shook each, and everyone of their hands noticing that Cyrus' were a little sweaty, but it was not his first time getting a model that was nervous.

He spoke to them, "now the underwear we have today is special it is not like any you have seen before, reason being that they are experimental pairs."  
Cyrus grew more nervous, and choked out, "experimental?"

"Yeah they are from new designers with unique features that will either work out or ultimately fail," the man told them adding, "don't be too shocked when your underwear falls apart into a pile of strings."  
He said this last part with a little laugh that made them all nervous, filling their insides with a knot of uncomfortableness.

"Well let's get started," he said turning around enthusiastically going through the rack making them think that he was not fully prepared for them.

He grabbed off one spun the rack around, ruffled through some more, finally grabbing off two more pairs.

With the three in his hand he walked down to Marty holding out the first pair to him, Marty grabbed it while he undid the clip of the hanger leaving Marty with just the underwear.

He placed a hand on Marty's shoulder turning him to where he pointed the changing booths, "you'll be at that first booth down there, and when you are done you can stand to the right side of the stage, and wait. Oh, and for some reason people leave their socks on, you have to take them off."

"Okay," Marty said taking in all of that information, turning around as he began his walk to his booth.

While doing so he examined the underwear he was handed, the cloth was nice, and soft, super stretchy he might add, it was a light blue, and looked to be in a triangle shape like a speedo, but it had a strange part at the frontside in the middle, it was like extra space that seems to stick out farther.

Jonah was next in line as the man unclipped the underwear handing it to Jonah, while telling him, "and you, the second booth."

Jonah walked off with the underwear looking closely at it between his hands.

It was a deep green color, the fabric felt stiff, and it was in the shape of booty shorts, with it getting slightly bigger towards the bottom like bell bottoms, other than that it had a black outline trailing the border of it, with a stripe going down on both sides at the seams.

Cyrus was handed the final pair as he told him, "I bet you can already guess that you will be in the third booth."

Cyrus laid his eyes upon his pair of underwear that looked like it was women's spandex, the color was pure white, and didn't seem to have any imperfections, and it was very thin, that worried Cyrus that the outline of his dick would show.

Marty stripped down, completely naked before putting on his blue tighty whities, right away it did not feel very good with his junk.

He looked down at it, and noticed his penis was pushing at the cloth towards the right side.

To fix this he held the top of the underwear open as he took his other hand down there to move his dick into the center where the extra room was.

Marty's cock filled the spot at the front perfectly, from a side point of view it looked to have a little hump starting at the top that slowly got smaller, to go flat with his thighs.

Marty didn't worry about his ass because from what he felt was that the blue underwear hugged it good.

Honestly Marty was enjoying the feeling of his dick being trapped at the middle of the underwear.

Marty slid the curtain open to step out with his bare feet feeling the cold ground, honestly to him it felt like a dream walking around all these clothed people in just his underwear.

Meanwhile Jonah was swearing that his stiff green short shorts like underwear was going to rub the skin off his dick.

Jonah stood in the booth feeling up his naked body, making sure that he was covered.

It was fine until he felt his backside where he was one hundred percent sure that the bottom of his ass cheeks were showing.

It was a underwear shoot, they really wouldn't be doing much of his backside so he just went along with it.

Jonah slide his curtain open to see Marty's lean figure standing over at the side of the stage.

Cyrus' white tight boxer like underwear slid on like a charm, but there was one huge fault with it that made him want to hide in that booth forever.

He could see a outline of the his shaft, and a even more defined outline of the head of his cock as it was lower down in the underwear.

The underwear went down so low as to cover up at least half of his thighs, while his ass probably showed some slight indentation where his ass crack was.

Cyrus pulled, and pinched at the front of the white underwear trying to get it to not be so tight, and revealing on his package.

Back outside by the stage Jonah was chatting it up with Marty, "damn dude, you gotta tell me your secret to getting a six pack."

Marty lightly blushed at how amazed Jonah was with his body that was a better version of his own.

Marty took note of how Jonah's nipples were really small, like tiny tiny, which honestly didn't look that bad on him.

Another thing that the boys checked out was their belly buttons, Marty's was a inny unlike Jonah's.

A lady then interrupted the two, and ordered Marty to go up on the stage.

Jonah watched as the underwear got real tight around his ass with every step he climbed, once up on the stage Marty stood awkwardly with all the attention on him even the spotlights attention.

"Center yourself, and move back about two paces," the man by the cameraman said.

Marty did just that.

As Marty was ordered to stand in more positions, and turn his body to the side, and stuff like that, the lady from before that introduced them came over to Jonah with her clipboard still in her clutches.

She asked him, "hey where is that third boy at?" she looked down at her clipboard, "Cyrus?"

Jonah noticed that Cyrus was not in line with him, "um I don't know, he could still be changing."  
Without a reply her curly locks flipped around, and she headed for the changing room.

Jonah watched Marty trying to get a good idea of what he was going to have to do.

Cyrus heard heel clicking footsteps approaching him, and then a voice that said, "I'm assuming that we are having a problem with the underwear."

From behind the closed curtain Cyrus told her, "yeah this is too tight."  
"It is meant to be like that, let me see."  
Cyrus didn't have to open the curtain because she had done that herself, she started with her eyes up at Cyrus' anxious face, and went down landing upon his underwear, where she too saw the problem.

"Oh that, it's fine, just get on up there in line."  
"You sure?" Cyrus asked nervous that his friends would be able to see exactly how big his dick was.

"Yes, I'm sure now go," she said more dominantly ushering him out of the booth leaving the curtain open.

Cyrus' fat bare feet slapped against the hard floor making the sound nearly echo, as he trudged over to Jonah.

Jonah watched as his friend came over, he thought that he looked like how he does when they go swimming, until he got close enough, and Jonah saw the thing in his underwear.

RIght away Jonah stopped looking as to not get hard as he was going up there next.

"You nervous?" Cyrus asked hoping he was not the only one, while his mind wondered what Jonah was thinking of his penis.

"A little," Jonah said wanting to add _thank god I'm not wearing what you are_.

Cyrus felt a little relief.

Marty finished up, and went back down the stage letting a little bulge show when he went down the steps.

Next up was Jonah, and Cyrus saw the back of Jonah's dark underwear as he went up the steps.

From what Cyrus saw of Jonah's ass was plump, and almost as white as his underwear.

Cyrus tried to stay calm, not wanting to think about the incredibly hot boy that just came down off the stage or the one that just went up on the stage.

Cyrus just stared down at his toes as he lifted them up off, the ground, and then placed them back down.

Marty stood down by Cyrus, and told him, "it's easier than you think, don't worry about it," while he checked out Cyrus' nipples to see that they were larger than Jonah's, and even his.

Marty then glanced back Jonah to see that his thighs were thinner than Cyrus'.

Damn Cyrus looks good, but he gots a little bit of chub on him it seems, not to mention that little chub in his underwear.

The man that gave them the underwear from before came over, to give Marty his next pair.

Marty went, and got out his current underwear to feel the relief on his dick.

While standing completely naked in the booth Marty felt something strange, he was slightly aroused that he nude with a audience just behind that curtain.

Using his hand he gave his dick a few tugs making it flop around, before snickering at himself, and putting on his new underwear.

This new pair was a bright sun yellow, and looked identical to tighty whities, they sure were ugly, and not to mention loose fitting.

Marty pulled them up to feel the cloth at the bottom push his ballsack upwards, and to feel the cloth at the back get sucked into his ass.  
It had been so fucking long that Marty had worn underwear like this, and now he found it kinda hot with all the things he could do with it.

But he mustn't make himself hard, so he quit right there, daring to step out with it pulled up high, only to feel it drop down back around his hips.

The cloth did not hug his body, and just loosely hung around it, which was okay he guessed.

While on the stage Jonah had to get close to the camera with his backside, where the camera started at his ankles, and trailed upwards to his neck where he was sure that the camera got a good glimpse up the backside of his underwear to show off his pale ass.

Cyrus could not get over the color of Jonah's underwear it fit him so perfectly, green was definity that boy's color.

Jonah had a drop of sweat on his forehead as he came down off the stage from worrying about his bare ass on camera.

Cyrus gulped as he went up the steps to stand up on the platform to let the camera focus in on the outline of his member.

They made Cyrus do a lot of poses sitting down with his feet, and his hands covering himself that he was more than thankful for.

Jonah was sent off to get changed while he checked out Marty's new look that was much worse than his first.

Nonetheless Marty was as naked as can be without showing anything explicit.

Once naked inside his changing booth Jonah was not even sure how he found himself fluffing his own ass cheeks.

Maybe this whole thing was making him a little horny.

It wasn't until Jonah was about to put on his new pair of underwear that he really got a good look at what he was holding.

The underwear was a uniform solid black color, they were boxers, but something about the size of the holes worried him.

Jonah put his legs through the holes, and pulled them up to see that part between his thighs was low hanging with the leg holes at the sides allowing anyone to see inside at his dripping cock.

What was he supposed to do with these?

Cyrus finished up, and was thankful that Marty only saw the ending, and none of that beginning stuff that did not have his front covered so good.

Getting off the stage was a huge problem when Cyrus felt his junk bulge through his spandex that Marty definitely saw.

Marty moved forward some thinking that he was going back up there, but he got stopped, and told to wait.

Cyrus hurried back to his changing booth to get them damn things off, and hopefully into these better ones he was handed.

Cyrus pulled his spandex down having them pull his dick down too like it was elastic, and when it finally released his dick flew upwards, and settled back down swaying slightly.

Cyrus' mind got distracted that he was literally naked with his balls, and everything showing right now.

He smirked, and shook his hips having his little dick fly around in a circular motion.

"Cyrus," Jonah said scarring Cyrus making him stop immediately.

Cyrus started putting on the new underwear as he said, "yeah."

The new underwear that Cyrus had was red briefs that felt like they were dry, and oh damn did they seem two sizes to small.

Yet somehow they were thick enough to not show off his goods like the first pair did.

Jonah told him, "can you get someone, cause there is a big problem with these boxers."  
"Uh, yeah sure," Cyrus said stepping out of his booth picturing what might be the problem that the Beck boy was having behind that curtain.

Was there a hole in the front of his boxers, where his dick came through for all to see?

Cyrus went up to stand by Marty, which confused him why Marty was not up on the stage with his yellow undies.

Marty was kinda sad that he could not check out Cyrus' junk in this new pair, but he could see a lot more of his thighs this time which he loved just as much.

Marty felt so developed, and masculine standing next to Cyrus' girly like structure.

If Marty was being honest he liked that Cyrus' body was more women like than man like.

The golden curly locks, stood there waiting as Cyrus said, "excuse me," and she looked over at the young model, "yes?" she inquired.

"Jonah, is having a issue with the underwear he received, and he's over in the changing booth still."  
"Of course he is," she said leaving while Marty turned around to face Cyrus.

Cyrus was now facing his pecs, and muscly arms, as a light blush found it's way up onto his face.

Marty asked him, "a issue? Like what is it the wrong size?"

Cyrus answered back thinking about Jonah's penis again, shaking the image out of his mind he said, "I'm not sure he didn't tell me."

"Hmm," Marty said as his mind wandered too of what it could be.

"What's the issue you're having?" the lady asked Jonah from behind the curtain.

Jonah stood their anxiously with air flow going in at both sides of his junk from the open holes.

"These boxers," Jonah started, "they don't cover everything."

"Well they should, are you wearing them correctly?"

Jonah furrowed his bushy eyebrows, "I think so, I mean isn't there only one way to wear underwear?"

"No, just let me see," she said making Jonah freeze up.

Once again she did what she done to Cyrus, she slid the curtain open, making Jonah jump a bit having his junk fly around.

She began to laugh, which made Jonah think that she was laughing at his manhood.

"You wouldn't believe how many people do the same thing with pairs like these. Watch."

Jonah watched as her hands approached his bare stomach, she gripped her fingers at the hem of his underwear while she took her other hand, around back to grab the backside.

She pulled the boxers upwards where the low hanging bottom of the black boxers met up with his sac closing up the holes that once showed his junk.

Jonah's dick flopped over to the side, and she pulled them up so high that they almost covered up his underwear.

"There," she said standing back examining her work to notice that the boy's cock was halfway hanging out of the side of the boxers pressed up against his leg that Jonah had not felt.

"Oops," she said, and before Jonah knew it she had a hand on his bare dick, and the other pulled the front of his boxers forward, while she pushed his dick upwards, and let the boxers go sliding her hand out.

None of which she did felt good, it reminded Jonah of getting a physical when they would place there elderly hands on his pride, and jewels, but this time it was much more aggressive, and fast.

"Now you're good to go," she said placing a hand on Jonah's bareback pushing him forward out of the booth which when Jonah made contact with the ground he it felt like his penis almost fell out.

This might turn out to be a huge problem for Jonah, because his flaccid size is really long.

Jonah walked oh so carefully to the line, where yellow undies Marty stood, and red briefs Cyrus stood.

This experience was definitely one that he was going to remember.

When Jonah came to a stop he felt a ting in his black boxers that felt like it did when she had her hand on his cock.

Marty held back a laugh as he said, "what the hell are those?"  
"I dunno ugly," Jonah told him also making fun of how the underwear looked having them pulled up so high.

At the backside they tugged Jonah's butt cheeks up his backside.

The group of models got told that they would all be going up there on stage.

Together they walked up onto the stage, Marty felt his undies sliding down so he fast as lightning got a hand to hold them up until he made it to the top of the steps.

Nothing was too difficult as the three males stood side by side posing.

Things went south when it got to more advanced poses.

Cyrus was knelt down with one knee up in the middle, while Marty stood at the other end beside Jonah.

Jonah had to put his foot up onto Cyrus' knee, and when doing so he nearly fainted as felt a shift of weight in his boxers, and his dick came into view of everyone in the room.

Right away Jonah moved his foot down, and frantically tried grabbing the boxers to get his dick back inside, but while doing so Cyrus turned during the freak out to catch of glimpse of pale pink penis.

They told Jonah to try lifting his leg up slowly this time, and when doing so he started to feel the same things again so he put a hand to his junk, and held it till he got his foot up on Cyrus' knee, where he then gently moved his hand away with his junk staying in.

While the camera captured the moment Cyrus thought of what he just saw, it was part of the his dick.

Cyrus Goodman seen half of the ultimate frisbee team captain's penis, and he couldn't be happier.

He wanted to see the full length of it, it looked so long.

Marty spread his legs out some so his undies would not fall down his legs from the force of gravity trying to pull them down.

Jonah was nervous to do anything else, but they still had to keep going, this time Jonah would be very cautious.

Cyrus got a little bit hard from the display, but it was nothing noticeable.

None of them knew how badly this next order was going to be for them.

Marty, and Jonah had to place a hand on Cyrus' shoulder from both sides, as he faced the opposite direction, and bent forward till his hands touched the ground.

Right when Cyrus' palms slapped the ground a tear noise was heard, and Cyrus shrieked as he knew that the back of his briefs had just ripped.

The Jewish boys huge ass was now in full frontal view of the camera, as some people in the audience gasped, covering their mouths.

Cyrus instantly sprang up, and the rest of his briefs had fallen to the ground in two separate pieces.

He was now completely naked up on stage.

From Cyrus screaming, and jumping up, Jonah jumped back, and he felt his penis come out the side of his boxers again.

Meanwhile Marty stepped over to the side a little to fast, and his undies came falling all the way down.

Cyrus tried covering himself with his hands, as he ran off the stage towards the changing booths.

Marty got the instinct to run also, but he forgot in the moment that his undies were at his ankles with the runners package in full view for Jonah.

Marty's naked body fell forward onto the stage, and he rolled over onto his back, and Jonah saw as his dick rested against his stomach with his balls hanging down between his legs.

Jonah tried to put his dick away in his boxers, but when he felt it, he realized that he was getting a boner, and with every aching moment, he was getting harder.

Jonah saw as the naked Cyrus ran finally getting into the changing booth with his little willy behind his hands, and his bubble butt exposed.

Marty reached down, and pulled his underwear up, and when he sat up forward, he saw Jonah's boner that was not going back into his boxers.

Jonah was nearly having a panic attack up on the stage with a boner poking more than halfway out his boxers, he have up, and put his hands up to his head breathing heavily.

Marty's own cock was getting hard from seeing just how fucking sexy Jonah was on the stage.

Jonah done the same thing as Cyrus, and made his way off the stage, and to a changing booth while none of the people did a thing about it.

They were all in too much shock to do anything about it.

Marty's own penis grew as he watched Jonah's lengthy member wag as he ran away.

Marty didn't want to be up on stage any longer with both of them gone, and with the tip of his dick sticking up out the top of his undies nearly reaching his belly button.

Now all three boys were in the changing booth two of which were erect.

A person came over to them, and announced, "okay we are on a schedule here, and you guys can't be aroused for this. Luckily for you this ain't our first incident like this, it happens nearly every time with you younger models getting aroused. Anyways no point in covering yourself, everyone already saw, we got a room that you all can go to, and get yourselves off so we can finish up."

None of the boys wanted to leave their changing rooms, but she got them all out of thiers.

Jonah, and Marty were both naked like Cyrus, because they were trying to change back into their normal clothes to leave.

Cyrus walked behind the two erect boys, as his own cock got rock solid watching their naked asses walking.

She opened the door, letting them into the new room, as she said, "make it quick, you'll find lube on the shelf if you need it, and tissues for cleanup, and you should be able to find the trashcan," and with that she shut the door leaving the three blushing aroused boys in the room.

The room looked like it was a small supply closet that was emptied out.

"Well this is um…" Marty trailed off, noticing that his penis was smaller than Jonah's, but bigger than Cyrus'.

"Awkward? Yeah we noticed," Cyrus said unhappy.

The three naked models stood at opposite sides facing one another as Jonah said, "well you heard the lady, we gotta make it quick, so let's have a competition of who can cum first."

"Oh my god, Jonah," Cyrus whined.

Jonah turned around grabbing the lube, saying, "what, we are all naked, and hard, so what's the big deal?"

"Nothing, it's just weird," Cyrus told him while Jonah opened up the lube, and poured some into his hand, holding it out towards Marty, "want some? I don't care if it's weird I just wanna cum."

"Definitely," Marty said taking the lube from Jonah, and doing the same action as Jonah, then he held it out to Cyrus, "come on join the fun."  
Cyrus gave into the peer pressure, and took the lube, knowing that he would more than likely win with how fucking how the two of them are.

"Ready?" Jonah said as Cyrus sat the lube back on the shelf, "go!" he said, as they all stood around the singular table in the center.

Right away Jonah gripped onto his long hard dick, and rubbed that lube in super quick having some of it spurt out, and off his dick.

Marty was almost as fast as Jonah with lubing up his member, as he jerked it off close to the tip of his cock while Jonah was working his base.

Cyrus slowly, but surely took his cock into his own hands, and began to jerk himself off at a nice pace, he was never one for going crazy fast like they were doing.

The room filled with noises of the wet sloppy masterbation, and light breathing of the boys as they enjoyed themselves.

Cyrus watched Marty as he threw his head back while continuing to work the head of his dick, which made his own cock twitch.

Cyrus then looked over at Jonah who was like a speedster, he had his legs pressed up against the table as his balls were jiggling all over the place, while he closed his eyes biting his own lip holding back moans.

Cyrus knew that he was getting closer to climax as he jerked off his own smaller penis with the help of the other two being hot as can be making it easier for him to win.

Cyrus felt his dick go completely stiff, and he thumbed the tip of his cock right over the slit that made his tip pulse with precum leaking out.

Jonah was caught off guard when he heard Marty moan, he thought that perhaps Marty was already cumming, and that he might lose so he opened his eyes.

It wasn't long until Jonah's muscle bulging arm got worn out so he held out both of his hands like a telescope down at his penis where he thrusted forward fucking his own hands.

Marty kept going barely sliding his hand along his length as he focused on vigorously jerking right over the head of his member.

Cyrus couldn't control himself as he saw how Jonah moved his horny hips as he fucked his own hands.

Cyrus would die if Jonah were to fuck him like especially with his dick being that long, it might come out of his mouth if Jonah were to shove it up his ass.

These thoughts combined with the noise of the lube, and guys masterbating sent Cyrus over the edge as he released a awfully loud air filled moan.

Jonah locked his eyes onto Cyrus Jewish cock as white cum came out of his dick, and landed onto the table before them.

Cyrus gripped his dick hard really milking the cum out of tip as he slid his hand towards his head.

Cyrus shot about four strands of cum onto the table, and Jonah stopped using his second hand to fuck, and he squeezed his ball sack, and went back to jerking off.

Marty knew that he had to get closer to climax if he was ever going to beat Jonah at beating his meat.

The runner done something that he never thought he would do with other people watching.

He put his other hand onto his dick to get some of the excess lube on his fingers that he took around back, as he pushed a finger into his ass hole.

Marty let out another moan knowing that if he kept this up he would be having a orgasm in no time.

Jonah stuck to good old fashion jerking off as his hand went all the way down, and all the way up, while his balls got squished together in a bunch by his other hand.

Cyrus watched as their stomachs got tight when they got closer to climax.

Marty went for it, and finger fucked himself with a additional finger bringing the total up to two fingers.  
Cyrus watched in pure awe as both boy's mouths fell open, and a moan escaped each as Jonah let go of his dick, and relied solely on squeezing his testicles.

Marty too let go of his cock as he pushed in a third finger right as both of them met their high, and semen spurted out of their spasming dicks.

Jonah's cum trickled out of his big dick whereas Marty's cum shot all the way over into Jonah's territory.

As they both finished producing cum from their members, Marty gently pulled his triple fingers out of his ass, while Jonah alleviated the pressure on his balls to one hundred percent by removing his hand all together.

As both of the boys came down from their highs Jonah asked Cyrus whose dick was back to soft, "who came first, me or Marty?"

"It was definitely me," Marty said as his dick was going limp too.

"I honestly don't know I think it was too close to call," Cyrus told them.

"Well that sucks," Marty said, "but I say I still beat you."  
Jonah then told him, "you know we can always have a rematch?"

Cyrus grabbed the tissues to clean up the mess, as Marty said, "sounds great. Maybe one day we can be the master Cyrus."  
"Cyrus just fucking cheats," Jonah said making Cyrus blush.

Cyrus told them, "it's impossible to lose with both of you being so damn hot."

Marty then asked, "so will you join us for a rematch in the future?" completely ignoring the fact that Cyrus called him hot.

Instead of using the tissues that Cyrus grabbed he swiped up some cum with his non lubed up hand, and ate the cum saying, "if this is my victory drink then yes."

The boys cleaned up their mess, and left the room to go back into the shooting room where the lady was shocked saying, "wow that really was quick."

For the rest of the underwear shoot they didn't even bother to go into the changing booths to change into new underwear.

At the end when they got their clothes back on, and payed while leaving, and splitting up Marty told them, "you know guys, I have a older brother, we could go to a sex shop, and blow all this money."  
Jonah smirked predicting that Marty would buy a dildo after what he done in that room, "what do you say Cy-Guy that can be our _dude stuff_ that we do?"

Cyrus stood in the middle, and wrapped his arms around both of them, and said, "actually if we do go, it will be OUR dude stuff, no way we're leaving out Marty."

"So is it a plan?" Marty asked fishing his phone out of his pocket.

Cyrus nodded his head yes, while Jonah confirmed it, "yes."

**The End**

Are you guys happy that this story is back? Lemme know in the reviews below.

_**~Banana**_


	3. Jarty Gyrus 1

**Jarty X Gyrus**

Huh, would you look at that. More smut. Who would have guessed?

Jarty & Gyrus - 1

* * *

The Good Hair Crew powered their way through Jefferson middle school, and are now attending Grant high school. Sadly none of the boys could ever seem to establish a strong lasting relationship. Luckily for them they created their own bond of _friends with benefits_ for when they had urges that could only be satisfied one way.

Gus made himself very clear that he really like really loves Jonah. Any chance Gus gets he is down, and ready to pound. Cyrus thought he was over with his lust towards Jonah, but just seeing him fuck Gus instead of him made him mad jealous although he still got in some rounds with Jonah. As for Marty there wasn't much else to him besides the fact that he liked having some cute boys to fuck. And Jonah he found love in two new things, one was pounding a sweet ass, and the second was receiving anal.

Usually the group of four would have sex sessions with just two of them, and rarely three of them, because it was difficult planning out a good time when all of them could attend. Recently they had gotten everyone to be there, and do it at Gus' house while his parents made a trip to visit his brother Ryan who moved away after graduating high school. Gus kept a little secret from the other three boys, that he was not planning on telling them anytime soon.

Before anyone arrived Gus had set up a hidden camera, well not really hidden. No one had noticed because they had more importance things to be doing instead of scoping down a camera like slurping on a penis for example. Gus saved the footage that he got all for himself. He feared that if the others knew they would make him delete it so no one else sees it.

Nearly all of the boys would be super embarrassed about their shamefully small cocks being put on display for their peers. Not only that the sheer fact of their peers knowing that they got intimate with guys could ruin them. It'd be real hard to get a girlfriend when all the girls know that had a dick shoved up your ass. Cyrus was probably the only one who didn't mind all that. He never planned on hooking up with another female for the remainder of his whole life.

In more recent news the staff of Grant held a video competition in which the four boys paired up, and made their own lipsync version of a music video. It turned out to be a lot harder than any of them expected it to be, so they ended up not trying all that much. This resulted in all of them being shocked come Monday to learn that they had won the video contest. The anonymous judges must've had bad taste, either that or no one else made a decently good one.

During a assembly they turned out the lights in the auditorium to show the winning video. Gus, Jonah, Cyrus, and Marty all sat up relatively close to view their accomplishment while people like TJ, Reed, and Lester all sat behind the four of them. While sitting in the dark with the glow of white screen illuminating Gus' face Jonah had to ask him, "are you anxious about something?"

Gus turned to face Jonah only seeming to now tremble with fear when he let out, "I think I submitted the wrong video."

Marty, and Cyrus both joined in starring down Gus as they asked, "what do you mean wrong video? What did you submit?"

Gus gulped, and told them, "when we had our…" Gus quilted down as they leaned in, "our foursome I taped the whole thing."

"No, you don't mean?" Marty asked as his face started turning beet red. _This can't be happening_ Marty thought. Gus shook his head yes before hanging it down in shame with audio from the video filling the room as the video began, and people quieted down.

On the screen the school watched.

* * *

There was bedroom with a set camera angle that allowed the video to capture a view from the top corner of the room set over at the messy queen sized bed that was decently low to the ground. The door swung open, and in walked Jonah, Cyrus, and Marty followed by Gus who closed the door after himself.

Once all four males got inside Jonah pushed Gus down onto the bed where he started to grind against his crotch. Marty placed leading hands on Cyrus' shoulders, and led him down by Gus where he replicated the actions that Jonah was doing. While Jonah, and Marty were grinding their boys to hardness they began to make out while Cyrus, and Gus did the same.

"_What the fuck is this?" someone in the audience asked as more murmuring began. Lester kicked at the back of Marty's chair making him turn around for him to ask, "what the hell is this fairy boy?" TJ chuckled to himself getting a kick out of the queer show on screen._

_Marty grew angry on the inside, "I don't know!" he replied back in a loud voice._

Jonah stopped grinding on the red head as he sat up, and groped Jonah through his shorts sliding his hand over the tent in his pants. Jonah sat beside Gus, as Gus moved down onto the bedside to pull down Jonah's pants revealing his treat that only sprang halfway up to his belly button.

"_Turn it off!" Jonah stood up, and yelled as his peers began to point, and laugh. _

_Reed made a comment about the size of Jonah's dick, "oh my fucking god guys, it's the size of a fucking baby carrot." _

"_Yeah," Lester, and TJ said joining in on a laughing fit. "Sit back down baby dick!" TJ ordered to Jonah._

Cyrus spread his legs wider while laying down on his back as Marty pushed his body down onto Cyrus' to make out with him. Cyrus wrapped his arms around Marty trying to merge their bodies into one, until Marty pulled back, and moved his shirt off over his head. Marty went back down this time to remove Cyrus' shirt revealing his chest that only got more pudgy over the years.

"_Holy shit! Marty's a wimp look how small his arms are," another person commented. Marty slumped down in his seat wanting to disappear in the moment. "Yeah, and look at gay boy he's growing man boobs." Cyrus knew that was far from the truth, but at this moment, it felt like that._

Gus finished moving Jonah's pants, and underwear off before returning to his dick where he grabbed the base with his hand only leaving part of the tip showing out the top. The true nerdy boy ran his tongue along the slit on Jonah's head while Jonah snaked his arms around to find his fingers digging into his curly hair. Jonah guided Gus' head down onto his small length where Gus had to finally remove his hand that he switched to hold onto the frisbee player's balls.

_Reed threw a empty soda bottle at Gus yelling, "stupid cock sucker." The bottle hit Gus on the side of the head knocking his black glasses right from his face to the ground. Gus bent forward to feel around on the ground to have his fingers come in contact, and grip onto them where he placed them back up on their rightful position. _

"_Don't listen to them," Cyrus tried telling Gus who felt his whole body heating up, he made much more than a huge mistake._

The topless Marty moved his head on down to Cyrus neck careful not to make a mark that would be seen. Cyrus rested his head back, and lightly moaned as Marty made a hickey right on his collar bone. Marty then sucked on the slightly pudgy boy's nipples until they became as erect as both of their penises.

Meanwhile Jonah moaned as Gus slurped down his dick, and made his balls tingle with his magical fingers. Jonah then reached under Gus' armpits, and moved him up to where he was standing, and dropped his shorts down, followed by dropping down his undies that he stepped out of. Gus' penis seemed to be perfect replica of Jonah's small cock.

Jonah spread his legs wide open while Gus came forward until their dicks made contact, and Jonah's hand wrapped around the set of dicks for him to jerk off. Marty flipped Cyrus over, and removed his pants, and underwear, and pulled down his own just enough for him to pull his penis out. Marty used his hand to push his average sized penis down between Cyrus' fluffy ass cheeks teasing the boy.

"_This is too disgusting," a kid commented. Jonah stood up, and looked around, but there was no teachers around._

_Jonah told Marty, and the rest of them, "I'm going to go find someone to turn this off." Problem was when Jonah stood up a firm hand was placed on his shoulder shoving him back down._

"_Where do you think you're going fag-bag?" TJ asked. Jonah gulped knowing very well that TJ could easily beat the living shit out of him from his muscle mass he accumulated steadily over the years._

"_Let go," Jonah growled testing his boundaries._

"_No! The show is just getting started, sit your ass back down." Jonah did as he was told, earning glum look from his three friends with benefits._

Jonah jerked off their cocks for a while falling love with the feeling of having a equal in size cock up against his own. Feeling his balls brush against his when he tugged their cocks upwards bringing skin towards the pair of heads. Marty moved off of Cyrus' ass, and finished taking off his pants, and underwear now being completely naked with Cyrus.

As Cyrus rolled back over onto his frontside, Gus removed his shirt, and then Jonah's leaving them naked too. The boys broke up, and Marty sat up making Gus move down onto his stomach where they made out with Marty's cock pressing up against Gus' finer bottom. Jonah now had his turn with Cyrus as he got the younger teen onto his knees facing the opposite direction.

Jonah gave Cyrus' thin member a few quick tugs from behind before spreading open Cyrus' ass cheeks to get nose deep in his crack. Cyrus moaned as he felt Jonah's pink appendage lap up at his rosebud. Cyrus reached back behind himself, and tried to push Jonah's head in deeper wanting his tongue to penetrate his bottom. Gus lightly bounced on Marty's stomach having his ass brush against the runners hard cock.

"_It's funny Cyrus is a little fatty, but he gots a pencil dick," a voice was heard. The back of Cyrus' seat began to get kicked repeatedly until Cyrus lashed out._

"_Quit kicking my seat asshole!" Cyrus angrily yelled at TJ's basketball buddy behind him. _

"_Make me little pussy boi," he said back. Cyrus just grunted, and sat on the edge of his seat waiting for the dudes foot to get tired._

Marty got up to fetch the lube that Gus stashed in his bottom drawer of his dresser under his clothes. Gus was left slide under Cyrus while laying on his back to suck on Cyrus' dick while he waited on Marty. Cyrus' body shook with pleasure being sucked in two different places at the same time. Gus lifted his legs up that came out from the front between Cyrus' arms for Marty to slide a wet finger into his bottom while he kept at blowing the Jewish boy.

Jonah got in on some of that action by snatching up the lube, and finger fucking Cyrus while his own cock twitched with excitement. Marty kept at prepping Gus, and lubing up his own member so he could ease into Gus' ass watching his hole spread open granting access to him. Gus moaned into Cyrus' dick feeling the tip of the track star's penis enter his body. The pleasure Cyrus received from the moan onto his member made his body relax letting Jonah fit three fingers inside of him that he was soon to replace with something else.

While Marty got all the way inside of Gus, Jonah started to push his way into Cyrus who was actually pushing his ass backwards onto Jonah's dick engulfing the whole thing with relative ease. After sliding in, and out of the boys they both pulled out, for Jonah to be bent over for Marty to stretch him out. But before Marty did that Jonah switched out Cyrus for Gus. Now Jonah stuck his dick into Gus while Marty slammed into him while Cyrus was off to the side jerking himself off watching the show. Cyrus tugged his cock in rhythm of their three bodies rocking front, and backwards.

_TJ nudged Lester, and Reed, and told them, "hey maybe next time we got horny after school we can use their holes."_

"_Yeah show them what a big cock is, and leave them begging for more," Lester joined in._

"_Oh damn, all I would have to do is drop my pants, and they'd be lining up to get fucked," Reed said starting a argument._

"_Nuh uh," TJ said. "We all know that my dick is bigger than yours!"_

_The kicking on Cyrus' seat stopped, and he told Jonah, and them, "are you hearing them up there? Sounds pretty queer to me."_

Jonah was letting out moans that no one could hear thankfully from all the chatter of students watching the video. The train of ass pounding broke split up, and Cyrus, and Gus were sat up on their knees for doggy style side by side. Marty took pleasure in doing Gus' ass while Jonah took Cyrus seeing his junk dangling down between his legs before he entered his awaiting hole. The two of them fucked the boys for a while occasionally switching with each other.

After a short while Jonah wanted to be fucked some more. While Jonah was doing Cyrus he reached under his armpits, and pulled the boy's back up to his bare chest to whisper some things in his ear. While Jonah was all the way inside of Cyrus he stopped, and jerked at Cyrus' cock making sure it was fully hard for when he pulled out of Cyrus, and swapped places with him. Cyrus now rammed his cock into Jonah's as he produced the cutest of moans.

Later on Cyrus got around to fuck Gus who held the title for plumpest of asses. While Cyrus was doing so Marty stopped his fun with Jonah to help out Cyrus. Marty stuck himself inside of Cyrus, and made it when he thrusted into Cyrus, Cyrus thrusted into Gus. Cyrus got a little light headed from the heavenly feeling of fucking while getting fucked.

_A smirk grew on TJ's face before he whispered something to Reed, "wanna force these fags to suck us off?"_

"_No dude," Reed said punching TJ's arm. "We got bitches like Amber for blowjobs. I can't tell you how many times I've blown a load in her mouth, she's basically a sperm deposit."_

"_Not as much as them homos."_

While Marty was at the back leading the fuck Jonah came over with his little thing sticking out to remind Marty to give him some attention. Jonah grabbed ahold of Marty's head, and forced his own tongue past Marty's lips, and into his mouth. Marty slowed his pounding down as Jonah orally dominated him until he slid his dick out completely, and hoisted Jonah up into the air going towards the wall.

Jonah was held up entirely by his ass cheeks while his dick poked into Marty's chest. Marty rested the frisbee captain's back against the wall as he positioned his dick up into Jonah's ass. Marty moved his arms around to Jonah's back holding him up while he thrusted up into his ass. Jonah held back onto Marty with one hand, and used the other to play with himself while the started to make out again,

Gus was left on the bed spreading, and lifting his legs up for Cyrus to do him missionary style. Cyrus did just that, and leaned forward onto his body while Gus closed up his legs around Cyrus' body. Cyrus tried to force his tongue into Gus' mouth, but Gus was fighting back with his own tongue. The fighting didn't last long because Cyrus slammed in harder into Gus working his hips making Gus release a prolonged moan allowing Cyrus to easily dominant his opponent.

"_I'm not going to lie, this is really hot," Marty said trying to lighten the mood. Jonah just looked at Marty feeling helpless, and about ready to breakdown crying. Marty then took his hand, and held it letting Jonah squeeze it as he pleases. Cyrus saw what was happening, and took ahold of Jonah's other hand, and Gus did the same to Marty's other hand._

"_What are they doing down there?" Lester asked his buddies._

"_I don't know, weirdest jerk circle I've ever seen," Reed commented._

"_Ugh!" TJ groaned. "Never bring up a jerk circle again."_

"_But you loved eating our cum didn't you?" Reed teased his friend who lost at soggy biscuit one time, and never played again._

Marty moved back over the bed still holding Jonah up onto his dick. Finally letting him off, and down. Gus, and Cyrus ceased what they were doing, and Jonah got Cyrus to lay down for him to ride him. Meanwhile Gus, and Marty shared a quick wet sloppy kiss before having Marty ram into him while standing up. Marty held Gus' back close to his chest while he pounded the red heads ass that was milking his cock.

Jonah bounced on Cyrus' thin shaft to his heart's content while pumping away at his own tinier cock. Jonah was putting himself on edge, and had to stop his bouncing, but that didn't last long because Cyrus took control, and pumped his own cock up into Jonah's ass as Jonah announced that he was going to cum. While having his ass dominated Jonah started down at his cock that was seconds away from climax that was going to shoot down onto Cyrus' body.

Gus, and Marty rotated their heads over to witness as Jonah masterbated furiously having strings of cum eject from his cock landing on Cyrus' neck area with some landing on his chin. With Jonah's orgasm Cyrus felt his ass twitch with each rope of cum that shot out letting Cyrus thrust deeper into the boy.

Cyrus repositioned his hips upwards for Jonah to get down, and clean up his mess by sucking up his own cum off his body.

"_Awe man, I wish I had that when I shoot all the way down onto my floor when I'm there jackin it in bed," TJ said. Only to get a _no way _look from his friends._

"_Yeah right bro, you wish you could shoot that far," Reed said. TJ didn't like how Reed's voice was deeper than his own, he felt it deprived him from his masculinity._

"_I can, and you could have seen when we played soggy biscuit if all of you weren't so turned on by my dick."_

_Lester, and Reed both shook their head, Reed told him, "ew! No I wasn't I was thinking about Cassidy. Her sucking on my dick, and me cumming on her tits."_

Marty got out of Gus, and Gus went over to lay with his ass hanging off the bed. Jonah dismounted from Cyrus having already finished. Cyrus did what Jonah did to him to Gus, by mounting his dick to ride, while Marty approached, and got back inside of Gus. Now Gus was getting fucked while having Cyrus ride his cock. He was sad that he didn't get to be with his favorite boy, Jonah.

Jonah not knowing what to do, laid at the back of the bed where Gus' head was, and turned it over for a smooch that turned into a makeout session while his whole bottom half was getting used, and slightly abused from how hard Marty was going. His orgasm was going to be next at this rate. Cyrus rode Gus slow, and steady while Marty went relentless on his bottom making him produce some loud moans that Jonah swallowed.

There it was Marty thrusted into Gus one last time, and shot his load that wasn't all that big quite like his dick size. Gus nearly whimpered having his hole now empty without anything in it, but a tiny pool of semen. Marty was worn out, and laid at the edge of the other side of the bed where Jonah got up, and walked around to lay by his side where Marty pulled him over to rest his head on his chest. Marty ruffled his hand through Jonah's hair as they snuggled up ignoring the two other teens having sex right next to them.

"_Wanna take bets at who is the last one to have a orgasm?" TJ asked. _

_One of his basketball buddies that was sitting behind Cyrus said no other than, "Cyrus," himself.  
_"_Me too," TJ said as Lester, and Reed both betted against that, and thought it would be Gus to cream last. _

"_Hey Gus, can you send us this video?" Jonah asked him. Knowing the answer would be a yes, Gus would do literally anything for Jonah._

Cyrus kept on riding Gus' small cock feeling his own orgasm build up. To speed up the process Cyrus started to jerk his thin length off. While doing this the Jewish boy tensed up a couple of times making his anus give Gus' cock a few squeezes nearly making him cum right then, and there.

Jonah changed things up by rolling over a bit, and pulling Marty down on top of him spreading his legs for the runner's to go in between his. Jonah lightly kissed Marty a few times wrapping his arms around Marty's back before both teens nuzzled the sides of their faces together resting their chins onto each others shoulder.

Simultaneously with one last bounce leaving Cyrus down in Gus' lap both boys reached the point of no returns. Cyrus seemed to spurt out even more watery cum while having his hole filled with some. Cyrus stayed in that position for a while with his enormous load of cum resting on Gus' body. They caught their breaths, and Cyrus got off of his dick having his ass feeling pretty sore, and used.

"_What the fuck, who was right?" Lester asked._

"_Cyrus came first."_

"_No he didn't Gus did making Cyrus cum after him." TJ argued with them all for a while over who had came first in that situation they just saw._

It was left to Gus to swipe up Cyrus' cum, and ingest it for himself while the remainder he couldn't quite get he rubbed it in on his skin coating his body in Cyrus' juices. All four of the boys laid their exhausted from what they had just done, as the video comes to a end, and the screen goes black, and the lights come back on.

* * *

Jonah, Cyrus, Marty, and Gus were left wondering for days, that turned into months of who the anonymous judges were that voted that video as the best. The school would continue to mock the group of four for what seems like forever. They learn that all they have now is each other, and form a polyamorous relationship with one another. Where they all make many more videos that would be sure to win if Gus ever _accidentally_ submits the wrong video again.

**The End**

I guess I'll have to reupload this onto wattpad, however I will not upload to AO3, that was just horrific. The people are so rude.

_**~Banana**_


	4. Jonah 1

**Jonah #1**

It's been so long, I don't even remember what happens in these chapters. It's also the reason I'm not having summaries of the chapters. I figured ship & character names are enough.

Jonah - 1

* * *

Ever since Jonah's mom left him, and his dad they have had to live in a small motel.

It was only one room, and one bathroom, this meant that he was never able to freely beat his meat.

And if there is one thing you should never do to a boy is deprive them of their masterbation.

No longer could Jonah lay naked on his bed, and jack off without any worries of someone seeing him.

But Now he could never do it with his dad being in the same room as him, and the bathroom wasn't too good either.

It was literally right next to the bedroom, and most times his dad only realized he had to use the bathroom when Jonah went in it.

Many times Jonah tried to get it done quickly, but each time his dad would knock at the door, and say something, _hurry it up boy, I gotta take a piss!_

He would have to stop what he is doing even when he was close to climax, and pull up his pants, wash his hands, and get out.

Even during his showers that same knock, and voice would come always ending his shower early.

A few times he had even unlocked the door, and took a piss while he was still in the shower hiding behind the curtain.

Rarely getting to get himself off, relieving his horniness, led to this massive boner that he had now while sitting in health class.

Not going to lie most of it was influenced by what was going on, on the board that was cast from the projector.

The class was learning about early stages puberty, and things like boners.

Surely every guy had already gotten boners, and knew about them, and was at least masterbating by now.

The pictures of perfectly proportioned balls really got Jonah going especially later on seeing the whole body.

Jonah sat in the back of the class, and was already really horny so he figured he could just maybe get off?

Luckily from being in the back row, no one would catch what he was doing.

Jonah moved his hand down towards his pants feeling the uncomfortableness of the problem in his shorts.

Jonah gripped his hardon through his shorts while he looked around the room to make sure that no one else was watching him.

He rubbed his hand along his member like he was petting a cat, like villains do in many movies while sitting in their big black swivel chairs.

The teacher was now switching over to explaining to the class how girls develop boobs.

This was accompanied by the visuals of a female's body that had the animation of boobs forming that grew bigger, and bigger on her chest.

Jonah was tired of this so he actually sunk down lower at his desk, and lifted up his ass to pull down his shorts, and underwear just enough to free his cock from his pants.

It was now in the air of the classroom, and Jonah felt super naughty knowing that no one else knew that his cock was out, or that he was going to be jerking off under the desk.

From a side view he was totally screwed if someone were to look over at him, but they would have to be looking down pretty damn low.

And if someone was looking down that low they were probably checking to see if any of the guys had gotten a boner from this lesson.

Jonah slid both of his hands under the desk where he rested his left hand down at his balls covering them as they rested on his shorts, while his other hand wrapped around the base of his cock.

The next part was not very hot, it was just about periods, and showing simple diagrams of internal organs.

Jonah sat there stroking himself off slowly, it was too keep him hard, also to make sure that he didn't cum.

He didn't want to cum while watching something as lame, and appealing as this.

Jonah closed his eyes, and thought about sucking off Cyrus while he fucked Andi, that would be his ultimate dream come true.

He could cum inside of Andi's pussy while Cyrus came down into his mouth.

_Heh, maybe actually cum into a condom for Andi_, Jonah thought realizing that she would end up as a teen mom just like her mother.

The teacher, she kept droning on until she got to something that was much, much more entertaining that had caught his attention making him open his eyes to the reality of him jerking off at school in a classroom.

"Now when the penis gets blood pumped into it, it will fill up. To accommodate for all this blood the penis will actually expand into this thing that we call a erection."  
A couple of boys giggled as they watched the teacher talk about boners, and point to different anatomy photos of a penis going through stages of a erection.

Jonah jerked himself off faster as he felt up all over his balls watching up front.

He looked at the first image of how the penis was all small, and cute, probably like how Cyrus' would be.

That is how Jonah liked to imagine Cyrus everytime he would fantasize, his big cock pleasuring Andi while his little cocked friend was getting sucked by him.

Maybe it was because Jonah liked the idea of having a bigger dick than Cyrus, or maybe it was that he knew that it would be easier for him to blow a smaller penis.

Either way Jonah was holding back groans as his eyes traveled to images of that same penis that was bigger, and bigger with each image.

A drop of pre cum had pushed through his shaft, and came out of the slit on the tip of his cock freeing itself as Jonah giggled around their home.

Jonah's hungry eyes feasted on the image of the one penis that was hard as can be without standing up on it's own, it looked like a elephant trunk.

Jonah then thought about the captain of the basketball team, picturing his sexy body naked in the shower swinging his long dick around, that would be just like the one in the photo.

Jonah moved his hands up towards the head of his cock as he jerked right below it, every now, and then he would slide his thumb across the head of his cock, which only made it ooze out pre cum that was without a doubt falling down onto the floor.

Jonah noticed that all the students in the class were extremely focused up on the board at the front of the classroom so he should have absolutely nothing to worry about.

If Jonah wasn't fully erect already he sure was now with his dick going rock solid on him, sticking straight out.

Now he was moving the skin on it back, and forth he was doing that before, but it was in combination with his dick tilting around side to side.

Now it was stuck out straight like a nail in a block of wood.

Jonah swore that he might cum very soon once she had pulled up a video of a actual naked man.

She had said, "now don't freak out. This will just show you what it looks like getting a erection."

"Mmm," Jonah faintly moaned tugging at his own cock at a considerably fast pace now.

The tiny pool of pre cum sitting on the outside of the slit of his dick had started to make a little sound.

The static background in the video playing had blocked that out, as Jonah decided to go even faster.

The horny teen's stomach had tightened up as he only grew closer to the point of no returns.

Was he really going to cum onto the floor, and leave it?

Jonah figured that he could just try to catch his cum in his hand, as it drooled out of his penis, and afterwards quickly suck it off of his hand, and pretend as if it were Cyrus' cum that he was swallowing.

The video zoomed into the man's penis as it magically started to grow bigger without even being touched.  
It turned on Jonah a lot watching as it only grew larger, he wondered how much bigger it could get.

This was it he was going to cum, his cock twitched, and spasmed as his balls felt that familiar tingle.

He knew that since it had been such a long time that his load was going to be rather large.

"Ahh," Jonah breathed out as it was going to be any second now.

The head of Jonah's pink cock pulsed as it seems to grow even bigger before the cum came out.

The man's penis was only about semi erect when the video cut out, and the room fell silent, and the sound of Jonah jerking off was heard.

This caught the student's and the teacher's attention as they looked back at him.

Jonah's heart stopped completely as he frantically pulled his pants and underwear backup, cursing under his breath, "fuck!"

"Mister Beck!" the teacher exclaimed.

Jonah's face was going extremely red from embarrassment, as his length still felt the urge to splurge.

That would be even worse if he came in his pants making a stain on his shorts for everyone to see for the rest of the day.

He pushed his cock down only to realize he nearly came from the sensation so he let go right away as the teacher continued, "it seems our internet is down, and seeing as you are eager, why don't you come on up here, and be out model so the class can see what a fully erect penis looks like."

"Um, no thanks," Jonah said not wanting the class to see his tighty whities that he wore, only because they seemed to squeeze his ass tightly.

A few of the kids in the class had their heads down bent over in their desks looking underneath them trying to see Jonah's boner that was moments away from orgasm.

The teacher told him, "if you be our model…" she paused to think resting a finger on her chin that she tapped a few times, and pointed it back at him, "I won't write you up, and get you suspended for masterbating in a public facility."

Oh shit Jonah was in trouble now, he knew that he had to this, so he would not get in lots of trouble.

"Really?" Jonah asked as his penis begged for someones love, and attention.

The teacher looked at him dead serious, "yes really, you do know that is illegal, but it will be alright if the purpose was for a demonstration of the male penis, now get up here."

The class was hyped, mainly the girls to see Jonah's penis, he was one of the hottest dudes at the school.

She waited for Jonah at the front of the classroom, while Jonah got out of his seat.

When he stood up his boner was pitching a large tent, and the front of his underwear rubbed over the head of his dick as it was pushed out the farthest in front of him seeming to lead his way as he walked up front.

Not a single set of eyes was looking elsewhere, they all watched as they were going to see a boy's genitals.

While Jonah walked loving the attention of his classmates, his dick was brushing along his tight underwear that made his groin have a small twitch as he was practically edging himself as he moved.

Both the boys, and the girls in the class knew that Jonah had nothing to be ashamed off.

Jonah stood at the front of class facing the girl in the front row, as she got a eyeful, as the teacher placed her hands on Jonah's shoulders.

"Now Jonah, here is going to drop his pants, so you can all see the penis in its final stage of a erection since as you saw the video cut out before we could finish it."

Jonah looked up to her, as she just stared back down at him, and nodded.

Jonah took a deep breath before showing off to the class, with one attempt he bent forward pulling down both his tighty whities, and his shorts.

His lower half was now naked, but no one saw anything till he stood back up straight.

His penis put all the other boy's in the class to shame with his size, that even pleasantly surprised the teacher, it was about the same size as the man in the video.

Some boys in the class noticed what was around his ankles, the triangle shaped white item of ridicule.

"Look he wears tighty whities," a guy pointed out to his friends.

They laughed about it for a while, but Jonah did not hear what any of them said so it did not bother him.

"Hey eyes up here boys," she called to them in the back corner who were laughing, while some girls stated in awe at what was before them.

This cock was one that belonged to one of their fellow students.

Jonah's eyes watched as the teachers hands went down to his junk, where she bent his cock upwards to show the underside of it, "see how when I do this, it will always go back ton pointing slightly upwards," she told the class letting go of his dick as it done exactly that.

The cool air had found itself into Jonah's ass crack as he stood there getting touched by his teacher, squirming trying to contain himself.

She then pushed his cock to tilt it downwards, and let it spring back up, but the sensation put him right on edge, as he tried to move to prevent himself from shooting his spunk in front of the whole class.

The movement was a mistake with her hands still on his dick, as Jonah moved gave it the one last tug he needed to push the young teen over the edge, as she let go of his length.

Right there in front of all the boys, and girls Jonah stepped back with his legs almost giving out as he could not control his pulsating cock.

The students watched intently as they were unaware of what was happening at the moment.

Their eyes fixated on the Beck boy's penis as white liquid came dribbling out of his cock.

It was the relief that Jonah wanted so badly, just in the wrong way.

The teacher covered her mouth, and gasped as she realized she just made one of her students cum.

The semen from the boy's cock dribbled out falling to the floor in front of him, some of it running down the underside of his cock.

The teacher turned around to quickly fetch some tissues from her desk, she got over to the floor to wipe up the mess as one of the males in the class said, "nice job, tighty whitie making a mess of whitie all over the floor."

The teacher then looked up at Jonah feeling bad for him, as she grabbed his deflating cock, and wiped up the cum off of it that was running down the underside.

Jonah just let her touch him again, he was too busy trying to process what just happened to him, at the same time he was trying to come down from his high.

Jonah had then bent down to pull back up his underwear, and shorts, to return to his seat.

Still everyone watched as he returned to his spot not saying a word about what he just did with everyone watching.

The teacher now laughed a little, as she threw away the tissues, and said, "well class, we got a little extra of a show, that last part was a orgasm. Now that stuff that came out of his penis, is the stuff that gets women pregnant."

Still the class looked at Jonah with their eyes burning right through him, the teacher noticed, and said, "hey quit staring at him, all of you before I make you come up here, and get naked in front of your classmates."

Right away the class faced back up front.

Jonah knew that he would never be able to face anyone ever again after this horribly embarrassing incident, what was Cyrus, and Andi going to think when they heard about it?

He couldn't think of what would be worse, what just happened or jerking off at night with his dad sleeping in close proximity to him.

This was a health class that Jonah was sure he would never be able to forget about.

**The End.**

Leave a review down below telling me what your favorite pairing is for smut!

_**~Banana**_


	5. Jonus 1

**Jonah X Gus**

This pairing is also known as Gonah, but I prefer Jonus.

Jonus - 1

* * *

The Space Otter's ultimate frisbee team has never been that great of a team, that is why Jonah was so grateful when Andi agreed to join then, but since she has been gone the team sucks again.

The big game was today, Jonah really wanted to win, and Gus knew that, so not only was Jonah trying really hard working his tail off Gus was too.

No matter how hard their efforts were it just wasn't enough, they can't carry the whole team by themselves, it was ridiculous that they thought they could.

Both boys worked up quite a sweat while the rest of the team didn't even have a drop of sweat on them, it honestly made Jonah wonder why they are on his team if they aren't going to try.

Jonah wished that Bowie was the team coach like he was for that one short period of time, sadly he isn't anymore, and probably won't at least he gots him as guitar teacher.

It was official the Space Otter's had lost the game, it was not even close honestly embarrassing to even be called a member of the Space Otter's at this point.

Gus, and Jonah were the only two boys who had to go, and take a shower afterwards because everyone else had not worked up any sweat, meanwhile the males caught their breaths while they entered into the locker room.

Once in the locker room, Jonah stayed put to his side where he stripped down taking off his shirt first, and stuffing it into his gym bag after he emptied his fresh clothes out into his locker.

Jonah of course caught Gus perving on him as he got shirtless right along with him, he always seemed to mimic every little move that he did.

Maybe Gus liked Jonah, or maybe it was just that Jonah is his literal only friend, or what Jonah liked to think it was that Gus couldn't help, but stare at how small, and pink his nipples are.

Growing up Jonah thought his nubs were fine until he started to see other guy's to realize they all had bigger nipples than him making him realize his are small, no one teased him so was it even something that he should be embarrassed about or not?

Next up Jonah removed his shoes, and socks getting barefoot as he heard the sound of Gus' shoes come off also, and the sound of the aglets dangling from the laces when he shoved them into his locker.

Jonah knew from experience that some guys like to take their pants off, and then their underwear while in the locker room, but for Jonah that just seemed like a waste of time he always took them off together as one.

While Jonah gripped his shorts, and briefs he told Gus, "sucks that we are the only ones who actually try on our team."

"Yeah, it really does," Gus said as Jonah bent forward, and looked to the side while his clothes went down to his ankles, where he saw Gus was already naked, and had a boner.

Jonah didn't wanna be the one looking at him there, that would just make for a bad situation, he can see the headlines now _Team Captain Pervs on Teammates_.

Jonah quickly fixed his vision by facing down towards the ground as he heard Gus' feet slap the hard ground as he went into the showers, and turned on the water while Jonah stepped out of his clothing, now being completely naked.

Jonah let his hands feel his chest as he realized just how sticky it had become with sweat, he really did try hard out there, maybe a little too hard.

Jonah chose the wall opposite of Gus that way they are facing back to back like all people should do to not make one another uncomfortable, but something in Jonah made him want to see Gus' penis again.

He has seen it before, but never has he seen it erect before, Jonah just wanted to get real close to it, examine it nothing else, he was simply curious.

Maybe that curiosity was getting the best of him, as his own dick began to go against the downfall of the water, and spring upwards.

While Jonah rinsed the sweat from his hair in the water he reflected back onto the game, and thought about why they failed so horribly, that is when his mind went to the image of a player failing to catch in the endzone which could have scored them a point, and that same player was now naked in the showers with him.

Jonah knew that Gus was not the greatest player, but maybe he was holding the team back, honestly they could more than likely do better without him.

"Hey Gus, now that I think about it, I think I was the only one who actually did good that game."

"What no, I did good," Gus said defensively facing the shower wall along with the head of his dick that was standing straight out.

Jonah argued back with the red head, "dude you missed so many catches that we could have not done as bad as we did."

"I can catch, it was you that needs to learn how to throw it better, if you did a half decent toss I could have caught it."

"What are you talking about, my throws were flawless they went right to you," Jonah said.

"If that were the case I wouldn't have missed them, and lets talk about you. You didn't play too well either, in fact I swear I did better than you that game."

"Uh un, nope," Jonah said shaking his head even though Gus could not see him doing that bodily action.

"We need to settle this," Gus said a bit later.

"How? We clearly don't agree on who did better," Jonah said getting frustrated.

_Who does Gus think he is talking back to his captain like this?_ Jonah thought.

"A sword fight," Gus said as Jonah reached up to swab the inside of his ears with his fingers to make sure that they were not deceiving him.  
"A sword fight?" Jonah asked in disbelief, "as in swinging at each other with weapons?"

"No it's a game I play with my older brother to settle things when we have a fight. It's where we fight each other with our dicks, and the first one to cream on the floor loses."

Jonah stood still as his mind tried to wrap around what his nerdy friend was suggesting, he thought about it, holding onto his chunk of man meat, and slapping it against Gus' to try to make him cream?  
Whatever does that mean, does he mean cum, probably Jonah figured it just sounds weird to him how Gus says it.

"Uh, I doubt you'd be-" Jonah stopped himself before he told Gus how that would never get him to cum, and he quickly said, "nevermind that lets do the sword fight to settle this, the loser has to make it up to the other person for saying they did worse."

Jonah was feeling pretty confident that he would be able to win, "okay it's a deal," Gus told Jonah as he turned around gripping his sword to duel with.

When Jonah turned around to realize he meant now his eyes went right down to Gus' weapon that seemed to be quite large maybe even bigger than his own penis.

Gus watched in awe as Jonah's cock got hard without even being touched, he took in the sight to notice how Jonah looked to be the same size as him just one difference he was uncircumcised, he was sure to take advantage of that later.

Gus' cock leaked a tiny amount of precum seeing the Beck boy's penis in it's fully erect form, it suited his body perfectly, and his tight plump ballsack added to his enjoyment.

Both just stood there really looking at each other's package to see what they are going up against, Jonah took note that Gus' had shaved his pubes or maybe he never had any yet either way there was none their, but as for Jonah he looked down at his small patch of hairs wondering if that made him look ugly or not.

Both young teens were at that stage in their lifes where they masterbated all the time, and could cum relatively fast without much pleasure to get off.

Leaving their water on Gus moved forward into the center of the shower, and said, "ready?" while he gripped down base of his penis.

Jonah walked forward with his boner slightly wagging as he was not holding it, while his eyes examined Gus' head to see that his naturally curly hair now wet stayed flat on his head, and had water trickling down his body.

"Ready," Jonah finally said as he grabbed himself in the same manner that Gus was doing leaving his foreskin covering the head of his dick.

Jonah was too scared to go up, and whack his dick on Gus' that would probably hurt so he waited for Gus to make the first move who took no time at all stand perpendicular to him, and smear his dick along the side of Jonah's.

Jonah enjoyed the feeling of Gus' penis rubbing on his own, and he knew that he had to stop that feeling or at least mimic it, so Jonah then started to twist his hips side to side rubbing his length against Gus'.

They stayed like for a little while not really fighting until Gus moved up front to face Jonah head on as he lowered down to thump the head of his cock onto the bottom of Jonah's testicles repeatedly while Jonah's own length poked into Gus' groin giving him a pulse of sensations in his midsection as Jonah groaned from his balls getting stimulated.

Gus then used his free hand to pull back the foreskin on Jonah's length to reveal the tip that was as pink as his little nipples.

Jonah now knew that he can use his other hand so he took a hold of the mid section of Gus' cock forgetting in the moment that this was his first time touching another penis.

Then Jonah held it still as he managed to reach around the redhead's cock with his original hand, and grab his ball sack to trap Gus' penis between his hard cock, and his balls.

Gus then backed up with his penis sliding out from the trap that Jonah made which ultimately only put him more on edge when the tip of his cock slid past Jonah's mostly smooth sac.

Gus didn't appreciate how Jonah had held his penis still so he lunged forward, and grabbed Jonah's dick since the captain was no longer gripping onto himself, and Gus rappidly tried to jerk Jonah off.  
It didn't take long for Jonah to copy that same plan, and reach onto Gus' dick, and jerk him off furiously.

"Auh," Jonah moaned from how fast Gus was working his shaft, he let go of Gus, and moved away to catch his breath, and give his dick a break so it would not cum.

It was definitely a lot stiffer now, maybe he was not going to win after all then again this ain't Gus' first time playing so this is unfair in a sense that Gus is experienced.

Jonah then tried to block, and cover his member with one hand as he attacked Gus' again, this ended in a stalemate.

Both boys had each other's cock in the other's hand as they stood their motionless staring down at each other waiting for someone to make the next move.

Jonah did as he moved his hand on Gus' member, until Gus let go of Jonah, and reached around the boy to his ass where he gripped his plump cheeks, and slid him forward on the wet floor until Jonah' penis came into contact with Gus' where Gus now jerked the both of them off as they faced each other.

Jonah was stuck in this position so he used one of his hands to try, and play with Gus' balls that were a lot looser, and free than his own that stayed up at his gooch.

"Mmm," both boys moan as Gus played, and tugged at their stiffies.

Jonah used his second hand to slid his thumb all over the slick part of Gus' tip right over the slit which made the nerdy boy quiver with delight.

Gus still had one freehand so he did the same to Jonah, but he held the tip of Jonah's exposed head between his thumb, and bent index as he moved the longer of the two fingers back, and forth massaging the head of his super sensitive head.

Jonah couldn't take that much pleasure from the tip of his penis it seemed unfair that Gus' was not that sensitive all because he is circumcised, Jonah then squeezed onto Gus' ballsack which made him yelp, and let go.

Jonah then escaped from Gus, and Gus figured that Jonah must of done that because he was close so he approached to Jonah again.

Jonah stood there with open arms ready to grab onto Gus' handle as soon as he got in grabbing distance, which he did in a matter of seconds.

Gus grabbed onto Jonah's hips with both hands instead of onto his penis like he thought he would be doing.

Gus then kept moved his dick forward as Jonah jerked at the other boy's length.

Gus then let go of Jonah with one hand to push Jonah's penis down under his balls as he moved forward with Jonah's cock lifting up Gus' balls, and pressing up onto his gooch.

With Gus' dick up higher it was easy for Jonah to freely jack him off, that was until Gus grabbed onto Jonah's hip again where he closed up his legs, and Jonah felt his penis being squeezed between the other boy's thighs.

Then Gus spread his legs a tad, as he rocked back, and forth with Jonah's penis fucking onto his legs right under his own junk.

Jonah threw his head back in pleasure as Gus crept his hands up higher onto Jonah's side until he was thumbing Jonah's nipples making him powerless.

Jonah kept at jerking Gus, but Gus remembered a secret that his brother taught him which was to focus all your attention on pleasuring them that you forget for the most part about what they are doing to you.

Gus felt Jonah's cock pulse, and twitch seeming to be girthier than before he was close to his orgasm, and tried to pull out from his legs, but Gus squeezed down again putting his legs super close together again.

Jonah still pulled out releasing Gus' dick that seemed like he was never going to cum, as Jonah did so he felt his foreskin get pulled back over his tip going back to normal when he finally freed himself.

Gus watched as Jonah came back him, and how Jonah pushed his dick downwards, and jerked him off that way, and he realized how much better it felt, he had never tried anything like that before with himself, and now he reached forward, and tried Jonah's tactic against himself.

Jonah fought back a moan, and knew that he wanted to cum, so he did not stop Gus as he used a second hand to stimulate the tip of his cock.

Soon enough Jonah went weak in the knees, and tight in the stomach as cum drooled out of penis onto Gus's hand as he stopped playing with Gus' cock who was pretty close too.

The boys had been standing in the middle for so long that they had practically stopped dripping onto floor as Gus let go of Jonah, as Jonah's cock continued to leak out semen.

Jonah looked exhausted at Gus, then tilting his head back breathing heavily as Gus watched in amazement as his captains fluids just kept coming out.

"Damn you must have been holding that in for a long while," Gus commented as the cum landed down onto the floor, and got washed down the drain while he licked the cum off of his own hand getting a idea of what he will make Jonah do to make it up to him as the deal promises he will for losing.

"Tell me about it," Jonah said as he finally stopped coming, and he pulled his foreskin back over the head of his cock as it deflated, and Gus still stood dangerously hard.

"Well since I won, you have to make it up to me, by sucking me off, and swallowing my cum."

"Gus please let there be another option."

Gus shook his head no, "nope I am already close so it won't be that hard, plus you were being really rude accusing me of failing to catch _flawless throws_."

"Fine, but if I find out that you told anyone about this I will murder you."

Gus said, "come with me," as he lead Jonah out of the showers, and onto a bench where Gus said with his legs spread, and his erect penis out for Jonah, as Jonah got down onto his knees between Gus' legs.

Jonah just looked at the cock before him, and wondered if it will hurt any, and then he opened his mouth, and held the base making the tip line up with his mouth, and paused.

Not going to lie Jonah was nervous about all this, but Gus did not care he needed to cum, and what better place to do it than your team captains throat.

Gus pushed the dark haired boy's head down forcing him to engulf the head of his cock.

Right away Jonah was met by the taste of his first penis, and learnt that this was not bad at all, and he sucked down on it trying to milk the cum out of it right away.

"Damn Beck I don't know if you suck more at the game or at my dick," Gus slightly moaned as Jonah dared to scrape his teeth on Gus' skin getting any future insults to not be said.

Jonah did not take anymore into his mouth, luckily for him Gus placed a hand on the back of his head to remind him, as the hand pushed, and guided his head down along Gus' length.

"Oh fuck," the nerdy boy moaned about ready to explode as he forced the the green eyed boy down onto his penis making his head bob as Jonah was sucking in realling hard making him ready to bust a nut.

Jonah kept at it, and laid his tongue down flat taking in even more feeling the tip hit the back of his throat, but he did not mind as Gus' cock grew bigger, and pulses releasing a strand of cum down his throat.

Jonah nearly gagged from the cum hitting the back of his throat as Gus continued to buck his hips sliding his penis in, and out of the teen's mouth.

Jonah stopped his sucking, and left it neutral as Gus finished up shooting his load into his throat.

Jonah felt the thick cum trickle down his throat as Gus pulled his cock out past Jonah's full lips smiling.

Right away Jonah coughed making the cum come up from his throat, and into his mouth where he closed his teeth together in time for the cum to land on the backside.

Jonah then hit his neck clearing his throat as Gus warned, "ah-bu-bu you must swallow it remember."  
Jonah then licked around the inside of his mouth realizing that it did not taste bad like his own cum that he never tried again after the first time, and not liking it.

Gus watched as Jonah had his head inches away from his crotch as Jonah swallowed up his load.

Jonah stood up, and said, "not a word," as he went back into the showers with Gus following behind.

"Why not? What if I want to brag about how you are the best blow job giver in this whole school?" Gus asked.

Jonah mumbled, and said, "no one is better than Cyrus."

"What?" Gus asked apparently hearing what Jonah said.

"Nothing," Jonah said not wanting to out his friend to someone without his permission first.

"No you said something about Cyrus, wait a minute does he suck dick?"

"Uh no, I had said Iris, she does."  
"No no no you definitely said Cyrus," Gus said keeping at it.

"Fine I said Cyrus, he's gay, but I wasn't supposed to tell you he trusted me with his secret. Just don't tell anyone okay? Also don't go up to him, and tell him that I told you, I don't want him to hate me."

Gus replied, "hmm sounds like you might like him if you care about what he thinks about so much, and by how much you want to keep his trust."  
"No that is just what friends do," Jonah told him.

"Sure sure," Gus said, "I promise I won't say anything about it, not a word, but don't be surprised when you walk in on me getting head from our number one fan."

"Noo!" Jonah exclaimed.

"What is he your little MVP also known as most valuable penis sucker?"

"I said he was gay, not a built in blow job giver for the team."

"Ooh team blow jobs from Cyrus that does sound nice," Gus teased.

"Gus! You better quit I will kick you off the team that is way out of line, you better stay the hell away from Cyrus."

"Okay yeesh, I'll back off your fuckboi," Gus said.

"You know Gus maybe I will make him mine so you will have to back off."

"I'll steal your boyfriend then," Gus told him.

"Seriously? Who do you think he will choose you or me?"

"Me if I get to him first," Gus said.

Jonah thought for a moment, "we could fight for him, perhaps a duel?"

"Do you mean a swordfight?" Gus suggested.

"Yeah, and I'll win this time, and then you leave Cyrus alone."

"Well see about that I got a few tricks up my sleeve."  
"You don't even have sleeves," Jonah pointed out.

"You know what I meant smartass, just get ready for battle winner gets Cyrus."

"Deal," Jonah said.

**The End**

What pairing should I do?

_**~Banana**_


	6. Jonus 2

**Jonah X Gus**

It's going to be so sad when Andi Mack is over.

Jonus - 2

* * *

Gus knew it was wrong what he, and his brother had done...multiple times before. The feeling, the sensation, the secrecy, it all left his young horny body craving more. One time after the other Gus would tell himself it was the last time. Long story short it never was the same, but maybe that would all change.

Ryan shared a bedroom with his younger brother. At first he did not like it, that was until he convinced his little brother to do something crazy with him. It was still very clear in his mind of how the first time went down.

Gus heard Ryan ask him the ultimate question. Gus stumbled with his words with his brain trying to process what he should do. He was so busy being lost in his thoughts about losing his virginity to his brother, he didn't even notice Ryan get naked. When Gus did notice Ryan was smirking with his smaller dick laying on his stomach with his feet up in the air, with his hole asking to be fucked. That was the moment that Gus made up his mind.

The next thing the two knew, they were having sex multiple times every week. All the same every time Ryan getting fucked by his not so little brother. That little red headed devil really knew how to make him moan. Speaking of which that was one of their greatest challenges in the house, Ryan's volume. He was the exact definition of a vocal bottom.

Gus of course never really thought about his brother in a sexual way until their first time making brotherly love. God would their parents flip shit if they walked in on their only two kids having sex with each other. The door flying open to see why Ryan was moaning like a bitch to see the unfathomable scene of their naked bodies colliding. The fear of them being caught only made Gus even more excited when they did it. He loved knowing that they were doing something not only naughty, but wrong.

Gus had to admit that his older brother wasn't the most attractive guy, but when in his birthday suit it was like a whole new guy. It didn't even make sense how they were brothers. Ryan was tall, lean, straight long brown hair that covered his eyes, which was nothing like Gus' appearance. Gus couldn't get Ryan's body out of his mind, and he couldn't have him until after their parents went to sleep. Due to those circumstances Gus had to satisfy himself by watching an old video on his phone of them having sex.

Meanwhile the captain of the Space Otters was paying their dear friend a visit. It was sad to Jonah how he was Gus' only friend, but that just made Jonah want to spend even more time with Gus. Jonah got let into the house by a brown haired teen who said Gus was in his room at the right wing of the house. Jonah didn't know that Gus had a older brother, and what was crazy was that they looked nothing alike.

Jonah didn't even bother to knock on the door, he was too oblivious to realize that a teen guy in their bedroom might be doing something that they do not want others seeing. Gus was laying on the bed watching the video with his back turned towards the door. He didn't hear his parents' usual knock on the door before entering which lead him to believe that it was Ryan that entered their room, because of that he did not try to hide the video, or turn to see who it was.

Jonah got excited in his downstairs area seeing the color of skin on the screen of Gus' phone. The captain had been rather curious of what kind of porn his friend was into. Upon closer examination he recognized the guy in the video, it was the teen that let him in. Furthermore the guy fucking him at unmistakeable hair that was red, and curly. _Docious_, Jonah thought, he was glad to know that his friend also had a interest in dudes.

"Wow, is that you in the video?" Jonah asked pointing at the video. Gus nearly fainted hearing his crush's voice from behind him. Additionally he switched off the video despite being too late, and Jonah already seen what was going on in it.

"Uh, it's not what it looks like," Gus said trying to not make his only friend hate him.

"Oh really to me it looked like you were doing it with that guy in the living room."

_Oh God_, Gus thought, _he already met my brother, he knows_! "It wasn't."

Jonah placed a hand on the red head's shoulder, "no dude, it's okay. I like guys too, just I haven't been lucky enough to find one to do that kind of stuff with me yet. After me, and Andi, I told myself I wouldn't do that shit again, but sure enough I met someone who was different. Her name was Libby, but I was wrong about her, I don't get it, everytime I bring up sex they get scared, and leave me. It's like girls are afraid of having sex, and the thing is I've never met a guy that didn't want to have sex."

"I'd do it," Gus responded simply.

"Do what?" Jonah said genuinely confused, because he had just said so much, and didn't know which particular part Gus was responding to.

"Have sex with you. I haven't told you this because I didn't wanna creep you out, but you are like super fucking hot."

"Thanks dude," Jonah said with his dominant dimples showing as he grinned widely. Only if Andi, and Libby thought of him this way, he wouldn't be in this situation. But maybe, this would be better than it ever could be with a girl. Jonah had stumbled across videos of girls fucking their boyfriends with strapons. Now that had really got him going, and he started to only search for those video, he wasn't sure if any girl would do that with him, but with a guy like Gus, he has a dick, and well there isn't much of any other option.

"Well if I'm so hot, can you do something like kiss me?" Jonah asked.

"I can do you one better, I've been wanting this for so long," Gus told him. Gus sat up pulling Jonah onto his lap, as his hands gripped the sides of Jonah's head feeling his hair that was short unlike Ryan's. Jonah pursued his lips ready for a gentle kiss that turned out to be nothing, but gentle. Jonah had to lean into the kiss to not be forced onto his back from Gus' aggressive lips.

When the two parted lips, Jonah was left awestruck. "Come on, let's go Becky Boy," Gus said grabbing his hand unexpectedly. "We can't do this here," Gus told him clearing up the air.

"Where are we going to go?" Jonah asked as Gus lead them out the backdoor.

"I do have a treehouse, that seems like it'd be fun to do it in."

_Oo_, Jonah thought thinking about losing his virginity in a treehouse. "What about getting splinter's, and stuff?" Jonah asked.

"Yeah that won't happen," Gus told him, not saying anything more, as the two climbed up into the treehouse. Once inside they closed the hatch of the floor. Jonah was pleasantly surprised to see the wooden floor had pads on them like you'd see at a gym.

"Where'd you find this things?" Jonah asked pointing at the ground making Gus turn to look while he pulled a blind down over the hole in the wall that was one of the three windows the treehouse had.

"I wish I could tell you, my mom got them, and my dad installed them." Jonah had not been able to see how big Gus' penis was from the glimpse of the video that he had seen, but it was enough to leave Jonah imaging all the different sizes it could be. Gus continued to talk getting down to business, "so… who wants to top who?"

"I was hoping you top, if you don't mind, you did seem good at it from that video."

"I was hoping you'd say that," Gus said now knowing that he was going to be able to dominant the boy of his dreams. Gus got down onto his knees on the floor, and Jonah replicated the action joining him. Jonah didn't have to say anything, before Gus' hands were on Jonah's shoulders holding him upright while he smashes his lips into him. This was the taste of the Beck boy that he dreamed about.

Jonah began to wonder if Gus would be that rough with his body later on when he used his body. Jonah started to get his answer when Gus turned Jonah around with great strength. Gus removed his shoes, and then took off his one. He worked out that Jonah had some pretty small feet from how little his socks were on his feet. Gus was glad that Jonah was wearing shorts, it made it easy for him to pants Jonah leaving his ass trapped by his boxers. They were about as big as his shorts, so he had to slip those down too.

Jonah having his dick out at the front had him feeling good. He had his literal penis out in the open with Gus up in the treehouse. "Mmph," Jonah grunted as Gus shoved his back down making him fall forward barely catching himself. Gus rubbed his growing erection as he stared at the bubbly ass before him. To make things even hotter for him, Jonah had a tan on his body everywhere except for his under his shorts making it look like he still had some white underwear on.

Now on his hands, and knees Jonah quivered from Gus' wet finger trailing down his ass crack down until it met his rosebud. Jonah had touched himself there before, but this feeling was something different. The finger touching him was foreign. Meanwhile at the underside of Jonah, his little dick was hanging out. He never considered how small his four inches might be compared to other guys his age, but at this point in time he didn't care.

Gus' slightly larger than average size dick was fully hard at this point as he got knuckle deep into Jonah. It was not as tight as Gus was expecting. Jonah had really wanted this, and allowed for Gus to slip in another finger into his bare behind. Still being fully clothed Gus took his fingers out of his team captains ass, and pushed the bottom of his shirt down to his head where Jonah removed it, now being shirtless Gus could see the skin on his ass transition to the skin that ran down along his back to his knew.

Now having his treat almost completely naked, Gus pushed Jonah over onto his side, and kept pushing until Jonah was on his back blushing madly from his little erect member that was standing on it's own. _Damn_, Gus thought never expecting his captain to be so little. Nonetheless Gus finished sliding off Jonah's shorts, and underwear to where he had everything off, but his socks, they didn't matter, they could stay off.

Gus spread open Jonah's bare legs getting in between his legs while on his knees. Jonah watched as the huge bulge hung above his bare body, while Gus eased down his shorts, and underwear for his dick to pop out into Jonah's sight.

Jonah had a very similar reaction to what Gus had about seeing the other guy's dick. Jonah was impressed at how big, his nerdy friend was. Little did Jonah know there was guys that had dicks that were way bigger than Gus'. Gus stayed there grinning as he leaned over Jonah with his dick getting closer to Jonah's head.

"What?" Jonah asked never being in this situation before.

"Suck me," Gus said.

"Oh," Jonah said sitting himself up to get to Gus' dick, "sorry I've never done this bef-"

"No talk, just suck," Gus told him. Jonah complied, and hugged the head of Gus' dick with his warm lips that were as pink as his nipples. Jonah closed his eyes imagining this same dick going into a different hole of his.

Gus took initiative of his virgin, and held the back of Jonah's head, and began to face fuck him. Jonah stopped trying to bob his head down, and let Gus do all the work, as Gus thrust into his mouth. It got easier with his dick getting wetter, and slicker by the second. Gus made sure to not go in all the way, and gag the poor boy. He was saving that for his ass. But it was hard for Gus to contain himself having this much power over his captain, who had a secret of his own. He had thought about him as cock sucker before, and now he knew he really was. Quite good at it too, Gus didn't even have to tell Jonah to mind his teeth.

Gus pulled his cock out of Jonah's mouth leaving Jonah breathing through his mouth, adjusting back to having nothing penetrating his mouth. Instead of flipping Jonah back around, Gus eased his pants, and underwear down a bit more, to have his balls out now too. Jonah had his thighs, grabbed, and laid back down on the mats.

Lifting up the boy's legs up Gus got down into a push up like position, with his dick aimed at Jonah's hole that was now facing diagonally upwards. Instead of Jonah's legs being up in the air, they were spread sideways practically doing the splits. His great flexibility really had Gus thinking of other ways they could do it, when Jonah came back to him asking for more.

Jonah blushed being naked while Gus just had his cock out ready to pound him. Gus leaned his head down towards Jonah's ass, and spat into it. Jonah felt a big glob of spit land onto his ass crack that seeped down into, some oozing over his anus that went inside. Gus grabbed ahold of his cock with one, hand, and used the other hand to plank above the ground, as he smeared the spit around Jonah's butt with his cock.

Jonah lightly moaned having his tiny hole teased by the fat head of Gus' prick. Gus stopped the teasing, and spit down onto his dick, deciding it was enough.

"Hold still, breath easy, and let me slide in," Gus told Jonah letting him now it was time for his virginity to be taken.

Jonah closed his eyes, and braced himself as the plushy mushroom head pushed into his slippery entrance making it into his ass. It felt enormous inside of him, and overall was pretty okay until Gus slowly slid in more, stretching the inside of his ass that never had a cock in it before. Now that sudden stretching lead to great pain, and a burning sensation for Jonah. The head of Gus' cock lead the way forcefully stretching Jonah open for the rest of him.

Once all the way in Jonah tried his best not to scream as he gritted his teeth. "Easy, it's over now," Gus told him. Jonah opened his eyes to see that Gus' groin was in contact with his ass while his cock was buried deep into Jonah.

"Uhhn," Jonah groaned rolling his head around on the mat as his dick felt hard enough to explode with his friends length inside of him. Gus began to ease out of Jonah giving him pleasurable relief, that went back to pain when he slid back in, just the only difference was it did not hurt as bad the second time going back in. The process repeated itself until Gus got the moans pumping out of Jonah's mouth.

"You like that?" Gus asked as he got into his rhythm of pistoning his ass.

"Ye-ah," Jonah moaned getting interrupted in the middle making his word choppy from the penis that went inside him. Gus couldn't be happier having part of his body inside of his team captain's.

Jonah had his legs bouncing, and jiggly a bit from Gus rocking his body. Gus stopped staring at the cute boy's face while he was getting fucked for the first time to see something that nearly made him cum right then, and there. Jonah's little buddy was flopping around still hard as can be. All because of what Gus was doing to him.

Jonah laid his palms down flat onto the mat trying to grip it as Gus picked up his pace from the nut worthy view laying out in the open just before his eyes.

Jonah smiled for a moment having both of Gus' hands on the ground at the sides of his torso holding himself up. Jonah's smile went away when he had to open his mouth to open mouth moan letting Gus know he was doing great.

The Beck boy couldn't take it any longer. He wanted to touch himself so badly, but was worried he would end up cumming too fast. It was already bad enough that his hand covered up his whole dick when he jerked off. Jonah did it anyway, grabbing onto his dick ceasing it from moving around with the rest of his body.

Gus looked down at where his penis was sliding in, and out of his crush to notice how his ass cheeks would jiggle with a ripple effect everytime he pounded in hard enough. Meanwhile Jonah was pumping away slowly at his cock trying to give his hormones the desire they wanted without the relief they wanted.

Gus wanted to impress Jonah even more with his skills. This lead him to slide out slowly teasing his hole before shoving himself back in real quick giving a sudden jerk to his body. Jonah found himself thrusting upwards off the mat every time Gus' dick tried to leave his ass every time he was pulling back.

The red head admired how Jonah looked with his hand wrapped around his length. Jonah was more focused on getting fucked than he was on jerking off resulting in hand occasionally stopping, and just holding on. When he would realize he stopped masterbating he would start back up again. Gus knew it would hard to hold back orgasm with his crush being naked, and his cock going into his ass. What made it even harder to resist orgasm was seeing him play with his smaller length, and moaning from the combined pleasures.

This was heavenly for Jonah despite the not so great feeling beginning of Gus initially getting his cock inside his ass. Maybe after this Jonah could get his vest friend Cyrus to fuck him. He doesn't have a girlfriend, and being a guy probably has desires to fuck someone, so why not him. If Gus thought he was hot, Cyrus might think the same.

There was one thing that Jonah missed, the cock in his mouth. Don't get him wrong, he loves having his ass dominated, but having his mouth being dominated was also good. He could see himself in the future blowing guys at school in the guy's bathroom. Maybe Gus could even help him puncture a hole into a stall wall to make a glory hole, or if that doesn't work some of the stalls are big enough both of them could fit into the stall together.

Jonah closed his eyes as he could see it.

Marty with his cock out sitting down on the toilet, with him on the ground between his legs. Marty pushing Jonah's head down on his lap for him to worship his cock while the track runner's head rolled back in pleasure. Jonah could even see himself using his one of his hands to hold, and roll around the cute boy's testicles, while he sucked him off.

Then of course there would be the ending where Marty would buck his hips, and unload his cock into his mouth. Jonah would pull his mouth off with a few drops of cum running down the track star's cock that Jonah slurps up real fast before it reaches the base of his dick.

Jonah's imagination was cruel to him, along with Gus' dick working on his ass that seemed to get even stiffer, and fatter. Jonah couldn't stop himself if he wanted to. He have to have his orgasm now. Gus watched in amazement as Jonah pumped away at his little cock as fast as he could moaning like crazy, until he removed his hand, and his cock rocked from getting fucked, and cum shot out in every which direction splattering across his chest making a mess.

Jonah concentrated, and pushed out the last glob of cum from his cock, as his ass contracted around Gus' dick when doing so squeezing it just enough to push him past the edge. Quickly Gus pulled out of Jonah's ass, and jerked off furiously above Jonah's balls, having his cum shoot down, and land on Jonah's body combining with the other boy's cum that was already there. Gus was left panting as he laid down onto his back, and let his dick deflate.

Both boy's continued to just lay there up in the treehouse, while they caught their breath from the best sex of their lives. While Jonah breathed his stomach, rose, and feel having the thick substance slide off from the center of his stomach sending some cool sensations. Jonah also felt his ass feeling strange without a dick in it. Overall it just felt funny, and not like normal. Then again his ass was no longer virgin.

"Are we going to do this again?" Gus asked Jonah.

"Yeah," Jonah breathed out turning his head to the side to face Gus. Gus then stared back into the green eyes, and went in for a kiss. When they parted they stayed nose to nose, and Jonah said, "you have a really big dick."

Gus moved his head back farther away to let out a laugh, "okay, and you have a really big ass." Jonah's face turned as red as tomato. "No that's a good thing, I love it," Gus explained thinking that Jonah's face was red because of embarrassment.

**The End**

Who is going to stay in the fandom reading stories when Season 3 ends?

_**~Banana**_


	7. Jyrus 1

**Jyrus #1**

If you haven't caught on yet. The chapters that go line by line, are my early and old writing. The chapters in paragraph formation are my newer and more recent works.

Jyrus - 1

* * *

(This story is set to back in season one when Amber & Jonah are dating, and when Cyrus is madly in love with Jonah).

Jonah finished eating lunch pretty early as he was texting his girlfriend Amber.

Amber had skipped school because Grant was having some assembly that would be taking up most of the day, and she did not feel like going.

Amber, and Jonah never got much time to do stuff with each other sexually, but over a video call they have done numerous things.

There was one thing that Amber had been wanting Jonah to do, but the time has never been right, nor has there ever been the chance.

Amber told Jonah to go into the school showers so they could have their little video chat.

Jonah already knew that he would be expected to jerk off for her while she tells him things like _faster_, _slower_, _moan my name!_

Being at Jefferson made it easy for Jonah to do things like jerk off, and not get caught, because almost none of the middle schoolers use the showers in the locker rooms.

Jonah made his way into the locker rooms hoping that he would be able to finish in time, and not miss part of his next class.

The teacher would ask, _why are you tardy?_ and he can't just tell them, _oh yeah sorry I took my sweet ol time masterbating_.

Jonah knew that he was not allowed to be using a camera in the locker room, but it was not like anyone was in there to snitch on him.

As Jonah got into the locker room he laid his bag down against one of the lockers, and held his phone with the video call on Amber.

Both of them were seeing each others faces.

"_So are you in the locker room now?" Amber asked over the call._

"Yeah," Jonah tells her.

"_Great, now wanna hop in the shower, and give me a show?"_

Jonah looks at his options, the showers or just at one of the benches, hmm.

"Yeah, I think I'll get in the shower."

"_Can you prop me up, so I can watch you strip, and walk into the showers towards me?"_

"Sure, anything," Jonah tells her walking into the showers with his clothes on to prop his phone up on a ledge where she can see the entrance of the shower.

The phone was on max volume so Jonah would be able to hear her better.

In order to finish up on time Jonah walked over to the entrance of the shower, from there he stood, and removed his shoes, and socks.

It was nothing impressive just his small doll like feet that some people might adore, but for Amber she was much more interested in his youth cock.

Jonah sat his socks in his shoes, and put them over to the side, next up he grabbed the bottom of his T-shirt, and lifted that over his head slipping his arms out of it where his bare chest came into view.

It was no _man's chest_, but it still pretty impressive for his age, with forming pecs, and a developing six pack.

Jonah's arm are long, and lanky like he can get some muscle to show when he tries to flex, but nothing for Amber to go crazy over, and his pink nipples are oh so small, but when erect they stick out so hard that they could cut through glass.

Anyone could tell when Jonah's nipples were hard, even when wearing a hoodie you could see his nipples poking at the surface of his shirt.

"_Rub your hands over your sexy body."_

Jonah proceeded to take his chubby hands, and place them up on his shoulders having his arms crossed.

He moved his arms down across his nipples while he slowly made his arms come uncrossed from each other.

Jonah rubbed his sides, and even palmed around his outie belly button a bit, just for fun.

"_Take off your shorts, and rub yourself hard."_

Jonah ceased the feeling of his own skin, as he stood facing the camera, and he bent forward as he lowered his shorts to his ankles that he kicked off over to his shirt, and shoes.

Now Jonah's legs Amber really liked them one time she had his bare legs laying across her lap, and she rubbed lotion on them for what seemed like hours, while she completely ignored his penis occasionally giving it a quick tug.

Jonah's lowers legs always made Amber horny seeing how his legs are small, but his calves make his legs have a curve that she finds super hot, finally connecting down to his thin ankles that lead onto his tiny feet.

His thighs on the other hand were not the thinnest, but there was not much of any fat to be found on them, and they plumped up right as they formed his ass.

Now standing in just his underwear Jonah did as he was ordered to, and he took his fingers pulling his junk upwards through his tight black briefs.

Jonah giggled around his junk inside his underwear as he stroked himself with his cock inflating.

Flaccid his penis is really small like a little nub, but once he got hard that sucker grew up to be six inches long.

Amber didn't really care that Jonah was uncircumsized it just meant that she can make his body shake when she sucks on the head of his cock that is normally shielded by his foreskin making it all the more sensitive.

Jonah's dick was now completely hard, and Amber could see it bulging in his underwear like she wanted it to be.

"_Mmm, now turn around, and take them off, then come over into the shower."_

Jonah spun around on the heels of his bare feet, and lowered his underwear freeing his hardened member, while his ass hole was being exposed to Amber.

Amber liked to call his hole a _boy pussy_ sometimes she would try to get him to shove something up there, but everytime he refused.

There was a lot of things that he would do for his highschool girlfriend, but stimulating his anus was not one of them.

Still facing away from Amber, Jonah stepped out of his underwear.

Jonah took one of his hands, and held onto his thin cock as he turned around for Amber to see him gripping onto the middle section of his dick.

Jonah let go, and walked into the showers to where he got up close to the camera on his phone, where he could no see Amber's face, who looked as if she might be pleasuring herself, only the camera did not let him see it.

"_Turn on the water baby, get your nice lean body all soaked in hot water, before you start playing with yourself."_

"Your wish is my command," Jonah told her with a smirk as he bent forward out of the camera shot, and turned on the water, that sprayed his body with cold water.

"Ahh!" Jonah shouted jumping out of the way with his boner wagging.

One thing about Jonah's downstairs area is that he did not like his pubic hair, and he wanted to shave it, but Amber convinced him to keep it.

It was no more than a meere patch of hair.

Strangely enough Amber encouraged the boy to shave his armpits that he was he did not care too much about, he had more pubes than he did pit hair.

Jonah extended a arm, and felt that the water had finally heated up, and he stepped into the water, his skin welcoming the liquid to trickle down his skin.

Jonah even got his head under the water soaking his har, making his normally styled hair that went to the side, now flat, and right down his forehead.

Amber loved this version of Jonah, with his wet hair.

Jonah took the base of his penis into his hand, and moved towards the camera with his crotch tilted upwards so his dick, and balls would be shown up close.

The skin on his cock was so nice, and smooth with no veins to be seen, and his balls were plump, and rounded still packed up close to his gooch, instead of being low hanging.

Jonah would go crazy when Amber jerked him off, while she sucked on his tiny balls, taking them entirely into her moist mouth, wetting them, and her lips seeming to pull, and tug at the skin.

"_Stroke it up, and down real slow like."_

Jonah did just that, with the water going down on his erect member, he slid his hand, down, and up having his foreskin go form covering his tip to uncovering it.

Amber loved watching as the tip came into view with its color being nice, and pink, while the skin on his cock was pretty suite to the rest of his skin.

However his balls did seem to have a darker tint to them, but that might just be a cast shadow.

Jonah backed up from the camera some so Amber could see his arm with the tan line that ended where his short sleeves come down to.

Amber blamed that on Jonah for swimming with a shirt on, but he told her multiple times that he didn't want people to tease him about his small nipples.

She would tell him that people already see how small they are everytime they are poking through his shirt.

This very problem caused Jonah to wear a jacket all day long at school, in hopes that it hide anyone from seeing.

"_Damn Jonah baby, did I ever tell you that your super fucking sexy?"_

Jonah just blushed, and enjoyed himself even more, he loved how Amber could make him so confident in his growing body, and to be naked for her like he is right now.

"Yeah," Jonah told her, "but you're like really hot too."

"_I know you're always trying to plunge right into me skipping all the foreplay."_

Jonah just chuckled as he knew that it was true, he did get really horny, and just wanted to fuck the shit out of her.

"_Babe turn around, and rub your ass."_

Jonah decided to trick her a bit, "babe why don't you shut the hell up!"

Jonah of course did not mean any of it, but he knew it would catch her off guard, and get a good reaction.

His dick started to get a little bit limp as he stopped playing with it.

"_Hey, you know better than to talk to me like that! You know I don't have to have sex with you."_

Jonah watched Amber's face as she smirked, "fine, I'm sorry I was just kidding around… love you."

Jonah turned to make his ass face the camera as he heard her say something.

"_I know you do."_

Rubbing his ass cheeks Jonah stood there worrying about the time, thinking that he might not finish in time, so after just a tiny bit, he turned back around, jacking himself back to full hardness.

Once the Beck boy was fully erect again, he masterbated the way he loved which was gripping his stubby little fingers around the base of his cock, and working that section.

When Amber would give him a handjob she would always play around with his foreskin, and mess around with his oh so sensitive tip.

That was something she could always rely on to make him moan.

Amber stayed silent, except for some breathing, and light moans letting Jonah know that she was also trying to get herself off.

* * *

Cyrus never liked to be dirty, or smelly, or anything like that, that's why he took showers at school after he struggled through PE class.

Most kids didn't break a sweat, but him, he was a human water fountain of sweat.

Cyrus knew that like nobody used the showers at school, but some used the locker room, and he did not want to be seen naked.  
That is why Cyrus choose to do it at lunch time, when no one would have any reason to be using the locker room.

Cyrus brought with him little drawstring bag from his locker that contained showering supplies.

Cyrus made his way into the locker room, he was more than surprised that when he walked in that the water was running.

He thought that maybe someone had just left it on.

In the shower Jonah put a finger up to his mouth to hush Amber, while he stood there with his back facing the entrance, unsure of who was there.

Cyrus peeked around into the shower to see if in fact that someone had left it on.

Jonah was not facing backwards so he could not see Cyrus, but Amber could.

Cyrus' jaw dropped when he realized that it was the Jonah Beck,

He had never seen his bare back, or his upper legs, or more importantly his white marshmallow ass cheeks.

Cyrus couldn't help, but continue to look at his crush with water all over his hot naked body.

Amber had gotten close up to the camera as she was trying to figure out who that was that was watching.

Jonah just saw her forehead get real close to the camera making it the only thing that he could see on his screen.

Jonah did not dare to turn around with his erect member out, that would be super embarrassing.

Cyrus had pictured this boy naked many times before, but he did not know that he would ever be this damn hot looking.

As a tent grew in Cyrus' pants he pushed it down with his hand, until Amber's voice came.

"_Cyrus?"_

Now Cyrus got a glimpse of the camera he did not notice, because he was hypnotized looking at his crushes naked body.

Jonah turned his head around his shoulder to catch a glimpse of brown hair as it blurred out of his vision.

"Cyrus?" Jonah said his voice questioning.

Jonah liked Cyrus, and wouldn't mind all too much the extra set of eyes on his body, but would Amber mind?

Without being able to see Cyrus who was standing around the corner, he replied back, "ye-yes?"

Jonah knew then that it was Cyrus.

"Why did you come in here?" Jonah asked.

Amber moved her face away from her screen as she watched her boyfriends cock shrink back up, as it got no attention.

Cyrus' nervous voice said, "I'm sorry, I didn't know that anyone was in here," he looked down at his bag that told him why he came in here, "I came in here to take a quick shower, but I'll just leave."

"_No!"_

Jonah went along with her, "naw dude, take a shower, there are multiple spots for people to shower in here for a reason."

"You sure?" Cyrus questioned.

Jonah looked at the screen to see Amber shaking her head yes, "yeah I'm sure, just get in here dude."

"But aren't you on a video chat with your girlfriend, I don't want to interrupt."

"_Babe, just get Cyrus in here with you."_

"Amber said she doesn't mind, in fact we want you to join us."

"Join us? What do you mean by that?" Cyrus asked.

"You know, you come in here, and take a shower like you came here to do."

"But I…" Cyrus trailed off.

"_Jonah I don't care what you have to do, I know Cyrus likes you, go out there, and drag his ass in here, and strip him down naked, kiss him if you have to."_

"What no, I ain't kissing him, and that sounds like rape," Jonah said in a lower voice hoping that Cyrus didn't hear.

"_Okay, just please babe."_

"Fine, I'll try," Jonah told her.

"Cyrus it is just two bros taking a shower, come on already you are wasting time."

"But, but I don't feel comfortable doing that."  
"Well how can I make you comfortable?"  
"I don't think you can," Cyrus told him, as Jonah stepped out of the running water to get closer to the entrance of the shower.

His tiny grower dick exposed, Jonah poked his head around the corner with his hair dripping water down onto the floor, "the water is nice, and it will probably make you comfortable."

Cyrus just stared at his crush with his head, knowing that it was connected to the rest of his naked body, "uhh, I am a little ashamed through."  
Jonah furrowed his eyebrows together being oblivious, "of what?"

Cyrus gulped never thinking he would have to tell his crush this, "my um… pecker, it's not the biggest."

Jonah laughed, a good laugh, not one that is insulting, but one that made Cyrus feel good, "oh Cy-Guy you are too funny. Just say penis, or dick, or cock, anything but pecker, gosh that's so weird. But really Cyrus you have nothing to worry about, you are probably bigger than me."

Cyrus then pictured what if Jonah did have a little dick, that would be super adorable, Cyrus had never thought of that he always pictured Jonah with a monstrous cock destroying his bottom half.

"Prove it," Cyrus said not wanting to believe Jonah, thinking that it might be a trick.

Jonah stepped forward out of the showers, into the open room with his full front side showing to Cyrus.

Cyrus' eyes looked at his chest with his tan lines, and tiny nipples that were pink unlike his own tan nipples, with his eyes landing on what he wanted to see most, his dick.

Jonah's soft dick barely poked out of his groin with his balls that also seemed to be smashed into that one little clump that is Jonah's junk.

Cyrus felt his own dick getting hard seeing another boy's penis in person, even more so his crushes.

He found every inch of him sexy.

Jonah stepped back into the shower leaving just his head showing to say, "well there is more to see if you join me."  
Cyrus knew that his dick was bigger from the looks of it, so he reluctantly removed his clothing, coming into the shower with his supplies.

Jonah, and Amber watched as the large footed Cyrus walked in with his thick looking semi erect penis that was circumcised.

Cyrus tried to take a shower head that was far away from Jonah, but he heard Amber say something.

"_Oh Cyrus, come on take the shower right next to Jonah, I wanna see you."_

"Oh um, is she for real?" Cyrus asked Jonah, who nodded his head.

Cyrus walked over with his dick growing harder with every step closer, and closer to his nude crush.

By the time he turned the water on, and stood back his penis was fully hard, and Jonah smirked.

Jonah moved his phone some to get both of them.

"_Wow already hard I see."_

Cyrus blushed, as Jonah's dick remained soft.

"_You should try to make Jonah hard."_

Cyrus looked over at Jonah who turned to the gay boy, and said, "have at it, just don't be shy you can do whatever you want to it."

Cyrus was freaking out on the inside that any of this was actually happening.

Cyrus got closer to Jonah who presented himself to Cyrus, he took Jonah's flaccid member in his hand as Cyrus felt his first uncircumsized penis.

Jonah watched Cyrus', fat cock feeling bad now seeing it, knowing that earlier he lied, his dick was short, and stubby probably only like four inches.

He will be ashamed when he sees Jonah's dick grow to be two inches bigger than his own.

"_Jonah don't be rude, give his dick some love too."_

Jonah never thought that he would be touching a boy's dick, but he has to admit that he has at least thought of doing it before.

"Can I?" Jonah asked unsure if Cyrus was okay with him touching all over his body.

"Um yeah," Cyrus said trying to hold in his excitement as Jonah expertly gripped his thick meaty dick.

Jonah felt around it trying to figure out how to jerk that thing off since it had no foreskin, he eventually learned that he just had to do what he normally does.

Cyrus was in heaven having his crush stroke his cock, while he got to play with Jonah's tiny dick making it hard, worrying him that it was not so tiny after all.

"_This is so fucking hot."_

Jonah had gotten fully erect, and Cyrus was jerking off his much bigger dick.

Jonah knew that he was cramped for time, and needed to get off, so he asked for more pleasure, "hey Cy, wanna suck on it?"

Cyrus looked at Jonah with lust in his eyes, "are you kidding me? I'd love to."  
Cyrus dropped to his knees like this was not his first time servicing a guy.

Cyrus stopped with his six incher inches away from his mouth, before he pushed his dick upwards to run his tongue along the wet underside.

Before Cyrus could pop it into his mouth, Jonah let go of Cyrus' penis, and pulled his foreskin backwards.

Cyrus took in the dick into his mouth, like he had always been wanting to do, not to mention it was with the hottest guy in school, who had a killer dick.

Cyrus of course played with himself as he sucked on Jonah's member with Amber watching the two of them.

Cyrus got about four inches into his mouth, and then it started to hit the back of his throat.

Cyrus' hungry mouth really made the word _blowjob_ feel like it should be renamed _suckjob_.

Jonah was continuing on from his high earlier, so he was getting closer to cumming.

To be honest Jonah never could last very long, but he made up for it when he would go for multiple rounds with Amber.

"Holy shit dude," Jonah moaned only encouraging the gay teen to go faster.

"_Cum in his mouth baby boy."_

Jonah was going to do just that his body shook with orgasm, and Cyrus felt the penis in his mouth twitch as Jonah unloaded his small amount of cum into his mouth that ran down his throat.

"Mmm," Cyrus moaned onto his dick as his own cock throbbed, and pushed out precum from the Jonah Beck just cumming into his mouth.

Cyrus wondered what it would be like having the Jonah Beck cum in his ass, too bad he is dating Amber.

Cyrus popped the cock out of his mouth as it was starting to get soft.

"_Go ahead Jonah, I wanna see you return the favor."_

Cyrus stood back up with his boner, as Jonah said, "you don't mean-"

"_-oh, but I do. Give him a blowjob."_

"But I don't even know how," Jonah whined.

"_Just replicate what you felt happening to you, and do it to him, whatever you do I'm sure Cyrus will love it, right?"_

"Yeah," Cyrus said knowing that Amber was not going to let Jonah get away with not giving him a blowjob.

Amber wanted to watch her boyfriends pale lips choke down around a penis, so he knows what it feels like to give a blowjob, maybe he'll learn how much effort she puts into those.

Cyrus moved his hands, and waited, as Jonah got down on his knees with water spraying down onto his bareback.

Jonah held Cyrus' cock with his head looking up asking, _do I really have to do this?_

Instead of lickign up his shaft like Cyrus did, Jonah right away opened his pretty mouth really wide as he took the tip in.

Jonah sucked around on the head of his cock as some precum leaked into his mouth that Jonah did not notice.

Amber was really getting into fingering herself as she saw how wide Jonah had to have his mouth to take in Cyrus' cock.

Jonah didn't want his teeth to hurt his cock so he was careful to keep those away.

Jonah then moved down getting nearly all of Cyrus' cock into his mouth.

Cyrus moaned as his orgasm was brewing with his crush sucking him off.

"_Oh come on, you can do better than that."_

Jonah ignored Amber, and did not try to get the whole fat thing into his mouth.

Jonah was down on his knees sucking away the Jewish boy's cock that was sure to be loaded full with tons of semen.

"_Cyrus hun, could you do me favor, and push his head down on you all the way?"_

"Won't that hurt him?" Cyrus asked followed by a moan when Jonah sucked really hard trying to get the cum out so he wouldn't miss his next class.

"_Jonah will be fine, just do it."_

Jonah hoped that his friend would not do that to him, but sure enough Cyrus' horny hands found themselves in Jonah's wet hair.

Instead of pushing his head Cyrus thrusted into Jonah's mouth his dick hitting the back of Jonah's throat making him do this weird cough thing as he gagged, but did not pull off.

Cyrus was so horny, and so close that several more times he made Jonah gag getting his cute little button nose to come in contact with his shaven pubic hairs.

Jonah ended up closing his eyes as every time the back of his throat got hit, more tears formed, and rand down his face that anyone could mistake for the shower water.

Cyrus finally forced all of himself into Jonah one last time, and held the back of his head keeping him there.

With the head of Cyrus' cock against the back of Jonah's throat, Jonah felt every pulse as the cum pushed out in large amounts.

His dick twitched, and pulses about four times unleashing cum filling up Jonah, but it still did not stop there.

Cyrus just kept on cumming swearing that he was emptying out his whole entire ball sack.

The cum stopped, and Cyrus finished, and Jonah finally got to pull off with his throat feeling sore from Cyrus hitting it so many times at the end there.

Jonah looked angrily at Cyrus who had a look of satisfaction plastered on his contempt face.

"What?" Cyrus asked.

"_Okay babe, I gotta go bye. And thanks Cyrus you did great."_

The call ended, and Jonah stood back up saying with attitude, "oh I don't know it is not like you nearly killed me shoving that thing down into my throat."

"Oh please I'm not long enough to reach down in your throat," Cyrus told him.

"Okay then how would you like it if I forced my whole entire dick down your throat? Huh!"

Cyrus just smirked at Jonah who was clearly upset, "oh, I would love that."

"Oh my fucking god you are so gay," Jonah told him.

"Why thank you kind sir, I try, I try."  
Cyrus kept smirking, and smiling as Jonah turned off his water, grabbed his phone, and left the showers realizing that he already missed the first ten minutes of class.

Later in the day Jonah started to feel bad about calling his friend _gay_.

Jonah really shouldn't have done that considering that he might have some feelings for the boy.

**The End**

I don't even think the order of chapters will remain the same when I add this onto Wattpad. Please review peeps!

_**~Banana**_


	8. Jyrus 2

**Jonah X Cyrus #2**

Bruh I love Jyrus so much, it's legit my favorite ship of all time.

Jyrus - 2

* * *

Jonah just finished taking a piss while Cyrus waited outside the public restrooms for him. "Are you sure we should be out here this late?" Cyrus asked Jonah knowing that the park where they play frisbee closes at dusk.

"It's fine Cyrus," Jonah told the boy who still did not look satisfied with Jonah's answer. "Why, do you want to go home or something?" Jonah asked slightly scaring Cyrus from the agitated tone in his voice. Jonah started to walk off towards the path away from the large pond that park had. Jonah remembered how Andi had always thrown the frisbee into the water when she was first learning frisbee. He missed that, but now Andi is distant.

"No, I'm having fun," Cyrus said. Jonah stopped walking, and Cyrus ceased his movement too. He was unsure of why they had stopped moving, but he didn't care all that much at the moment. Instead he took advantage of the situation, and admired the side view of Jonah with the light hitting his face just right while the darkness from the ground slowly crept up his legs.

"Who's th-that?" Jonah stuttered as he weakly extended a hand to point at two individuals walking along the park path holding hands. It was clear the one with the pixie cut was Andi, but the other, he looked familiar to Jonah like they had met once before. Whoever this guy was, Andi took little to no time to get over him, and move onto someone else. It made the frisbee teams captain's heart ache that Andi never strolled through the park at night with him.

"Walker it looks like," Cyrus casually said now thinking about why Jonah stopped just to watch them as they went past. Jonah's hands started twitching as he shifted his standing position around as he filled with jealousy. What made the Walker guy so much better than him? Did Andi break up with him just to be with some new guy?

"Uh oh," Jonah said in a manner that Cyrus has heard only once before as Andi, and Walker faded off into the distance. Cyrus was alarmed now worrying about his friend who was now breathing out their mouth like he could not get enough air inside his body. "Help," Jonah half whined as he lowered himself to the ground to lay down on his back.

"What's happening?" Cyrus said with his worry overflowing as he pulled out his cellphone to call for help if need be.

"Pah-anic ah-tac," Jonah wheezed out as his eyes darted all around the atmosphere like he was going crazy with his surroundings closing in all around him. There was one thing that Jonah knew of that always helped him calm down in times like these. The problem being that Jonah had just emptied his bladder, and can no longer pee on himself. The feeling of relieving his bladder, and the hot liquid splattering down onto his bare skin was heavenly, and always took his mind off anything that was troubling him. In fact Jonah made it a daily habit to do in the shower.

Cyrus pocketed his phone back as he kneeled down next to his friend who was behaving like he was dying. "Just breath Jonah," Cyrus told him. "Jealousy is nothing to have a panic attack, believe me I've had my fair share of jealousy." Jonah looked at Cyrus with fear in his usually calm green eyes, now they burned with the flames the underworld. The Goodman boy went on trying to coax Jonah, "one time I had a huge crush on somebody, well I guess I still kinda do. They hooked up with someone, and I got mad jealous, and I think the only thing keeping me okay is that we are still friends. What I'm saying is that you, and Andi are still friends, she is not abandoning you for Walker, she would never do something like that."

The thought of abandonment petrified Jonah even more, and more so thinking about Cyrus being how he was with jealousy. "Ha-elp-pah," Jonah choked out past the snot trickling down his throat leaking from his nose. Once again Jonah cried out, "help," as Cyrus grew more scared that he couldn't help his friend out this time.

Jonah rolled his head from side to side only seeing the faintly lit up world fade, and mix together into one heterogenous mixture. Jonah gulped wanting all of this to end right now, he had to tell Cyrus what to do. "Pee on me," Jonah said attempting to catch his breath with the help of his mind focusing on if Cyrus was peeing on him. Cyrus was taken aback from the strange request, he was prepared for almost anything, but not that.

"Are you serious, like me taking my _thing_ out, and peeing on you?" Cyrus asked wanting to make sure. He didn't need a response once he cast his eyes upon Jonah's own seeing that he was desperately needing this. "But your clothes," Cyrus pointed out. Jonah sat up in his spot as he explained himself a little bit better.

"Cy this is the only thing that calms me down," Jonah told him while Cyrus was mentally picturing himself standing there with his dick out taking a leak onto his crush while he lies in the grass. Before Cyrus knew it Jonah had pushed shoes off his feet, and violently ripped the socks from his feet leaving them bare. Cyrus didn't have a good look as it was darker closer to the ground where his feet stayed at grass level. Next was Jonah raising his arms up in the air as his shaking arms removed his shirt tossing it away.

Now the teen remained in his shorts, and underwear that he slid down with one move, and kicked out of them making them soar across the field for a tiny bit landing fairly close to the pond water.

It took all of Cyrus' strength to not get hard as his crush went back to laying down completely exposed. "Please hurry," Jonah whined as Cyrus got a boost of pride seeing how adorable his little dick looked resting below his patch of pubic hairs. Cyrus had his back to the moon that was rising in the sky, so Jonah shouldn't be able to see him all that well anyway. Cyrus knew what he had to do as he unbuttoned his pants having a freakout of his own fearing that he couldn't get them off fast enough. As Cyrus whipped his dick out of his pants he asked Jonah, "where do I pee?"

"Everywhere," Jonah replied. Cyrus held onto his penis as he carefully aimed, and let it loose. The golden shower came down onto Jonah's stomach splattering off his belly button as Jonah had a large groan of relief. His body went from tensed up to relaxed as it molded down into the waves of the Earth as Cyrus moved his stream down shaking his penis side to side getting Jonah's legs wet.

Cyrus swore the only thing keeping him from getting hard was the fact that he was taking a leak in public. Anyone could catch him with his long penis out pissing onto a fully naked teen guy that is oh so hot. As Cyrus trailed his golden shower up onto the relaxed boys nipples his stream got weaker, and started going back down towards just under his penis landing down onto his belly.

"Wait!" Jonah called out while Cyrus was running out of liquids in his bladder to disperse onto him. Cyrus didn't have anytime to think about what it was because Jonah continued, "I want to taste it." Cyrus didn't really have to move forward at all while piss dribbles from his cock, because Jonah sat up incredibly fast, and his rosey lips instantly found their place around his cock.

Just for Jonah's pleasure Cyrus forced out a couple more bursts of piss into Jonah's mouth. The best part was Jonah didn't have to worry about swallowing it, most of it already landing into the back of his throat. Cyrus started to freak out seeing his package inside the mouth of the frisbee team captain. His dick began to get hard, and there was nothing he could do about it at all.

Jonah sucked around the head of his penis for good measures to make sure he got all of the yellow elixir into his body. When Jonah moved his head off Cyrus penis did not flop down, it kept rising up as it grow outwards towards Jonah. "Holy shit dude," Jonah exclaimed while he watched Cyrus' cock to get bigger, and bigger before his eyes. Jonah's own cock started to get aroused from seeing his pee faucet so up close as it got to it's erect form. Cyrus was blushing extremely bad that he had gotten hard from that.

Cyrus looked around the park despite not being able to see anything that far away except for some lights just beyond the trees that belonged to the streets. Jonah stayed sitting up just looking at the nerdy boy's penis as his own reached its peak hardness. "Cyrus look at this thing," Jonah said wanting to touch it so badly, "it's so huge, I'd rate it maximum magocious."

That is when Cyrus looked down at the awestruck boy who was questioning his sexuality. Cyrus got excited when he saw that he was not the only one who had gotten hard. It made him a little sad that Jonah did not have the large penis that he always thought about when he masterbated, but still it looked great. "Thanks Jonah, I see that yours is fairly… um."

"Small? Yeah I know, I just gotta learn to live with it. It's still fun to play with, but probably not nearly as fun as yours is," Jonah told him.

"I just didn't expect you to be hard."

"Well monkey see monkey do, right?" Jonah asked as Cyrus moved away from standing practically over Jonah with his dick out. "Well actually there is something I have been wanting to discuss with someone for a long time now," Jonah admitted.

"Oh lots of people have fetishes, you have nothing to worry about," Cyrus tried telling him.

"No, it's not that, it's just I'm confused I really liked Andi, and there has been some guys I liked, and I just can't seem to figure out which one I like, boys or girls. It's just so frustrating." Jonah was going to go on, but Cyrus started talking making him stop.

"Woah there it's nothing to stress about. You do know you can like both right? It's called bisexual."  
"Huh I never knew that, how did you know about that?"

"Lets just say I'm part of the LGBT community."

"What's that mean?" Jonah asked making Cyrus want to roll his eyes.

"Nevermind I'll just say it, I'm gay, I like guys."

A smirk grew on Jonah's face, "I'm still not completely sure if I'm bisexual or whatever, I mean I've never done anything with a guy before like I have with a girl. Do you think that maybe we could do something? It'd help me know for sure if I like guys or not." Cyrus wanted to point out that he got hard after seeing his hard dick, and even complimented it, and that should be a dead giveaway, but he didn't say nothing.

"Yeah I'd like that, anything to help you out, heck I'd even be enjoying doing this for you, so…" Cyrus said as the area got filled with quietness as both hard boys didn't know where to start or what to do. "Do you wanna, or what?" Cyrus started asking.

Jonah then asked a question, "can I try kissing you?" he said sounding nervous Cyrus would say no. The wait for a answer was killing Jonah.

"Err, I mean I have wanted to, but you did just have piss in your mouth."

"Oh yeah good point maybe some other time… god I can't take it any longer I wanna know what it feels like to have you inside me." Cyrus eyes nearly popped out of his head at Jonah's pleads to be fucked. He always thought of Jonah as a top if he was gay or something. There was no way Cyrus would turn down this offer to have sex with his crush.

"Like right now, have sex in the park?"

"Yeah I don't see the big deal we both already have our dicks out."

"But what if we get caught?"

"We won't, now come on Cyrus let me try to get you lubed up." Cyrus complied, and took his pants off along with his underwear, but they remained at his ankles with his shirt on giving Jonah better access to his penis. Cyrus didn't know what to do with his hands as Jonah moved in to lick, and suck all over his penis.

Cyrus eventually settled for resting his hands on top his head as he rolled his head back as Jonah worked his tongue smearing his saliva all over his cock. At the time Jonah was not thinking about how bad this might hurt with someone of his size. Jonah made a effort to spit some onto the top of his dick when he pulled his mouth off that he smeared around with his tongue that he trailed back, and forth on his length.

"I hope that is good enough," Jonah said as he backed his head away, and Cyrus let his hands back down. "So like how do we do this?" the mostly piss soaked boy asked Cyrus. Cyrus thought about it.

"I don't know we could find a bench, and bend you over it, or lay down in the grass, and do it. Or we could do it standing up, and you can lean onto a tree."  
"I think the bench one sounds best, there is one over by the bridge closer down to the water." Cyrus didn't like how it was closer to the pond, because it was brighter down there, meaning someone could spot them. He went with it anyways as he waddled after the naked boy eventually giving up, and discarding his pants, and underwear so he walk. _Why not lose the shirt too?_ Cyrus figured as he took that off too only having his shoes on now.

Jonah got his knees down onto the front of the blue metal bench with his hands on the top of the back part of the bench. Cyrus couldn't believe his eyes at how perky his butt, looked sticking out so far from his thighs, and lower back. Maybe he would only be getting a couple inches in past his cheeks into his actual ass hole. Cyrus spat, and sucked onto his finger as he approached Jonah.

"Can you like stick you bottom out towards me, and keep your back arched. I should probably warn you that this can hurt."  
"It's fine a little pain ain't nothing new to me," Jonah said making the boy wonder what he meant. While Jonah waited he reached down, and slowly stroked himself making Cyrus smirk seeing his hand get moved down there. Cyrus took his spit covered finger, and made it find its way down into Jonah's ass where he pushed his entire finger in. Jonah shook at the pleasure, "oo that feels nice," Jonah said while Cyrus sucked on two fingers of his other hand.

When Cyrus took his singular finger out he tried pressing in two from his other hand only getting knuckle deep in his tightness. "You need to relax your muscles, I'm not too sure on how you can do that, but I've heard taking deep breaths help." Jonah did just that closing his eyes trying to relax, which was easy, he was not the one worried about getting caught.

Cyrus pushed against all sides of his anus until it opened up more, and he got his whole two fingers in making Jonah gasp. From there Cyrus moved his fingers around for a few minutes wondering how his ass felt so different from his own. "Mmm," Jonah hummed as he bounced his ass slightly getting finger fucked, "I think I'm ready."

Cyrus spit down onto his dick just incase making sure he had enough to penetrate Jonah's fine ass. Jonah felt the fingers get removed as Cyrus held onto the base of his large cock to guide it while his other hand held Jonah in place. The tip of his dick pressed against his small rosebud demanding access that Jonah granted feeling his hole get stretched open. "Auh!" Jonah grunted making Cyrus stop, and wait.

Jonah took the time to take deep breaths realizing what pain he was talking about. Jonah gritted his teeth, as Cyrus moved in even more. Jonah began to wonder how much was left his ass already felt completely full as he got a burning sensation. "Ah! How mu-Uch mo-aore!" Jonah called out not taking it too well as he wanted to cry out in pain.

"Halfway there bud, you're doing great," Cyrus said ceasing his movement inwards. Now going in reverse Cyrus slightly fucked Jonah slowly with just half of his dick each time trying to push in a little bit more. After about three minutes of this Jonah's ass came down, and met the base of his pensi finally getting all the way inside.

"It hurts so bad," Jonah whined.

"I know, I know, but it's in now. It won't hurt any worse now, it'll just start feeling better." Jonah opened his eyes looked down at how he was kneeling facing the wrong direction on the bench with a cock completely up his ass. Jonah closed his eyes halfway as he gripped both hands down onto the bench as Cyrus went on with slowly sliding in, and out. It felt heavenly having him pull out relieving all the pressure, but felt like hell going back in burning his hole.

Jonah got the pain about halfway down when he finally said, "got at it."

"What?" Cyrus said absentmindedly not paying attention because he was not expecting Jonah to say anything.

"Fuck me," Jonah halfway moaned. Cyrus happily picked up his pace where Jonah could now feel it when his prostate was struck, and started producing moans that he tried to to silence out in the public. "Nnah," Jonah was now moaning out past his closed mouth as he pounded his cock into his ass.

Jonah forgot all about the pain he still had with the new overwhelming pleasure of his prostate getting milked from the boys large cock. Jonah wanted to jerk off while Cyrus fucked him, so he let go with one hand, and started to play with himself realizing that most of the piss on his body had dried up or fallen off. Jonah grabbed ahold of his member, and tried to tug it in rhythm of Cyrus's cock breeding him as he closed his eyes shut enjoying the moment.

Cyrus was amazed at how long he was lasting he swore he would be cumming in seconds from seeing the Jonah Beck naked, but here he was not cumming from the sheer fear of someone catching them. Down by the pond the black figure of two people could be made out as they made sweet love. "Quiet down," Cyrus warned Jonah as he picked up his pace allowing his balls to smack up on Jonah's skin.

"I can't I'm gonna cum," Jonah replied back. Cyrus got that image stuck in his head of Jonah's little cock spurting cum out onto the metal bench with the tiny holes leaking his white cum. Jonah only groaned, and moaned louder making Cyrus get on edge forgetting all about getting caught.

Jonah couldn't hold back anymore as his groin twitched, and Cyrus felt his pulsating hole around his dick only adding to his pleasure. Jonah slowly slid his hand on his penis as strands of cum fell out of his length onto the back of the bench. Cyrus wanted to cum too, he went as fast as he could with pounding the teens ass.

Jonah squeezed out the last few drops of cum from his dick finally letting it go, where it sprang back up from his anal pleasure. "Cum in me," Jonah said making Cyrus only want to do it even more. In no time Cyrus pushed in so hard making Jonah nearly scream as his cock exploded with more cum than he had ever had. Cyrus couldn't see his penis, but both boys could feel the thing spurting out a generous amount of cum that seemed like it was never ending. It slowed down, and Cyrus leaked out a few more strands before he stood there catching his breath, and finally pulling out letting both of their dicks fall flaccid.

Cyrus sat down on the bench next to Jonah as he got up, and turned around, and sat closer to Cyrus away from the mess he made on the bench. "Looks like you made a mess," Cyrus said pointing to the blue bench that was dripping white semen.

"Yeah," Jonah shifted in his seat, "do you mind if I sit on your lap for a bit, this metal kinda hurts my butt not to mention my hole feels weird now, is that normal?"

"No, I don't mind, and yeah that is normal just give it like a hour or so, and it'll be feeling like normal again."

"My ass isn't going to leak onto you is it?"

"It shouldn't, all of that stuff should just get absorbed."

"Oh cool," Jonah said sitting himself sideways onto Cyrus thighs right next to his dick. Cyrus smirked looking down at Jonah's legs to see his little dick between his legs.

"So how do you feel, do you think you like guys?"

"Eh, I'm still not sure, I know I loved what we did, and I know I now like you, but other guys I'm still a bit iffy on."

"Well guess what those other guys don't matter, Your remember when I said I was jealous before? It was when you went out with Andi, it made me learn that I really like you."

"You're not dating anyone stil, and I'm single again-"

Cyrus cut Jonah off, "-if you're asking if we can date the answer is a yes, and we can do more of what you love all the time. Also I wouldn't mind if you wanted to be top."

"Really, dare each other?"  
"Yeah boyfriend, and boyfriend." Cyrus said making Jonah frown.

"Can we not use those labels, you know how I feel about them?"

"Oh yeah I forgot, sure."

"About me topping though, I tried that once with Amber, and she was never satisfied she said I was too tiny, and she couldn't feel anything in her loosey goosey vagina."  
Cyrus giggled at his strange rhyme, "great thing about is anal is you always feel it. I'll show you dick the love that she never did, It's her loss."

Jonah then looked into Cyrus eyes, "but what do we do now, like do we tell everyone?"  
"No because you don't like labels, we can just let people figure it out on their own though. Wait can I at least tell Andi, and Buffy about us?"

"Sure," Jonah said cracking a smile as he got off of Cyrus. The two naked boys wandered around the remote area in search for their clothes putting on whatever they could find. Once they got dressed they held hands until they made it into the light of a streetlamp where they saw each other, and laughed. "Oh my gosh."

"I know those are my pants," Cyrus said.

"And those are mine, not to mention you have your shirt on backwards."

"Wow, it's fine we can just change when we got home," Cyrus said, but before he released Jonah's hand he had to do one last thing. Jonah quickly caught onto what wa happening from the look on Cyrus' face as the two leaned in for a kiss. They pulled away both grinning like crazy.

Jonah was the first to speak, "wow that was so much better, than any girl I've ever kissed. Man I wish you would have told me sooner that you liked me."

"Same can be said for you mister."

"Alright well this is the part where we say goodbye, and go home."

"Yeah," Cyrus sighed holding out his arms for a hug that they have done many times before, but this time it felt even better knowing his feelings were not one sided. "Bye."

"See yah," Jonah said as they turned, and went to their homes. Before Cyrus made it to the street corner Jonah turned around, and smirked at Cyrus from behind. Whispering to himself he said, "and to think I got a boyfriend from convincing him to piss on me, huh maybe this fetish was better than I thought."

**The End**

What is your favorite ships?

_**~ Banana**_


	9. Jyrus 3

**Jyrus**

Heh, well I don't have as much chapters as last time, since I had to remove the gross chapters. Not sorry to the ones that requested and or wanted them nasty chapters.

Jyrus - 3

* * *

_**Note:**_ _I'm not really feeling that lubrication, so for this chapter, just pretend like anal doesn't need any._

It didn't matter how it happened, or why it was happening, all that mattered is that it was happening. Cyrus laid on his back while Jonah aggressively gripped his inner thighs spreading his legs apart. The smaller boy felt hands undoing his jeans, and pulling them down off his body. After his pants were off the hands had stopped, resulting in Cyrus lifting his head up a smidge so he could look down his body to see Jonah's head at his crotch just staring.

"What, is it too small?" Cyrus asked while he got nervous. He had always considered himself to be _big_. Every time he would find himself jerking off while imagining Jonah fucking him he had his hand filled with his cock still poking out roughly half of his length out the top of his hand.

Jonah then brushed his hand over the hard monster in Cyrus' boxer briefs that looked ready to rip apart at any moment now with his dick coming out swinging. "No," Jonah breathed out, "it's so big," he added on widening his eyes. Jonah then caught the pink color from the corner of his eye, and his eyes went from where his balls, and base was down the shaft to where the tip of his cock poked out from the bottom of his red underwear. Jonah stared at the exposed tip, and then looked up to Cyrus, and smirked.

Cyrus bit his bottom lip back trying to decipher the look that Jonah was giving him, "why does it matter the size of my _thing_. It's not like it's going to be getting used like yours is," Cyrus asked. Jonah had leaned down, and kissed the middle of Cyrus' cock through his underwear drooling a little bit while he was living his fantasies. When his mouth moved off the cloth covered rod it left a small wet mark where his mouth just was, as the liquid settled into the fabric Cyrus felt the warmness of it. It was ever so insignificant, however it sent tingles through his dick causing it to rise up in the underwear poking more than just the tip out the bottom, before falling back down.

"It's just this thing, Cyrus I never knew you were packing for a trip to Africa. Like damn how do you expect me to deepthroat it now?"

"You were going to do that?" Cyrus squeaked.

"Yeah, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't blow you before I plowed your ass?" Jonah asked, while he palmed his hardening dick down. Jonah didn't have time to pleasure himself, right now was Cyrus' time.

"Before you take off my underwear, can I see yours?" Cyrus asked not wanting to be the first one with their cock out, despite Jonah already getting to feel up how big he was. Cyrus was waiting for this moment for what felt like years now. The sight of Jonah Beck's cock. Jonah happily nodded his head before pecking the tip of Cyrus' dick, and grinning from the taste he received, along with the cool shudder that Cyrus gave in response. Jonah thought that the boy would be exploding with cum if he were to ever take the entire head into his mouth for even just a second.

The thought of the young nerdy teen doing that was not helping the problem in his pants, but it didn't matter since he was moments away from freeing his trapped penis. Jonah casually undid his pants which was pure torture for Cyrus as his hungry eyes had to wait. Jonah watched as Cyrus was attentively looking right at the bulge in his pants. It was no Cyrus, but it was still fairly good looking. Jonah hooked his fingers in below his underwear with his pants so that he could surprise Cyrus by removing them at the same time. Cyrus couldn't tell by the pants, but when Jonah quickly bent forward pulling them down, and stepping out, he raised back up with a fat cock.

Oh how Cyrus just knew that thick of a dick was going to fill up his hole, maybe even getting stuck inside from the massive girth. "Mmm," Cyrus whined clasping his hands towards Jonah motioning for him to come closer so he could feel it. Cyrus' first hand felt the underside of Jonah's balls lifting them up feeling how heavy they felt compared to his lightweight testicles. Jonah looked down seeing foreign hands on his privates, while they investigated his junk. Cyrus' thumb slid over the tip of Jonah's fat cock before he attempted to wrap a hand around it. His fingers needed to be just a tad bit longer, and they could touch. He never had this problem with his own dick.

Cyrus started to jerk Jonah off, and he had to stop him, "woah there babe, if you do that, I won't be able to last long."

"Oh sorry," Cyrus said blushing. He had never taken into consideration with his thoughts of how long Jonah would last while fucking him before he shot his load into his ass. Cyrus was smart enough to know to have the guy wearing a condom when they had sex, but with Jonah he didn't care, he wanted to feel the hottest guy's cum that he had ever known shoot into his body. Cyrus had released Jonah's cock, and he lowered back down between his legs to remove his underwear halfway down his thighs. Cyrus' cock towered into the air, while Jonah started at the bottom with his tongue trailing up the backside until he reached the tip with his tongue still on the cock he smiled at Cyrus, and then closed his eyes engulfing the head of his cock. The Jewish boy had felt magnificent inside him, and the worst part was he wanted all of it, but there was no way that his untrained throat could accommodate for Cyrus' length. "Oh wow this is," Cyrus started to say, but got distracted when Jonah had opened up his eyes to look at the boy who was producing words from his mouth meanwhile his own mouth was devouring a cock as he lowered his head down taking in about four inches.

"Ahn Jonah," Cyrus gritted his teeth, and moaned while Jonah slowly moved his head back up the now wetted shaft while his throat sucked with all his might. He then remembered the reaction from when he had kissed the tip of his dick earlier. Jonah slipped the cock out of his mouth, and held the base with one hand, and stuck his tongue out slapping the length against his tongue multiple times before slathering his tongue back on, and around the head. Cyrus continued to moan, "Jonah," uncontrollably while Jonah was getting encouraged by those moans to keep going, more and more.

* * *

Jonah was snuggled up shirtless with his equally shirtless boyfriend under the covers of his bed. Cyrus being the tired teen he was, and being ever so comfy in the arms of his bareskin boyfriend, he had drifted off to sleep. Jonah sadly could not do the same with Cyrus' boner poking into his leg while he moaned his name. Jonah smiled wondering what in the world Cyrus could be dreaming about.

Then he heard it, "_fuck me_," Cyrus gasped in his sleep. Jonah decided it was time to wake him up before he had a wet dream in his own bed. Jonah reached under Cyrus' thin arm, and tickled his armpit. The Goodman boy's arms started to fidget as he rolled his shoulder trying to get it to stop. He had then hazily fluttered his eyes open to be greeted by the darkness of the room. It was just light enough outside to provide the perfect amount of light in the room where you couldn't see anything, but the black outlines, and shadows of objects.

"Mmmn," Cyrus groaned while whining, "why did you wake me?" Cyrus then felt his boyfriend's tight stomach, and remembered that they were shirtless. If his dad, Norman had came upstairs to his room, and caught them, they would get in a lot of trouble. Not so much Jonah because he is not his kid, but as for Cyrus, he would most definitely get punished. Cyrus placed a hand over Jonah's pec palming his nipple while he stretched over Jonah laying his head down on his chest just under his chin.

"Well lets see," Jonah started, "for starters you were keeping me up by the party monster in your pants." Cyrus didn't care that Jonah had felt his boner while he slept, in fact he shifted his crotch around to press his dick up against Jonah's hip. "Also you were being noisy, you kept moaning my name, and eventually you had said-"

Cyrus cut off Jonah, "don't say it. I know I was having a good dream, probably the best one I've ever had."

"We an make that dream a reality," Jonah said kissing the top of Cyrus' hair. "I can gladly give you what you want."

"Oh yeah, and what is it that you think I want?" Cyrus asked mockingly.

"My dick," Jonah answered bluntly. "And just so you know Cyrus, you haven't been the only one thinking about having sex."

"Ugh this is so unfair, I wish we could just do it now." When Cyrus finished his complain, Jonah flipped Cyrus over onto his back, and smashed his lips against his in the dark. They made out for awhile, while in the meantime Jonah was reaching down, and trying to take off Cyrus' pants to expose his Jewish dick. "Auhmnphf," Cyrus breathed out while he tried pushing Jonah off of him. "We can't do that now, my parents are home, they'd hear us."

"Good, let them hear me breeding you cute little ass," Jonah said trying to reconnect their lips.

"As much as I would love that, no."

"What if we keep it quiet?" Jonah suggested. Cyrus stayed silent. He was feeling extra embarrassed now. "Hello Cyrus? We can do take it nice, slow, and steady under the covers."

Cyrus knew he had to say something back, "but I wanted," Cyrus stopped himself not being able to bring himself to say the words.

"Wanted what?" Jonah cooed into Cyrus' ear as he lowered back down, and laid beside Cyrus taking his hand, and kissing the backside of it.

Cyrus took a deep breath, and admitted, "rough," while he winced.

"Oo sounds kinky," Jonah teased.

Cyrus was glad the lights were out that way Jonah can't see how flushed his face was. "Quit it Jonah, no it's not. I don't know I've just always pictured it being that way. Me getting pushed down into the bed while you do you thing."

_Awh_, Jonah felt his heart sting. He then kissed Cyrus' cheek and whispered to him, "picture this instead. You laying in bed any way you want, while I plunge my dick in and out of your ass nice, and slow like. Now doesn't that sound equally good?" Jonah asked.

Cyrus' boner had not died down once, because of all this sexual talk they were having. "Yeah that sounds good too, now that I think about it. How did I ever end up with someone as great as you? Especially someone that is a top. I read online that most gays are bottoms."

"Well I'm not _most gays_ am I?" Jonah pointed out. "I'd drop my pants in a parking lot just to get a piece of your fine ass."

"Oh Yahweh," Cyrus groaned as his dick throbbed painfully hard being trapped in his pants. "I don't think I'm supposed to be this hard."

"Lemme feel," Jonah said instantaneously reaching down and grabbing the smaller boy. Despite being the technically smaller boy he most definitely did not feel _smaller_. Jonah gave the cock a nice little squeeze before his hand was shooed away. "So are we going to do this or what?"  
"Aren't you scared of getting caught?" Cyrus asked.

"No," Jonah deadpanned.

"Well in that case, sure let's do it. But please keep it quiet."

"I'm not the one you have to worry about," Jonah teased before rolling over to break into a hot make out session with Cyrus. Cyrus was already lightly moaning into Jonah's mouth while the dominant boy ciezed the opportunity and slipped his tongue past Cyrus' parted lips. Their tongues collided in the center, and Cyrus' backed down letting Jonah's do whatever it wanted while his hand snaked down, and undid Cyrus' pants.

Soon it was time to pull them off, and Jonah broke up the kissing to do so. "Ready for this?" Jonah asked.

"Yeah," Cyrus breathed out excited, just not as excited as the prize in his pants which ached to be taken out, and played with. Jonah found it difficult pushing the blanket aside to get access down lower to remove Cyrus' pants with the help of his own cooperation to finish removing them.

"Here let me get mine," Jonah said while he sat on the bedside, and removed his own pants tossing them to the other side away from the door that way if someone came in they would not see their clothes laying around on the floor. Cyrus had seen Jonah shirtless plenty of times before, and felt the skin on his upper body numerous times, but he had never got to feel up his thighs that went almost all the way to his waist.

While Jonah was still standing at the side of the bed Cyrus felt his plushy ass cheeks that were out in the open, and Cyrus asked, "are you naked?"

"No, I'm wearing a jockstrap," Jonah told him, making Cyrus wish the lights were on more than ever now that way he could see his sexy boyfriend's junk all packaged together into one tight space being covered by one layer of clothing. Cyrus then felt around to the front side while Jonah had sat back down to only have his junk being palmed through his underwear.  
"Can you take this silly thing off?" Cyrus asked pushing Jonah's growing junk around in his jockstrap.

"Only if you also take off yours," Jonah said. Cyrus agreed, and while he bent forward bringing his legs up to his chest he slid down his underwear, and tossed it aside before pulling the blanket back up over his body, covering his rock hard penis that now made a tent in the fabric of the bed. Jonah got out of his underwear letting his cock inflate freely as he lifted up the covers, and got back into bed with Cyrus.

"Oh wow," Cyrus said.

Jonah finished his sentence, "this feels great." Jonah then straddled Cyrus' waist with his knees feeling their hard dicks bump into each others. Jonah ran his hands from Cyrus' hips up, and onto his nipples tweaking them slightly.

"Don't play with me like that, just stick it in already," Cyrus said. "I wanna go to bed soon."

"Damn Cyrus so demanding maybe you should top," Jonah threatened.

"No thanks," Cyrus said declining what was never a real offer. _Alrighty then_, Jonah thought as he learned he could just play with Cyrus' dick some other time. Jonah was getting annoyed by the blanket over his shoulders so he gripped it, and threw it backwards leaving them both naked, and exposed on the bed.

"I got this," Jonah said. "Get on the edge of the bed," Jonah ordered while Cyrus done as he was told. Jonah grabbed a pillow, and got off the bed walking around in the nude placing the pillow on the ground getting between Cyrus' legs.

"I said fuck me, not blow me," Cyrus said.

"Chill out dude, damn I might have to shove my cock in your mouth just to shut you up."  
"I wouldn't object to that," Cyrus told him. Jonah then grabbed under Cyrus' naked thighs, and pulled him off the bed further to where he could get to his ass hole. Jonah then massaged his ass cheeks with both hands, before slipping his finger down, and into his ass hole. Cyrus melted into the bed while Jonah done so. He got an extra surprise as he felt his cock getting wet while Jonah sucked on the tip of it. The fingering, and the blow job was the best sensation Cyrus had ever felt in his whole life. He was left stretching his legs out wider wanting more while his toes curled.

Jonah added in a second finger to Cyrus' ass as he swirled them about while going in and out with them. The moment another finger was added to the boy's tightness Jonah could feel a twitch of the cock in his mouth. Cyrus had been hard before, but Jonah had made him 100% stiff. Jonah was milking the poor boy for all that he had.

Jonah was taking pride in his work hoping that he could get Cyrus to cum in his mouth before he had to stick his dick in him. Jonah loved the feeling of Cyrus' warm and tight ass enclosing around his triple finger combo as he finger fucked his boyfriend. This was probably the most multi tasking that Jonah had ever done in his life. "Uhn Jonah, please," Cyrus moaned, trying to keep it down by placing a hand over his mouth to conceal it.

Jonah only sucked faster and better as he really worked his head on the Jewish boy's cock. Meanwhile Jonah had started shoving his fingers deeper into Cyrus making his groin rise up in the arm from the high pressure. Jonah was ready to tear apart the boy, while his own cock had the tip leaking small amounts of precum down onto the hardwood floor that was _soft-wood_ in comparison to his _hard-wood_ he had. "Jonah I'm going to, ahn Jonah, cum," Cyrus said not being able to control his volume. Jonah removed his fingers from Cyrus' ass, and traced the outside of his rosebud teasing the boy while he choked down on his cock getting deeper than ever, even getting the tip to hit the back of his throat. Cyrus' lean body shook with pleasure as he unloaded into Jonah's mouth. The cum that leaked out was thick as hell, and seemed to end rather fast. While the cum was flowing out of his cock, Jonah shoved his fingers back into Cyrus feeling his anal ring pulsating around them. There was only a couple of spurts that Cyrus managed to get out, nonetheless Jonah enjoyed the taste, and promptly swallowed it down.

Jonah removed his fingers all the out of the his boyfriend, and his mouth off of Cyrus cock. Jonah grabbed his calves, and swung his legs back over onto the bed. Cyrus absentmindedly got onto his hands, and knees lowering his head to the pillow on the bed. Jonah loved the sight of his boyfriend getting ready for him. Jonah stood atop the bed, and leaned forward aiming his dick at Cyrus' hole before plunging it all the way in. "Ahhun!" Cyrus screamed, before covering his mouth. It was already too late.

From the bottom of the stairwell Norman called up the stairs, "are you boys okay?"

Jonah covered for him, and called back, "yeah, we're fine." Jonah was too scared to move for a little while. Soon enough when Cyrus was adjusted to the cock penetrating his hole, and striking his prostate Jonah resumed his work. Jonah had his feet at the corners of the bed while his legs were spread as wide as possible with with his hands reaching up touching the bedding around Cyrus head as he pistoned his dick into the boy at a downwards angle.

Jonah was slowly going in making sure to push extra hard getting in balls deep every time. Cyrus was loving the feeling of the size inside of him, he just wished it be a lot faster. Jonah was getting so much pleasure from the raven haired boy's ass hugging onto his cock, and sending sensations through his sensitive tip when he would pull it out of the hole completely, and plunge right back in with it. Some times his dick would strike around his ass hole, hitting his ass cheek only to be guided by the curves of his body to be taken directly to his hole to be sucked in.

Jonah had gotten so excited fucking Cyrus that he had forgotten all about his parents downstairs. "Aah, aah, ah," Cyrus was repeatedly moaning full of air as Jonah pumped his cock in. His dick had grown rather stiff, and felt larger than anytime before. Meanwhile Norman debated whether or not he should go check on the boys.

Jonah slowly eased his dick out of the boy making Cyrus' relax with his back arching, which didn't last long before Jonah slammed his full length back inside with Cyrus feeling his heavy testicles slamming onto his ass cheeks that Jonah liked to describe as being _docious magocious_.

When Jonah had slammed in that fast, Cyrus screamed once again, but this time it was more of pleasure than pain. "Cyrus keep it down," Jonah hissed.

"Sorry, lets just keep going," Cyrus said. Jonah was relieved he was about to finish anyway so they didn't have to risk getting caught for much longer. When Norman had heard Cyrus' cry for the second time he sent his wife up to the second floor to investigate what was happening up there. When she got to the door, and opened it up, she quickly flicked on the lightswitch to see her son getting plowed by what she thought was just his friend. Jonah screamed realizing he had got caught, along with Cyrus' mother freaking out over what she was seeing. Cyrus joined in on the screaming because everyone else was. "Get out!" the woman hollered scaring Jonah.

Besides the feat built up inside of Jonah that was filling him to the brim he could not ignore the pleasure that he felt when was pulling his ready to fire cock out. Cyrus had clenched his cheeks a little too early and it squeezed on Jonah's tip just as it popped out sending Jonah over the edge. Jonah scrambled to his feet stepping backwards, he was weak in his knees, as his cock twitched, and bounced up and down as it shot copious amounts of watery cum everywhere. Jonah was trying to contain his penis with his hands, but it only made matters worse, the cum had shot onto his bare chest, and onto the floor, bed, and even some landing on Cyrus' foot as he flipped over. Jonah's face was as red as the boxer briefs that lay on the ground.

Cyrus' mom stepped away as she tried not to see the boy cumming. Jonah grabbed his shoes from the doorway of the bedroom, and bolted past the mom without grabbing his clothes. Meanwhile Cyrus retrieved the blanket, and covered his body back up. Jonah was running in the nude down the stairs with shoes in one hand. He had gotten about halfway down when Norman turned the corner to see what all the commotion was about, instead all that he was was Cyrus' friend's cock wagging around in all directions as he stopped himself on the stares with his sheer anxiety making his cock soften up to be even more loose.

Jonah continued his run past the man as he yelled, "what the hell are you doing?"

Jonah made it out the door and ran barefoot streaking through the town at night. Jonah's heart rate quickened being out in the open like that, and he nearly fainted when heard a car approaching, and then the headlights of the vehicle. The car looked familiar, and slowed down, while Jonah covered his dick up with his shoes.

The window rolled down for Jonah to see his mother, "what are you doing naked out in the streets, get in," she rushed him unlocking the doors. Jonah swung the door open, and tossed the shoes to the other side and got into the back seat behind his mom with his bare ass on the cushioned seats. She looked at him the hanging mirror, and said, "you got a lot of explaining to do young man," as she started to drive away.

**The End**

So people reading this. What chapter is your favorite and why?

_**~Banana**_


	10. Jyrus 4

**Jyrus**

Maybe this story will get back up to 100k words, but I doubt it.

Jyrus - 4

* * *

**Note: **_It's official, lube will only be included if specifically requested, or when it's not specified and I want to have it._

Cyrus was a bit older now, and he expected his huge crush on Jonah to be gone by now. Being the literal hottest guy he has ever seen, that crush never faded away like he wanted it to. Not that loving Jonah was a bad thing, he was just sick of all his fantasies that would never become true.

Many times Cyrus would find himself forcing four fingers into his ass wishing it was the head of Jonah's cock that was pushing into him. Nearly every time that he had a orgasm it was Jonah's name he was moaning as cum came shooting out of his cock. He would give anything for just one time with Jonah, or even just to see what his dick looked like, hard or soft he didn't mind both he pictured to be gorgeous.

When Cyrus first learned about jerking off, that's all he would do, and eventually he learned that people finger their ass holes, and he started doing that too, falling in love with the extra sensations it caused. He didn't even have to touch his penis to get hard anymore, all it took was one magical finger pressing on his rosebud to make his cock rock solid.

Over time he started to venture out further and find out things like kinks. Most grossed him out, or he did not care for, but there was one that had him cumming in a matter of minutes every time. That was any gay porn with a sock fetish. Bare feet did not look that appealing, however a socked foot on a naked body got him biting his bottom lip in, as his cock twitched with delight. This was definitely something that he wanted to try out. And there was one boy who looked to have some pretty sexy, and perfectly sized feet.

Jonah was focused on the movie while Cyrus was staring at Jonah's socked feet. Jonah was finding it strange that Cyrus wasn't talking much. Usually when he had Cyrus over at his house for the night the boy would talk nonstop, but today he was silent. Cyrus ended up closing his eyes a few times imagining what he could do with Jonah's feet. He had seen stuff like smelling underwear, but he didn't want that, he wanted Jonah's socks instead.

After the movie was over Jonah yawned and stretched out all his limbs, and Cyrus watched as his toes spread apart through the dark blue socks. Based off of Jonah's foot size, Cyrus could only imagine how great his penis would look. Jonah had announced that it was late enough, and he could hardly stay awake which was part of the reason that he did not mind Cyrus not speaking much of any.

Jonah didn't have a guest bed or something like that, however what he did have was a queen size bed that would be plenty of room for both of them. Jonah's parents didn't mind them sleeping in the same bed, since they were both boys, and wouldn't be trying to do anything sexual. They never specifically said why they didn't mind, but Cyrus knew exactly why, and it didn't upset him that they forgot about the possibility of being gay. Cyrus just used this to his advantage.

Jonah slept on back like a log, with his body perfectly laid out stiff as a board. He looked peaceful sleeping, and seemed like he was going to be that way for awhile. Cyrus looked down the bed at the boy beside him, and near the bottom was the blankets rose up a bit higher where his feet were at. Perhaps he could move the blanket a bit, and get a closer look at them, you know up close and all without Jonah knowing. It would be his little secret, if he could get close enough he'd know better of how good his feet really were.

Cyrus began his process and slipped out of bed, and carefully walked around to the side closest to Jonah's feet. He peeled the blanket back slowly, just enough for his socks to be exposed. The lack of light in the room made the once blue socks now look navy blue. He didn't mind the color, because they hugged his feet perfectly showing every curve, and line.

The Goodman boy was super curious now, and lowered himself down to be head level with the feet as he observed. What if his cock was as long as his foot? Cyrus thought. Jonah laying on the bed with spread legs, and a nearly foot long monster of a cock had Cyrus gripping the hardoning member in his pants. The weather was nice, and cool which had both of the boys wearing T-shirts and sweatpants. It was much better than jeans, because he could have an erection without it making him uncomfortable too much.

Cyrus then thought about how close his head was to the socked feet. Jonah could probably feel his breath on his foot. Thing was he had not woken up, so it was probably not a bother. Since he was able to breath right next to his feet, perhaps getting a smell of them would not wake him either. With that new thought fresh in his mind Cyrus lowered his nose down to the bottom near Jonah's heel, and took a light sniff. The musk was like nicotine, and got him addicted. He wanted more, no he needed more.

Going a bit braver this time Cyrus inhaled sharply while making his nose travel up the foot. When he got to the toes, he accidently grazed his nose onto the sock. He quickly shot his head up, and watched Jonah's sleeping face. Not a stirr, so Cyrus was fine to continue his business. Cyrus thought about going to bed now, but then he wondered something. What if one foot smells different than the other?

To ensure that is not the case Cyrus decided that sniffing his other foot, would not be a problem. The first one didn't wake him, and neither should this one. Cyrus repeated his process, and palmed the erection in his sweatpants, as he inhaled the heavenly aroma. Some would say it smelled bad, and Cyrus would object, it was a strange scent that his penis seemed to love, but it certainly wasn't a bad smell. After getting a good smelling of the second foot he concluded that they were more or less the same.

Now it was time for bed, Cyrus thought. That is unless, he thinks he can get away with another thing. His cock was already hard, and his feet were there for him to sniff, and stare as he pleased. What would be the harm if he masterbated in the dark at the side of the bed? Nothing, and everyone was sleeping, so he most likely wouldn't get caught he just had to keep it down. Cyrus grinned to himself as the thought of doing something naughty like this had his cock throbbing with excitement.

Eagerily he lowered his waistband down with his underwear, about halfway down his thighs, leaving enough room for his cock, and balls to be free. His cock normally stood out straight forward when he had a boner, but this time it was slightly pointed upwards. While keeping an eye on Jonah he wrapped a hand around his five inch length pleasuring himself noticing how considerably greater it felt with his cock curving up with his hand.

Cyrus then had a darker thought cross his mind. What if he got onto his knees at his pillow, and jerked off right over Jonah's face without him even knowing. Precum leaked out of the head of Cyrus' dick with the thought of his manhood being in such close proximity to the hot teen's face. "Mmm," Cyrus purred to himself while jerking off thinking about shooting a fat load onto Jonah's face waking him up, while he feels wetness on his face. The thought only got hotter as Jonah would open his eyes and the first thing he'd see would be his twitching cock, and he'd be yawning or screaming letting his cum land inside of his mouth.

Speaking of which Cyrus experimented around before, and got pillows lining the corner of a wall, while he positioned himself accordingly where the back of his head was down on the ground, and his ass was on the wall in front of him, with his erect five incher hanging down above his face. When he came he got a face full of his own cum, but now thinking about unleashing his load on Jonah's face had him painfully hard. He never knew it was possible to be this hard.

With every stroke of his cock it felt at least three times better than normal. Cyrus went in for another sniff this time having his nose in between the two feet as he inhaled. He wasn't sure if it was the smell of the feet under the socks that he loved or the smell that the feet made the socks have, or if it was a mixture of the two that had him rock hard. Cyrus was turning into a horny mess the more he played with himself getting closer to orgasm.

His mouth hung open with pleasure inches away from Jonah's sock. Something came over Cyrus, and he knew that in that moment he had to taste it. Squinting his eyes shut he moved in cocking his head sideways, resting his tongue flat against the bottom of the foot. He licked up the sock surprisingly not getting any lint on his tongue. The smell was already amazing, but being able to taste it was better. Cyrus didn't stop there as he went higher, and wrapped his lips around his toes as if he was trying to play the harmonica with them.

Jonah's leg twitched scaring Cyrus as he quickly pulled off. He was unaware of how much that was tickling Jonah's senses. It tickled all the way down his foot, and up his legs to his groin where his cock started to inflate. Cyrus backed off for a bit holding his cock in one hand ready to drop to the floor if Jonah was waking up. After a few moment's Jonah did not stir in his sleep, and Cyrus decided he had to keep going already being this close to his best orgasm yet. Probably even better than the one he had when he took a bath, and propped his legs up on the wall, spreading them as far as possible, and shoving the handle of a hairbrush deep into his ass.

The nervous aroused male started to stroke himself again feeling a lot calmer now. Carefully he went back down to Jonah's socked feet, and inhaled them with the added smell of the moist sock. God Cyrus needed it, he moved in and gently brushed his tongue along more towards his toes getting it wetter. Jonah's foot fell over to the side, and Cyrus continued for a bit pumping away at his cock before stopping. Seeing the moist sock he wanted have it rubbing against his balls as he masterbated.

It wasn't asking for too much, his sock was already on the moist side with his saliva, and if the licking didn't wake him, surely rubbing his sac against it wouldn't disturb his feet. Carefully Cyrus put one knee down onto the side of the as it sank down with his weight. Waiting a bit he was safe to continue, and positioned his cock above the foot. Sliding his foot away on the ground his junk lowered down and his testicles made contact with Jonah's sock. Just the thought of having his balls rubbing on Jonah Beck's foot had him tugging away at his cock jerking it in a upwards fashion.

Jonah hazily woke up from his dream feeling his morning wood, that was not actually morning wood. At the moment he did not know that Cyrus caused it. After a few more seconds of laying there with his eyes closed he started to feel the strangest feeling on his foot. He opened his eyes tilting his foot back up right pressing it harder against Cyrus' balls.

When Cyrus saw Jonah awake, Jonah saw his friend with his cock and balls out on his foot. As fast as lightning Cyrus slammed a hand over Jonah's mouth to prevent him from screaming. Once Jonah seemed calmed Cyrus moved his hand away. "Cyrus what are you doing?" Jonah asked.

"Well you see," Cyrus said figuring out there was no proper excuse especially with his hardon still out for Jonah to see. "I sorta kinda might have a sock fetish."

"Wow," Jonah said surprised to hear that. "That sounds so hot," Jonah added making Cyrus blush. "I think you might of gave me a problem in my pants, and I can't get to sleep like this, so do you wanna keep going?"

"You're kidding right?" Cyrus said with his boner not dying down because of Jonah's words.

"See for yourself," Jonah said quickly moving the blanket off the rest of his body for Cyrus to see the physical issue he was having. Jonah didn't stop there as Cyrus drooled over Jonah's boner, that was bigger than his own. He kept doing things until he slid his pants, and underwear down letting his cock flop out, and the head hitting his stomach. Jonah continued to lay back while Cyrus admired his nearly six inch hard cock. He was pretty confident that he was bigger than most of the guys at school.

"Wow um," Cyrus started to say gulping. "Are you like gay or something?" Cyrus's question came out wrong, and he only noticed after saying it outloud.

"I guess you could say that," Jonah said lightly laughing to himself. "I get turned on by just about anything," he admitted.

"So you don't mind if keep doing what I was doing?" Cyrus asked.

"Not at all go for it, like I said I found it a very hot sight to wake up to." Cyrus wanted to keep looking at Jonah's cock in the light of the night, but he was too excited to live out his fantasies with Jonah's feet. Cyrus got back down looking at Jonah before sucking on the fabric of the socks, nearly drooling as he played with his own cock. Meanwhile Jonah enjoyed the pleasure and moved his foot about wiggling around his toes making Cyrus moan into his sock. Jonah smiled, and grabbed the pillow by him, and added it under his head to prop his head up even higher where he could now see all the action, as he took ahold of his own cock, and masterbated.

After Jonah's sock was good and wet while remaining on him, Cyrus moved around and rubbed his ballsakc from Jonah's heel up to the wet toes. Jonah wiggled his toes around feeling them push into Cyrus' malleable ballsack. If Jonah was being honest the idea of having his foot touching someone else's bare cock turned him on a lot. As Cyrus did this he looked at Jonah's hand working at his length.

Jonah was going from the base to the tip with good speed making his testicles flop around going up, and down. Cyrus was mesmerized by this action. "Can I…" Cyrus started to say.

"Do anything you want with my feet, it's cool," Jonah told him trying to focus on his masterbating.

"No, I mean can I taste your, uhm," Cyrus said pointing at Jonah's junk while his balls rested at the tips of Jonah's toes.

"Oh that, I guess, and dude this is fucking amazing," Jonah told him.

Cyrus crawled forward with his cock leaving Jonah's feet, for his head to hover near Jonah's erect member. "Yeah, I may or may not have a super big crush on you," Cyrus admitted.

"I figured," Jonah said. "But I didn't know you liked me this way too."

"What sexualy?" Cyrus asked. Instead of waiting for an answer he dove his head down, and sucked on one of Jonah's orbs. This taste was something different, it tasted boyish, with a hint of sweat. Cyrus didn't know which he liked better the foot or the balls as he lapped his tongue around on Jonah's testicles. Jonah went back to jerking off making his balls move again while Cyrus continued to do his job.

"Ye-ah," Jonah finally answered, but in a half moan. "Holy shit you're good at this," he moaned again while Cyrus stretched out his legs, and let his waist lower down until he felt his cock strike Jonah's thigh. "Fuck, I wanna try jerking you off," Jonah bluntly said.

"Really?" Cyrus asked pulling his head off.

"Yeah we could do it to each other, I've always wondered what it feels like holding another guy's dick," Jonah said blushing a little bit, as he adjusted the pillows returning one to Cyrus' spot.

"Oh my god yes, I still can't believe this is happening," Cyrus said as crawled over Jonah, and laid back on his back beside Jonah, with his cock sticking up.

"You're so cute dude, can't wait to see you cum," Jonah said making Cyrus nearly cum right then and, there with Jonah talking about that.

"Would it be okay if I came on your foot?" Cyrus nervously asked.

Jonah impulsively took ahold of Cyrus's slightly smaller dick, which felt considerably different than his own, "yeah, in fact that sounds even better." Cyrus' legs turned into jello as his crush touched his penis. "Does this feel good?" Jonah said smearing precum across the slit on the tip making Cyrus shudder with delight.

"Uh huh," was all Cyrus could manage as he reached for the Jonah Beck's very own dick. It felt thicker, and warm, as his hand found it's rightful place on it. Cyrus tightened his grip really wanting Jonah to feel it. It was not painfully tight, but tight enough to really get him on the edge quickly.

Jonah was going at a good steady pace like he always done to himself with Cyrus, while Cyrus challenged that speed by jerking Jonah rather fast. Jonah rolled his head back feeling his cock stiffen as it got pleasured by another. Meanwhile his hand on Cyrus' slowed down even more as he focused on his orgasm that was coming soon.

With the grip Cyrus had on Jonah's bigger dick he could feel it pulse seconds before he had his orgasm. Jonah kept his hand on Cyrus' length, but loosened the grip and stop moving all together. Cyrus didn't mind as he full powered it, and kept jerking off Jonah while cum shot out of his dick and onto his shirt.

After Jonah was done cumming Cyrus decided to fiddle with Jonah's balls rolling them around in his hand while Jonah jerked off Cyrus. Once Cyrus was on edge he warned Jonah, "awe god, stop, before I cum." Jonah listened sadly, and released his cock as Cyrus quickly moved about, and grabbed Jonah's foot moving it. Once it was in a new positioned Cyrus kneeled down, and jerked off with the head of his cock right at the side of Jonah's socked foot. With the help of thinking about cumming onto Jonah's body his own body shook with orgasm, and he curled his toes before his dick exploded with semen.

Jonah could feel the heat of the hot cum through the sock as it came in contact with his foot. Some started soaking through, and he could feel the wetness of it. Cyrus gave his cock a few more tugs before calling it good. "Great, now I'll need a change of clothes," Jonah pointed out because of his shirt, and sock.

"How about you change them tomorrow, and just take them off tonight?" Cyrus suggested.

"Whatever I take off you have to?" Jonah stated.

"Deal," Cyrus said, as he stood ready to strip as Jonah got up.

"Yeah let's just take off everything, I've always wanted to try sleeping naked," Jonah said as he got naked.

"You mean you haven't done it before?" Cyrus asked as he stepped out of his clothes. "I do it all the time at home. I hear it's good for you."

The two got into bed completely naked and Cyrus soon felt Jonah moving closer with his skin on his own. "Love you," Jonah cooed in his ear as Cyrus laid on his side feeling Jonah's penis pressing on his ass.

"Love you too, and thanks for inviting me to the best sleepover I've ever been to," Cyrus said.

"No problem I enjoyed it just as much as you, say do you have any other fetishes I should know about?" Jonah asked.

"We're not getting into that," Cyrus said. "Goodnight."

**The End**

Jonah is just too hot, and he keeps getting better looking. What character do you like the best?

_**~Banana**_


	11. Tarty 1

**TJ X Marty #1**

Ah Tarty is such a good ship, I love it!

Tarty - 1

* * *

Marty, and TJ are both on the basketball team.

It was after practice when Marty was showering by himself, he had actually waited a while so no one else would see him.

He was not very comfortable being naked around the other guys, for one huge reason.

Fear, he is absolutely terrified of getting a boner from seeing them showering, or undressing.

That is why Marty was in the shower much later than the rest, when all the other players had left.

Marty ran his hands through his hair as hot water ran down his naked body, finally flowing onto the concrete floor, or simply falling from his head onto the ground.

The hot water felt great on his skin, so he decided to savor the moment by closing his eyes.

The door handle moved, and swung open, or at least that is what Marty heard, that caused his eyes to shoot open.

His heart rate picked up, he was unsure if someone had actually entered or not, as he could not see the entrance to the locker room from the showers.

What if it was the coach, Marty frantically thought.

Marty was unsure of what to do…

He wanted to watch the entrance to the showers to see if anyone was coming or if anyone at all had actually came in.

With every second passing that he saw no one he grew more, and more anxious.

At the same time Marty was wanting to face away, towards the wall so if someone did see they would not see his front side.

Marty prayed that everyone had already gone, and if someone had to be in there it was the coach.

It was then that Marty choose to watch with a hand covering his penis, he had the majority of the water spraying on his back to keep it quieter.

Instead of the water droplets falling to the ground splattering the water gently ran down his back, across his ass, and trickled down his legs.

The sound of a bag landing on one of the benches was heard, and suddenly the water did not feel too good anymore.

Marty knew that they knew someone was in the shower, cause the sound of the water running.

Was he supposed to turn off the water, and step out, get dressed, and leave while they watch him in the nude?

Or was he supposed to wait, and hope that they just get changed or something, and leave not bothering to check in the showers.

Marty's left leg began to shake, and tap up, and down as a result of the nerve wracking experience he was beginning to feel.  
Waiting, not knowing.

The person that entered was not leaving or merely changing.  
There standing at the entrance of the shower looking at Marty while he screamed was TJ Kippen, completely naked holding a few showering items.

TJ laughed at how terrified Marty was especially his scream.

Marty's face turned red from embarrassment.

Before getting a good look at TJ, Marty turned to face the wall letting the water hit his front side.

Marty wanted to look back at TJ, because from what his eyes captured he looked super fucking hot.

Marty watched TJ from over his shoulder as he walked in, cursing himself seconds later when he felt his own dick growing as his eyes tracked TJ's long circumcised penis sway side to side.

Marty gulped hoping that his semi erect cock would go down, and not get hard.

TJ just kept getting closer, and closer as he said, "I never see you in here."

Marty had to turn, and face the back wall as TJ crept closer, and turned on the water right next to him.

TJ took the chance to land his sprawled out hand onto Marty's white ass, "good game."

Marty jumped from the touch, and TJ just smirked.

"Hey!" Marty yelled at him, not daring to look back at TJ.

It had just occurred to TJ that he has seen everyone on the team naked, except for Marty.

Marty's skin from the backside looked to be baby soft, and smooth, it was covered in little droplets of water, some collected in little pools, and ran down his back along the spine to get lost between his ass cheeks.

TJ nodded his head yes, as he took note of the tan line on Marty, his ass along with his upper thighs were white compared to the rest of his skin that had a tan.

Then TJ examined Marty's feet that were different than all the ones he had seen before. Marty's were smaller, and more triangle shaped, with his toes being super short, like little stubs.

"You just had to choose the one next to me?" Marty asked annoyed at the same time scared.

TJ replied, "uh huh, I hope you know that you can't shower facing that way the whole time… wait a minute."

TJ thought about why Marty was covering his junk when TJ, came in, and about why he had never seen Marty in here before, and why he always waited to later.

Marty's doll like feet might explain, it, "Marty?"

"What?" Marty harshly responded clearly not being comfortable.

"Are you embarrassed, is that why you always avoid showering with everyone else? Like what is it, do you have a small dick or something?"

Marty did not want to believe what his ears were hearing, was TJ really asking about the size of his penis.

It was in fact small, or at least slightly under average size, and he knew that he would get a load of crap about that if the others saw.

His toned chest, and forming six pack would not matter, all they would do is point, and laugh at his tiny dick.

The worst part is besides all that embarrassment he would more than likely still manage to get hard.

Marty had just stayed silent, and froze up as he was thinking of all those things, so TJ simply placed a hand on his shoulder, and said, "come on, turn around."

The mental of image TJ's naked body covered in water, his skin glistening, with his arm extended out with his hand placed on his shoulder was enough to keep his penis at a semi erect form.

Without much hesitation TJ tried to spin Marty around, but Marty was standing his ground, and nearly fell from the wet floor.

"Let go of me," Marty weakly said, as TJ removed his hand.

TJ moved forward, and turned off Marty's water, making him say, "hey, what do you think you are doing?"

"Waiting for you to explain yourself."  
"Not gonna happen, just turn my water back on, and leave me alone."  
TJ just stood there waiting, until Marty sighed, and said, "I come in here by myself, because I don't feel comfortable being naked with others."

"Go on," TJ said.

"That's it," Marty said, "now let me shower."

"Uh un go on, why do you not feel comfortable, you should tell me, I'm the captain, I don't like knowing that one of my team members does not feel comfortable."

Marty shook his head no, knowing that he was not going to be getting out of this one, "Ugh fine, my dick is a little small, there you happy?"

"Yes now, turn around, and show me, it can't be any smaller than Xavier's."  
Marty hung his head down grateful that his dick had went back to its flaccid state.

Marty turned around to face TJ, who looked up, and down his body looking at the hair on his legs that got less, and less as it went up, to his inny belly button, to his perfectly sized nipples planted on his pecs, and his arms that looked to have some muscle to them.

Marty began to blush being naked, while he was checking out TJ, with his long legs, and gorgeous chest.

TJ noticed that Marty was circumcised, and rather small compared to him.

TJ had to say something instead of just staring at each other, "dang, I don't get it you look killer, sure your dick is little small, but I don't think anyone would care, besides I was right about it not being able to be smaller than Xavier's."

TJ may have been able to stop starring as he turned Marty's water back on, but Marty's penis had started to inflate, so he tried to distract himself by looking down only to see TJ's enormous feet, that were more rectangular shaped with long toes.

Marty didn't know what it was, but he somehow got aroused his his feet, it was strange he had never once thought of feet as attractive.

Maybe it was just because of who they belonged to.

TJ began to shower, washing himself every now, and then glancing over to Marty to see him quickly look away.

Marty knew he had to stop looking, because it was not only suspicious, but it was getting him a boner.

It wasn't long until TJ watched Marty's dick grow to 4.8 inches.

Marty's whole face turned to the pink color of bubble gum as TJ just smirked at him, he looked extremely cute with his dark full eyebrows, and his little boner.

It was then that TJ too had started to get hard as he said, "is there something else you forgot to tell me about?"  
"No," Marty said pretending that he was not rock solid at the moment.

"Really, it looks like you dick is trying to say that you think I'm hot?"

TJ stepped in closer into Marty's territory where his dick almost poked into TJ, so he backed up, "uhh."

"I think you are pretty damn sexy too, see," TJ said tilting his head down for Marty to see the whopping 8.2 inch boner that TJ had.

Marty was drooling at the sight, never ever did he think that his would be that big.

"Wanna touch it?" TJ asked smirking.

Nervously Marty shook his head yes.

TJ kept his eyes on Marty's face as he guided his hand down onto his penis.

"Play with it," TJ suggest as he let go of Marty's wrist, while Marty wrapped his hand around his penis feeling it up, and down, pulling the foreskin back, and forth.

Meanwhile TJ crept his own hand down onto Marty's penis that felt strange to him, since it did not have foreskin, and the fact that his hand completely covered it up.

Marty asked, "what are we doing?"

TJ started to jerk him off, "whatever we want."

It was then that TJ moved in to kiss Marty, making his hand stop moving on his long cock, but TJ kept moving his on Marty's.

TJ pulled away, and saw how flustered he was making the boy, "what's the matter? Never kiss a boy before?"

Still smiling Marty shook his head no.

"Ever done anything with a guy before?" TJ asked, as Marty started playing with his balls.

"Nooo," Marty said as if it was a bad thing that he hadn't.

"We can change that," TJ said, going back in for kiss after kiss, making out with his soaking wet face, as the water sprayed onto their sides.

"Come with me," TJ ordered as he turned all of the water off walking out of the shower dripping water onto the floor.

Marty slowly made his way out of the showers while saying, "but we weren't done showering?"

"We can finish that up later," TJ told him.

Marty came, and stood up next to TJ, as he pushed Marty to sit down on the bench as TJ sat down next to him, kissing him again.

TJ pushed his tongue into Marty's mouth as his hands found Marty's nipples, as he took his thumbs, and rubbed over them making them erect.

After that the making out stopped, and TJ threw his leg over the bench, and slid back, then leaning forward to get Marty to also straddle the bench facing him.

From there TJ was able to move in closer now that Marty had swung his leg over.

Marty had TJ place his hands right onto the top portion of his ass, and slide his wet body over.

TJ went back to kissing Marty, but Marty was prepared this time, and was able to penetrate TJ's lips, and get his tongue to explore the inside of TJ's mouth.

Meanwhile TJ used his hand to grab both of their cocks that were back to back, and jerk them off.

It felt amazing with the skin of Marty's own small cocking going against his bigger one, that TJ moaned a little bit while Marty was tongueing him.

Marty couldn't get enough of TJ, he had grabbed onto his backside, and rubbed all over it.

Marty stopped the kissing as TJ released their dicks.

"Excited much," TJ asked, "what next you want me to fuck you?"

TJ was not serious about it, but Marty thought he was, "yes please."

"Oh my god really, I bought some silicone lube a while back, but everytime I try with someone they chicken out saying I'm to big."  
"TJ you don't understand how badly I want this," Marty told him.

"Well don't go complaining when it hurts to sit down."

"Soo," Marty said as they sat there naked, not doing anything.

"Oh yeah it's in my locker," TJ said getting up, as Marty watched TJ go, and open up his locker.

It was at this moment that Marty noticed TJ had no tan line, even his ass was suit with the rest of his skin.

Like what does he do, lay naked in his backyard?

TJ got out the bottle of lube, and said, "now this is stuff is good, we can even use it in the shower if you want?"

Marty bit his lip remembering all those times, he shoved things up his ass in the shower fantasizing about being fuked in the shower.

"Let's do it in the shower," Marty told him.

Marty headed back into the shower, knowing that he was going to be able to intake all of TJ's length.

He turned on the water as TJ squeezed some lube out onto his finger, that was in a cream form.

TJ got Marty up against the wall facing it, allowing the water to hit TJ, and not Marty, as TJ reached down, and smeared the lubricant over Marty's anus.

"Mmm," Marty hummed as TJ swiftly swirled his finger around, and finally into his ass.

Then TJ slid his finger out, and put in his middle finger, only to take that out, and put in both of his fingers.

Easily with no pain TJ got them both inside of Marty, even a third finger.

"Damn, you must work this thing," TJ commented how Marty's whole seemed to open up for his fingers instantly.

Marty giggled for a bit, until it turned into a moan when TJ twisted his three fingers around.

"Just fuck me already, I can handle it," Marty told him.

TJ took his fingers out, and rubbed his cock with them saying, "oh I bet."

Marty had placed both of his hands up onto the shower wall to keep the rest of his body from slamming onto it.

Still without a hand on it, Marty's dick stayed hard, as TJ lined himself up, and pushed his tip in.

"Auh," Marty moaned, as TJ made the brave choose to quickly slam the rest of the way in.

Marty felt too many things at once, and his body spasmed from the pain, pleasure from his prostate getting hit.

Marty's ass hole started to pulse adjusted to this size, that Marty was no thinking was way worse than he initially thought.

TJ was impressed normally they yell for him to take it out right away, he guessed Marty really did want this.

In no time TJ was slowly easing in, and out, as Marty was trying to get used to the feeling of being this filled up.

The things he had put up there was nothing like this, they were never as big nor made his ass feel completely closed up.

"Mmmpha," Marty groaned along with TJ's first actual thrust into Marty.

TJ pulled out about halfway asking, "you good dude?"

"Yeah it just stings some."  
"Well we can fix that," TJ said pulling out, grabbing the lube, and pouring out a huge amount, with that he applied a surplus to Marty's hole, and the rest onto his dick.

Then TJ lined himself back up, and went in so much smoother, and with ease.

Out the sides of Marty's hole around TJ's girth lube spurted out, from there being too much.

TJ slid in, and out finding his rhythm as Marty was in heaven.

All of that goopy lube filling up his anal canal was one of the greatest feelings he had ever had.

That quickly changed when TJ got around to full on humping the shit out of Marty's behind.

With every strike TJ smashed into Marty's prostate.

Marty was moaning like a mad man, while TJ was enjoying himself, with finally being able to fuck a guys ass.

Marty was sure that he was going to have a hands free orgasm.

TJ just kept going at it, eventually getting a bit worn out, so he pullled out slowly, and rammed back in with great speed, and power.

It felt relieving having his huge cock pull out slowly, and even better when it hit his prostate.

Marty's whole groin got a good feeling along with some tightness.

He began to feel a knot in his ass, like way deep inside.

His little cock perked up more than it was before, and Marty was sure he was about to do something really embarrassing like pissing all over the place.

TJ grabbed onto Marty's hips as his body was rocking along, getting pushed up against the shower wall, while water ran down TJ's chest.

Marty's whole body shook as the release of the knot was coming, and his legs gave out, and went into a useless noodle like state, as his tiny cock spurted out over, and over again.

Tons, and tons of fluids came squirting out as Marty was sure he just emptied his bladder onto the in front of him.

"Aw fuck, Marty," TJ moaned feeling Marty's insides quake vibrating his cock.

Marty's legs continued to shake as he tried to maintain balance which was not easy with a wet floor, and a large cock getting slammed into his ass making his body rock.

Marty threw his head back, as his cock stopped shooting liquids out, but his dick remained hard, and did not die back down to its soft state.

TJ knew that he was going to cum, and there was no way he had enough control to stop, and try to hold off, and last longer.

TJ wanted to cum now, so he bucked his hips like crazy even pulling Marty's ass onto his lap making him bounce on his while he thrusted in, and out.

Seconds later TJ stayed all the way inside, as his cock pulsed shooting out a string of cum, into Marty.

Marty felt every time cum came out of the tip of his dick, and everytime the cum landed deep inside him.

TJ pulled his dick out of Marty, as he was satisfied, and losing his erection.

Right away TJ grabbed Marty's head to kiss the shit out of him.

Marty leaned back twisting his head around, he finally released the shower wall, and gripped onto TJ's plump ass cheeks.

The kissing ceased, and Marty examined the wall to see that it was coated in a huge amount of cum, and not his piss like he thought it was.

TJ saw that, and Marty's still erect member, "jesus christ are you a geyser? Still loaded for another round?"

Marty just blushed, and said, "I'm not even sure what that, was it didn't feel like a orgasm."  
Luckily TJ knew how to explain the mess on the wall, "actually that could be a prostate orgasm, it would explain why there is so much."

"Hmm, well whatever it was, it was the best feeling ever."

"Yeah, lets get you washed up," TJ said.

They showered together in that one spot.

TJ ran his hand along Marty's anus as the water sprayed onto it, cleaning off the majority of the lube.

Through all of this Marty still maintained a pretty hard penis.

TJ was somewhere between semi erect, and flaccid when they got done cleaning up, in the shower.

"Ugh you still have a boner, luckily for you I have a solution to fix that," TJ said.

TJ made Marty sit down onto one of the benches again, spreading his legs toward TJ as he got down onto his knees.

TJ sucked away on Marty's penis making it go back fully hard.

TJ could almost get all of into his mouth, which made the blow job all the better for Marty.

After a while Marty, still was not cumming, and Marty thought he knew why.

TJ spit the cock out of his mouth, and quickly jerked it off saying, "just cum already, dammit."

"Um TJ, can we try something a little different?"

"Sure anything to get you to freaking cum already," TJ told him.

"Even if it is a footjob?" Marty asked hoping to not be made fun of.

"You're for real?"

"Mhm," Marty said.

"Alright switch me spots," TJ told him.

Next they swapped spots, and Marty was sitting on the cold floor naked with his cock exposed while TJ sat on the bench with his feet down by Marty's awaiting dick.

Marty knew what he wanted to happen, so he took one of TJ's feet, and spread his big toe apart from his others, and moved it down to fill the gap with his smallish penis.

It fit just right with TJ's toes being long, and his penis being not very thick.

TJ moved his foot up, and down, trying to do the best with his first ever footjob.

Marty was clearly enjoying it, he even asked for TJ's other foot.

Marty was sitting up, and held TJ's foot in his hand, and began to suck on his toes.

He popped the big toe into his mouth, as his own penis was getting work from his other foot.

Marty closed his eyes, and let his hands feel around the large foot he was holding, while his tongue slid between his toes.

Marty moaned into TJ's toes like a harmonica, ultimately ticking TJ as he tried to hold in a laugh.

Marty's dick was already leaking pre cum from his enjoyment of this.

In no time Marty came while TJ continued to jerk him off, making the cum shoot from his dick onto his chest.

Marty released his foot, and TJ took his other foot off, having his toes feeling weird, from them being spread apart for a long period of time.

The amount of cum Marty shot was not much, and it was kinda watery, but it came with great force.

TJ went into the shower to grab out their stuff, while Marty laid back eating all the cum off of himself.

It was so watery that when he tried to carry it between his fingers to his mouth, some feel before he got it to his mouth, and it ended up landing on the corner of his lip, going down onto his chin.  
He tried wiping it off, but was unsure if he got it all off.

Despite that Marty got up, from the ground to ask TJ, "is there any cum on my face?"

The answer was yes, and TJ laughed it out, "yeah."

It was followed by TJ sucking it off from around his lips.

"We probably gotta hurry," Marty told TJ as they got their clothes on quickly.

"Yeah well maybe next time you can just tell me you wanted a foot job, instead of letting me suck you off for like ten minutes."

"Sorry about that, I can return the favor sometime," Marty told him.

"I'd hope you would, I worked my ass off getting you off, not only once, but twice."

"Yeah, and maybe next time I can be fucking you."

"Good luck with that one," TJ told him, as they left the locker room.

**The End**

I hope to see plently of new reviews that cheer me up.

_**~Banana**_


	12. Tarty 2

**Tarty**

Yeah, since I have been changing up the notes for at the start and end of all the chapters, I've deleted the portions saying who requested each chapter. I didn't do it from the beggining, and it seems weird having them only on some chapters.

Tarty - 2

* * *

**Note:** _No lube again, I don't really know should I make that a new thing, which do you prefer, having to have lube or no?_

**Important:** _This chapter will be based off of _Hoops & Hurdles _and for those that don't know, Marty is in juvie, and they broke up. Finally some smut that the story deserves._

Despite Marty having broke up with TJ, he still found himself missing Marty. They even admitted to still loving each other when their breakup happened. TJ tried telling himself that he could get over Marty by finding a new boyfriend, but with Cyrus already taking Jonah, it was an impossible task. Many times he would find himself begging to be allowed to go and visit Marty in the correctional center he was staying at. He loved the term _correctional center_ since it sounded a lot better than youth prison.

The thought sickened TJ of Marty being all alone in that facility, or even worse having his ass used in the showers. TJ hoped that the second thought was not a thing that really happened. At random times he would fill up with jealousy thinking about what the other guys could be doing to him. TJ just wanted to be able to protect his ex lover at all costs.

What made matters even worse was despite the long period of time that the two had dated, they never got around to having sex, like TJ had always insisted on having. Now it was too late, unless he could perhaps have his way at juvie with Marty. Oh how TJ suffered when he would grip onto his dick trying to remember what Marty's fine ass looked like covered by a silk cloth. The image he had each time kept fading, more and more. He needed to see Marty again, he didn't want to forget the one whom he could not stop loving.

TJ didn't care for his parents approval anymore, he was not going to wait around for them to let him since it was becoming apparent that it was never going to happen. That is how he got to where he is today. After a semi-long car ride from a _friend_, he was found trying to get access to see Marty. He was thankful that it was not a high security juvenile hall where he would not be allowed to see Marty. TJ however, still did have to lie about his age, and get Marty to accept his visitation request before he was allowed back to see him.

When Marty was informed of TJ trying to visit him, he had to accept. There was so much he wanted to find out, and TJ would be one of the very few familiar faces he saw. Marty bit his lip back in anticipation as he wondered if TJ could have gotten even hotter than the last time he had seen him. During sleeping hours Marty was able to freely make some noise as he pleased himself due to the fact that he did not have a cellmate. It was a curse, but also a blessing.

When TJ got lead to the cell Marty ran up to it putting his hands on the bar, "TJ, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see my grandmother," TJ responded grinning. Marty's smile faltered before going back to normal, "no dingus I came here to see you, plus my grandma is way too old for this place. In fact this building may be younger than her." TJ turned to the guard, and asked, "so is there a place where we can be together, or can you let me in the cell with him?"

"Nope," the guard responded simply. TJ examined the cell to see the blank emptiness of the mat grey concrete floor, and the stone brick wall that seemed to be scratched up with some scuff marks. Off to the side hidden by a interior wall was the top of a bed that TJ had saw, he didn't however see a toilet, perhaps it was also behind the wall for privacy reasons.

"Please," Marty begged the guard, "I haven't got a single infraction since I've gotten here. Plus I've seen you let in other people."

"I suppose you have been one of our best behaved inmates, so I'll let him in this time, but don't expect it to be a weekly thing." And with that said, TJ was allowed to enter in with Marty after the cell was unlocked, and opened. "You have an hour, so make it count," the guard told him before getting a nod from TJ and walking off.

TJ spoke first standing about a foot away from Marty who looked as soft as ever, "I know we broke up, but I still haven't found anyone else, and well I love you." It baffled TJ how prison was supposed to harden people up, but here was Marty still retaining his sweetness, and his fragile like delicacy.

"While we are being honest, here I think I was a fool to believe that I could ever get over you," Marty told him.

"So does this mean that I can hug you?" TJ asked bashfully like it was their first time again.

"Oh baby this means that we can do anything," Mary smiled back at TJ. TJ then wrapped his arms around Marty holding him close, remembering how good it felt to hold the boy.

Meanwhile Marty was shoving TJ back some making him call out, "hey!" before letting go completely. TJ was in for a surprise when Marty gripped the front of TJ's shirt pulling it tight into knot in his fist before aggressively smashing his lips on TJ's. TJ smirked through the kiss thinking that it was about time that the tables have turned.

"Woah hun, slow down, I thought you never wanted to have sex," TJ said.

"Fuck that I've never been deprived of love before, we gotta make up for lost time," Marty said letting go of TJ's shirt.

"Damn, I've been wanting to plow this forever," TJ said grabbing onto Marty's ass cheeks before getting his hand swatted away.

"I don't think so mister, I already get enough of that during showertime, it's my turn to be top." TJ took back what he had thought about Marty being the same ol submissive boy he was.

"But, you know I wanted to be top," TJ said frowning.

"Fine we can do both, but I top first?"  
"Deal," TJ said before getting taken ahold of by Marty once again. Marty grabbed onto TJ's head with one hand, and used the other to cope a good feel of his firm jock ass. Marty aggressively kissed TJ while he was slowly pushing him backwards leading him to behind the wall, where no one would see what happens on the old rickety bed frame with a single mattress, one blanket, and one pillow bed. TJ's back was against the cold hard wall before Marty removed his mouth from TJ's biting his bottom lip before pulling away completely. TJ caught a short glimpse of the toilet, before he was roughly shoved down to the bed with the might of a ox that TJ never knew he had.

TJ released a unintentional moan when his knees hit the mattress before the rest of his body fell down onto it. His body has never been treated this rough before, and something told him that he was enjoying it. It was already hot enough that they were doing it in a cell, especially with him being dominated by a bad boy.

Marty loved the noise that TJ had produced, and got down onto the small bed with just his knees to pull TJ's shirt off over his head. Marty examined his chest before breathing, "holy hell, why are you so fucking hot?"

TJ just laid there shirtless trying to have his brain catch up with all this super fast moving action. Marty then sat on TJ's stomach with his ass, and put his feet down by TJ's knees, as he cupped both of TJ's pecs with his hands. Marty slid his ass along TJ's stomach and crotch a few times starting to get hard as he stared down at the teen beneath him, who had no control at this point. This is exactly what Marty needed, to be in control for the first time in a long time. He was so sick of trying to take a shower, only to be dragged by a larger inmate who would use his body relentlessly. He was like this big fleshlight that all the guys passed around in the showers using.

Marty then slid back even farther with his butt before he head came down, to TJ's. Marty forced his tongue into TJ's mouth trying to stick it way down his throat while TJ coaxed a soft moan feeling a hard rod rest against his bare stomach. Marty pulled off, and TJ caught his breath while Marty stayed straddling the teen and removed his shirt off over his head. TJ's eyes tracked his from from his tight stomach to his solid chest, and arms that appeared to have some muscle. That explained how he was able to shove TJ down onto the bed with ease earlier.

Marty moved off of TJ, and cupped his junk with one hand giving it a squeeze while ordering, "flip over sexy."

TJ rolled over almost falling off the mattress before schooching back over. TJ then quickly asked, "will it hurt?"

"Oh, you best believe it hurts, but you are going to take it like man, and moan my name," Marty growled.

Causing TJ to ask, "Jesus Christ, when did you become so dominant?"

"When did you become such a little bitch?"

"I'm not a bitch," TJ said before yelping when Marty reached up between TJ's legs pinching his balls through his clothing.

"Funny, you sound like one," Marty said while grabbing onto the hem of TJ's jeans while staring at the bare skin of his back above the jeans.

Marty started shimmying the jeans off of body while TJ said, "you know maybe we shouldn't do this, you're kind of starting to scare me."

Marty knocked off his aggressive behavior, and tone leaving TJ's jeans halfway down his ass exposing his blue boxer briefs. In a much different manner Marty said, "I'm sorry I thought that you would like it, heaven knows that I do."

"Hey, there's the Marty I remember," TJ said from under Marty. "I never knew you were such a animal in bed, I guess if you like it go for it, I just thought that you were trying to hurt me for a second there."

"What, I would never," Marty said washing TJ over with relief. "I love hearing and watching you squirm under my power, it makes me rock solid."  
"Oo, can I feel it now?" TJ asked.

Marty smirked, and pulled down TJ's underwear to meet his jeans where the top half of his ass is out in the open. The smoothness, and hairlessness surprised Marty as he quickly whipped his hard dick out, and slapped it against TJ's ass. TJ's cock twitched at the thoughts that entered his mind of a cock sliding into him. He was quickly learning that being the bottom wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. Marty stood up, and dropped his pants, and underwear, taking off his shoes leaving his socks on.

Now naked with TJ laying on his stomach halfway naked, Marty got down to work, and removed both of TJ's shoes taking a whiff of his feet through the socks breathing in his delightful musky aroma. Marty gripped his dick with one hand, as he got his nose up to TJ's ass crack, and inhaled taking in the male's scent. He smelled like a real man.

Marty then grabbed onto TJ's hips bringing his groin up into the air making his knees hold his ass up into the air while his head is still resting down on the bed. "Here hug this pillow," Marty said pushing the pillow towards TJ to hold onto, and to rest his head against while his rump was raised above his head. "You're going to need it," Marty warned before easing down TJ's pant's and underwear the rest of the way. Once they got down to his knee caps, Marty didn't worry about taking them off the rest of the way, he had everything that he needed in front of him. Marty rotated TJ around on the bed where his ass was near the side of the bed where Marty could stand behind him, and plunge in.

Marty's seven inch cock throbbed seeing the delicious tight ass in front of him that he was going to love destroying. This was it, it was finally his moment. Marty crouched down a little lower to see the surface of the bottom of TJ's ballsack between his semi-spread legs. Marty's hand gravitated towards it, and reached in from behind to cup his balls in his hand, playing with them. Marty didn't feel TJ's dick resting down against his fingers between his dick, and balls so he assumed it was stiff, and sticking out towards his belly button.

Mary released TJ's balls, and placed both of his hands on the bottom of TJ's thighs feeling them as he ran his hands up them going up to his ass cheeks. His thighs were thinner than his own, however they felt compact, and tight kind of like his ass when he spread his cheeks apart to see his hole. Marty was sure to teach the boy how to loosen up. Meanwhile TJ was wishing that he could see Marty's length before it went into him. Instead TJ settled for closing his eyes, and letting his body be pleasured by the guy who stood bare behind him.

Marty sucked on one finger, and spit on it to protrude into TJ's ass while his other hand worked on his seven inch length keeping it hard, and ready to go. Marty smirked feeling TJ's inside clench on, and hug his finger, it would surely feel a thousand times better with it hugging onto his cock. TJ started to worry about what was to come as this was just a singular finger inside of him.

When Marty popped a second finger inside of TJ, it confused him of if it was two or three fingers, either one it was it was stretching his hole wider, which was not all that needed for Marty's rather thin shaft. Marty continued to stroke himself with the view of his hand finger fucking TJ, while he held his eyes shut trying to cope with the new feelings. Marty had never been this turned on in his whole life, he had complete access to TJ's whole body, and he intended to abuse the hell out of it.

"Think you can handle me?" Marty purred in TJ's ear shoving his fingers in as deep as he could into TJ making his body jerk a tiny bit.

"No," TJ answered.

"Good nothing can prepare you for this dick," Marty said taking his fingers out letting TJ feel the relief of the pressure that was built up back there. TJ opened his eyes for a small moment until he felt the head of Marty's cock jab into his ass cheek, making him close his eyes back and prepare. TJ knew it would hurt from what Marty said, but for how long?

Marty teased the head of his cock at TJ's ass hole that was smaller in diameter, for now. It was perplexing to TJ how a penis had always felt so soft and warm, but now it felt cold and hard as rock pressing up against his virgin hole. It excited Marty all the more as he pushed the head of his cock into the ass. TJ gasped for air having the surprising sensation of a cock penetrating into his lean muscular body.

"Mnm, Ma-Arty," TJ groaned as Marty had trouble pushing in any further than just the tip. Marty used a spare hand, to reach around TJ's side, and grip his semi-erect penis.

"Shhh," Marty shushed TJ stroking him to hardness. "Just play with this, and distract yourself until I'm in, kay baby?"

"Okay," TJ said gritting his teeth as he grabbed back his fat cock from Marty. TJ grimace as he focused on playing with himself instead of the burning feeling at his backside where Marty had gotten in about three inches. Marty helped out by doing the best massage he could to one of TJ's butt cheeks with one hand kneading into it.

Marty then got a evil smile no his face, as he held onto TJ's hip with one hand, and pushed the center of his back down with the other forcing his back to arch as he shoved the rest of his length in. TJ threw his head back in response holding back the urge to scream in pain.

TJ released his dick letting it fall back down, and go flaccid from the huge amount of pain as he wailed, "it hurts, so freakin' much."

"You're fine Teej, it'll stop being so painful once you relax, and let me in instead of clenching shut on me."

"I can't control that," TJ whined as Marty slowly pulled out of TJ tickling his anal senses.

"Yes you can, just breath," Marty told him, "deep breaths." TJ was soothed as Marty got the majority of his dick out of his ass. That soothing feeling was immediately gone when Marty went in reverse sticking it back in going further, and further until his plump pink balls were pressing against TJ's ass. Marty thought he would never see the day where his cock was inside of the basketball's team captain's asshole.

As Mart eased himself in and out of TJ, he began to relax more and more making it easier for Marty. Once TJ was good and ready, and stopped his heavy breathing Marty held onto TJ's hip, and shoulder as he fucked away at his ass. The sound of his ass getting pounded could be heard outside of the cell and TJ hoped that they didn't get in trouble. It was now that TJ was really feeling Marty hit his prostate since he was going at a normal speed, and as Marty pumped his dick in TJ's own started to inflate with pleasure.

TJ's closed eyes started to flutter open, and he rested them at fine mix of closed, and open like he was squinting his eyes. He stared at the floor, and the wall of the empty cell pressing his mouth into the pillow muffling his moans. "Come on moan for me," Marty said pulling out slowly and pistoning back in quickly making TJ have sharper sounding moans.

TJ didn't want others to hear them, but it was already too late for that, and it was hard work trying to muffle his moans. Since Marty was wanting to hear him moan, TJ rotated his head away from the pillow he was hugging for dear life, so he could release his moans into the open air. "Are yo-ou sure, you ha-ave ne-ever, ahhn," TJ moaned when trying to speak, "topped be-foe-ore?"

"Nope never," Marty said casually while pounding TJ's ass watching as his ass jiggled a tiny bit with each collision. Soon enough Marty picked up pace, and was going so fast that the entire bed was rocking, and the frame of it was hitting the wall making a constant collision noise, that would surely alert others. After about a minute they heard man yell _whoever is making that ruckus, knock it off before I kill you_.

Marty smirked, and only fucked his ex- boyfriend deeper, and harder milking his prostate causing him to only grow louder with moans, as his hard dick wagged around uncontrollably under him. It was definitely worth disobeying his mother today to come here. Now that he was there, Marty could cum here.

"Uhn Maaarty," TJ groaned. "Ho-ow lo-ong, you gu-una, last?" TJ breathed out getting interrupted nearly every word by his prostate getting struck.

"Oh, I'll keep going until you're moaning for me to cum inside you," Marty said with a smile. When in reality he knew that there was no way he would be lasting much longer, he was relying on TJ doing it soon now that he told him.

TJ loved being fucked, but he felt like he would not be able to have his own orgasmn unless he was able to have physical contact with his dick. Plus his ass was starting to feel pretty worn out from the intense fucking, and the creaking out the shaking bed that was getting rocked. "Fucking, cum in me," TJ moaned out in one short breath.

Marty let his unconscious mind take over as he fucked TJ's bottom letting his mind focus on the immense pleasure he was having. With enough focus Marty soon found that he would be releasing his load soon. His dick despite being already hard went stiffer as it protruded into the desperate teen.

"Fill ma-ie, with cum," TJ said as his back started to ache from being in such a uncomfortable position for so long. Marty wasn't a distance runner, but he sure as hell had a lot of stamina, unlike TJ when it came to time in the bedroom. Hearing the sexy jock say that with his pants around his knees, Marty kept fucking him slowing down as his cock released tons of spurts of cum into him. TJ was able to feel the exact moment when Marty's dick started shooting cum into him. Every twitch, and pulse released more of the white elixir into his anal region, to only be smeared around by his cock.

Marty eased his penis out of TJ's ass letting him now flip over onto his side, and rest while he began to miss the feeling of the penis inside of him. He know felt empty even with the added cum inside his tight no longer virgin ass. "That was great," Marty said going to the other side of the bed to sit, while TJ stared at his seven incher which was approximately three inches longer than his own chubby dick. Even with his long large hands he found it difficult to get his fingers to wrap all the way around his length.

Marty smiled happily knowing that he was bigger in dick size than the jock, who had a choad. Marty was soon to find out what it felt like having a fat cock filling the diameter of his hole to it's limit. Sure it wouldn't strike his prostate, but that didn't matter he had already had his orgasmn. TJ was pretty close to his orgasm, but just couldn't quite get there with his penis getting absolutely no attention at all.

TJ slid over getting off the bed to step out of his pants, and underwear that fell the rest of the way down to his ankles. "Would you settle for a blowjob instead of anal?" Marty asked doubting his ability to take TJ's meaty girth.

"Are you kidding me? What have I been wanting ever since we started dating? Anyways now it is your turn pretty boy, flip over so I can do what you done to me," TJ told him. Marty complied and got onto his stomach with his ass up in the air, and his head down. Naturally Marty spread his legs apart super far, letting his dick show between his thick white thighs that lead up to his plush ass. TJ was now able to feel Marty's ass cheeks the very thing he loved most about Marty's body. Not only did they have the color of marshmallows, they were marshmallow soft too.

TJ wasn't getting much of a response from Marty. This was due to the plentiful amount of times he had gotten groped in the showers. There wasn't a single place on his body that hasn't been touched by another man's hands. Something about TJ's however felt intimate instead of just sexual. Despite it physically being the same, it felt a lot different mentally having it done to him by someone who loves him.

Marty wiggled his ass around side to side mesmerizing TJ as his eyes darted from side to side keeping up with it. TJ placed a firm hard smack on the side of Marty's ass getting him to stop. "Quit that," TJ hold him, making Marty release a small amount of childish giggles.

"Why, is it going to make you nut, before you have the chance to stick it in?" Marty asked daring to daunt TJ again with his ass.

Sure enough Marty slowly started moving his ass around for TJ in a show like fashion. TJ thought about Marty's question for a second before answering him, "yes, now quit you teasing jerk."

"Oh please you love me," Marty said shaking his ass happily feeling his junk sway around. TJ's dick stayed sticking out straight, with a slight curve upwards, almost as happy as Marty.

" ," TJ opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out, so instead of talking he opened up Marty's ass cheeks getting him to hold still. It surprised TJ with how fat of a ass Marty was packing it was almost as fat his own dick. All in all it just made TJ believe that his dick was meant for Marty's sweet ass. It was a little disappointing that he wouldn't be the first cock inside of Marty, but on the bright side, it meant he was experienced and could take it better. Something which Marty wished TJ was able to do better.

TJ nervously pushed a finger into Marty's loose feeling ass, wondering if he was doing it wrong. Marty didn't appreciate the fingering he just wanted the fat prick inside of him, "come on TJ I don't need to be prepared, just dive right on in."

"Whatever you say, your royal highness," TJ mocked taking his finger out of Marty's slut ass. TJ used one hand holding Marty's ass cheeks apart, while his other held the base of dick as he aimed it straight for Marty's hole. Right away when TJ pressed the tip against Marty's hole, it took a while for Marty to be able to open up wide enough for TJ to get the head of his fat cock in. When it did finally go in, the extreme stretching of his hole burned like crazy, but it was type of burning sensation that Marty had grown to have a kink for.

"More," Marty moaned as he tried to shoved his butt up towards TJ to get the rest of it inside of him. Marty felt it when TJ's low hanging testicles had hit his ass cheek signaling that there was no more length to go inside of him. Marty settled for what TJ had, and TJ went away pounding an ass for his first time. He couldn't decide which he loved more, getting fucked or being the one giving the fucking.

There was just one thing. TJ wished that he wasn't already so close to the edge from Marty cumming inside of him. Nonetheless TJ enjoyed the time that he had, finding his favorite thing to do with Marty was pull nearly all of the way out, and angle his dick in to hit a different spot each time. Now this was something that Marty had never experienced before, and it was his new love that was making him moan, just not nearly as loud or as frequent as TJ was earlier.

Sure TJ didn't have the massive length that some of the other guys had in the showers, but TJ sure did seem like he had natural skill that none of them had. TJ knew how to pleasure Marty the right way. Marty's long dick started to perk back up from the pleasure he was receiving from TJ, as he closed his eyes in relaxation. Meanwhile TJ was getting distracted by the sounds of the bed rocking each time he would forcefully shove his length back inside of Marty.

It was making TJ leak precum to look down, and see how his thick length would seamlessly disappear into the former track star. If only he had gotten Marty to let him do this sooner, it would have been a dream come true. Encouraged by the slickness of the precum in Marty's ass that was getting distributed over TJ's cock, he had started to thrust in and out at faster rate ignoring if he was hitting the same spot every time or not.

Marty squeezed the pillow under his chest while his ass was getting completely filled up with TJ's girth. If his cock had been any fatter, there was no way that it could have fit into his whore ass.

"Oh fuck yeah," TJ groaned seconds before he reached his orgasm and he ceased his thrusting, just letting his fat cock unleash his thick load, into the teen's anus. When TJ's cock had stopped shooting out semen, TJ was able to ease out of Marty's ass seeing it shrink a tad bit in size when he was all the way out.

"You didn't last very long," Marty commented, making TJ slap Marty's bare ass with his deflating cock.

"Oh yeah, well I didn't cum once while being fucked," TJ said.

"I didn't either so boom," Marty said before TJ grabbed the naked boy lifting him away from his spot to reveal the white liquid on his tight stomach, and on the mattress below his dick. "Uh, I don't know how that got there," Marty said blushing bashfully.

"Tsk tsk," TJ said sitting down hugging the equally naked male. "Why don't you just admit that you are a total bottom?"

"I'm not," Marty said.

"Woah okay, but just so you know there is nothing wrong with being a bottom."

"Try telling that to the guys that call me a _pussy boy_ in the showers," Marty said glumly.

"Oh babe, I wish I could just pluck you out of this place, and you could come back home, and ride my dick all night long, and I could tell you how much you mean to me," TJ said getting sadder as his words went on.

"Okay please stop, before I cry while being naked, that would just be weird," Marty said nuzzling his head up on TJ's shoulder.

"No what's weird is how my dick soft is longer than yours, but when hard yours is bigger," TJ said kissing Marty's hair.

"Not everyone can be a shower TJ," Marty said.

"Babe, since you have been doing excellent in here, maybe if you ask you could get to leave early and be on parole, that way we could do those things I said," TJ told Marty.

"That sounds wonderful, just one last thing, will you be my boyfriend again? I deeply regret ending our relationship, and I understand if you don't want to since I'm stuck here in-"

Marty was cut off by TJ kissing Marty. "How's that for a yes?"

**The End**

Just remember folks, all of these chapters have been requested by fans of the show.

_**~Banana**_


	13. Tonah Carty 1

**Tonah X Carty**

Fanfiction doesn't let me have stories of the acters on here. But on Wattpad I've added one. If you are interested the title is "_Jasher: A Gay Story (SMUT)_".

Tonah + Carty - 1

* * *

**Note:** _I figured out what I will do about the lube issue. It'll be whatever is requested, and if not specified I'll do whatever I am feeling, so if it's not realistic (like no lube at all) then I don't want any comments saying that's not how it works. Remember this is fan_fiction_._

TJ Kippen had the boys over at his house for the night. It was just them home alone, TJ, Marty, Jonah, and Cyrus. TJ was skeptical of inviting Cyrus over, but he was convinced when Jonah told him that Cyrus knew how to have fun. TJ was just a little worried that Cyrus would be too innocent to partake in the main event that he was planning. Then again he realized that four people would be better than just the initial three people.

They had a empty table to play at, but instead TJ had them all sitting on the floor, as he sat down a poker set in the middle. "Poker?" Marty asked TJ.

"Yeah, yah got a problem with it?" TJ snapped back.

"Uh huh, it's boring," Marty groaned already knowing how to play like six different variations of poker.

"This version won't be," TJ started to say stealing everyone's attention as he laid everything out. "We're going to be playing strip poker." TJ smirked while he waited for a reaction.

"Uhh," Marty started to say.

"What, yah scared we'll see your tiny dick?" TJ asked intimidatingly.

"No, and to prove it, I'll play," Marty said trying to keep his masculinity. When it came down to it Marty didn't have to worry about anything, but on the other hand Jonah had something to hide.

"What about you guys?" TJ asked.

"Yeah, sounds fun," Cyrus agreed, knowing that potentially seeing some hot guys naked was better than laying at home beating his meat trying to fantasize about their bodies.

Jonah didn't wanna be the party pooper that said no, so his answer was, "yes." He chewed the inside of his lip thinking about what would happen if they saw his smaller than average sized dick. Jonah was fairly good at poker, and thought to himself that there was no way he would have to strip completely naked because he would not lose.

"Everyone knows how to play five hand right?" TJ asked. They nodded in agreement as he moved the poker chips aside, and out of the way. "To keep it simple how about all items of clothing are worth just one, and instead of everyone, but the winner of the round removing that item they betted, it's whoever has the worst hand?"

"Ooh, sounds fun," Cyrus said before shooting a hand up to his mouth worried that he was showing too much excitement. If the cards could just be in his favor, and have Jonah with the worst hand ever, that would be a dream come true.

TJ was dealer first, and dealt out all the cards. In no particular order they discarded various amounts, and after they were done TJ dealt out more cards depending on how many they needed to have full hand again. Since there was nothing to be done to change what they had now there was no point in wanting other people to show their hand first. "Three of a kind," Cyrus said displaying his cards with pride. "Beat that," he added.

"Wish I could," Jonah said. "I just got a pair," he added showing his cards.

"Well crud muffins," TJ said showing his cards, "I have nothing."

"Same," Marty said showing his as the two quickly examined each other's cards to see who had the highest card. TJ won with the queen of hearts. "Crap," Marty said.

"Ooo," TJ said, "looks like mister big shot has to strip for us, go one take something off." Cyrus raised his eyebrows ready to see something. The track star stayed sitting down, and pulled both of his socks off tossing them behind him. Jonah couldn't quite tell, but he looked to be flat footed.

Now sockless Marty became the dealer feeling extra cautious now that he only had a shirt, shorts, and underwear left on him. From his knees to his toes was now exposed. Cyrus was already liking it, they were all in shorts. TJ, and Marty both had some hair on their lower legs, but as for Jonah he had very little, and himself, well he remained hairless to his disappointment. "I bet you're going to be the first one naked," Marty said directed towards TJ as he dealt out the cards.

"Sure about that," TJ said grinning while he held his final array of cards in his hands.

"Can I fold?" Cyrus asked.

"Yes, but you'll still have to strip," TJ told him. "Also thanks for letting us know you have nothing."

"Fuck," Cyrus quietly cursed to himself. "Well since I'm going to lose this round anyways, I might as well. I fold," he told the group displaying his cards that held a ace of spades.

"Yes," TJ said showing his cards along with the other two. "I had nothing, and you would of beat me by high card," TJ said before then laughing.

"Ugh, I'm such an idiot, I'm never folding again," Cyrus said while pulling his socks off. It was the most logical article of clothing to remove for him. His feet where small, but that wasn't news to any of them there. Size eight shoes already let them know that. It was then Jonah's deal as they cycled throughout the circle.

Right away Jonah was pleased with his pair before even discarding any. When it became time to show, Jonah placed his down, "pair."

"Oh yeah, small straight," TJ said placing his cards down.

"Pair of nines," Cyrus said beating Jonah's sevens. Jonah was now worried as he waited for Marty to show his. There was no way that he could have anything, or at least that is what he hoped for.

"Nothin', but a pair of twos," Marty said. "I was trying to get a three of a kind," he added.

"But you didn't, so you know what that means…" TJ said.

"Strip," Jonah said slapping his thighs with his balled up hands. Marty took them by surprise and rolled back onto his back as he lifted up his legs sliding down gym shorts. They caught onto his blue boxers a slight bit before coming off his legs completely. They were so loose that Jonah saw up the hole where his leg was, and caught a glimpse of tinder pink skin. Jonah gulped hoping that he wouldn't end up like Marty. Marty added his shorts to his sock pile behind him while TJ checked him out.

"Gotta give you props man, even I don't have that much leg muscle." TJ said complimenting Marty's almost fully exposed legs. Cyrus was in love seeing how the farther up his leg his eyes went the longer the hairs he had. Past the knee cap his leg hairs looked to be in little curly circles. There was just something about his muscular legs with hair that he couldn't keep his eyes off of.

"Thanks man, are you going to give me props if you ever find out that I have a bigger dick than you?" Marty asked.

"Phft, no," TJ said. "You're funny dude." Cyrus was not going to lie, hearing them talk about dicks had his getting stirred up in his cargo shorts. After another round with Cyrus being the dealer before it goes back to TJ, it ended up being TJ who lost. Before dealing out cards TJ removed his socks exposing his large long feet. "Ooh, feels nice to free my little piggies," TJ said wiggling his toes.

Cyrus was now more confused than ever. He thought he loved Jonah for how much of a dork he was, but TJ was also pretty dorky. Perhaps he liked them both. The round went on while Jonah was the only one with socks still on, while Marty had the worst of it being in his blue boxers and shirt. At the end of the round five Jonah boasted with his full house.

"Large straight," TJ said showing his cards, not feeling as proud of his hand anymore.

"Pair of jacks," Marty said showing his, while Cyrus sat down his one card away from small straight. Cyrus stayed staring down at his cards trying to make up his mind of what to do. If he removed his cargo shorts, they could see his semi erect penis through his red boxer briefs, but if he removed his shirt he would be half naked with his chest on display for everyone.

"Come on Cyrus, let's get this show on the road," Marty said clapping his hands twice. Cyrus looked at all of them waiting knowing there was no way he could get out of this. He would have to strip if he wants to continue playing and potentially see one of them naked with their penis out. Cyrus sat up straight, and grabbed the bottom of his shirt pulling it off over his head. They were surprised to see his nipples a light tan color instead of pink like Marty, and Jonah's. His arms were thin, but had a little fat on them like his stomach with a inny belly button that looked to be on the pudgy side.

Cyrus then crossed his arms over his nipples trying to hide them as he sat shirtless in front of everyone while round six began with Marty dealing out cards. At the end of the round Cyrus was relieved to have it as Jonah losing his first round. He kicked himself for discarding an eight, after he had gotten dealt another one, and could have had a pair. It didn't matter he was bound to lose a round sooner or later. He simply removed his socks to expose his feet that were the opposite of TJ's his were on the wide side and not very long. Cyrus knew that penis' came in all shapes and forms, but he never realized how different feet can look from each other. Out of everyone's there he preferred TJ's large ones. It made him wonder if something else on TJ was large.

With all the boys now without socks Jonah dealt out the cards for round seven. Cyrus was horrified because if he lost just another round they could work out the size of his penis. He's never gotten intimate with someone before, so he was more than nervous about other people seeing it for the first time. But he had to keep playing. Relief for that round was on his side when he had gotten a three of a kind. It beat out the rest, and left TJ, and Jonah down to a battle of highest card. Luckily for Jonah he had the higher card and was about to strip.

TJ made the decision that felt less revealing which was to take off his shirt, if he were to be wearing boxers like Marty he would have taken off his basketball shorts. TJ slowly peeled off his shirt trying to make the other guys jealous of his developing six pack, and his light tan nubs resting on his perfectly defined pecs which were next to his biceps. He may not have the more muscular legs, but he definitely had the more muscular arms than anyone there. Turns out throwing a ball around all day was more of a workout than frisbee's was, leading Jonah to have second place for arm muscle. Cyrus was more than thrilled to see someone else finally shirtless. Especially with TJ being so smokin' hot with his nice lean body.

Round eight rolled around with the two shirtless boys, and Cyrus dealt out the cards happy that he had gotten a pair of aces making him think there was no way he had the lowest out of all of them. Jonah ended up having a small straight, and TJ a low pair while Marty had nothing. "Dare you take off your underwear," TJ said challengingly to Marty who only had two options left. His shirt or his boxers that hid his package. Cyrus was biting back his lip no longer hiding his bare chest as his mind was going a thousand miles per hour wondering if he was really about to see his dick or not.

Unfortunately Marty's answer was, "uh no, nice try." He replied while taking off his shirt. Now he was just down to his boxers which made him look like he was just wearing blue short shorts. Cyrus know seeing almost all of Marty's body decided that he would not mind one bit submitting to him. He had such a nice body that Cyrus wouldn't mind worshipping it, by giving him anything he wanted whether that be to use his ass or for him to give him a blowjob.

Marty had his boxers pulled up enough to where you could not see a v-line like you could see with TJ's, even though he could just pull up his white basketball shorts to cover it up more. When round nine was over TJ felt that it was rigged that he was dealer, and dealt himself the losing cards for that round. With no shame in his game he lifted his ass off the floor and started tugging down his white shorts. Cyrus watched in awe popping a stiffy seeing what was underneath. His tanned thick thighs, and his black jockstrap that showed some pubic hair stubble just above it. The hair was a dark blonde just like the hair on his head. Cyrus absentmindedly licked his lips wetting them while he stared at the bulge in TJ's black jockstrap. His man hood was right there. His naked body out on the carpeted floor with his dick and balls crammed tightly in the black contraption.

"What was that about biggest dick?" Marty asked not helping with Cyrus' boner he was thankful was hidden by his underwear and shorts. "You look pretty small to me," Marty said lightly laughing.

"That's because I'm not hard dingus," TJ shot back at him. "I'm sure my size now is your's when hard though."

"What? No," Marty said defensively, "mine would rip through that thing. That mental image of Marty's hard cock ripping through a jockstrap had Cyrus choking on air. While they were distracted in conversation Cyrus peered his head off to the side to steal a glance of skin from the side of TJ's bottom. To think, his tight bare ass was out in the open right now had Cyrus' cock throbbing. He wanted for TJ to stand up, and show off that ass while he whipped out his dick, and jerked off, hopefully shooting cum far enough to land on his ass cheeks.  
Round ten was here, and Jonah was feeling safe about having to show his small cock as Marty dealt out cards which would decide his fate. The odds were not in his favor as he lost the round, big time. Everyone had something, but him. There was no way that Jonah was taking off his shorts to reveal his tighty whities, that would be way too embarrassing. The ultimate frisbee player was just hoping that Cyrus too wears tighty whities so he would not be the only one. It had come down to Jonah taking off his shirt leaving all of the boys shirtless. Jonah's chest was not as developed or hot as Marty's but his arms were more muscular and Cyrus couldn't decide on who was hotter. Who was Cyrus kidding all three of them around him had gorgeous bodies that he could get off to.

Round 11 was not any better for Jonah as he had lost that one too, and was nearly having a panic attack having to remove his shorts. Jonah closed his eyes taking a deep breath before sliding them down tugging at the left side, and then the right until they came all the way off. Laughing was heard as TJ was wheezing to death.

"Oh my god, you still wear tighty whities, what a loser," TJ laughed.

Jonah looked like he was about to cry as tears formed in the corners of his eyes, as he sat there exposed feeling horrible about his body, even if it was just the one article of clothing. "TJ, that was very rude to say," Cyrus told him.

"Maybe he shouldn't be wearing underwear like that then," TJ argued back.

"TJ stop," Marty said, "it isn't funny."

"Says the one who was laughing with me," TJ pointed out.

"I didn't mean to, and at least I didn't say anything rude to him," Marty argued back. "Besides what is wrong with his underwear, yours is even more revealing than his?"

"I don't know they are tighty whities, and mine are not," TJ bluntly said. "At least I'm man enough to wear a jockstrap unlike you being a pussy and wearing boxers."

"Aye, boxers are for men," Marty said.

"Yeah men trying to hide a small dick," TJ added.

"Just stop arguing guys, let's play," Cyrus insisted as he dealt out cards for round 12. The thing about TJ's small speedo like underwear as that it showed a bulge from size unlike Jonah's. When it came time to reveal cards, Marty shouted, "full house bitches, sugon that!" while he laid his cards down. TJ gre nervous as Jonah or him could be naked after this round. Cyrus showed his large straight, still not beating Marty's hand, but that didn't matter as long as his was not the lowest.

"Pair of fives," TJ said placing his cards ready to accept his fate.

Jonah plopped down his cards, "pair of threes." It was fucking stupid, three god damn rounds in a row he lost. They must have been cheating, Jonah swears it.

"Whoo!" TJ shouted. "Lets go tighty whitie,boy, take them off."

"No," Jonah deadpanned.  
"Excuse me, you have to," TJ said.  
"Yeah that's the rules," Marty agreed.

Jonah looked for Cyrus for help. Cyrus couldn't defend him, he wanted him naked, "sorry bud, it's true."

"But, but," Jonah started blubbering as he tried to think of an excuse.

"Hold him down," TJ ordered as he ambushed Jonah pushing him down onto the ground. Marty crawled over in his boxers, but not before seeing the jock's tight white ass from behind. Marty held down Jonah's arms as he fought back, but it wasn't enough, the two overpowered him.

Jonah started kicking his legs at TJ, aiming for his dick. "Cyrus get his legs," TJ ordered. Cyrus complied, and held Jonah's bare knee caps down while he was still in his cargo shorts, being the least naked of them all. TJ then evilly, grabbed onto the helpless boy's underwear, and tugged them down, letting his tiny cock show. Flaccid it was nothing than a inch of two while his balls weren't much bigger. Nor did they look like balls, but instead just one lump in a sack.

All three of the boy's heads were close to Jonah that they got a good eye full of Jonah's small dick, while TJ spat some on it when he burst out laughing yet again. "Holy shit guys, it's so tiny!" TJ continued laughing, and calmed down to add, "it looks like the world's smallest baby carrot." TJ then moved the underwear the rest of the way off of Jonah, while Cyrus moved his hands off the boy who stopped resisting. Marty did too, while Jonah lied there in the nude.

"I've gotta get a picture of this," TJ said standing up to get his phone making Cyrus' cock throb as he watched TJ's ass cheeks while he walked away. Damn did Cyrus just want to rip down his black jockstrap, and feel up his cock while he ran his tongue along his fine ass. Cyrus stayed rock solid while he thought about being able to fuck TJ Kippen.

When TJ had gotten back Jonah was sitting up, covering his junk with one hand. "Move your hand," TJ said as he aimed his phone at Jonah to take a picture.

"No, you can't do this to me," Jonah said.

"Oh come on, baby, just do it," TJ said.

"No way," Jonah said. "You are super mean to me."

"Would you do it if I showed you mine?" TJ asked. "It's also small if that makes you feel better," TJ said lying through his teeth.

"Ha, I knew it," Marty said.

"I hate you so much," Jonah said as he moved his hand away from his crotch allowing TJ to take the photo. After it was done TJ sat his phone on a shelf, and Jonah said, "alright let's see this dick."

Cyrus grunted from his throbbing dick getting to the point that it was painful in his underwear, and shorts. TJ stood standing while he let his jockstrap drop to the floor freeing his low hanging testicles along with his flaccid dick that was at least three inches long. "I thought you said it was small," Jonah said.

"I know, I lied, if you wanna see small check out Marty's," TJ said. Now being able to see the jock naked with a decent dick, Cyrus couldn't take the pain any longer. "Nnghn fuck," Cyrus groaned from the pain of his ridiculously throbbing dick. It needed attention now.

"Wow having trouble there," TJ said noticing the tent in Cyrus' shorts.

"Yeah, I should have mentioned this earlier, but I'm gay, and you all are hot as fuck," Cyrus told them.

"Damn, you know Jonah is already naked, why don't we take advantage of that, and I can let you use his body?" TJ suggested. Jonah scooted back on the floor, while the naked teen went over to him.

"Yes, please," Cyrus said.

"Hear that Jonah? Cyrus here is going to fuck the shit out of you," TJ said as he lifted Jonah off the ground with his dick rubbing against Jonah's chest and stomach. TJ carried the smaller boy over to the eggshell colored leather couch, and laid him down on his stomach with his legs dangling off the arm rest with his feet touching the ground. Jonah tried to stand back up, but TJ pushed him back down. "Come on Cyrus, he's ready for you."

"Wait, don't you guys need lube?" Marty asked standing up.  
"Yeah, could you be a doll, and fetch some from the bedroom over there," TJ said pointing towards his parent's bedroom, "it should be in the top drawer of the bedside table."

"Why, are you doing this to me?" Jonah asked.

"Because your dick is so small it might as well be overgrown clit, and our dear friend Cyrus had a physical issue that needs taken care of, isn't that right Cyrus?" TJ asked.

"Uh huh," Cyrus said standing beside the naked jock facing the naked small dick'd boy. Cyrus then undid his cargo shorts, and pulled them down along with his underwear which pulled his dick out flat, before going low enough to release it, letting his hardon fly up, and smack his stomach. After Cyrus stepped out of his underwear, TJ admired his cock.

"Dang Jonah, might as well say goodbye to your ass, Cyrus is big."

Marty came back with lube, and handed it to TJ who handed it to Cyrus, "there yah go, have fun," TJ told him.

"Cyrus, no don't do this," Jonah begged while TJ held his back down, forcing him to stay bent over the couch arm rest.

"Shut up Jonah or I'll send that photo to everyone, and then no one will date mister baby dick Beck," TJ threatened.

"Hey, I happen to find his tiny dick adorable on him," Cyrus said. "And Jonah please just let me do this, I promise that it'll feel good for the both of us."

"Yeah Jonah quit being a pussy, and take his dick like a man," Marty said watching from afar in his blue boxers.

"You're one to speak," TJ said, "you're still in your underwear."

"If I do this, you have to delete the photo afterwards, deal?" Jonah told TJ.

"Deal," TJ said. "Now Cyrus I hope you know how to do this."

"Yeah," Cyrus said, "just slather him up, stretch him, and have at it."

"Not anymore," Marty said making the two look over at him, and Marty was no longer wearing anything.

"Wait," Jonah cried out while Cyrus pushed a lubed up finger into his ass hole, while TJ was finally able to stop holding Jonah while he allowed his body to be used. "I heard that anal hurts."

"It does," Cyrus said, "for you. But, trust me you will love it, it only takes like a minute and then it won't hurt anymore."

"Okay, I'm trusting you," Jonah said while Cyrus swirled a singular finger in before adding a second one into the virgin ass.

"Well Marty, wanna jerk off?" TJ asked sitting on a matching love seat, patting the spot for Marty to sit down.

"Uh sure, got nothing better to do," he said sitting by TJ. Together the two naked boys sat, while TJ casted his phone screen to the smart TV.

"What kind of porn do you like?" TJ asked. "I'm not sure about you, but I like the foursomes with three guys using one girl."

"Oh, I normally go for ones with a girl with big bouncing boobs riding a dick," Marty told him. "But I'm up for a change to so find me something that you normally watch."

"Quiet down," Cyrus told them. "You're heterosexuality is really killing my boner."

TJ lightly chuckled, "ah Cyrus, love 'em." TJ searched up for his favorite kind of porn, and found a video that looked promising, and started to play it. "So have you ever jerked off with a friend before?" TJ asked.

"No, this is my first time," Marty admitted.

"Wow this is like my third time doing it," TJ told him. "Just a tip, try not to spray cum onto me, since we're sitting so close."  
"Okay, now be quiet so we can watch," Marty told him while the video on the TV had a blonde chick riding on a guys dick, while another man approached forcing her head down around his cock. "Damn, she's hot," Marty said rubbing his growing dick between his index finger, and his thumb.

Meanwhile Cyrus didn't want his boner to die down from the sounds of the video, and it was already hard enough for him to not just slam right into Jonah. Jonah wasn't all that stretched out and he hadn't even got a third finger in yet, but Cyrus couldn't wait that long. "He squirted out lube onto his dick, and rubbed it all over his seven and a half inches before pushing the tip into Jonah's expanding rosebud. "Ahh," Jonah moaned. "It stings," he added.

TJ played with his semi erect penis slapping it around on his plump thighs while he took a look over at Cyrus' ass who was appeared to be sliding into Jonah. "Go Cyrus, make him moan your name," TJ shouted encouragingly. Meanwhile Marty focused on the porn instead of the two guys having sex in the same room as them. However his eyes did trail down to TJ's cock as he played with his own. Watching it's soft, yet hard form getting swung around like that made his own stand up straight. When TJ had gotten hard from watching the girl gag on the dick, he checked out Marty to see how he was doing. "Eh, I guess we are about the same size," TJ told him startleing him.

"Yeah, yeah," Marty said looking down to see his six incher in comparison to TJ's six and half inch penis. TJ had a thought cross his mind as he watched the girl choking on the man's penis.

"Ow!" Jonah yelped when Cyrus ripped Jonah apart by slamming all the way in feeling Jonah Beck's insides squeezing down on his cock, it was heavenly. Cyrus held onto Jonah's hip with one hand, and used the other to reach around and play with Jonah's soft dick, and balls.

"Shhh, baby," Cyrus tried to coo him, but the noise of the porn was distracting him. "Just relax, and loosen up," Cyrus told him, as TJ stood up from the loveseat coming over.

"Hey Cyrus, I'm not gay or anything, but can we share him?" TJ asked. "Like I don't know getting a blowjob from a guy should feel the same as from a girl right?"

"Yeah go ahead," Cyrus said. "And for the record, you are a bit gay, but that doesn't matter.

"Up Jonah," TJ ordered as he kneeled on the couch cushion lifting Jonah's head up from the cushion to feed his cock into his mouth. "Open up," TJ told him as Jonah placed a hand from his extended arm down onto the couch cushion while the other wrapped around TJ's waist for support, while he was bent over getting fucked.

"Auuhn," Jonah moaned open mouthed while TJ shoved his dick inside hitting his tip on the inside of Jonah's cheek. Jonah complied and wrapped his lips around the cock of TJ Kippen, as he was being forced onto it. Cyrus kept fucking Jonah feeling his little cock get hard, and not even fill up his hand. Cyrus kept jerking him off slowly while each thrust sent Jonah forward onto TJ's cock moaning, while TJ rolled his head around to watch the porn imagining he was the guy being sucked off. Soon enough on the video a third guy joined in, and managed to position himself to get into her ass.

Marty was feeling left out while he pleasured himself. There was nothing he really could do, Jonah had no holes left open on him for Marty to plow. With Cyrus fucking his first ass, and only being in middle school he was not able to last long at all. Going balls deep into soft plushy ass and hearing his balls slap up against his skin was pushing him to the edge. Cyrus even could look down to see his largish length disappearing into the teen's ass while the skin of his butt cheeks bounced when he would slam into it real hard. Cyrus had poured out so much lube that he was able to slide, and out with ease while maintaining that tight squeeze around his dick.

Jonah had his held tiled up as his arm sank down lower around TJ's waist holding down onto his ass cheeks pushing them close together. TJ found it hot how Jonah was struggling to stay with his top half up high enough for his dick that he was feeding him while Cyrus bred his ass. Jonah started to get a chin-full of balls when TJ leaned in more gagging Jonah and loving the outcome. Jonah's saliva came out his mouth from the back of his throat running down his shaft, and into his small pubic hairs. Meanwhile Cyrus continued to jerk off Jonah feeling the oh so tiny cock twitch with delight as he was getting stuffed with a good sized cock.

"Awe shit," Cyrus moaned as he pumped his cock in a few more times, "fuck, Jonah-ahh," Cyrus moaned as he stuck his dick all the way into Jonah's ass pressing his balls against the hole as he let go of Jonah's dick depriving it of any sexual release. White fluids got pumped out of Cyrus' cock as TJ had to start rocking his hips to get face fuck Jonah, and get off. This was way better than just jerking off.

After Cyrus pulled out Marty looked over knowing that Jonah was still nice, and stretched out. The naked track athlete with strong leg muscles asked Cyrus, "how was it inside him?"

"Fucking amazing," Cyrus said, "no pun intended." While Cyrus' dick deflated he saw how Marty's six incher was still hard, and has not yet cum today, "actually you should try it, he's hot and ready still."

"Okay," Marty said getting the lube while TJ eyed him down. Marty jerked off with a handful of lube coating his dick up giving him added pleasure. He had been jerking off for a while, and wouldn't have to fuck Jonah for that long. Cyrus remembered Jonah's dick, and went over to sit against the side of the couch watching up as Marty entered his penis into Jonah's ass. _Holy fuck_, he thought seeing how hot it was for Jonah's hole to stretch open and accommodate for his girth.

"Damn, Jonah nice and tight," Marty said slapping his ass which was almost as round as Buffy's. Meanwhile Cyrus' dick got hard again, but he paid no attention to it while he reached under Jonah, and let his hand find his still hard cock. Cyrus resumed jerking off Jonah's small four incher.

The porn playing in the background was completely ignored while they had a foursome of their own. Marty was using Jonah's boy pussy while TJ was getting a blow job from him. TJ walked backwards on his knees about to come getting Jonah's mouth of his cock for him to finally moan out loud. "Auh, uhnn," Jonah kept producing from his mouth while Marty worked away on his ass, while on the flipside Cyrus was working on his front. TJ moved back forwards towards Jonah, and grabbed his head leading it to his balls.

"Suck," TJ demanded as Jonah's head was held in place for him to suckle on TJ's testicles tasting the salty sweat from them being trapped in that jockstrap all day. "Awh yeah," TJ moaned. "Take both of them in," TJ said getting Jonah to open his mouth as wide as he could to engulf TJ's entire saggy ballsack, for his tongue to torture. TJ never felt so much testicle pleasure in his life. He quickly got Jonah off his balls, and laid out with his legs sliding under Jonah while he stayed propped up on his arms. TJ spread his legs out going off the couch past Jonah, and Marty's thighs interrupting Cyrus from jerking off Jonah who was about to come yet again.

TJ laid there and put his head back onto the couch, deciding he felt uncomfortable with his legs dangling off so he pulled them back up bending his knees up into the air while Jonah was bent over in between them. Keeping his thighs up with his hard cock in the middle he forced Jonah's head to go down lower, and onto his cock again. Jonah dropped from his hands on the cushion to his elbows on the cushion as he bobbed his head up, and down on TJ's length.

When TJ's cock was ready to fire he quickly grabbed Jonah's head and forced it down on his almost seven inches making it enter his throat, as Jonah tried to pull back, but TJ closed his thighs shut trapping his head. Jonah had his ass getting rammed into, and his dick getting tugged on while his head was held in place with TJ's thighs as earmuffs as TJ unloaded his cum into his throat. The semen trickled down his throat, as the cock twitched, and TJ relaxed spreading open his thighs for Jonah to pulled his head back and breath, while TJ rested feeling satisfied with himself.

Jonah was then at his climax with Cyrus' hand working a miracle on him. Jonah's small cock twitched as ropes of cum came shooting out onto to go a few inches before hitting the leather siding of the couch, and running down it slowly with how thick and goopy the juices were. With each strand of cum that came out with Cyrus' hand wrapped around his member, Marty felt with Jonah's ass pulsating on his cock sending him over the edge.

At the time TJ's stomach rose and fell as Jonah as panting hot air onto his cock as he came with Marty cumming in him adding to Cyrus' collection of cum. When Marty's cock was done unleashing his load he pulled out slowly missing the feeling of fucking Jonah already. Jonah was then able to stand up, and he was instantly winded, and tired. TJ had gotten up, to get his phone to keep his promise. Meanwhile Cyrus got up to get napkins or paper towels from the kitchen to try to clean the cum from the couch before it dried.

Jonah instantly collapsed down onto the couch where TJ was just laying with his ass up in the arm. He ran his fingers back there feeling how sore it already began feeling. He gasped when he pushed a finger inside with ease. It was soaked with sweat, lube, and his friend's cum. Meanwhile his throat had another load of cum from the third friend. It was like he was a sperm bank. TJ came back, and showed Jonah as he laid tiredly on the couch that he deleted it. "Thank you," Jonah said as he was finally able to breathe easy again.

After Cyrus cleaned up the cum,and threw away the napkins, Marty returned the lube to the bedroom, and now the four naked boys were back in the living room wondering what to do. "Well now what do we do?" Marty asked.

"Come back next weekend to play again?"

"Yeah, and maybe next time it can get a taste of your dick," Cyrus said.

"If you want some, it's right here, come and get it," TJ said letting his arms fall to his sides.

"Oh I'll suck the cum right outta you," Cyrus said grinning.

"Hey TJ, this might be weird, but can I try on your jockstrap to see how it feels?" Marty asked.

"Go right ahead," TJ told him, as Cyrus grabbed the base of TJ's cock while he stood up, with Cyrus getting down on his knees. Cyrus took TJ's softening cock into his mouth to reverse the process feeling it get bigger as he sucked on the already wet cock. Marty found the black underwear, and stepped into it, pulling up feeling it hug his junk nicely, while it left his ass out in the open. Maybe he would invest in buying some in the future, it didn't feel half bad.

Cyrus pulled off when TJ was completely hard to say, "okay TJ, you may not be gay, but TJ junior here really seems to love guys."

"Shut up, and get back to sucking," TJ said pushing his head back onto his length. "Maybe I'll buy you kneepads, if you keep this up."

Jonah finally felt at peace after his body was brutally used, and he closed his eyes resting tuning out the noise from around him. The porn video had finally ended and it was silent, again except for the sounds of TJ getting head from Cyrus casually in the living room.

"Where's Marty?" TJ asked noticing he had disappeared.

Cyrus popped the dick out of his mouth, and looked around, "I dunno. Maybe to the bathroom."

Right in the nick of time Marty entered from the back hallway where TJ's room was with a dildo in his hand, "ahem, TJ, you got some explaining to do?" At that moment Cyrus' fantasy of fucking TJ didn't feel like a distant dream anymore, but a potential reality for him.

"Marty so help me god, if you tell anyone about that, I will personally take it, and shove it up your damn ass!" TJ threatened.

**The End**

Hope y'all check out the story I mentioned above on Wattpad since it's not allowed on this site.

_**~Banana**_


	14. Tonah Cyrus 1

**TJ X Jonah X Cyrus**

Man some chapters are one character, some two, some three, and some are even four.

Tonah + Cyrus - 1

* * *

Cyrus ended up making plans to have sex with Jonah, and TJ, the problem was that he invited them both over today, and neither one knew the other would be attending.

Both TJ, and Jonah were under the impression that they would be coming over for their session of friends with benefits.

Cyrus was worried waiting at his home for the first one to arrive, it worried him that Jonah, and TJ might bump into each other on their way over.

Relief is what Cyrus felt when Jonah had arrived, "hey CyGuy glad to know that we're still doing this."

"Yeah, and I still don't believe you when you tell me that it was your first time," Cyrus told him.

"But it was," Jonah told him before planting a kiss on his lips after Cyrus shut the door, "maybe I was born with a natural talent, master at sex."

"Oh please it was your first time," Cyrus told him.

"But, but, you just said-" Jonah started until Cyrus aggressively attacked his lips with his own.

Their bodies started moving, to where neither one was quite sure.

The destination ended up being the couch when Cyrus nearly made Jonah fall over the back of it.

From there Jonah laid his back along the couches length as Cyrus straddled his legs over Jonah going down to kiss him.

When Cyrus pulled away it left Jonah's face all giggly, "what?" Cyrus asked.

"Nothing you just seem, really horny," Jonah told him.

Truth of the matter is that Jonah was right, about two hundred, and sixteen percent right.

"If you think that is horny watch this," Cyrus said as his grinded his hips against Jonah's connecting their lips.

Soon Jonah felt Cyrus' hard dick poking into his package, and it tickled beyond belief.

The kissing ended abruptly when Jonah started laughing, but Cyrus kept grinding on Jonah placing his hands over Jonah's chest feeling him up.

Jonah watched Cyrus' horny face as he was in complete control eventually he said, "damn you're fucking sexy."

Cyrus just blushed making Jonah see him as even sexier.

Meanwhile Cyrus just couldn't take it he wanted Jonah's dick superbad.

He wanted the captain of the ultimate frisbee team to be inside of him once again.

For a while Cyrus had forgotten all about TJ coming over.

That was if he was ever going to show up, but then again Jonah arrived early as always.

Cyrus grabbed onto the bottom of Jonah's shirt cueing him to lift his arms up above his head, as Cyrus removed the teens shirt leaving his chest bare.

Cyrus too while sitting on Jonah's lap lifted his own shirt off over his head throwing it down behind the couch.

Jonah helped the effort by grabbing Cyrus' bare back pushing their bare chests together as the kissing continued.

Cyrus was getting saliva all over the place from drooling with horniness.

Jonah was enjoying himself watching how crazy Cyrus is when horny compared to how he normally is.

Cyrus just smiled when he noticed that Jonah was looking down at his chest.

It was then that Jonah moved Cyrus down a bit as he sat up with Cyrus kneeled down facing him.

Jonah placed a hand on the center of Cyrus' chest, and pushed the boy forward until his back met the sofa, and his knees moved letting his legs up behind Jonah, while Jonah crept his body down on him.

Cyrus felt both of Jonah's hands holding him just below the armpit as his head lowered down onto his lightly tanned nipple.

Cyrus let out a little moan, as his hands felt empty not holding onto Jonah, to fix this Cyrus let his hungry hands slide up, and down Jonah's back feeling his skin.

Jonah switched over to the other nipple after making the first one erect, to do the same to the second one.

"Mmm," Cyrus hummed while he gently bunched up his fingers pulling the skin on Jonah's back closer together at the palm of his hand.

Jonah lifted his head up at Cyrus, and smirked only to have Cyrus spread his legs open wider making his knees go airborne, as Jonah moved in closer on his knees until his crotch was up against his.

From there Jonah held onto the sides of Cyrus' stomach while he started to grind against Cyrus who was on a hormone high had grabbed ahold of Jonah, and pulled his head down to his.

Jonah was pleasantly surprised to find that Cyrus forced his tongue into his mouth, it was usually the other way around if there was any tongue at all.

Jonah got himself hard from having his junk rub up all against Cyrus'.

The next part was Jonah moving back pulling Cyrus' pants down his legs, and off his ankles.

Jonah placed a hand on Cyrus' boner through his underwear ignoring his thighs saying, "pretty damn hard already are we."

"Just take them off," Cyrus said lifting his ass up into the air for Jonah to pull his underwear down.

Cyrus' average sized cock came into view for Jonah as he finished getting Cyrus' underwear off leaving him in just his socks.

"My turn," Cyrus said getting the topless Jonah Beck off of him so he could try to strip him the rest of the way down.

Right away at the button of Jonah's tented jeans Cyrus could not get it undone he was too much in a frenzy with his hands all jittery.

Jonah just smirked, and moves his hands down to undo his button, then moving his hands back away for Cyrus to do his thing.

Cyrus grabbed both his pants, and his underwear moving them both down only about halfway, before grabbing onto Jonah's larger dick.

"Damn calm down," Jonah said as Cyrus was already trying to deepthroat Jonah's dick.

Cyrus got about three & half inches into his mouth, but when he tried to force more in he gagged a little getting it to nearly five inches.

"Cyrus stop, before you hurt yourself," Jonah said as he saw the pained look on Cyrus' face as tears formed in the corner of his eyes.

Jonah appreciated the effort, but he was perfectly fine if Cyrus could not deepthroat him, besides even he couldn't do that to Cyrus'.

Cyrus pulled the cock out of his mouth taking a short breather, and then going down quickly getting about five inches in, and gagging make a cough like feeling onto Jonah's length as Cyrus quickly pulled off admitting defeat.

"Good lord, you okay Cy?" Jonah said patting Cyrus on the back.

"Ye-ah," Cyrus choked out disappointed, "I really thought I could do it that time, I've been practicing, and everything."

"Dude it's fine, you shouldn't have tried to do that for me," Jonah told him while Cyrus was just now feeling the embarrassment of what he just done kick in.

Cyrus wasn't going to tell Jonah why he wanted to be able to deepthroat so badly.

It was because of TJ, that man can deepthroat like a champ, and maybe if Jonah is cool with it he can experience what Cyrus was not able to do.

Jonah got Cyrus to sit up straight on the couch so he could suck him off for a little bit.

Jonah looked up into Cyrus' chocolate eyes as he held onto Cyrus' cock, and stuck out his tongue slapping the tip all around his lips, and onto his tongue some.

Jonah got done playing around, and got to the actually sucking part, as his licked up along Cyrus' dick taking the tip into his mouth followed by part of his shaft.

Jonah was smart enough to know to not try to force in more than he can handle, to compensate for this Jonah used his non dominant hand to caress Cyrus' balls.

Cyrus always loved how Jonah would play with his balls whether that be groping them or rubbing them or even something like bouncing them in his cupped hand.

When Cyrus looked down he would see the hottest guy at school engulfing his penis past his lips into his mouth, and it drove him mad.

Jonah tasted the skin of Cyrus' cock that always felt nice being soft without a vein in sight.

"Can we skip all this already, and get to the good stuff? Cyrus asked.

Jonah stopped what he was doing, and turned his head up to Cyrus while his hand jerked Cyrus off, "and what might that be?"  
"You know what I want, it's why you came over, cause you want to do it too."  
"What being penetrated? I know how much you love that," Jonah teased him while Cyrus just blushed.

Cyrus told him, "yeah, that."  
"What Cyrus? Tell me I wanna hear you say it."  
"Fine," Cyrus groaned, "I want you to fuck me."

"That's better," Jonah said releasing his penis, and standing back up along with Cyrus who stood up from the couch.

Now both stood with their erect cocks facing each other's while Jonah's pants, and underwear slid down from his knees to his ankles, where he took them off while Cyrus started to walk away, saying, "Imma go get the lube."

Cyrus always had lube available, and ready to use thanks to his parents who wanted him to have everything that he needed.

They figured that if he had lube he could satisfy himself, plenty fine, with hopes that he wouldn't go around having sex, and accidently getting a girl pregnant.

Little do his parents know that the first condom he used, was on the dick that was going into his virgin ass.

Wearing condoms went out the window when Cyrus was with TJ where he convinced Cyrus to let him cum into his ass.

Jonah sat back down, and took off his socks, to where he was completely naked.

Cyrus returned with a tube of lube, and Jonah asked, "are we going to do it here, or what?"

"I don't know we could basically do it anywhere except for my parent's room that would just be weird."

"Well I've never had sex in the kitchen before," Jonah said.

"I'm down for that," Cyrus said as he thought of how they could do it.

There wasn't really a place they could do it, except maybe at the dining room table that was right next to the kitchen.

They figured it was fine, and Cyrus moved two chairs away from the side of the table, and leaned down onto it.

Jonah stood in the place that the chairs would be as Cyrus passed him the lube.

Jonah poured some out onto his finger, sat the tube on the table, and smeared it onto Cyrus' hole.

Next Cyrus moved a hand back there, and fingered himself for a quick moment while Jonah slowly rubbed his hard dick in with the lube, getting it ready.

Cyrus moved his hand, and wipe the excess lube onto his thigh before touching the table again.

Cyrus arched his back, and tried to put his ass more out there for Jonah, who was lining himself up.

Jonah pushed the tip of his cock against Cyrus' anus which opened rather forcefully when Jonah went in.

Cyrus gasped, and gripped balling his fists full of the tablecloth from the pain.

This pain did not last long, and Jonah carefully pushed himself inside of Cyrus until his tip met up with Cyrus' prostate making his legs quake.

A small whimper was heard when Jonah pulled out, as he was started to hump Cyrus over the table.

Cyrus was pushing up against the table for dear life while Jonah showed his hole no mercy, as his pace quickened without Cyrus fully adjusting.

The only thing keeping Cyrus from crying out in pain was the pleasure that was brought with his prostate being stimulated from Jonah's cock striking it.

Cyrus was breathing heavily in means to adjust, and relax to Jonah's size.

Jonah was getting into having a splendid time until the doorbell rang scaring the absolute shit out of him.

Jonah stood motionless with his dick still inside of Cyrus who moved to a standing up position.

"Someone's at the door," Jonah said stating the obvious.

"Let me go check I think I know who it is," Cyrus said as Jonah eased out of Cyrus' hole.

Jonah was not too thrilled that their sex had gotten interrupted.

"Who?" Jonah asked with his dick out in the open while following Cyrus back into the living room area.

Jonah stood behind the couch to hide his lower half while Cyrus ignored his question, asking, "who is it?" to the door.

From behind the front door TJ's voice came, "TJ?" it sounded like he was questioning his own name, because Cyrus knew that TJ was coming.

"What is he doing here?" Jonah said as Cyrus opened the door, making Jonah drop to the floor behind the couch.

"TJ stepped in, seeing the body drop behind the couch in a blur, "who was that?" TJ asked then turning to Cyrus' naked body shutting the door.

"Wait a minute, were you doing it with someone else?"

The naked boy in his socks explained himself to TJ who kept his eyes on his naked form, "okay before either of you freak out. I invited you, and Jonah both over to do the same thing…. I was hoping that maybe we could all you know?"  
Jonah poked his head up from behind the couch still hiding his naked body, "what the hell dude, a little fucking warning would have been nice?"

"Sorry," Cyrus said while TJ just snickered with a smile forming on his face.

TJ spoke, "well I came here to have sex, and that is exactly what we are going to do."  
Jonah felt some jealousy to find out that TJ was going to get to fuck Cyrus.

Jonah then said, "I think this will be alright, as long as TJ don't try to fuck me."  
"And why wouldn't you want that?" TJ inquired.

"I don't know, maybe it's because I'm not a bottom."  
"Funny you look like one hiding your little dick behind that couch."  
Jonah stood up letting his chest come into TJ's sight which was a lot more toned, and defined than Cyrus'.

Next Jonah walked out from behind the couch to show off the rest of his body, while Jonah said, "now what were you saying about small?"

TJ was getting hard from the display of the two aroused boys next to him, "wow I'm sorry mister big dick," TJ said sarcastically.

"What I don't suppose your's is any bigger," Jonah said.

Cyrus spoke up, "I don't know about that one Jonah, I'd say it's a pretty close call."

TJ just smirked at Jonah who was waiting to see his cock.

"Come on guys we can go up to my bedroom, Jonah grab the lube," Cyrus ordered.

Jonah went to go fetch the lube while Cyrus walked up the stairs with TJ following behind getting hard watching the Jewish boy's bare ass moving as it climbed up the staircase.

Cyrus made a pit stop, and got a towel from the bathroom that he threw down over his bed while Jonah made his way up the stairs with the lube.

Cyrus took the time to make out with TJ, while standing up, which made Jonah's heart sting when he got up into the room to see that.

"Ahem," he said breaking up the kisses.

"Oh sorry," Cyrus said, as TJ got ready by taking his shirt off topping both boy's with his pecs, and forming six pack, and much bigger arms than the two of them.

Jonah could now see why he was banging with TJ on the side, which made him wonder who many other guys has Cyrus been with.

"Come here Jonah," TJ growled, while Jonah approached him saying, "what?"  
Instead of a answer Jonah got his large hands on his face, and his lips on his.

Jonah was taken aback by the kiss at first, but it realized what was going on, and let his instincts take control as he made out with TJ.

Cyrus went, and laid himself down on the towel keeping his knees up, as he slid a finger into his ass while he watched the two of them make out.

Cyrus used his other hand, and started to stroke himself off slowly, enjoying the sight of TJ reaching down, and grabbing onto Jonah's cock giving it a few tugs.

The kissing broke up, and TJ pushed his shorts down to show off his hardon, while Jonah looked down at it, and past it to look into his shorts as he took them off, "did you not wear any underwear?"

TJ answered that like it was a stupid question, "no of course not. I came here to fuck so I really didn't need it."  
"That is so fucking hot," Jonah said as he grabbed onto TJ, and started making out with him.

Meanwhile TJ took his socks off to get completely naked while Cyrus added a second, and third finger into his ass.

Jonah tried forcing his tongue into TJ's mouth, but his tongue did not like that idea, and it turned into a tongue battle for dominance.

TJ got clever, and ran his thumb along the slit of Jonah's dick head making him moan losing dominance as TJ's tongue invaded his mouth.

Jonah didn't bother to fight back, instead he slapped his hands down onto TJ's ass cheeks making a clapping noise, as he rubbed over his plump cheeks getting reminded of Cyrus' ass cheeks reminding him that Cyrus is still here.

Jonah pushed at TJ's hips to separate them, and the making out ceased, and the two team captains glanced over to see the adorable boy fingering himself.

TJ spotted the lube that Jonah sat down on the bed, and he walked over, grabbed it, and applied some onto his own dick that was a little bigger than Jonah's while he said, "let me help you with that."  
Jonah stood away from the bed watching as Cyrus lay back open mouth moaning as TJ slid his penis into Cyrus.

Jonah felt his cock twitch from the sight, and felt a drop of precum leave his penis, and fall down to the carpeted floor.

TJ pumped his dick in, and out of Cyrus at a steady pace that was not very fast.

Meanwhile Jonah let his eyes scan TJ, from his large barefeet to his even longer meaty legs covered with hairs, leading up to his wide ass that looked like a lump on his slender body.

"Jonah let me su-ahh-uck you," Cyrus moaned out.

Jonah loved the idea as he made his way around to the other end of the bed, trying to mentally figure out how he will get his dick down into Cyrus' mouth.

Jonah crawled onto the side of the bed by Cyrus, and Cyrus turned his head over giving Jonah the idea of what to do.

He moved his leg behind Cyrus' head, while Cyrus raised a arm up to pull Jonah's waist in closer allowing for Jonah to swing a leg over Cyrus' body.

Now with Cyrus' head elevated from Jonah's leg he was facing toward Jonah's cock which he promptly began to suck.

TJ humped Cyrus faster as he watched Cyrus give head to Jonah.

TJ grabbed down onto Cyrus' cock that was not getting any attention, and he started to jerk it off in rhythm of his thrusts into Cyrus.

Cyrus moaned right into Jonah's dick sending little chills of vibrations down into his groin making a bit of precum leak into his mouth.

Cyrus pulled his head back, and worked on just the tip of Jonah's cock swirling his tongue around it occasionally taking it all out of his mouth to breath catching his breath, and to let out a moan.

"Auuh I want you both in me," Cyrus moaned out making TJ slow down to a stop while Jonah looked over at TJ as they both got confused.

"Uhh what?" both of the barefoot males in the room asked.

"You, and Jonah, I want both of your dicks in me at the same time."

Jonah asked, "how do we do that?"

"Yeah," TJ said.

"Oh wow, let me show you," Cyrus said making TJ pull out of him.

"This is gonna take a lot of lube," Cyrus said as he got up where he was standing on the bed with Jonah, and TJ on both sides of the bed.

"You both need to lay down with your legs along each other's side to where your dicks are right up against each others."  
"Oh, now I think I see how this works," Jonah said as he moved over onto the towel with his head on the edge of the bed, and his feet down by TJ.

Jonah then spread his legs open very wide, while TJ layed down with his head on the opposite end of the bed with his legs going underneath Jonah's resting along his sides, while Jonah closed his legs back having them next to TJ's sides.

Both boys inched closer together until their dicks got met up with each other.

Cyrus stepped over the two of them, grabbing the lube, opening it, and turning around to drizzle it down onto their penises like it was chocolate sauce on icecream.

Cyrus then took his hand, and gripped both of their cocks together as one, and jerked them both off spreading the lube around, then with all the extra that he gotten onto his fingers, his rubbed off into his anus.

"This is gonna be good," TJ said in such a tone of voice neither boy knew if he was being sarcastic or not.

Cyrus placed his hands down on the bed behind him as his ass hovered about the guys awaiting cocks.

TJ helped by reaching down, and holding both his, and Jonah's dicks in place as Cyrus lowered down, feeling both of their dicks being halfway lined up with his hole.

Cyrus gulped as he forced himself down with both of their cocks getting squeezed tight as Cyrus' ass ripped apart with him saying, "ow fuck!"

Both Jonah, and TJ, got scared to move in fear that they might hurt Cyrus.

"Just wait," Cyrus managed to get out while he winced in pain, he could feel his ass throbbing, while it adjusted.

Cyrus stayed like this for what felt like a good five minutes, then he eased himself down with both of the teens cocks seeming to bend forward into his ass.

"Uaah fuck yes!" Cyrus moaned super loud as his ass opened up, and he got down about halfway on them.

"Try thrusting up," Cyrus told them.

Jonah was the first one to try moving, he pushed his dick up inside of Cyrus feeling his super lubed up cock slide right against the back of TJ's.

When Jonah let himself go back down, TJ took the time to push himself upwards into Cyrus hole as some lube leaked out.

"Holy fucking shit," Cyrus breathed out, as he dropped himself all the way down onto the two boys cocks.

Cyrus was breathing through his mouth loudly, while TJ, and Jonah felt their dicks getting squeezed together so tight they might pop.

TJ moaned from the feeling, but Jonah had just groaned as he found it somewhat unpleasant.

Cyrus felt accomplished, as he got his prostate hit again reminding him what all of this pain was for.

Cyrus lifted himself up, and went back down going to riding their dicks.

It was tremendously great with how it felt having something that fucking large in his ass, while it felt really good for Jonah, and TJ too having it so tight, and slippery.

Cyrus had wore himself out from all of this, and stopped moving, and just let TJ, and Jonah fuck into his hole as they pleased.

Most of their thrust went one after the other, TJ's cock would go up inside hitting Cyrus' prostate making both of them moan, and when he went back out part way Jonah's dick would go up, and hit Cyrus' prostate.

Cyrus was in horny heaven he wanted it to be like this everytime.

TJ, and Jonah kept going until they were both joining Cyrus in the moaning.

Jonah was getting pretty close to his climax that he slowed down while TJ fucked the shit out of Cyrus' ass.

The feeling of TJ's penis going past his while inside of Cyrus' hole was enough to keep himself on the verge of busting a nut.

TJ was now pretty close, and felt like announcing it, "mm, I'm close."  
Cyrus closed his eyes, and said, "good try to cum together."  
Jonah then spoke up to say, "I'm ready when you are."

"Go!" TJ said, as both boys started to fuck the shit out of Cyrus with their dicks going up, and down simultaneously making it feel like one monsterous cock for Cyrus.

Both of the boy's hips spasmed as they felt each other's dickheads pulsing as cum shot out from each one both going in to the same destination in Cyrus' ass.

Cyrus released a very loud moan as he was feeling their semen filling up his ass, never ever has he felt so much cum be unleashed inside of him.

Cyrus was very close to cuming from this sensational feeling.  
After both of the boys got done cumming Cyrus lifted off of their dicks with Cyrus' extremely stretched hole feeling the air that felt cold compared to what was just in there.

Cum, and lube dripped out of Cyrus ass as TJ moved out of the way, and off the bed while Jonah did sorta the same.

Cyrus laid down with his dick at TJ's end, and his ass leaking all down onto the towel he laid down.

TJ done what he is best at, and placed his mouth over Cyrus' member, and deepthroated that thing.

Jonah was amazed at how Cyrus' cock seemed to just disappear into TJ's mouth.

TJ kept going making his nose touch down onto Cyrus' stomach, and then back up into the air.

In no time TJ had Cyrus' cock twitching, and then exploding a massive load of watery cum down into TJ's throat.

TJ felt every bit of it slide down his throat, finally TJ removed it from his mouth.

Jonah commented, "Cyrus your ass if gonna be sore for weeks."  
Cyrus rolled his head over to Jonah, being completely exhausted, "it was worth it."

Jonah, and TJ both looked down at the boy that they had just filled with cum, and smiled at how much fun they had,

TJ grabbed onto Jonah's naked shoulder, and tugged him over to where he kissed Jonah some more.

Jonah wrapped his arms upwards on TJ's back with his hands landing on TJ's shoulders, where they stayed as they made out.

**The End**

How many characters do you like having in each chapter? A few, or is more better?

_**~Banana**_


	15. Tonah Marty 1

**Tonah X Marty**

I'm curious to see if there are any fans who are still interested in reading this.

Tonah Marty - 1

* * *

_**~•~ Background Information ~•~**_

_They are all aged up to be high schoolers. Jonah, and TJ have been dating openly for a long time. They have a very active sex life. As for Marty he is jealous of what Jonah gets._

_**~•~**_

"Do you see all the kids playing around here?" Marty asked using his arms to show off the nearly empty playground while Jonah sat facing front atop of TJ's lap while on a bench near the sandpit.

"No," TJ answered unsure why Marty was asking that question. Jonah went back to reaching behind himself to grip the sides of TJ's head as he bent his neck to make out with him in the park.

"Wanna know why the are all gone? It's because you two scared them all off," Marty told them as they kept going not seeming to care one bit.

"Oh, TJ," Jonah moaned feeling a stiffening rod building up pressure on his bottom. Jonah then arched his back, and slipped his ass back deeper into TJ's lap with his tailbone meeting TJ's groin.

"Ugh, are you guys even listening to me?" Marty asked annoyed. They always do this. One time Marty was one hundred percent sure that he heard them having sex in the bathroom at school. The sound of skin clapping, and Jonah's muffled moans. If TJ's penis was a drug, Jonah's a lifetime addict. He's hooked there is not one moment when they are together without them rubbing privates.

"Be quiet Marty, you scared off all the children," TJ teased Marty knowing fully well what he asked just a bit ago. Marty kept a watch as TJ felt around Jonah's pants to see if he was hard as he was. Sure enough Jonah was rock solid, and an outline showed when TJ squeezed gently on it.

"What, no that was you two, you're practically having sex in public," Marty whined.

"No, this is having sex," Jonah said bouncing on TJ's lap not causing much of pleasure for TJ's raging boner, just more of discomfort, but it was all for Marty's show.

TJ placed a firm hands on the tops of Jonah's thighs, and held the horny teen down. TJ whispered into his ear, "wanna continue that at my place?"

"Uh huh," Jonah said getting off of TJ saying, "well Marty it looks like we are taking off." Marty blushed while his eyes feasted off of the two males packages. Jonah's smallish hardon looked adorable on him, while TJ's large bulge made Marty twitch in a lower region.

"You can come with if you want? It's just my place," TJ offered.

Jonah tugged at TJ's arm, "are you sure, I thought we were going to do it."

"We are, but wouldn't it be even better if we let Marty join in. Like come on don't you feel kinda bad for him?"

"Yeah I guess… can I be the one to fuck him?" Jonah asked TJ in private.

"Anything for you, well scratch that he's not touching your ass that belongs to me, and me only."

"Sure thing," Jonah told TJ, before the pair turned back to face Marty while the excitement in their pants died down.

"So are you coming or not?" asked TJ.

"Depends what are we going to do? Am I just going to sit around while you two fuck each other?" Marty asked sarcastically.

"If you want, we were planning on including you," TJ told him.

Marty's face lit up, "really?"

"Yeah, just keep away from Jonah, he's mine," TJ told Marty. Marty walked forward to catch up with them as they strolled out of the park, and towards TJ's home. On the way there Jonah walked beside TJ while TJ snuck a hand down into Jonah's back pocket of his jeans. From there Marty watched as TJ scrunched his fingers up toying with the boy's fine ass. It was going to be torture for Marty knowing that he wasn't allowed to use his ass like TJ was going to.

TJ only removed his hand from Jonah's butt when he had to unlock the front door to his house. TJ, and Jonah took off their shoes making Marty realize he should be doing the same. "Let's do it in my parents room," TJ told them as he ventured through the kitchen with them following.

"Ew why there, isn't that kinda gross knowing your parents have sex in there?" Marty commented.

"Not at all," TJ explained. "You see not everyone has perfectly happy parents like yours, and some of our parents hate each other, and don't have sex. Plus that means there is unused condoms, and lube that my dad uses since he can't get anything from mom."

None of them bothered to shut the door to the bedroom when they got inside, but Marty did ask, "where are your parents at right now?"

"Don't know, don't care," TJ told him. "You talk to much, I might have to shove something in your mouth just to keep you quiet." Marty stopped talking, and TJ asked Jonah a question. "Wanna learn how to pound ass?"

"Yeah, why not?" Jonah said figuring out that he was going to be fucking Marty.

"First thing you gotta do is, lay him down on the bed, and get on top." Jonah started doing as TJ said without Marty objecting. In Marty's submissive nature he allowed his body to be controlled by Jonah's guiding hands. Soon enough Marty was laying on his back grinning while tilting his head up to look at Jonah. TJ stayed standing as he instructed, "great now reach under him, and play with his fluffy ass cheeks, while you grind against his crotch."

Marty unclenched his ass cheeks as Jonah's hand felt all over them getting a good feel for what TJ always does to him. Jonah felt a bit awkward that he was not kissing the other person while they grinded groins. Marty was feeling it, but Jonah was not so much, probably why he declared himself a bottom. "TJ no offense, but this is boring."

"Yeah, you probably want me, don'tcha?" TJ asked receiving a smirk from Jonah that was all the answer he needed. "I guess try something else, get him hard, or something."

"I think it's a little too late for that," Marty commented blushing with embarrassment. The pressure on the runners junk combined with the thought of being dominated got him stiff.

"Oh-kay then," TJ said, "get 'em naked, and moaning." While Marty waited for Jonah to strip him down TJ leaned himself up against the wall watching the two with excitement in his eyes. Judging by the looks of Marty's crotch he was definity not Kippen size. One of Jonah's favorite things to do is to get down between the jocks thighs, and jerk away at his cock while sucking on the tip until he gets close, and takes over spraying over Jonah's face with his cum. Jonah assumed that Marty's smaller size wouldn't be as fun to play with, but maybe he could get him cumming faster than he could TJ.

The male on top of Marty stared down at his flushed face deciding what he would do to his body first. Jonah moved his hands up from Marty's ass, but kept a hold at the hem of his pants to ease down the backside. From there Jonah kept inching his sweatpants down with pulling at the front, and the back making Marty antsy with anticipation of what Jonah would do once his pants were off. Jonah kept watch as the runner's less appealing legs came into view. No one could beat his TJ.

Once Marty's pants got down to just below his knees he moved his hands out of the way when Jonah surprised him by gripping his penis through the underwear. "Ooh," Jonah rolled off his tongue, "feels thick." Marty then had his sweats taken off the rest of the way leaving him in a shirt, and underwear plus some socks. Ignoring Marty's ass Jonah pulled Marty's shirt upwards exposing his stomach going up just below his nipples until Marty positioned his arms for Jonah to remove it the rest of the way over his head leaving him shirtless.

"Get him on all fours," TJ told Jonah walking over. Only now did Jonah realize that TJ had taken off his socks, and his pants. Marty assisted Jonah, and practically got himself into the position that TJ wanted. Once like that with Jonah behind Marty his underwear got quickly yanked down revealing his naked form. Feeling the air on his ass Marty spread his knees apart a bit more getting comfortable. Jonah stared in awe at the sight of a male's backside. Jonah's hand was drawn towards Marty's hardon that pointed down towards the bed.

Marty jumped a slight bit when he felt a hand wrap itself around his penis forgetting that someone could still touch him there. It felt as if Jonah was familiar with his penis already he knew exactly how to rub it the right way. Jonah enjoyed how well the girth filled his hand, and how soft the skin felt. Letting instinct, and desire take over Jonah's head gravitated towards Marty's crack. "Oh no hun," TJ said getting Jonah's attention halting his actions, "I don't want your tongue in his possibly dirty ass, just use the lube." After the sound of a drawer opening, and closing TJ throw a squeezy tube over to Jonah, "here."

Marty didn't let what TJ said faze him about his ass. He was already plenty sure he cleaned it good enough every time he'd find himself toying with it in the shower wondering what anal actually felt like. Marty thanked the lord that he was at least getting to lose his virginity before graduation. That would be rather embarrassing to graduate a virgin, or at least that is what his peers thought.

The flick of a lid was heard followed by another, and a shiver ran up Marty's spine with Jonah's hand no longer on his penis, but on his anus spreading a cold solution. His cock throbbed pointed more towards the edge of the bed as it craved the littlest of attention from Jonah again. Honestly his hand might of felt even better than his own does. Jonah used his other hand to push down on Marty's back making his neck swing back, and his back sink down with his bottom pushing outwards.

"Hey babe should I give him a taste of a good cock?"

"What, are you saying mine isn't good?" Jonah snapped back at his boyfriend while swirling around his finger in Marty's ass hole.

"No it is, just not as good as mine."

"Damnit, I can't testify against that statement. I guess you can, just don't gag him to death, he hasn't had training like yours truly," Jonah told TJ grinning. Jonah hoped that TJ would realize how great Jonah was at giving a blowjob after he experiences one from the untrained Marty. Marty got a bit of fear from what Jonah said about the gagging part. TJ kneeled down onto the bed at the front of Marty pulling down his boxers to get his dick out while the Beck boy shoved a second finger in Marty's tightness.

Marty's eyes feasted off of TJ's buffet of a dick, as he exposed the hard member out from the top of his boxers leaving the rest coving the midsection of his thighs. Marty could see now why Jonah was so crazy about TJ. If Marty had someone with a dick like TJ's he would also never stop riding on them.

"Are you just going to stay there, and drool, or give me some action?" TJ asked queuing Marty in that he should start giving him head. TJ's boner didn't stick straight out, it tilted at an upward angle, so he leaned forward some to have it aimed at his mouth. Marty kissed the head of his huge cock with his daring pink lips that parted letting the head penetrate into his virgin mouth. His tongue sloshed around TJ's hard prick as the base of Jonah's two fingers met Marty's ass poking him in such a way that his head, and body lunged down farther on TJ's penis.

_Damn_ TJ thought seeing Marty's head easily glide down taking in about five inches of his dick. Right away Marty slowly pulled his head back while tugging on his skin with a strong sucking power. TJ admired how adorable Marty looked sucking him, it had to be the lips. Jonah's are palish while Marty's are full on pink in contrast to his fair skin like they were made to hug a cock between them.

Marty was sucking TJ for all he gots, especially when he had just the tip lift in his mouth that he made sure to tease with his tongue along the slit. TJ thought there was no way that this was Marty's first time giving a blowjob. Marty went slowly back, and forth for a while until he decided to pick up the pace to match the levels of excitement he was feeling when Jonah jammed a third finger in his ass really working the virgin hole.

Marty found the head of TJ's cock striking the insides of his cheeks when he tried to engulf it with great speed. To fix this issue he held onto the base of TJ's penis with a whole hand to have better control of where it was going. TJ watched Marty go down on his dick unsure of which boy was hungrier for his cock. Meanwhile Marty opened his eyes to look at TJ's body wishing that his shirt was off.

"I think he's nice, and ready," Jonah told TJ.

"Great let's give him a break while I get you ready," TJ told Jonah. TJ backed away from Marty with his cock leaving his mouth fully. Jonah removed his fingers from Marty's ass, and TJ pushed his side making him fall over, and roll onto his back. Jonah just smirked at TJ for being rough with the naked first timer. To Jonah's surprise TJ was not done with his roughness.

In no time Jonah's back was on the bed with TJ on top of him. Jonah felt TJ's pride, and joy pressing up against his abdomen. TJ held the side of Jonah's head with one hand while he attacked his lips making his boner throb. As for his other hand he was pulling off his boxers the rest of the way leaving his naked bottom half for Marty to see. Marty pumped away at his own cock while he checked out TJ's contoured muscle ass, and strong hairy legs.

Jonah began to moan lightly into TJ's mouth tickling his bottom lip as TJ tongue battled Jonah. Now that TJ finished removing his boxers he used that same hand to yank down Jonah's clothing leaving his bottom half equally bare. Marty sadly, could not see Jonah's penis, or ass, but that would surely change later. It now got Marty curious of how big Jonah was, and more specifically if he was bigger than Jonah, or not.

The dick of TJ's boyfriend rose up into the air jabbing into TJ, like his was doing to him letting TJ know his job was done. TJ then lifted off the boy, and sat on his thighs just below his penis. TJ pushed Jonah's shirt up some exposing his gorgeous lean body. Marty saw as TJ smacked his length against Jonah's stomach some before peeling his shirt off over Jonah's head tossing it off the bed. Jonah giggled for no reason as he did the same, and sat partway up to removed TJ's shirt to reveal to Marty what he was waiting for. He already saw Jonah's dick which was practically a smaller version of TJ's, which was still larger than his own.

With working at a gym for so many years TJ had squeezed in lots of working out along with bringing Jonah in with him from time to time. Even on the days that TJ did not workout at the gym he still got a different kind of workout from pounding his boyfriend's ass. Jonah was thankful of how perfect they are for each other with Jonah craving TJ's dick, and TJ gladly wanting to give it to him.

From all that working out TJ had a chest that was to die for, Marty swore he could jerk off, and cum from looking at TJ's waist up alone. TJ didn't stay long on top of Jonah before getting off, and grabbing ahold of the lube which he applied directly onto his boyfriend while he laid back, and did nothing.

"Seeing as this is Marty's first time we should take it easy on him, so what do you think missionary position?" TJ asked not really to Jonah, but not really to Marty either. Jonah nodded his head yes, plus Marty was already on his back. TJ stood up, and slid Marty down to the edge of the bed while Marty watched TJ's dick point between his legs.

TJ then motioned for Jonah to come over. Jonah did, and when he did TJ helped him out by pushing him forward, and propping Marty's ankles up on his shoulders. Jonah was amazed at how Marty's knees went towards his shoulders, and his ass appeared from off the bed.

Jonah didn't have to be told what to do next, it was self explanatory. He pushed the head of his cock into Marty's ass feeling it squeeze his dick. He knew he would not last that long with his ass being that tight around his dick. Despite that Jonah did as TJ used to do to him which was easing in slowly until he was all the way inside. About three fourths of the way in Marty showed a sign of pain on his face. Jonah just wanted to kiss it to make it feel better, but knew he shouldn't with his loving boyfriend still with him.

"Oh come on Marty, take it like a man," TJ said insultingly to Marty who was not handling the paint to well with his heavy breathing, and gritted teeth.

"Aye, he's doing his best TJ. Wasn't I like this my first time?" Jonah asked.

TJ then got the mental images back of their first time having sex. "No, despite the pain you were moaning for more, and didn't care if it hurt." _Oh_, Jonah thought only know remembering what their first time was like. After losing his virginity, and the pain to sit down that accompanied it, he learnt to not go all out, and try to ignore the pain, and to adjust first before receiving a hardcore fuck.

Marty closed his eyes, and tried to not focus on the pain shooting up his body as Jonah eased his dick, in, and out letting him adjust. With the slow, and steady movements of Jonah's penis in his ass he was able to adjust just fine, with only a bit of pain lingering, luckily the pleasure outpowered it making it miniscule. Now that Jonah was situated on fucking Marty, TJ decided he could no get in on that action.

TJ lubed himself up, and stood behind Jonah, and placed a hand on his back making him bend forward, and prop himself up with hands on both sides of Marty's bare chest. Jonah was now pumping his cock into the virgin teen without using his guiding hands. At the same time TJ tried to insert himself into Jonah with no preparation first. They have had sex so many times that Jonah was a master at relaxing his muscles, and didn't need to be stretched out first.

TJ rammed his lubed up monster into Jonah completely filling up his ass to the extent that Jonah felt it in his stomach. Jonah moaned, and groaned with the loudness of a scream as it all happened at once. His prostate getting struck, and TJ's whole length inside of him that Jonah knew by feeling, and by TJ's sac coming in contact with his butt cheeks.

Jonah didn't meant to, but with TJ's great force Jonah pushed into Marty despite already being all the way inside making the male yelp. Jonah frowned for doing so, but it was quickly replaced by a horny face of euphoria as TJ used his ass, with Marty's own dick doing Marty. Marty had nothing better to do, but to lay his head back, and jerk off while his dreams came true of getting fucked.

Marty didn't bother to hold in his almost inevitable moans that flowed out of his mouth like the water at Niagara Falls. TJ loved the doubled sound of gay sex when he thrusted into Jonah, Jonah ended up thrusting into Marty, like a chain effect. TJ held onto Jonah's shoulders pulling him back some as he leaned back still having his dick pounding Jonah's sweet bottom.

There was only one thing that was different that TJ did not like. Instead of Jonah pushing his ass back towards TJ as if asking for more, Jonah was doing quite the opposite in order to stay fucking Marty. Jonah was in heaven having both his cock, and ass being pleasured. Although Jonah would like to say that he is 100% a bottom, he could see why TJ loved being a top.

It was amazing seeing the reaction, and effect that he was having on Marty. It was like he was controlling his body, making him go crazy, and in love with cock, that only made him want to fuck the teen harder. The three bodys rocked as it went from biggest dick to smallest dick.

TJ picked on the feeling of Jonah's ass it felt somewhat tighter than usual which made up for his ass not gravitating towards his lap during their sex session. TJ thought maybe it was because of Jonah having his dick plunging into someone else. Now that TJ thought of it this was his first threesome, and more than likely Jonah's first threesome also. Jonah was a bit weary about having sex with Marty, but he found himself loving it now that he was having sex with both of them simultaneously.

Mart had been working at his cock for so long, and due to his lack of never having sex before he could not last long. Jonah was confused by Marty's pulsating ass that contracted around his length until he saw the cum squirt out of Marty's penis onto his stomach. A great deal of cum ended up coming out of Marty's fat cock before it finally stopped cumming. TJ was still unaware that Marty had just came.

Instead of Marty's dick deflating it stayed hard, as Jonah continued to fuck him. Marty knew he could go for another round with this insane anal stimulation so he started to pleasure himself again to the rhythm of the fucking. Jonah felt somewhat edged after Marty had his orgasm, and felt his dick become wildly stiff.

TJ craved more from his boy, so he wouldn't forget who he was in love with. Jonah had his shoulders released, and his head turned around getting brought into a kiss that muffled the smaller boy's moans. TJ's compassionately made out with him while his hips done their own thing knowing exactly what to do. When the kissing broke apart Jonah moaned, "I love you."

TJ being the cocky son of a bitch he is replied back, "love you more." Jonah didn't have the time, or will power to argue back while having sex. The three naked males continue to fuck with TJ going in deep which put him closer to his point of no returns faster than normal. Marty already having came once was not all that close to another orgasm, but Jonah he was edging, and trying his best not to bust a nut.

It was hard work with his dick inflated, and his stomach contracted ready to fire his cum at any second now. Jonah looked back down at Marty who was playing with himself while pools of cum were on his naked body. That image sent Jonah over the edge, and he started releasing his load into Marty's ass while his dick still went in, and out from TJ fucking Jonah.

Marty felt the cum mixing in with the cum as Jonah's cock smeared it everywhere, and TJ had fucked Jonah enough to know that, that was his orgasm. When Jonah had his orgasm it caused his ass to constrict around TJ's cock milking him, skipping him ahead on his path to orgasm.

Shortly after Jonah's orgasm TJ found himself not fighting back his orgasm as he let it all out, and moaned as he shot his thick load into Jonah like usual. TJ stopped thrusting into Jonah as his dick explodes with cum while being fully inside of Jonah. This also allowed for Marty's ass to finally get a break from being worked so hard.

Marty sped up his process, and jerked off furiously getting his second orgasm that produced a smaller amount of cum than the first one as his load shot out joining in with his first load of cum, on his chest.

It was still a very impressive amount of cum that Marty had on himself, and Jonah liked to think that it was because he was a virgin. TJ pulled out of Jonah to rest as his massive dick shrank to a semi-erect form. Jonah was then able to pull out of Marty. When TJ saw the cum on Marty he was shocked, and had to ask, "Jesus Christ Jonah, how many times did you make him cum?"

Marty intensely blushed glaring down at the enormous amount of semen built up on his chest, and stomach. Jonah answered back, "I don't know two times I think."

"Either way good job," TJ said followed by a congratulatory kiss. "Babe if you want, you can... you know," TJ said gesturing down at the mess on Marty as he rested from his first time getting fucked. The cum lover grinned at TJ before turning his attention down at Marty to try his load.

Marty figured out rather quickly what Jonah was doing when he slurped up the cum that was on his body. Jonah picked up on the taste right away, it was better than his own like every person's cum tended to be. Also he tasted that it was saltier than TJ's which was not something he loved when he downed some cum. TJ watched as Jonah licked Marty clean even taking the had of his nearly soft cock into his mouth to get any excess cum.

"I should probably get going," Marty announced sitting up on the bed.

"Yeah," TJ said sounding like he was ready for Marty to get out.

Jonah playfully hit his naked boyfriend's arm, as he snuggled up against his side. "That was exhausting, I never knew how draining it was to be top," Jonah said as Marty got his clothes on after digging around. He noticed that his ass felt strange, and funny, additionally he noticed that he could feel the cool air on his ass as if it was drying it out.

TJ wrapped his arms around his equally nude lover, and dominantly whispered into his ear, "yeah, but don't think for a second that I will let you top me."

**The End**

Are y'all that made it this far readers from before, or is this the first time you're seeing this story?

_**~Banana**_


	16. Tyrus 1

**Cyrus X TJ #1**

I dislike the ship Tyrus, so these chapters will be short.

Tyrus - 1

* * *

Cyrus was sitting at the spoon with some of his friends wishing for his raging boner to die down.

But it just wouldn't, and the more he thought about it the longer it would stay, it was relentless.

He thought one thing, puberty sucks.

Things only got worse for Cyrus when TJ had walked into the spoon, or so he thought.

As TJ pushed aside Time Capsule Buffy, he asked, "so what were you guys talking about?"

Cyrus told him, "ah you know," then took some time to gulp before continuing, "I'm having a physical issue."

A blush could be seen on Cyrus' face when he told TJ that, while TJ just snickered, and smirked at him.

Andi cut when TJ didn't say anything, "he's serious."

TJ shook his head unsure of why he was getting told these things unless… "listen UnderDog I can help you with that… wanna come with me?"

Cyrus was thrilled, anything to take care of his hardon would be much appreciated, it just wouldn't go away.

"Yes! Please," Cyrus practically begged with excitement.

With that said Natalie moved out of the booth while Cyrus grabbed his coat, and balled it up holding it over the front of his pants to hide his boner.

Cyrus waddled out of the booth, and Natalie sat back down at it, as TJ opened the door for Cyrus, and followed him outside.

While walking down the sidewalk TJ asked him, "so do you like not know how to take care of yourself before going out in public?"

"No, I did. Just you know it's back."

"Well we are going to my place, I'm sure I can satisfy it for days," TJ told him as they kept on walking with Cyrus covering his bulge.

TJ noticed Cyrus still holding his coat to his crotch when they got to his house, "damn you are seriously still hard, even after that walk through the cold?"

Cyrus moved the coat to show the tent in his tight pants, "uh huh, looks like it."

"Well shit what did you do down a whole bottle of viagra?"

"No, of course not," Cyrus told him as they both put away their coats at the entrance.

They got into the warm house, and TJ took Cyrus to his bedroom.

"Just sit tight here, I gotta go, and get some stuff if you remember that one day I did tell you that I got stuff," TJ told him as Cyrus sat on the edge of the bed.

TJ had already left the room when Cyrus groped himself, and said, "I got stuff too."

TJ came back into the room with a cardboard box filled with mystery items, that Cyrus could not see.

"What's inside the box?" Cyrus asked.

"Like I said, stuff," TJ said smirking.

He shut the door, and left the box on his dresser, and got over to Cyrus who was on the bed.

"Lets lose these," TJ said taking full control of Cyrus as he laid his back onto the bed, and undid his pants, following he pulled them down.

The funny part was that his pants are so tight that they tugged his underwear down too, and Cyrus' six incher came springing up into full view.

TJ ran into a problem, he had to remove Cyrus' shoes before he continued so he took them off, and carelessly tossed them on the ground behind him.

TJ didn't pay much attention he just kept going until both his pants, and underwear were removed.

Cyrus just blushed even more from being exposed to TJ like this.

TJ stood before Cyrus, grabbing under his armpits sliding him back farther onto the bed, where his legs got up there too.

It was now that TJ got a good look at Cyrus' member to notice that it was circumcised, and mushroom shaped.

His own penis had the tip almost the same girth as his shaft, but Cyrus' head was much girthier than his shaft.

TJ wanted to grip onto his cock, and strangle it until cum shot from the tip.

Cyrus leaned his head up while he waited for TJ to do something else.

TJ pushed his head back down onto the bed where he was facing the ceiling.

Now TJ had got down on his knees on the ground where he was level to Cyrus' dick as he took it into his own hands.

It wasn't working like his own does, so he spit onto his hand, and smeared it over the head of his cock making Cyrus have a quick spasm in his groin.

TJ wrapped his hand around his shaft, and rubbed all around like a massage.

"What did you get the box for?" Cyrus asked as TJ played with his penis.

"Wanna find out?" TJ asked.

"Yes please."

"Okay, but you are going to have to trust me," TJ told him.

"Well I'm here practically naked on your bed, how's that for trust?"

"Fair enough," TJ said releasing his now wet cock to move the box of supplies over the side of he bed, where he bent over, and grabbed out a blindfold.

He tossed it onto the bed beside Cyrus' naked legs, and said, "lose the shirt, then put your blindfold on."

"Are you sure?" Cyrus asked, growing slightly nervous.

"Yeah, trust me it is a million times better when you can't see what I am doing to you," TJ told him.

"Okay, as long as you don't try anything like whipping me," Cyrus told him removing his top, dropping it to the floor above his head.

"I won't nothing painful, you're too delicate for any of that."

Cyrus put on his blindfold, to welcome the darkness.

"Is it okay if I put restraints on you? Before you scream no, it is to ensure that you don't touch yourself."

"Uhh," the naked, blinded boy said.

"I wanna be the one to make you cum, and believe me you'll be trying to cum soon enough, but it'' be on my call."

"TJ I um.. You know what nevermind, do it."

TJ gave Cyrus' cock a few quick tugs trying to keep it hard, as he dug out some restraints.

Starting with his arms, TJ locked his wrists up the corners of the bed, and then his ankles to the bottom corners of the bed, leaving his naked body spread out.

Cyrus shivered, "ooh this feels cold."

"Lucky for you, I have something to fix that," TJ told him.

Cyrus could only hear the sound of TJ ruffling through the box.

Next it was the sound of a bottle opening, and then it was thick liquid being poured out onto his stomach making a puddle.

Then it was TJ's hands spreading it all over Cyrus' chest, up, and over his nipples, along his arms, and armpits, down to his belly button, down along his thighs, inner thighs, and knees, going all the way down to his legs.

It was room temperature at first, but was quickly starting to heat up to a higher temperature.

Without any warning TJ cupped his hand over Cyrus' ballsack applying the oily substance that was next added up along the backside of his boner.

Then TJ used it as lube, and rubbed it all over his dick making not only his whole body slick, shiny, and hot, but his manhood too.

Cyrus felt the presence of TJ's body climbing over, and straddling his own, from the bed going down on his sides.

His nipple was met by TJ's tongue that quickly turned into his mouth sucking, and sucking swirling his tongue, until Cyrus' light brown nipples got hard.

TJ just couldn't do one he had to go, and work on the other one stimulating tongs of Cyrus' nerves.

He felt the tingles going all the way throughout his chest.

Cyrus let out a small moan, that made himself embarrassed with how girly it had sounded.

TJ stopped sucking on Cyrus' nipples, and moved positions where he could easily jerk off Cyrus.

His dick was super slick, and allowed for TJ's hand to effortlessly glide up, and down even from his shaft to his tip.

TJ used his empty hand to palm the top of Cyrus' dick head, rubbing his hand around in a little circle, milking all the precum out of the boy that he had.

Cyrus began to have little moans that sounded like he was humming.

TJ kept jerking at Cyrus' cock until the heating oil had got absorbed good enough.

TJ got his knees down on the bed between Cyrus' legs leaving his feet hanging off the bed as his gripped Cyrus' inner white thighs with his hands that still had some of the oil on it.

TJ lowered his head down to take Cyrus' large tip into his mouth, and from there he barely managed to swirl his tongue around it, as his hands worked on squeezing, and rubbing his thighs at the most sensitive regions.

TJ could taste a little bit more of his precum dribble out of his penis into his mouth just before he choked down about half of it.

That was as much as he could engulf without gagging, so with that he bobbed his head down on Cyrus' member.

Besides Cyrus' dick his mind was also getting blown from the sensational feeling.

If he had to be tied up, and blinded to experience this much pleasure he was all for it everytime.

Cyrus' cock twitched as TJ figured the boy was not going to last very long, from already being very hard before they even got there.

TJ spit the dick out of his mouth making Cyrus slightly whimper from the feeling that suddenly stopped.  
Now Cyrus played the anxious waiting game as he waited to see what part of his body was going to be played with or touched next.

The box ruffling was heard once again, how many things are in there that he was planning on using.

TJ pulled out one of his favorites that he knew Cyrus was sure to love, it was miniature suction cup vibrators.

TJ pinched one in his hand, and placed it over Cyrus' nipple making a vacuum when it pinched down onto it.

He did the same with another one for Cyrus' other erect nipple, that seemed to be the perfect size for them.

Cyrus felt a bit of discomfort from them, but that was immediately washed away when TJ turned the devices on that started to vibrate.

The vibrations were small, and weak, but from the spot they were hitting it felt intense, it was so much better than TJ sucking on them.

This was a heavenly feeling, Cyrus had never played with his nipples this much, most of these feelings were new to him.

TJ loved watching Cyrus' mouth hang open, and groan while his chocolate eyes were hidden away by the black strip that went across his head.

The element of surprise was TJ's side as he could pleasure the young teen in any way he pleased.

After Cyrus' dick had the break from TJ sucking away at it, he got his hand back down there to jerk Cyrus off.

The combined pleasure from his nipples, and penis only made Cyrus moan more.

TJ told him, "moan for me," and moan Cyrus did.

Cyrus ignored how femminne the moans that escaped past his lips, and glided through the air into TJ's ears sounded.

TJ quickened his pace, and jacked off Cyrus furiously like a mad man, nearly making him moan so loud some would say it was a scream.

His hand moved with such great speed that his balls had no choice, but to fly up, and down along with TJ's hand.

Inside of TJ's clenched hand he felt his cock tighten, and knew that he had to let go, before Cyrus had a orgasm.

There was no way he was letting him cum that easily.

"Why'd you stop, I was almost there," Cyrus' hornily whined at TJ, who smirked.

This is exactly what he was wanting to hear from Cyrus.

"I had to for that exact reason, you must wait. Trust me the longer you wait the more rewarding it will be."

"Uah fine," Cyrus said.

"Good boy," TJ told him smirking at the name he had just called Cyrus.

TJ turned off the vibrators for now, but he still left them on.

He was saving a certain something for last.

TJ snatched up two pillows, and ordered Cyrus, "lift up for me."  
Cyrus tried his best, but it was hard being restrained.

TJ slid the two pillows underneath his back,

Now his body had his back arched, with his head down, his chest up, and his legs down.

One big arch in the center, it was like he had his crotch thrusted up towards TJ.

TJ admired his Jewish body, internally licking his lips seeing how his body now curved.

TJ got back into the box to get two items, one of which being lube, and the other one being a small sized anal toy.

Before lubing up anything TJ told Cyrus, "I'm going to eat you out like a muffin."

TJ got nose deep into Cyrus' ass crack while his supplies sat on the bed nearby.

TJ lapped upwards having his tongue run across Cyrus' ass hole.

Sure Cyrus has fingered himself, but this was something different, much much different.

Cyrus' pink pucker hole moved in every which way as TJ's tongue had snuck inside.

After that TJ lubed up his finger, and smeared some around the outside of his anus for fun.

Cyrus felt a finger penetrate into him, the whole long skinny finger, that moved in a circular motion.

The feeling was nothing mindblowing, so TJ stepped it up a notch by adding in a second finger that forced his ass to open up wider.

Cyrus moaned when his two fingers pushed into the back of his hole.

TJ didn't stay doing that for long, he soon enough took out his fingers to lube up the tiny anal toy.

It did nothing fancy, it was simply long, thin, and flexible.

It was meant to be long enough to reach his prostate without any pain due to his thinness.

When TJ slid it in Cyrus thought that it was just TJ's fingers again, until it kept pushing in.

It reached new depths that Cyrus had never reached before, he had only gone as far as his own fingers would let him go.

TJ knew the exact moment when it had made contact with Cyrus' prostate, his ass twiched, and another moan filled the room only it was softer, and more relaxed.

Cyrus seemed to forget all about the little suction cups on his nipples, his mind was focused solely on this.

TJ had fun playing with Cyrus' hole, he would slide that toy in, and out, all around.

TJ even slid it in at multiple angles to find out which one got the best reaction, which for Cyrus was when he pushed it downwards towards the bed.

TJ pushed the toy in, and let go, it stayed in there for a tiny bit before Cyrus absentmindedly pushed it back out, for TJ to grab, and slide back in.

TJ kept doing this until it did not come back out, and it stayed inside of him.

Cyrus loved having the feeling of it filling up his ass without much of any pain at all.

TJ got a brilliant idea, he got up to sit on Cyrus' stomach.

From that spot TJ was able to reach forward with one hand, and control the toy in his ass, and the other hand he could jerk Cyrus off.

TJ simultaneously moved them together in perfect harmony, which made it all the more better feeling for Cyrus.

"Mmm, I'm gonna cum," Cyrus moaned out.

TJ released Cyrus' dick but not the toy, that he kept fucking Cyrus with.

He even went all fast like with it making Cyrus pant.

TJ moved off of Cyrus, and let go of the toy after ensuring that it would stay inside.

He got his mouth real close to the large head of Cyrus' penis to merely blow cold air onto it that made it twitch.

TJ decided it was time that he would finally let Cyrus cum, so he switched the vibrators back on making Cyrus hum.

Cyrus swore the stimulation from ass, and niplples was going to be enough to make him explode his load all over the place.

The toy got pulled from his ass, and his cock got jerked off for a brief moment, ready to cum at any moment.

TJ got out one last thing.

Cyrus felt something enter his ass again, but it did not feel like the other, this one was harder, and not as thin.

Luckily it did not go in ass deep, all of a sudden Cyrus felt liquid being shot out deep into his ass.

TJ laughed at the reaction that Cyrus gave, he was not suspecting that.

TJ took it out, and placed the original toy back inside of Cyrus where it stayed put.

The time had come, and Cyrus was panting, and his hips bucked, he was desperately wanting the sweet release of a orgasm.

With the vibrators going on his nipples, and the toy in his ass, TJ grabbed ahold of Cyrus' dick stroking it ever so slowly.

Instead of transitioning to a fast pace, he suddenly just went there jerking him off like a mad man.

Cyrus let out a prolonged moan as he was going to reach his climax in a matter of seconds.

TJ let go of dick, as Cyrus tried to thrust into his hand that was no longer there.

Suddenly Cyrus' ballsack was squeezed tightly as cum squirted with great force out of his body that shook.

Cyrus' ass pulsed with each strand of cum that TJ felt move out from his balls, and the toy got pushed out of his ass, leaving it empty except for the small amount of liquid that was getting absorbed.

The semen had reached great heights, and splattered onto the bed above his head, and even some shot onot his face, and neck.

The crazy part was that it did not have the feeling of reaching a orgasm which disappointed him.

That was until Cyrus placed his lips around Cyrus' cock, and bobbed vigorously which triggered the orgamic feelings he grown accustomed to every time he shot his load.

He felt his penis pulse, but there was no cum that came out, as he had already shot his load.

TJ popped Cyrus' mushroom head out of his mouth, and then took off the blindfold, as Cyrus layed there breathing, coming down from his high also known as his strongest orgasm yet.

TJ undid all four of the restraints, and moved the pillows out from under him, then he turned off the suction cup vibrators taking them off to release that they had left a mark on him, "whoops," TJ said.

"Oh my god TJ, I have no words for this," Cyrus told him.

TJ picked up the toy from the bed that Cyrus' hole rejected during ejaculation that he now had to give a deep clean.

TJ got Cyrus some tissues for the cum that was on his neck, and face.

"You could say thank you TJ that was the best orgasm I have ever had, and I will be glad to return the favor one day," TJ told him.

Cyrus layed there naked blushing, as he repeated the words back to him, "thank you TJ that was the best orgasm I ever had, and I would be more than happy to return the favor one day."

Cyrus then noticed the tent in TJ's pants, "oh, well crud you fixed my physical issue, but now it appears that you have on of your own."

"Well I did just get done with _hard_ work," TJ told him with a smirk.

Cyrus' cock deflated back to it's cute little flaccid state as he lay there catching his breath.

"You just gonna lay there making me aroused or are you going to get up, get dressed, and help me clean up your mess?"

Cyrus got up to find his clothes putting them back on when he found them, after that he assisted TJ in cleanup.

Cyrus took the time to ask him, "so this was your stuff that you told me about on the swings?"

"Uh huh."

"Should I be concerned, Amber had told me that she gots some dark stuff?"

"Eh not really I've seen her dark stuff, it's mostly just leather suits, and a few sex whips."

"Oh my god," Cyrus exclaimed.

"Look Cyrus it is not as bad as it sounds, maybe one day I could get her to show you."

"I guess I could, but I want you to come with me."

"Sure thing UnderDog, anything for you," TJ told him.

**The End**

Great news y'all. I've found some really amazing Tyrus Shippers!

_**~Banana**_


	17. Tyrus 2

**TJ X Cyrus**

I don't think I'll ever be doing a fourth Tyrus chapter. Sure maybe one with TJ and Cyrus, but it'd include other characters too.

Tyrus - 2

* * *

"Come on babe," TJ pleaded to Cyrus. "We've literally done it everywhere imaginable, but this. Come on, it'll be fun, I promise you." Cyrus crossed his arms while sitting in the very back seat of the bus next to the window, with TJ beside him. Sure there was lots of commotion from all the other passengers getting taken home, but they didn't have to worry about all of that, they did not get off till nearly the very end.

"No, TJ that's like asking to be caught," Cyrus deadpanned with a grim expression. To lighten the mood TJ thought he'd show Cyrus something that always made his eyes light up. His bulge. Quickly TJ moved his backpack off of his lap, and down under his seat, being thankful that no one was in the seat across from them to see. Nor anyone in the seat in front of that. Well there was, but she was getting off at the moment.

"Oh Cyrus," TJ said childishly as he gripped his boner through his gym shorts with the outline of the tip showing. Wagging it around a bit the basketball star added, "he really wants you, don't you love me enough to let me do this?"

"You really should start wearing underwear Teej," Cyrus told him trying to ignore the seven inch length next to him, lifting the fabric up asking to be taken out and played with.

"It's easier for me to whip it out though," TJ explained to him. "C'mon," TJ pleaded once again as he aggressively slapped his hand down onto Cyrus' crotch through his cargo shorts. Cheekily TJ squeezed the smaller teen's testicles, but not the extent of causing him lots of pain. That was his cock's job.

"TJ I swear to god if you get that thing out right now on this bus, I will kill you," Cyrus threatened his lover.

"Okay then," TJ said as he rubbed Cyrus' crotch. The Goodman boy could have easily shoved the Jock's hand away, however he didn't. He just sat there letting TJ make his shorts rise as he pitched a tent. Cyrus did draw the line when TJ released into his pants after quickly unbuttoning the top sliding the zipper down.

With a hand on TJ's wrist keeping him at bay Cyrus freaked out, "what are you doing?"

"You said I couldn't get mine out, so I'm taking yours out. C'mon dude at least let me blow you real quick, you don't last that long anyway."

"I cannot believe I'm about to say this, but fine," Cyrus reluctantly told him. "And for the record that is not true, I last about average time."

"Bullshit remember the first time we had sex, and you came in under a minute without even touching it?" TJ said with his cock throbbing remembering the feeling of the pulsating hole around the base of his dick while Cyrus' own spasmed and unloaded cum. "It was amazing feeling you cum underneath me," TJ added.

"Quiet down Teej, kids are looking," Cyrus told him. "I'm surprised you even got me this hard, considering there is all these people around."

"There was loads of people around at bingo night when you got your TJ B-J," TJ reminded him of the time that Cyrus was trying to play professional bingo, and he crawled under the table and sucked him off without anyone knowing.

"Don't remind me, I still feel bad being able to have a flippin orgasm with all of them people around," Cyrus admitted.  
"Don't feel bad, it feels good," TJ told him. "You can't help it," TJ added squeezing down on TJ's junk firmly. "Now, let me get down to business," TJ spoke as he pushed his feet down farther in front as he slid down the seat and onto the floor with his legs under the now empty seat in front of him. TJ turned over his shoulder looking up at Cyrus, as he struggled to flip around, onto his knees facing Cyrus.

Once TJ got into position he had his calves under the seat in front of Cyrus, and his head just barely hidden by the back of the seat also in front of Cyrus. "Beep beep," TJ said as he grabbed on of Cyrus' knee caps spreading his legs apart, as he scooched over with his boner brushing against Cyrus' knee as he got betwixt his thighs.

Cyrus tried not to focus down at TJ so much, but instead with his head above the seat watching to make sure that no one was going to see. There was some fear that he had about the girl with glass eyeing him, probably wondering where TJ had went. Before Cyrus knew what was happening TJ was pulling down the front of his blue boxer briefs letting his dick, and balls out through the flaps of his unzipped cargo shorts. Cyrus grinned feeling extra naughty knowing that he should not have his erect cock out on the school bus.

TJ returned the grin moments before Cyrus turned his attention away back to over the tops of the seats, watching. Cyrus' body jerked as the bus went around a turn with the tip of his dick meeting TJ's mouth. TJ tortured his five and half inch dick, by mustering up loads of saliva in his cheeks gently blowing it out of his mouth making the spit trickle down on all sides of his dick. Once TJ was down with that Cyrus shuttered, and TJ cupped his balls with one hand loving how light and small they are in comparison to his own. The Kippen male tried to ignore the tightness in his shorts, by going down on Cyrus taking only 3/4ths of his length before pulling back up.

When Cyrus would glance down at TJ he would see the cum worthy image of TJ with his mouth spread wide open to accomodate for his larger than average girth. TJ just enjoyed how it really filled up his mouth like a cork. The Blonde popped his head off of Cyrus' cock only to replace it with his hand jerking him off, and spreading the spit lube while still cupping his pink testicles. "Damn Cyrus, guess you can last longer now."

"Yeah, yeah it's not as good as anal," Cyrus told him. TJ then took Cyrus back into his mouth. He was not planning on deepthroating Cyrus, because everytime he made his eyes water from gagging. The bus ride had different plans for him as it hit a bump forcing Cyrus' dick up into TJ's mouth hitting the back of his throat.

After that TJ decided that he was done. "Cyrus come on, you said it yourself anal is better, and well… we have time, and it'll satisfy us both. Please for the love of my throbbing dick would you just let me put it in you already."

Cyrus smirked never thinking that he would have a boyfriend down on his knees before him begging to use his ass. It made him feel empowered. TJ started to pull himself back up with his hands resting at Cyrus' sides. "I'll think about it while you get up," Cyrus announced When TJ pulled himself up to his feet his boner rubbed up against Cyrus' exposed cock as he quickly spun around dropping back down into the seat.

"Yeah I'm sick of these," TJ said lifting up for a split second to yank down his basketball shorts leaving them at his ankles trapped on by his shoes. TJ's bare ass was now touching the grey leather of the seat as his glorious seven incher stood up between his legs reaching at his inny belly button. Not to mention his dark pink nipples placed on his perfect pecs.

"Fuck it who am I to resist something so good," Cyrus said finally, as he too lifted himself up to lower down his underwear and shorts. His cock was already out, but now his ass was too. TJ grabbed the side of Cyrus' face redirecting him as he leaned over giving him a precious kiss on the lips.

"Alright I knew you'd come to your senses," TJ said grinning looking at the wetness on his smaller cock. "Now lift up, and rotate," TJ commanded lifting up Cyrus' right leg from under his kneecap and bringing it over to his other knee, which exposed his ass. Right away TJ dove one his fingers into the boy's ass making him softly moan, before silencing himself.

He mustn't be so loud, or make noises at all. TJ noticed that the deeper he pushed his finger in, the further Cyrus leaned into the side of the bus with his arm against the window. Cyrus tried to act normal as he wanted to badly roll his head back, and open mouth moan, but he contained himself for the time being. Even with TJ adding in a second finger swirling them around.

"Enjoying yourself there buddy," TJ asked teasingly, as he finger fucked Cyrus preparing his fine ass for his massive rod.

"Mmn, yeah," Cyrus said. "You better not get us caught."

"I won't," TJ said. "Plus I'll be fine, mine will be hidden in your bottom so deep that they'll never find it."

"Oh gawd, Cyrus half moaned thinking about how terrific this would be as TJ inserted his third and final finger taking him by surprise initially making him clench for a second.

"Why do I enjoy this so much?" TJ asked himself. "It feels good inside of you, but at the same time I also love seeing your reactions."

"You won't be seeing much today," Cyrus said biting his bottom lip as TJ pressed firmly against his hole with all three fingers. "I don't wanna run out of time, I should be good enough, just go for it."

TJ tried to push his cock down, and over, but it was just not working. "Uh Cyrus I think you're going to have to sit on my lap."

"No, they'll surely see what is going on," Cyrus whined. Something in him felt like he had too. His ass was already prepared. His shorts were at his ankles. TJ's dick was already hard and out. TJ sucked him fairly close to orgasm, and he needed the release.

"Yeah, and they'll see if you don't get on there now and hide my shoulders," TJ said as he removed his shirt off from over his head cramming it down behind his back against the seat.

"Fuck, TJ," Cyrus said darting his eyes around at the nearly 12 other kids still remaining on the bus. Luckily the closest ones were in the middle while the very young ones sat at the very front by the bus driver. "Why'd you take it off," Cyrus asked as he stood halfway up standing between TJ's legs reaching back trying to quickly find his dick.

"Because it was getting hot," TJ told him. "And here let me," TJ added grabbed the base of his own dick, and guiding Cyrus' ass down onto his cock while he shifted his penis around to line up with his rosebud. Cyrus was still so far up in his seat that he had to go down quickly before he got yelled at for standing. Grunting immensely Cyrus pushed past the tip falling down completely on the cock, with his own balls dangling down close to TJ's plump sac.

"Shh baby, you're fine, it's in now," TJ whispered into his ear as he kissed the side of his neck. TJ held Cyrus steady at the hips wishing his shirt was off, as the bus drove around into the outer parts of town. With hands already on his hips TJ helped Cyrus out by raising his body up some before letting it drop back down hearing a grunt from Cyrus as he adjusted to it.

There was not enough room for what they were doing, and Cyrus had his dick tilted down rubbing up the back of the seat in front as he rose, and tilted upwards rubbing down as he lowered himself. It wasn't before long that TJ started to flex his butt muscles rising his groin up, and down at a good steady speed adding to Cyrus' pleasure as his cock leaked precum.

There was no need to jerk himself off as he was going to have an orgasm just fine without it. Without consent from Cyrus, TJ lifted up his shirt, and pulled it off over his head with Cyrus taking a bit being blinded before adjust his arms letting TJ, as he sat still with the seven inches still in his ass.

Once he was now equally shirtless he had to make it quick as he bounced up and down on TJ's dick, only going up halfway before retreating to the base. One of the kids towards the middle looked back to see a shirtless Cyrus with TJ's nude neck and head directly behind him in the same seat. "Shit, he sees us," Cyrus said as he continued to ride TJ's cock.

"It's okay he doesn't know what's going on," TJ said as he looked around to see Cyrus' cock rubbing on the seat in front oozing precum making it slick as his dick grinded against it. Cyrus intently watched as the singular kid poked others, and pointed back to them.

Trying to ignore it all and have his orgasm Cyrus closed his eyes channeling his energy as he was taking it analy. "Aye bus driwer," one of the youngsters starting saying as he sat sideways in his seat turning his head from the driver, and then back to the two having sex in the back. The woman driving the bus hummed, and she quickly glanced back at the kid letting him go on while she focused on the road ahead. "The guy back der keep on jumping down n ups."

Confused by the kids words she nearly slammed the breaks checking the mirror above her head to see to the back of the bus where two shirtless males were on each other. "Faster," Cyrus moaned with his eyes held tightly shut, as he would have flew forward into the seat in front of him if it was not for TJ holding him in place as the bus came to a halt after getting over the side of the road. Without the rumble or motion of the bus driving Cyrus opened his eyes to see the bus stopped and the driver unbuckling as kids stood up in their rows watching as she walked down the aisle.

Cyrus bounced like a jack rabbit on TJ's cock never going this fast before. TJ swore it felt like vibrating fleshlight on his cock as Cyrus' own rubbed on the seat. With the driver halfway down, and standing she got to see more of Cyrus, and now saw his nipples as he frantically raised up reaching his climax. A rope of cum shot out of his dick landing on the top portion of the seat in front of him, while still cumming Cyrus raised up letting TJ's dick pop out of his ass. Being this high up the bus driver gasped seeing Cyrus' cock so high in the air as it shot two more ropes of the white liquid over the top of the seat landing onto the bottom of the one in front.

With the driver no longer moving Cyrus finished up his orgasm before sitting back down with the bus driver too shocked to speak. "What is it?" a kid asked as she started to get out of her row and walked towards the driver. She quickly held a hand out to the kid and yelled, "nothing go sit back down right now!"

She focused her attention back to the two horny boy's as Cyrus had his mouth hung open from his orgasm with his eyes relaxed and his cock softening unlike TJ's. "Get your clothes back on you sick freaks, and you'll be coming and sitting up front in different seats where I can keep a eye on you. Additionally you will be getting kicked off the bus for the next three months."

She turned around, and went back up the front of the bus while the two boys put their clothes back on. TJ's boner still showed in his shorts, even thought it was dying down. He made Cyrus go out first so he could hide his dick behind Cyrus as they walked. "Finish up at your house?" TJ whispered as they walked.

"I just finished up all over that seat back there," Cyrus told him with a light laugh.

**The End**

Do any of you even care that I don't include any females?

_**~Banana**_


	18. Tyrus 3

**Cyrus X TJ**

Y'all should download Kik and Amino! So you can come and meet me.

Tyrus - 3

* * *

After one fateful day on a bench in the park where Cyrus once saw his _vest friend_ kiss his ex, Amber, he decided it was time to do something he was holding back on. Inviting TJ over from the swings to the bench for a serious talk, Cyrus spilled his secret and came out to TJ which is something he did not think he was able to do. TJ was just such a strong jock, and in his mind he pictured his type as the kind to bully a nerd for being gay. But the look on TJ's face with his puppy dogs eyes made him feel amazing. TJ was definitely not that kind. He has a soft side that Cyrus knew how to get to.

Soon after Cyrus came he noticed something strange about TJ. He sat there awkwardly like there was something he wanted to say, but just couldn't bring himself to do so. Turns out Cyrus was right, there was something. Fortunately for him he said it, "I'm gay too." All those years of feeling alone like the only gay kid in all of Shadyside Cyrus started to tear up. He was overjoyed, he finally had a chance to get a boyfriend, better yet that boyfriend was his crush. Little did Cyrus know at the time his crush was not one sided.

It wasn't long before then that TJ asked Cyrus out. Of course the answer was a fat yes, he'd be out of his mind to decline a date with someone as hot as TJ. At times like basketball games Cyrus would start to watch a little lower down towards his shorts. When he jogged on the court his ass showed through his shorts. And when he jumped to shoot the ball his junk would swing forward in the front of his shorts. That was always the part that Cyrus enjoyed the most. It brought a smile to his face knowing that the sexy jock with the largish looking dick was all his. The sad part of it all was that besides going out and now dating they have yet to kiss. Not even one little smooch. TJ planned to change that very soon.

Soon eventually came while the moon was rising that night. Over at Cyrus' house TJ was in bed with Cyrus. The smaller boy was minding his own business when a smirk grew on TJ's face in the half dark room. In no time TJ was straddling Cyrus' legs. "What're you doing?" Cyrus tried to ask. The fire and lust in his green eyes said it all.

"Not waiting any longer for this," TJ said grabbing the back of Cyrus' head tilting it accordingly as he leaned forward onto Cyrus pressing their lips together. Cyrus was always too distracted in his fantasies about the Jock's penis he never got a good look at his lips. As thin as they appeared to be they warmed his own up along with the softness of a cloud. Cyrus could kiss TJ all day long with how great his lips felt on his own. When TJ pulled back barely a inch separating the two Cyrus rolled out a light breath of air.

"Teej," Cyrus moaned in awe. Right then and their Cyrus knew that he was the one he wanted to lose his virginity to. The only stopping him was the fact that he had to tell TJ that. Luckily for him he wouldn't have to if things keep on escalating like they are right now.

Cyrus held onto the back of his boyfriend's head pulling him into a make out session. His plush lips were irresistible and he just couldn't get enough. Cyrus wondered how in the world TJ was so good at this. Surely nothing could beat this, Cyrus thought to himself. TJ couldn't help himself either as he sealed their lips together even tighter as his tongue penetrated into Cyrus mouth. Cyrus in turn rolled his head back in TJ's large hand letting the tongue into his mouth. TJ already assumed that Cyrus was the submissive type, but in now way did he ever image it would be like this. Damn did TJ just want to rip all of his clothes off and fuck the shit out of Norman's son until he called out his name.

The Kippen teen knew that his boyfriend was loving his mouth that was being explored as he felt a stiff rod poking into his stomach and groin area. Just knowing that Cyrus' hard dick was pressing up against his body made TJ's large junk start to inflate. Cyrus soon felt the stiffness in TJ's black basketball shorts pressing against his own physical issue. "Awe gawd, more," Cyrus breathed out when TJ took a break to catch his breath.

TJ bit back his lip looking at the horny mess that Cyrus had turned into after their first time making out. Smiling widely TJ moved down lower on Cyrus as he sucked on the skin of his neck leading down to his collarbone. Cyrus rolled his head in the opposite direction allowing more room for TJ as he used his body.

Cyrus exhaled sharply out of pure surprise when he felt a firm hand rubbing along his length that was trapped in the confinements of his underwear and jeans. TJ held onto it pushing it upwards as he pushed higher up on Cyrus' neck with his kisses that soon turned into pure sucking making hickeys. At the time Cyrus did not know of the love marks on his skin. But what he later would find out is that he'd be wearing a turtleneck for school the following week. Not to complain though, it was definitely worth it.

TJ was getting hornier by the minute feeling his boyfriend's tight pants hiding away what felt like a smaller dick than his own. That only made TJ want Cyrus more. With his small adorable body, a tinier dick would look perfect on him. Plus not to mention it'd be easier on TJ for deepthroating purposes. TJ stopped the kissing on his neck, which made Cyrus lean his head up to watch as his boyfriend was undoing the button his jeans before unzipping them. This was really it, it was really happening. Cyrus watched looking as his red boxer briefs came into view with his six inch erection aching to be taken out.

TJ done just that he shimmied down the waistband letting the dick spring out and stand up out of the flaps of his jeans. TJ smiled down at his first cock, nothing made him happier to know that it belonged to his boyfriend, Cyrus Goodman. TJ shook his head trying to rid himself of the smile so he could get down to business as he lowered his head towards it getting a even better look at the Jewish boy's circumcised cock. "Wait," Cyrus exclaimed.

"What babe?" TJ asked with his hot breath hitting on Cyrus' exposed skin. Cyrus blushed seeing the Jock down so close to his average sized dick.

"You're not planning on making me cum right now, are you?"

"That was kinda the plan, why? What did you have in mind," TJ said sneaking his hand under Cyrus' sac to feel it. TJ wetted his lips with his tongue while he waited for Cyrus to answer, and while his fingers rubbed on the hairless sac.

"Uh, you know…" Cyrus explained. "I want you to… like the real thing."

"Oh that?" TJ asked raising an eyebrow. "I'll be sure to get that real soon," TJ said exciting himself that Cyrus wanted to be plowed by him. Cyrus was sure to love it even more when he could finally feel the big length inside of his ass. Till them TJ grabbed the base of Cyrus cock and tilted it upwards towards his belly button. The Jock them stuck his tongue out and ran it up alongside the bottom of the penis, and he he got the head he ran his tongue over the slit making Cyrus' leg twitch while he produced a soft feminine moan.

TJ removed both of hands from where they were to reposition them to hold down Cyrus' thighs as he engulfed the had of the cock. TJ smiled up at Cyrus while Cyrus squirmed even more with immense pleasure from being blow. The warmness, the wetness, and the literally sight of his cock in TJ's mouth as he dared to go down further on the six inches.

While TJ got the whole blow job thing figured out he was bobbing his head along the length with his eyes closed. Cyrus tried coping with the pleasure letting his body melt into the bed. TJ's hand no longer needed to hold onto Cyrus' legs as he let his hand venture down lower, and more towards the back. The skin only got fatter, and softer as TJ soon found them palming Cyrus' plump ass cheeks while the weight of his body pushed the backside of his hands down into the bedding.

TJ only sucked harder as Cyrus moaned more and more letting TJ know that he was doing an amazing first time at giving a TJ's hands were on Cyrus' ass he let his fingers sink in further traveling to his ass crack, and much like his testicles they too were bare without a hair to be pad on the tip of TJ's finger tickled against Cyrus' rosebud as TJ's hands spread the ass needed more than just the entrance of his ass to be played with. Slowly using his feet Cyrus pushed his waist up retracting his legs afterwards spreading them with his knees drifting apart.

TJ adjusted his head as he was now sucking the cock while Cyrus' juicy pale thighs were up in the air around TJ's ears. With his legs now up his hole was now more exposed and pointing out towards TJ for him to slip a finger inside. Cyrus didn't know if it was the fact that he was getting a blow job or if it was because someone else was doing it or if it was just that TJ's finger was longer, but whatever it was it felt heavenly and he expressed tha with yet again another soft moan at made TJ's cock throb.

The Basketball Captain didn't know what he wanted more. To shove his fat cock into Cyrus' mouth to muffle the moans or to stick it up his virgin ass and make him produce some more.

Cyrus sure as hell knew what he wanted as he laid his hand down onto TJ's hair pushing his head off his cock. "Getting close?" TJ asked. Instead of answering Cyrus just shook his head, before his mouth fell open with another gasp of delight from TJ adding in a second finger to his ass. This was by far the best finger fucking that Cyrus had ever received. TJ's cock was so big that he was going to need to have four fingers knuckle deep into Cyrus' anal ring before attempting to replace it with his cock. Cyrus was tough though, he could probably manage without all that extra prep.

Without the cock in his mouth TJ began to grow sad, but now he could watch Cyrus' facial expressions when he spread his two fingers apart while in his ass preparing him for a third one. The time did not allow for a third finger to be added. As great as getting fingered was, Cyrus does it basically every time that he jerks off. "Mmn, stop," Cyrus demanded.

TJ kept his fingers inside, but ceased any movement. "No I meant like take out your fingers," Cyrus added. TJ done just that, now being able to look at his pink hole surrounded by white skin. He was going to love sliding his cock in and out of that thing. TJ hoped that with his length that Cyrus would be feeling him up in his stomach.

Without his fingers inside TJ wondered how he was meant to have sex with Cyrus. That is when he realized that Cyrus was wanting his dick now, and not later. "Wanna feel my rod?" TJ asked.

"Fuck yes," Cyrus said letting his legs down, as he sat up next to TJ who moved his legs over to drape off the side of the bed. The boner in his black shorts was still obvious and plain as day. Although that might be from the big size instead of the thin cloth covering it. Maybe it could even be both. Cyrus placed his hand down on TJ's rod as he had called it. The girth was fat, and the length was long. Cyrus wondered how TJ could even hide this thing whenever he sprung a boner somewhere like in public or at school. Cyrus wouldn't mind one bit if the teacher made TJ stand up to give a presentation while erect.

Cyrus rubbed his hand up and down the length as it seemed to rise up even more in the shorts instead of just going out perfectly straight. "Damn, it's so big," Cyrus said.

"Why don't you take it out and get a better look at it?" TJ suggested. The Blonde haired male watched intently as Cyrus' smaller hands slipped under his basketball shorts and found his underwear, he then slipped some fingers under those as well and hooked onto them as he pulled both down. Cyrus had TJ's bottom clothing halfway down his thighs while the head of his cock was still trapped inside. Being pulled out straight was his shaft that Cyrus saw was indeed large.

Cyrus had to get the waistline of the underwear and shorts down to his kneecaps before his cock finally came free exposing the mushroom shaped head. Cyrus was practically drooling at this point. His hole would be getting stretched so wide from the wide head, and TJ would get to plow him so deep with his eight inch length. Just like he was before while TJ had his shorts on, Cyrus grabbed onto TJ's dick. Cyrus' own penis and balls were a lovely shade of light pink complementing his white body while TJ's was a tannish color going along with his tanned body excluding his groin that was white with a tan line from what seemed like it could only be a speedo.

"Why is this section not tan? Do you wear a speedo or something?" Cyrus asked as he jerked off his boyfriend experimenting around and adding a second hand to the shaft towering them together.

"Yeah that's exactly right, out in my backyard on a lawn chair during the summer."

"Maybe this year you should lay out there naked," Cyrus suggested.

TJ moved his arms over to Cyrus, and got under his shirt as he started pulling it up to peel over his head. "I can't the neighbors might see," TJ told him while he finished up removing Cyrus shirt.

The topless boy kept on jerking off TJ's large dick seeming to not really have much of an effect on him. "Good let them see," Cyrus said as TJ began taking off his own shirt. "You're dick is beautiful," Cyrus added. Once TJ was shirtless and tossed his shirt down to the ground with Cyrus' the Jewish teen complimented him. "Nevermind that, when in the hell where you going to tell me you have the chest of a greek god."

Cyrus admired his well defined pecs and muscular arms all the way down to his inny belly button and tight four pack of abs. TJ just smiled as he tacked Cyrus down onto the bed with another kiss. Sliding off the bed TJ stood on the ground bent over making out with Cyrus while his back was laid out on the bed with their dicks rubbing up against each others. TJ felt the wetness of his own saliva coming off of Cyrus' cock as his own tip brushed against the shaft.

Cyrus moaned again while TJ's remaining clothing fell to the floor for him to step out of. He broke up the kissing and pulled his stuck on underwear off his left foot. Cyrus still had his pants and underwear on, however his dick was sticking out the front still. Being already unzipped it was easy for Cyrus to grip the bedding as TJ stood up and pulled his pants off along with his boxer briefs. TJ's cock forced out a drop of precum as he looked at Cyrus lying naked on the bed ready to fuck. Moving in Cyrus spread apart his legs with his ass nearing the edge of bed. While standing TJ hoisted up Cyrus' ankles onto his shoulders and aimed his cock at Cyrus hole.

Cyrus couldn't see the cock by his ass, so he didn't know when it was going to enter, but it sure did make his heart rate quicken. Here it came, TJ looked down as the pressed the fat tip against Cyrus' anus meeting resistance. TJ was scared to force it in, out of fear that he might hurt Cyrus. Cyrus' bare stomach rose and fell while he rolled his head around on the blankets breathing out his mouth. He wasn't sure how much longer he could wait. TJ decided that maybe Cyrus would be fine after all. With that decision made TJ forced past the anal ring and got the tip of his cock into Cyrus.

Cyrus had one of his arms laying out above his head while the other laid down by his side. There was no point in him playing with himself. His cock stayed fully hard as TJ kept pushing in further. Already it felt like a cork in his ass with no room for any more width. It filled up the boy completely. TJ let out a low groan when he got four inches in, which was half way for him. Cyrus' body was so tight around his dick, and he swore he might end up cumming before getting all the way in.

Of course Cyrus knew about the male prostate, but he was never able to reach it before. His fingers were not long enough, or anyone's for that matter. Additionally he never had a dildo or other anal toys to use. This was his first time and he moaned while his nose scrunched up to his forehead breaking his eyebrows closer together. It caused great pain from TJ getting all the way in, but the pleasure combined from his prostate getting hit made up for it. Also the horny bottom was high on love and lust that it didn't matter if hurt. TJ eased in and out letting his hole adjust to his cock.

"More," Cyrus moaned like a slut taking TJ by surprise. Following the submissive's order, TJ plunged his cock in, and drug it back out to the base repeating the process. With each thrust inside made Cyrus moan while his mouth hung open with drool forming at the corner of his lips. His face would also scrunch up, but the effect of that was getting less and less as Cyrus handled the rocking of his bed and body better. TJ's dick was so big, and Cyrus wanted it to be inside of him everyday. It was everything.

TJ stared down as he increased with speed focusing on the ass that his cock was disappearing into. He thought for a moment, and realized that he wasn't even wearing a condom. Them again he didn't have one, and he doubted that Cyrus would. Safe sex was important to Cyrus, but this, oh boy he needed the penetration now. There was no waiting as TJ rhythmically pistoned in and out of the smaller teen.

TJ was getting to his climax at this point, and Cyrus was riding out his high as his own six incher felt stiffer than ever before. TJ pulled out of Cyrus's ass before he came, and laid down onto the bed next to Cyrus, and kissed his lips. There it was again the soft and warm lips that Cyrus loved, just not as much as his cock. Cyrus got onto his knees and crawled over onto TJ to finished the job. He lowered himself down onto TJ's cock while his hand held the shaft underneath him. Easily he was able to fit it back into his ass and slide down to sit on his thighs facing his chest with his own dick hanging above TJ's stomach.

TJ was getting no break as Cyrus leaned backwards having his feet at TJ's side and his hands back at TJ's calves in a crab position as he lifted his ass up and slammed himself back down forcing the cock into him. When he did so he'd feel his cock up from wagging around waving at TJ as precum got flung out of the tip landing on TJ's chest like pellets of water. TJ was taken over by the sight of Cyrus' cock flopping in every which direction as he rode him. It was a matter of few more bounces before TJ took complete control and held Cyrus' down on his lap via his hips while his cock pulsed in his ass releasing out strings up cum.

Cyrus felt the strands of TJ's juices going way far down into his ass while TJ went from panting to breathing easy while he moved away his hands letting Cyrus raise up to take the cock out. "Now I getta finish you off," TJ boldly stated as his cock stayed aroused. Cyurs' pink abused hole was finally given a rest while TJ flipped them around and got on his hands and knees the the bed slurping away at his delicious cock.

Inside his ass Cyrus felt the semen trickling down his anal walls towards the exit which only added extreme pleasure as TJ sucked him off like there was no tomorrow. After plowing Cyrus' so hard TJ was daring and he straightened out his throat gulping as he swallowed down all six inches of Cyrus getting his nose buried in his barely noticeable patch of pubic hair.

Sure Cyrus could jerk off, but that was never once getting his hands to cover every inch of his cock like TJ was doing with his mouth. "Uhn Teej, I'm going to explode," Cyrus warned as his cock throbbed getting on edge.

Popping the cock out of his mouth TJ jerked off the spit lubed shaft as fast as he could while saying, "cum for me Muffin." While jerking him off with his hand effortlessly gliding along his shaft Cyrus got pushed past his limit as he hit his orgasm. TJ almost didn't have enough time to get the cock into his mouth as a spurt of cum came out with just half the tip in his mouth making some cum leak out the corner of TJ's mouth as he quickly choked down all of it deepthroating it a second time. The rest of Cyrus' load was deposited directly into TJ's throat and there was no need for him to swallow that. When Cyrus was finished cumming TJ sucked on his still rock hard cock making sure that it was completely cleaned before stopping.

"Got a little something there," Cyrus said as he initiated the kiss this time leaning up to meet TJ, sucking his own cum off the corner of TJ's mouth just to kiss him, and share the small amount of cum with him. When the kissing ceased Cyrus stated, "I'm exhausted."

"I'm the one who did all the work though?" TJ stated.

"Well you're not the one who had a huge foot long cock pounding into your ass making the entire bed shake, now did you?" Cyrus asked.

"No, and my dick isn't that big," TJ stated.

"It felt that big," Cyrus said.

"Alright, we are both tired now," TJ said. "Now come on, we can finally get to sleep." With that said TJ moved to the other side of the bed, and pulled back the covers before getting in.

"Are we sleeping naked?" Cyrus asked.

"I don't see why we wouldn't plus I don't think I'll be getting this thing back into my underwear anytime soon," TJ responded nodding down to his boner poking up under the blanket.

"Yeah, I guess, and mine too," Cyrus told him as he got into the bed at the other side, and naturally he faced TJ just like there were in the beginning. TJ pulled Cyrus in close and he rested his head onto TJ's gorgeously sexy chest, while TJ wrapped his arms holding his boyfriend as close as possible. Neither one of them was going to say something about the other's boner rubbing against their own as they drifted off to sleep that night.

**The End**

On Kik joing #Jyrus, and I'm Max Robinson. Also on Amino join Andi Mack Ship Love, and I'm El Rey De Jyrus, who you'll see is still Max. Hope to meet some you readers.

_**~Banana**_


	19. Weed TJ 1

**Weed X TJ**

It might be a long while before new chapters come, that is if any do come.

Weed + TJ - 1

* * *

"Do you know of any place we could get our bikes tricked out with a new paint job?" TJ eagerily asked Cyrus. There was nothing wrong with their dirt bikes, it was just that they came out of the manufacturer looking like they do, and a custom one would be great to have. The idea came to mind when the boys checked out this other dudes bike, it was like no other they had seen before. It had dragon scales all along the sides, not their taste, but the idea that they could get theirs to look however they wanted was magnificent.

"No, sorry," Cyrus answered TJ making him, and Reed frown. "Oh wait," Cyrus started making their faces light up again as he was toying with their emotions, "I know this one guy, he's a amazing artist, even winning awards, and stuff. He's like really cool, I bet he'd be willing to work with you guys."

"Yes, I know we've only been wondering for less than a day, but I just want this done so bad," TJ practically whined.

"Same bro," Reed commented. Cyrus didn't have Walker's number, but he knew he could obtain it from his dear friend Andi. Making her good for something after all. Despite being one of his only two best friends she was still pretty trashy, and bad to Jonah. Probably a reason he had some panic attacks, from her making him feel not good enough. Sure Andi never straight up told Jonah his gifts were bad, but with all the signs she was giving it was clear as day, which hurt him even worse that Andi tried to lie to him about it.

Andi replied back almost instantly just as expected. She never has anything better to do. Cyrus sighed when the text he received was not the phone number he asked for instead it was her interrogating him on why, already jumping to the conclusion that he was looking for a boyfriend. Cyrus has told her many times he does not feel comfortable trying to get with her old boyfriends, even Jonah. Yet she still does it. Cyrus went on giving Andi a short explanation of why he needs Walker's phone number.

Cyrus didn't like doing this, but he dared to use a exclamation mark demanding she just do it. However it eventually resulted in Cyrus getting what he kindly asked for at the beginning. He then set TJ up in contact with Walker, and tried to give him a quick heads up about two potential customers.

Later in the day Walker was thrilled to have Cyrus rounding up customers for him. In fact Walker had invited TJ, and Reed over to his garage so he can go ahead on his progress, and learn what his goal is. During none of this did the cost of it all come up, quite honestly they forgot about it.

"When will they be done?" TJ asked.

"When I finish them," Walker told them.

"When will that be?" TJ asked once more getting on the annoying side.

"Whenever I tell you they're done," Walker said getting snappy with the teen.

"Why can't you just give me a estimate?" TJ asked.

"Because it's bad business, I don't wanna make any promises I can't keep."

"Huh, that's actually a good policy to have," TJ admitted. Reed stood back nodding his head in agreement. Walker ended up taking several notes of what the boys both wanted for their bikes. It was nothing crazy like a intricate illusion, what they wanted was nothing a few simply design patterns couldn't make.

When the time came for the two boys to see their finished bikes, so did the method of payment.

"Hey, so about the payment I don't want any money," Walker told them.

"Then what do you want? Cause all we got is money, like normal people," TJ told him.

"Simple, I'm a man with desires like any other person. I want control of you two for the day where you will service me at the snap of my fingers."

"What does that mean?" Reed asked.

TJ leaned down, and whispered into Reed's ear, "I think he wants us to be his slaves."

"Deal!" Reed shouted before TJ could object.

"Great now come along, we'll have fun. Now tell me have either one of you ever got intimate before?" Walker asked the pair of sexy teens as they followed Walker deeper into the house.

"Yeah," both boys told him in complete unison.

"Any of those times with a guy?"

"No-oh," TJ choked out a lie, while when Reed told Walker _no_ it was the honest truth. There was no way TJ was going to admit to the time he did it with a guy. Till this day he still doesn't understand how it happened. There was a flash of a smile, and then a hand on his crotch. He made TJ feel good, and that was all he needed to let the guy continue until TJ ended up regretting it when he was the one being dominated.

The whole event with TJ having sex with a guy leaves him confused each time he thinks about it. TJ's face was pushed against a pillow while his ass got pounded with the sweet slapping noise filling his ears with a occasional grunt while TJ's dick went from hard to soft, and swingly freely below him. Not one bit did TJ like that he was being dominated, but he couldn't help, but enjoy himself with how great anal had felt. TJ proved he was man enough to take a cock up the ass without complaining about it hurting.

Before TJ knew it they were in a master bedroom that looked a awful lot like it could be his parents room. Walker laid down on the bed sitting up against the backboard, while Reed, and TJ stood awkwardly on the floor waiting for instruction.

"Get the door would yah," Walker said getting Reed to step over, and shut the door to the room closed.

Reed noticed how Walker had a hand down on his crotch, just holding it there. "What do you want us to do?" TJ asked.

"Good question," Walker said, "how about we start with a little show to get me hard. Make out, do something." Walker then waited for the boy on boy action to start while Reed, and TJ stared at each other figuring out if this was a test or not.

TJ knew from last time that he was going to stay strong, and be the dominant one. Reed on the other hand was ready to show off his sex skills, and maybe even fuck TJ while Walker watches if that is what Walker wants. Reed took one last breath while he stood facing TJ before going in for it.

TJ instantly picked up on how hard Reed was pressing his lips against his own, so he fought back equally hard. Both heard a wolf whistle coming from the direction of Walker. Reed held his eyes closed shut as he blindly grabbed on TJ, wanting to see if he would melt into the kiss like girls he has done it with have. TJ kept his eyes open for a bit trying to eye Walker who was rubbing his groin with hungry eyes feasting on them.

While TJ was distracted Reed parted TJ's lips with the tip of his tongue only to find that there was one pushing back on his. It was something Reed never had happen before, and he accepted the challenge, commencing the tongue war over dominance.

Walker watched as TJ, shut his eyes trying to focus on overpowering Reed. The two broke apart for a second for a quick breather before attaching to one another. The blue eyed male traveled his hands downwards seeking a fine ass that soon found a tight ass of a jock that didn't feel all that different. Reed gave both cheeks a open palm squeeze in means to distract TJ to sneak his tongue in.

TJ got sent into shock knowing he was already losing, this is exactly what happened last time with the hands on his bottom. "Mmph," TJ halfway moaned as Reed forced his tongue into the other boy's mouth. TJ found his own hands on Reed hips while Walker was loving the show. It was hot to him seeing how they both competed with one another. TJ tried to play the same dirty trick Reed played on him by grabbing onto something on Reed's frontside near the hips only to find something unexpected.

It was already hard, and feeling it fill up his hand only gave TJ a better idea. While in a hot fury of making out TJ shoved his hand down into Reed's pants to find his heavy ball sack that he immediately cupped.

"Whoa there, slow down guys," Walker said making TJ remove his hand as the kissing halted. Both teens caught their breathes, and looked at one another reminiscing on the past, and what was to come. "Go ahead remove each other's shirts."

Reed was planning on taking off TJ's shirt, but TJ already gripped onto the bottom of Reed's shirt. Giving in Reed raised his arms up like a child for TJ to undress him. Walker watched in awe as his lightly tanned tight stomach came into view with his inny belly button resting just among what looked like a faint six pack. TJ kept going until the shirt came off over his head, and onto the ground leaving his long lanky arms out in the open. While laying on the bed Walker bit his bottom lip back whilst bestowing his eyes upon the color of Reed's nipples, each one a shade of pink complementary to his skin tone.

Then it was time for the shirtless boy to remove TJ's shirt doing the same actions. TJ was taller than Reed so he had to lean forward, and back up while Reed pulled his shirt off. In all honesty it would have been so much easier if they had just taken them off themselves. TJ's chest was in a superman form with broad shoulders leading down to a narrower stomach. There was no sign of abs on TJ, but what he did have was well defined pecs that Walker was sure to palm later. Unlike Reed's pink nipples, TJ's were a light brown color contrasting darker to the rest of his bareskin.

Both of the teens shirt's ended up on the floor near the wall. Walker then spoke up, "wow you two are hot, and a couple of hotties like yourselves need a treat don't they? Lucky for the both of you I happen to have one big enough for both of you to share." Walker then got up off of the bed with a bulge in his pants as he told them, "just get on your knees."

The topless boys complied, and got onto their knees where they now realized they were head level with the monster that lay just beneath Walker's pants. Reed moved in closer to TJ facing him as Walker positioned him, and then himself standing between the two boys. Without further words Walker started to undo his pants, first with the button, and then the unzipping of the zipper. He stuck his thumbs in the hem of his jeans before pulling them down hallway carrying down his underwear too in the process.

TJ's eyes watched as his dark skinned thighs came into view, they were definitely meaty, but not as juicy as the thing about to rip through his slanted underwear. Walker looked down at them to meet their faces not looking back up at him, but at the thing in his underwear. Grinning he pulled his underwear forward, and then down so his dick would not get trapped.

With his pants, and underwear now at his ankles his cock stuck out between their two faces. Reed never knew that _Big Black Cock_ was a real thing, he always thought of it as joke until now. TJ took note after seeing how Walker was obviously bigger than him that Walker's nuts are plump, and in a perfect little pouch shape. TJ didn't know if that was better to have then his low hanging balls.

"Are you just going to stare or get to sucking?" Walker asked cueing both boys on what their task at hand was despite it being obvious. What else were they supposed to do with their mouths so close to his exposed penis? Reed having never tasted a cock before decided to go first as he stuck his little tongue out way before moving his head in close enough to make contact. At that moment Walker knew that he shouldn't laugh, but it was so hard not to. Many times when Reed would find himself masterbating he would lay on his back then lifting his legs higher, and higher until he placed his feet behind his head. Everytime he would get so close, but not once was he able to even get a lick at the head of his erect cock.

Reed turned his head over to aim for the front of Walker's cock where he ran his tongue over the slit. Right after that he opened up his mouth fitting in the head of the cock. Feeling it inside his mouth he knew that there was no way in hell he could even fit half of that thing into his mouth. TJ nervously watched knowing that he would be next. TJ's friend carefully placed a hand up on the middle of Walker's length to hold on as he moved his head closer to his hand. Thankfully the smaller girth made it easier on Reed's jaw as he kept his mouth open, and began to bob on it.

Reed was a little sad that he had not gotten a moan from Walker yet. When he watched porn the lady sucking the guy's dick always got him groaning, and moaning right away. Walker could feel that Reed was not going all that great, but there was still another boy's mouth to try out after him. Reed's head popped off of Walker's dick as he let go with his hand, and motioned for TJ to give it a go.

TJ huffed before moving over, and opening his mouth moving his head forward. TJ internally shivered as he felt the skin on the top side of his tongue. Reed noticed that TJ closed his eyes while he worked at the tip of Walker's cock. Walker wanted more than what he was getting, and to fix this he planted a hand on the back of TJ's head, and pushed him down on his length while at the same time tilting his head back opening up his throat.

Reed felt a spark of jealousy seeing how Walker slid himself into TJ's mouth, and not his. Reed made a plan to do better at everything else than TJ. Walker felt TJ gag, as he stopped forcing his head down, and TJ pulled back instantly when the pressure was relieved. TJ got his mouth completely off, and opened his eyes to reveal a unhappy look, in fact a angry look.

"Since neither one of you can deepthroat, just suck on the sides at the same time," Walker instructed them. Reed moved down towards the base of Walker's penis were the pubic hair was trimmed to a short length almost like stubble. Reed pursed his pink lips, and kissed the side of Walker's penis, and then proceeding to sloppily make out with it.

TJ started just below the tip of Walker's cock, and sucked on the dark skin. Walker looked down feeling both of their heads of blond hair while their heads got closer, and closer soon to meet in the center.

What Reed did not know was that TJ closed his eyes again, and was not paying attention. When they moved onto the middle TJ's nose crashed into Reed's nose making TJ's eyes shoot open, realizing what happened, and then closing them back shut. When TJ moved down towards the base of the large penis his tongue found that most of what he was sucking was already coated with wetness by Reed. Walker finally rolled his head back relaxing his neck as he moaned with the two boy's glazing his cock.

Walker decided his cock was now good, and coated up in their saliva to call it good. He back away making their cock slide out from the sides of their mouths. Walker then said, "finish stripping, both of you now." The two teens stood up, and dropped their pants, and underwear while Walker stepped out of his throwing off his shirt revealing that he has more arm muscle than the two. TJ, and Reed stepped out of their pants, and underwear while TJ smirked seeing that his friend was semi erect unlike his own completely flaccid dick.

Walker bent forward showing off his chocolate ass as he patted on the bedside, "here, get each other hard. Let's see how has the biggest dick." Reed sat down first already with his dick rising without being touched. The anticipation had no effect on TJ, until he sat down next to Reed watching his dick grow that caused his own to inflate some. TJ grabbed onto Reed's growing member, and tugged it while Reed snaked his arm under TJ's, and grabbed his gummy worm soft penis.

In no time Reed's penis got hard, and was around average length. TJ found it relaxing that Reed's penis was uncut like his own, because when he did have sex with a guy he was told _no one has a uncircumsized penis because it is gross_. Reed felt that TJ's chubby cock was starting to get harder, as he shook it around. TJ slowly stroked his friends cock to ensure it stayed hard while his own groin tingled.

Walker smeared the boy's mouth juices in on his cock, as he slowly jerked himself off, standing away enjoying the show. Walker could already tell that TJ's dick was smaller, but fatter than Reed's. Soon enough TJ was hard, and Walker was right about his assumption. At least all three boys were naked, and fully erect in one room.

Walker walked over to the bed with his monstrous cock wagging between his legs. The steady wagging motion nearly hypnotized the two sets of eyes watching the thing sway. Walker's voice filled the room as he told them, "TJ, on your back somewhere in the middle of the bed."

TJ stood up with Reed releasing his penis as he done the same to Reed. The basketballer sat back down, and schooched himself backward with his balls bunching up around the base of his penis due to his legs being together. Once farther back he spread his legs some letting his testicals droop back down. "You boys are going to love this," Walker told them. "Now Reed straddle your friend there, but in reverse with your head at his ass, and your ass at his head."

TJ glared as Reed waddled over him on his knees with his hardon grazing the skin on his tight torso when positioning himself accordingly. "TJ you're going to have to like basically hug him with your legs, like spread them, and get them up there," Walker instructed. Reed started down at TJ's bare ass as his legs spread, and his cheeks parted exposing his not so virgin hole. It was so small that Reed felt a pulse go through his cock with hopes that he would get to help stretch him out. That was all Reed wanted now, was to fuck the captain of the basketball team, he wouldn't be so high, and mighty then.

"You guys can probably guess that I want you two to rim each other already," Walker said with a light chuckle. TJ thought about it for a moment, Reed was going to have to bring his white ass down a lot lower if he was going to be able to get anywhere near lapping it up. Before Reed could dive down nose deep in TJ's crack he had two firm hands land just above his butt pushing his bottom down, until a wet thing was felt brushing it's way across his skin before finding its target.

"Wow TJ must be starving for ass," Walker said out loud not realizing that his thought had left his mind. Not wanting to stand there, and do nothing Walker pushed down on the back of Reed's head saying, "get in there." The naked teen plunged his tongue down at TJ's pucker hole.

The more, and more TJ ran his tongue across the hole, the more, and more it seemed to open up. Meanwhile Reed was holding back moans in the process of returning the sensations to TJ by running his tongue every which way on TJ's hole even slipping the tip in a couple of times. The tickling of TJ's ass didn't make him giggle, but it sure did keep him rock solid, and the same could be said for Reed. Walker enjoyed that both boys stayed erect this long considering the fact that neither one of their cocks has been getting any attention.

The thought crossed TJ's mind of _how much longer are we going to do this?_ as he ate out his friends ass while being watched by the big cock'd artist. Walker positioned himself so he could reach down in between the two boys' chests to play with their attention deprived cocks. First he took TJ's length into his hand to find that the tip of his cock stroked along the throat of Reed. Honestly Reed thought that was just someone's hand lightly grazing his neck, and not his friends penis. From the feeling alone Walker knew that TJ was maybe a tad bit thicker than he was. The dark skinned male kept playing with TJ's member till a audible moan came from his direction queuing him in to cease his actions.

When Walker stroked Reed's cock he learnt it was not fully hard, because it grow a tiny bit in his hand, and stiffened up. Reed was able to contain himself with his moans of pleasure until TJ stopped teasing his hole, and actually plunged his tongue inside wetting a dry spot. Walker smirked at how horny the two boys were, and told them, "that'll be enough you can quit now."

When Reed got off of TJ, both boys shared a quick exchange of knowingly looks before catching their eyes on what Walker had which was bright colorful square that was his condom. Walker rolled out the condom onto his dick, and asked, "alright who's going first." Without a word TJ pointed to Reed. "Okay Reed it is, you get to fuck TJ."

TJ's eyes bulged from his head he knew that Walker would be fucking him as payment, but why in the world does Reed get to fuck him.

"Do I get a condom too?" Reed asked.

"Do you really need one, I only have magnum which obviously won't fit either of you?" Walker felt proud he could always boast about his extremely large penis. He was glad he was gifted with such a beautiful part.

"Nah it's fine," Reed said. Soon enough the two had TJ at the edge of the bed on his back, and his own dick had gone partially flaccid, and rested on his stomach. Reed stood between TJ's legs looking at his fairly well defined body that he was about to dominant. Walker stood behind Reed with his cock pressing against Reed's bare ass as he whispered into Reed's ear, "just line yourself up, and slowly, and I mean slowly ease your way in."

Reed felt the head of Reed's cock penetrate into him, thankfully it was not as bad as the first time, but it still hurt fairly well, just not enough to make him grit his teeth. Any hardness his dick still had was now gone from the large amount of discomfort he was having. Reed kindly asked, "can I stop for a second, it looks like it's hurting him?" after picking up on TJ's facial expressions.

"No, he is fine besides you are almost in." Reed kept going until he was all the way inside, or at least as deep as he could go in with that position. Sadly TJ's prostate did not get hit by Reed, but if things changed up, and it was Walker it definitely would if it does not end up ripping right through him. "Alright now the question is are you ready for me?" Walker purred in Reed's ear as TJ adjusted to the size in his ass.

"Uh huh," Reed shook his head yes. He was bent forward making his cock slide about a inch out of TJ as Walker followed his own instructions. Right away Reed was struck with excruciating pain that he surprisingly enjoyed. "Fu-uh-uh-uck!" Reed groaned, "more."

Walker was in shock, "doesn't this hurt?" he asked at the halfway mark.

"Yeah, but I love it," Reed told him. _Alright_ Walker thought to himself as he went ahead, and slammed the rest of the way in straightening the boy back out striking his prostate, and making him reenter all the way into TJ.

With every thrust that Walker had going into Reed was more moans that got quieter when the pain went away. Reed had no control of his own ass pounding as he went in TJ when Walker pushed himself into Reed. Simultaneously they fucked as if it was a chain reaction. Walker loved how well Reed was handling it, his round perky ass just engulfed his cock, and now bounced on his groin wanting more.

Walker made sure to milk Reed's prostate as he fucked the shit out of Reed adding the fine sound of male on male action to the mix of the noises the other two teens were making. "Ah-ha-haah," TJ started to pant with a mix of a moan when the fucking intensified to a fast pace that he was not handling the greatest.

It was just too much for TJ, and with the pain being gone his penis filled back up with blood again, and stood on it's own fighting the resistance of movement from his body getting penetrated. Walker leaned his head over to the side when Reed's head fell back with a loud moan just far enough to see the pure ecstasy in his eyes. Walker knew right then, and there that Reed was in love with gay sex.

Reed's orgasm was building up from TJ's tightness squeezing no his cock while his own lean body got a bigger cock shoved in, and out of it. Walker stopped going in super deep, and soon enough pulled out, and told the two it was time to switch spots. Reed now laid down with his hole stretched too big for TJ's tinier cock, along with TJ's hole being still not stretched enough for Walker's monster.

Reed eagerly lifted up his legs for TJ to plunge right in with relative ease. Reed was disappointed at how little it felt compared to Walker, he wanted Walker back inside of him. To satisfy himself Reed took it upon himself to jerk off while TJ fucked him.

TJ nearly fell on top of Reed when Walker harshly shoved him to bend over forward, so he could get inside of TJ.

"Ow shit!" TJ said gritting his teeth for a moment before his prostate got struck distracting himself from most of the pain. TJ felt Walker's length all the way up into his stomach area with a profound new tightness that clenched his body of all sensations. He no longer felt the ground beneath his feet just the cock in his bottom, and his own in Reed's whore butt.

Walker rocked TJ back, and forth as he gentle fucked TJ trying to last longer with his own orgasm. TJ was just now getting closer to the point of no returns, and it was faster than the other two boys from the double pleasure he was receiving on both ends. There was nothing in this world that Walker loved more than _pay day_.

The deep voiced male's cock started to twitch, and he felt the need to announce to what TJ was assuming was meant for Walker's ears, "I'm gonna cum." Walker replied with no other response than picking up his pace with TJ driving the male insane. TJ did not want to get fucked, he wanted to be the one fucking, but with this he has both, and no idea how to feel about it.

TJ's eyes watched as Reed furiously jerked at his member while he uncontrollably fucked his loose ass that he was going to shoot his load into. Reed moved his hand down to the middle of his ready to fire cock, and held tight as the head inflated, and shot out cum that soared to his pectoral muscles. The cum seemed endless as TJ continued to fuck his ass that got tightened up with every strand of cum that flew out of his dick.

Reed finally stopped cumming, and he released his dick for TJ to see the few ropes of cum that formed pools on his chest while the rest was splattered droplets all over the place, and near his face.

Next up in line was TJ who made no warning announcement about orgasm as he released his load into Reed while his cock still rocked in, and out smearing semen all over his anal walls. Walker only assumed that TJ had came from the pulsating hole he was pounding into.

In all honestly Walker was holding back on his orgasm till the end that had finally came, and no longer he tried to hold it back. His body shook with pleasure as his sensations took over, and he took one last plunge into TJ's tight ass to release himself of tension. TJ felt the big black cock exploding globs of cums into his condom making him wonder what Reed felt with the juices landing inside his body.

When Walker pulled out, TJ was able to take out his deflating cock too as Walker discarded his now used condom. "You boys look messy how about we go, and getcha washed up."

"Wait," Reed called out sounding like a total slut. "I know you own us for only one day, but could I possibly do this with you more, like become your assistant or something?"

Walker thought about it for a moment looking at Reed wondering how that manly voice got attached to such a cute body. "Yeah you can help me stretch out boy's like TJ."

"No," Reed said sitting up.

"What is it now?" Walker asked.

"I want your dick to myself," Reed said not caring what TJ thought of him after that statement.

"Is that so?" Walker asked making Reed nod _yes_. "Then why don't you show me how much you love my dick in the shower."

**The End**

Hey I might make that a rule. If you wanna request a chapter do it on Kik or Amino. Remember kik is the Jyrus public group chat. And Amino is the Andi Mack Ship Love community, and I'm the leader El Rey De Jyrus. Hope to see you all there. I'd love to meet you all.

_**~Banana**_


	20. More Smut?

Aye! Hopefully some of you fans are reading this message. As you know I said I was done with writing...but apparently my heart still isn't over Andi Mack.  
I just want to collect some thoughts, and opinions from any of you that are still here. Do you want me to make more Smut? Is anyone willing to make some Smut in return for me doing their requests? Got any ideas of what I should do?

Do y'all wanna contact me and do some Smut Roleplay? If so add me, bisexual_beck on instagram. (Or if you just want to get to know me or chat about the show in general). I've been deprived of some good Andi Mack smut, so like yeah, hit me up peeps. I love you all!

Also if I am going to write some more, I expect some reviews from y'all. They make my day so much happier. I shouldn't even have to beg as much as I do, but in the story analytics, the views and reads don't lie. (I see you sneaky ones) ;)

This site doesn't allow plain chapters of updates or notes, so I'm required to add this last little part below...

Jonah was a famous movie star, and Cyrus was one of his best friends. He would love to call him his boyfriend, but Jonah's manager says that it'll ruin some of his reputation. Cyrus was going into his trailer to check on him after a hard day on set, but what he didn't expect was to be intruding on his shower. Right there, in the back corner, through the open back door, behind the halfway fogged up glass was a naked Jonah Beck washing himself. He was facing the wall, giving Cyrus a drool inducing sight of his bare, plump, juicy ass. The hot water cascaded down his body as Cyrus shut the door watching as the glass slowly fogged up. He must of just started his shower. "So you think, you can just watch me?" Jonah asked turning around to reveal his hand stroking his erect cock.

"What? How did you know I was here?" Cyrus asked nearly stuttering with his words at the hot sight before him.

Jonah laughed showing his dimples. "The tile wall in the shower, I can see the reflection with the light. Now strip down and get your ass in here!"

(Ooop, that's all. Remember what I said above and respond accordingly, please and thank you!)


	21. Halloween 19

**Halloween Gang**

So, it's been a long time since I've wrote, so pardon me when this turns out super short and terrible. Halloween is here, so I wanted to make a Halloween themed chapter. I encourage you all to try making smut of your own for this fandom. I'd love to see what you come up with.

Jonah, Marty, Cyrus, & TJ

* * *

Spooky lights were out on this grim night. Children scared and teens chuckled. Tricks were played and treats were given. Good ol' Hallows-Eve was here. Carved pumpkins lit by burning candles sat on doorsteps all down the neighborhood. The streets were covered in an assortment of autumn leaves ranging from shades of brown to tones of orange.

Trick or treating wasn't an option for Cyrus Goodman and his friends this year. That was such a middle school thing. Now they're too old for it. At least that's what all their highschool peers have been telling them. The only bad part was they could not find a party like they always seen in movies about highschool.

To solve this little problem of theirs, TJ decided to host his own party, and invite the gang over. Only the boys however. They didn't want any girls to ruin their night of fun. They wouldn't be up to anything they wanted to do anyways. Cyrus was proud of himself this year. He was brave enough to cross dress for his costume. As degrading as it was he dressed up in black and white as a maid. The reasoning was he feels sorry and thinks that maids don't get enough recognition for what they do.

His top with ruffles was loose, thanks to his lack of boobs to fill it. As for his bottom he wore a black skirt and no leggings, however he still managed to snag himself a pair of pink panties that hugged his junk tightly. His hair was groomed nicely, and his parents were too ashamed to say that it looked good. They gladly let Cyrus out for the night so other kids wouldn't come knocking at their door to see the parents with the son dressed like a lady.

Cyrus felt powerful oddly enough with his costume. His first stop was to gather up his friends to make sure that they were coming. Driving wasn't an option since many kids were out on the roads going door to door as they please. With the stars, moonlight, decorations, and street lamps it was still plain as day to see his path.

Marty was laying on his sofa watching a scary movie when he heard the knocks at his door. He paused the movie not realizing how long he had been watching it for. He checked the time before opening the door to realize that it was time for the small get together. He was more than amused with Cyrus' apparel. Marty didn't say a word as he scanned his body up, and down. Which had caused Cyrus to form a small little blush upon his cheeks.

"Aren't you supposed to be dressed up?" Cyrus ended up asking as he too examined what he was wearing.

"Can't you tell?" Marty asked holding his arms out, giving a little spin. To this he got a solid head shake of no. "I'm a pro athlete, this is what they wear to relax," Marty explained. To Cyrus he looked as he always did. A plain t-shirt with some joggers on. Cyrus didn't want to say it was a terrible costume, so he didn't say anything at all. Marty came with, and they ventured out to round up Jonah.

Both boys were eager to see what the Beck kid choose to wear this year. When the reveal came, Cyrus was very pleased, but Marty laughed. Standing in his doorway, Jonah had on black shoes, blue shorts, a black belt, and a blue shirt tucked in to his pants with a black hat. "Officer Beck?" Cyrus questioned.

"Hell yeah, I'm the fucking law tonight, you bitches gotta listen to me," Jonah said enthusiatically as he hopped out his door and closed it to walk with them.

"Woah buddy, watch the language, we're not there yet," Marty warned Jonah. Cyrus always thought of a cop wearing long pants, and a long-sleeved shirt, but he figured this was better. Marty thought the same, it was more of that slightly tanned, toned body to feast their eyes upon.

TJ thought about calling one of his friends as he waited in his big empty home. He had no decorations outside, because he didn't want anyone to come knocking at the door asking for candy. The Kippen teen's clothes were not to be found on his body… sorta. The only material on his skin was a long trench coat with his hands tucked into the side pockets keeping it closed over his body.

The doorbell rang and he heard familiar voices outside. "Come in, the door's open!" TJ called out to them. Jonah took initiative and twisted the door handle and pushed it open, and let the others walk in. They piled in and stopped after a few steps, closing the door behind them. They had confused looks on their faces as they watched TJ. The lower half of his legs were bare, and he didn't even have socks on either.

"What are you meant to be?" Cyrus questioned.

TJ got a bright grin seeing Cyrus as a maid. "Well… you see. There are tons of superheroes to be. I choose the best one."

"I think we're all unfamiliar with which one that is," Marty told him.

"The Flash!" TJ said as he opened his arms out spreading the front of the trench coat open, showing them his bare body, before quickly concealing himself again.

"Three, two, one, and boner," Jonah announced to the group. TJ laughed for himself seeing the officers tight blue shorts.

"You look more like a mail man than a police officer," TJ pointed out. Jonah just rolled his eyes. TJ led them around the house taking them to his parents bedroom. It would've been his own, but he didn't have as much room or as big as a bed as the master bedroom did.

"Well, now that we're in here, I have to show you something really cool," TJ announced to get their attention again. Once all the eyes were on him, TJ turned around to act like he was going to get something, when instead he gripped the center of his trench coat, so he could jump, turning back around to flash the group again.

"God damnit, that's your second offense," Jonah said reaching into his back pocket and pulling out handcuffs.

"Yes, arrest him Officer Beck," Cyrus cheered while clapping.

"Yeah, handcuff him down to the bed," Marty encouraged. Slowly, but surely the group backed TJ into a corner.

"You guys can't do this to me, I'm the host. This is my house, my party," TJ pleaded.

"Get his coat off first," Jonah ordered. Marty and Cyrus got to the sides and pulled the trench coat off his shoulders, and down his arms, leaving TJ utterly naked. Jonah got the first arm and put one cuff on the wrist leading TJ to the bed. TJ had no fight in him, he wanted this, so he let it happen. Naturally Jonah got both his arms secured to parts of the bed frame.

"How should we punish him first?" Marty asked while sprouting a boner in his pants. On the bed before the three was TJ with his ripped chest and six pack of steel. He had been working out at a gym ever since he began working at one. His balls were quite huge, but that just meant he had bigger loads to give. His cock was pretty nice too, it wasn't anything large, but it was free of any veins, and had the perfect mushroom head. While the group was picking out a punishment, TJ was eyeballing all the tight pants in the room, resulting in his penis filling with blood.

"He looks pretty dirty to me, I think you should clean him up first," Jonah said motioning Cyrus forward. The Goodman teen sat up on his stomach and leaned down to suck on his neck. He trailed his lips down, sucking on nearly every inch of the skin, making the Jock groan when he got to the niples giving them extra treatment. As he moved his body down, Cyrus felt the hard prick sticking up against his ass. Cyrus moved past that, getting over him, and going to his thighs where he gripped them, and gave little kisses on the inner parts. TJ was squirming, he wished that Cyrus would just move up a little more, and blow his dick.

Jonah slipped out of the room. He ventured off to TJ's bedroom to find something that he was teased with on SnapChat. He knew that somewhere in the room, TJ hid his red rubber dildo. He showed it off once by sending a video of himself standing up, with the dildo being unsheathed from his ass. It was fairly thin, but had a great length to it. The video made the other boys jealous that their own ass couldn't handle something so large inside of it.

Marty didn't want to look away from Cyrus, but he also wanted to check out the bedroom himself. Off in the corner was a bucket of candy. "Dude, were you meant to be passing these out to trick or treaters?"

"Yeah," TJ answered as he shifted around in bed, as Cyrus teased literally everywhere, but his penis. "Jesus Chirst, just suck me already," TJ begged wishing for Cyrus to coat his six inches. The Jock kept a very clean body, with no hair. He shaved everywhere, including his legs. Cyrus hovered his mouth above the cock.

Marty had to watch this, find out if he was actually going to do it or not. TJ bucked his hips upwards, but Cyrus was fast to react, and moved his head up higher and brought his hands down to his hips keeping him pressed into the bed. Slowly Cyrus got back to where he was, and let a glob of spit drool down from his lips onto the tip of TJ's penis with gravity pulling it down his shaft. TJ shivered from the delicate, yet strong feeling. Cyrus then climbed off, and stood up again.

Marty had a piece of candy in his hand. "Hey Teej, want a treat for being a good?" TJ decided what the heck, and said sure. Marty smirked as threw the candy behind him, and swiftly whipped out his cock from his joggers. Turns out he had no underwear on, he approached quickly and pressed the tip against TJ's lips. "Open up," he cooed.

"I won't clean that spit off you, unless you listen to him," Cyrus said feeling his own boner hurt. The panties were so tight and his dick felt like it would explode if he couldn't get it out. Reluctantly TJ's lips parted and Marty started to thrust in his thick length of seven inches.

Cyrus got down onto his hands and knees on the bed, and gripped TJ's dick like he was going to beatbox, before taking the head in. Jonah came back into the room, floppy dildo in hand, lube in the other, only to see Marty with the front of his pants just low enough to gag the Jock, while the maid was bobbing up and down on TJ.

"I didn't give permission for either of you to do that," Jonah said. "You're both getting punished with him now."

Cyrus popped the penis out his mouth and looked back at Jonah with Marty. "I was cleaning his dick, it's what you said to do. Clean him up."

Jonah shook his head. "That's true, so I'll actually let you keep going, but for you Marty, this is for you," Jonah said waving around the dildo. Marty didn't want his blowjob to stop, so he made no attempt to run away. Jonah got behind Marty and pulled his pants down to his ankles leaving his perky white ass showing. Jonah pushed himself against it, grinding on him while whispering into his ear. "You're giving TJ a treat, but I'll be giving you a trick." Marty felt the warmth of Jonah's boner through that blue costume.

Jonah opened the cap from the lube and poured a generous amount onto the dildo, rubbing it in with the hand that's no longer holding the lube. There was no preparation or fingering before hand. Jonah went right ahead with pushing the red toy between Marty's ass cheeks finding the hole and shoving harder, forcing it to rapidly expand and accept the tip. "Take it all," Jonah growled giving the side of his ass a hard slap while forcing more of the dildo inside. Marty took a huge risk, arching his back and shoving his ass backwards taking more inside. It hurt so bad and made him scream aloud, which frightened Cyrus. Hopefully he wouldn't be used that roughly.

With about five inches inside of Marty, Jonah let him take a break as he eased in and out what he had. Cyrus groaned and kneeled on the bed no longer blowing TJ leaving that fine cock glistening in the light with saliva. "What's the matter Cyrus?" Jonah asked while mindlessly forcing the rest of the dildo into Marty making the boy lose all his breath.

"My underwear really hurts, it's so small and tight," Cyrus explained. "Take them off," Jonah suggested to him. Cyrus reached up his skirt and pulled his panties down letting the tiny pink fabric fall to his knees where he continued to get them off his legs completely.

"Let me see those," Jonah said while his cock throbbed seeing the front of the black skirt now raised up some from Cyrus' dick. He caught the panties that got thrown to him. Jonah pushed his own groin onto the base of the dildo keeping it deep inside Marty, well past his prostate, so he could handle the underwear with both hands.

He inverted the panties to be inside out, before stretching them and tying it around Marty's mouth. Marty could taste some of it in his mouth, while at the same time his nose was able to inhale the boy's scent. It drove him wild. TJ wished he could say something, but he was occupied with trying not to gag on the juicy cock invading his mouth and throat.

Cyrus was tired of sucking off so he used his hand and jerked TJ off making his balls flop around which was amusing to Cyrus. He still had his other hand, so he grabbed the testicles and played with them too. With Jonah now done tying he was able to move back and use his hands to fuck Marty with the dildo. He was sick of it after a while and withdrew it. Marty moved his cock out of TJ's mouth before he busted a nut. Jonah passed on the didlo and instructed Marty to loosen TJ up with it. Marty was glad he was going to be able to make someone else feel it. He finished stepping out of his pants, and choose to remove his shirt while he was at it.

Out of the way, Cyrus had to stand off to the side of the bed. TJ's leg's got spread wide open, and Marty pressed the tip of the lube bottle to his pink rosebud and squirted out the cold liquid causing the jock to leak some precum. Jonah wanted some action too. He quietly stripped out of his clothing, even removing his hat in the process.

Cyrus only noticed this when a hunk of a man grabbed him by his top and slammed him forward into the wall. Jonah lifted the back end of the skirt up over the hump of his ass while bending Cyrus forward. Next he gripped the base of his huge dick and slapped it against Cyrus' plushy ass. Cyrus turned his head back looking at Jonah with pleading eyes as he gulped. From the sounds that TJ and Marty would make, Cyrus knew that Jonah's ten inch cock was not one to be messed with.

"I'm going in raw," Jonah warned as he held the skirt up by placing a hand on it keeping it held to the small of Cyrus' back. His other hand held the ass cheeks apart as he guided himself to the entrance. Cyrus winced in great pain shutting his eyes tightly while releasing a heavy groan. The pain was unbearable, but at the same time he craved more. He bit his swollen lip inwards with his own eight inch penis leaking a steady amount of precum.

Jonah was only about four inches in, and didn't want that to go to waste. He held a hand underneath Cyrus' cock collecting some leakage, before applying it to his own shaft, finding it much easier to force in the rest. "Fuck, daddy!" Cyrus accidentally moaned. He didn't mean to let the daddy part slip. He always kept that to himself when he played with his anal beads. He never wanted his bros to hear him say it though. He felt very embarrassed.

With his cock all the way inside, Jonah let the skirt fall back down and he grabbed the Bottom's hips. "Daddy's going to make you limp," Jonah sexually growled as he withdrew half of his cock only to slam it back in.

"Give me the real thing," TJ begged tired of the same old didlo he always used on himself. Marty grinned, glad that he was able to take it out, laying it aside.

"Fine," Marty said playing it cool, not trying to let it show how eager he was to pound that Kippen hole with his seven inch length making the smaller cock'd jock orgasm. His arms were chained up, and there was nothing he could do, but let Marty fuck the juices out of his nuts.

With the hole all stretched and lubed up, Marty found it more than easy to welcome himself into the warm love tunnel. He pistoned his meat in with great speed. His balls slapped into TJ's smooth skin making a loud clapping noise.

Cyrus was finally getting used to the large cock invading his anus, and Jonah was actually taking it out. He forced Cyrus around and pushed him to his knees, and let his cock rest on his chin. "Suck it good, and I'll undress you pretty boy." Jonah entangled both of his hands into Cyrus' hair messing it all up, while at the same time guiding the boy's head down onto his manhood. Jonah kept leading more and more inside. He didn't care when Cyrus gagged, he wanted all of it to be hilted down his throat.

"Shit, I can't take it, slow down," TJ called out feeling his cock throbbing. He never felt this much anal stimulation in his life before. Marty didn't listen to him. He peered over the Jock staring at his face as he sped up his pace shaking the bed going as fast as a jackhammer sending TJ overboard. TJ was panting like a dog when his dick exploded. Cum shot out flying across his chest, and getting as far as his neck. When TJ's ass was done pulsing, Marty withdrew his cock and whisted for Jonah, and Cyrus.

Jonah stopped force feeding Cyrus, and let him stand up. Like promised Jonah stripped Cyrus out of his clothing, getting him naked too. For the first time in the night, the three other guys were able to get a decent view of the Jewish boy's eight inch erection.

"Fuck, I want that," Marty said getting Cyrus to sit at the end of the bed with his legs spread. Marty sat onto his dick while facing Cyrus, and began to ride him. His own cock rubbed against Cyrus' chest painting it with precum. Cyrus rested his hands onto Marty's ass cheeks.

Meanwhile Jonah undid the hand cuffs, and let TJ free. "You're all dirty again," Jonah mentioned.

"And it looks like you're no longer a cop, clean it up peasant," TJ demanded. He didn't give Jonah much of a choice. Being free now, he used his strong arms and hands to get Jonah's mouth lapping up the semen till his chest was clean again. As a reward he stroked Jonah's cock for a bit. "I'm jealous, why'd you get to be the one with this huge thing?"

Jonah smiled. "Cause I'm Daddy, and you're not." TJ announced that he was going to get some towels to help clean up. With him leaving Jonah stood up on the bed and fed his cock into Marty. When Marty rose up on Cyrus, he sucked deeper on Jonah. It was a power duo getting both of his holes. The athlete thought for sure that he was going to be cumming next. That however was not the case.

He felt his insides being coated with a watery substance. Cyrus let out some airy moans as his cock injected Marty with his load. Marty rose off the cock too soon, and a bit of cum leaked out of his hole and ran down his leg. Jonah let Marty free too and sat himself down. To his surprise Marty hopped right onto Jonah's dick. It felt just as huge as the rubber dildo did.

Jonah laid back and enjoyed the sight of Marty's wavering cock flinging juices over his own chest, and some landing on the bedding. Cyrus wanted to help out still. He grabbed onto Marty's cock and stroked him off. In no time Cyrus was feeling the cock pulse with each ounce of cum that came squirting out onto Jonah who was throbbing inside of Marty, but not cumming yet. Marty peeled off of Jonah.

"Mmn," Jonah moaned through his nose as he jerked himself off rapidly. "Who wants my load?" That question was the first thing TJ heard as he dropped the towels getting back into the room. All three of the boys had the same answer of themselves wanting it.

They made an arrangement, Jonah kneeled at the edge of the bed jerking off his huge cock over a crowd of Cyrus, Marty, and TJ all on the ground with their heads up, tilted back, tongues out like they're trying to catch snowflakes. Watching them all so eager to get some, Jonah was orgasming in no time. He jerked his cock off quickly while changing up the angle making sure that cum landed onto all three of the boys' faces. Mister Dimples ended up having really stringy semen that made lines from hair to chin on the guy's faces. "Gawd yes," Jonah moaned as he finished up and released his cock.

TJ used the towels he brought in to clean up his face. Likewise the other two did the same. "I'm wanting round two, but I think we should do it outside," TJ announced to them all once cleaned up.

"Lets fuck in a haunted house," Marty suggested.

"That's too easy, let's do something scary like a graveyard," Jonah argued wondering who he would get to bend over a tombstone.

"That's too risky," Cyrus pointed out. "It should be some place like a corn maze."

"Guy's relax, we have all night, we can do all of those places," TJ suggested. With that said, they all had a very Happy Halloween.

**End Of Chapter**

Bruh, no one sent in ideas for this story in time. It wasn't as Halloween related as I would have liked it to be. Anyways, if you want to roleplay smut, hit me up bisexual_beck on instagram!

**IMPORTANT: **I'll write another chapter of smut (request if y'all have any), only if I see two new smut chapters uploaded for this fandom. I'm counting on you. You can do it. You've read mine, you know what smut is like. Now create your own and share it. Got it, collectively get two new smut chapters for Andi Mack on here, and I'll create more to post.


	22. Famous JB Calls

**Famous JB Calls**

Congratulations, I was not sure if this fandom was still active enough to pop out two more Andi Mack Smut chapters. So as promised, here is another one I made. There are many requests out there (like a lot), but I'm pretty picky and not a lot of them peek my interest. Either that or I'm just tired of writing smut. Sorry in advance for all the switching back and forth that takes place this chapter. Anyways I'm combining two requests.

One with Cyrus on a video chat, while getting fucked by TJ.

Sorta continuation of Jonah in a trailer getting washed up, (Marty's replacing Cyrus).

Jonah, Cyrus, Marty, TJ

* * *

"What will it be today?" the famous performer asked Marty. "The usual or did you come here for something else?" Marty stood trying to gather his composure. He was right in front of the trailer door on the inside with none other than Jonah Beck. It was crazy enough that he's had sex with the famous guy plently of times. Jonah stood there with no clothes on other than a robe that covered what was basically his entire body. Nonetheless it still excited Marty knowing that with one quick robe drop he'd be perfectly nude.

"It's not something else, I came to you for sex. Although I don't think I'll be having the usual on this particular day," Marty explained.

"Why not?" Jonah asked. "Did you finally get sick of body guard against the wall, rocking the trailer.?"

Marty let out a little chuckle thinking about the entire trailer just swaying from Jonah's rocking hips pounding his stick into his ass. "Yeah, it's a bit too rough and I need a break from that. I was thinking that we could try something a little more intimate, I want to be able to see your face while you fuck me." Marty imagined what it would be like having Jonah's face in his view. Does he make weird sex faces, or does he remain hot as hell? This was something Marty was hoping that he'd discover soon enough.

"That's understandable," Jonah told him. "I'm not going to give up my power and let you ride me, so I guess it's going to have to be missionary or eagle. Anything else would probably just be uncomfortable."

"Uhh," Marty took the time to think about it. "Let's go with missionary," he said before realizing that Jonah was already on the move. Bent over reaching to unfold the futon to make a good platform. Next he was fishing through a drawer.

"Lube as always," Jonah announced sitting a squirtible bottle out. "Want a condom?" he offered, pulling out a selection.

"No thanks, I love feeling your jizz on me," Marty told him with a wide smirk. "Should I just start stripping now, or what?"

"Do whatever you want," Jonah told him. "But when I come to you, I'm ripping off whatever's still on before pounding your sweet ass." In response Marty blushed madly. Even with this new position Jonah sounded like he was still going to be rough about it.

⇐=|_ Meanwhile... _|=⇒

"TJ I don't think that we should be doing this here," Cyrus tried to plead with the guy. They were both inside of a one person restroom at a fast food restaurant.

"I'll make it quick, I promise," the topless Jock begged as he kissed onto Cyrus' neck while trying once again to make him shirtless too. Cyrus was distracted by the kissing and TJ was able to quickly peel it off and over his head. "Yeah, looking great Goodman, even better when your pants and underwear are off too."

Cyrus nervously looked around as TJ slid down and stepped out of his shorts leaving his cloth covered erection. "There's no place for us to even do it at," Cyrus tried to point it out. There was a sink, and a toilet, no bench or anything. And Cyrus knew there was no way that he could do it standing. TJ would have his legs num in seconds and have the Jewish boy losing his balance and falling all over the place.

"Yeah, huh, right here," TJ showed him as he put the toilet seat and lid down before sitting on it. "Crap, can you throw me my shorts?" Cyrus didn't see any problem with that as he picked up the shorts and tossed them over to TJ. Once they were in his hands TJ dug into the pocket getting a condom out. "Safety first," he joked. "You know you're the only one I wear a condom for. Since you're always so worried about it."

"I'm aware Teej, and I'm grateful for it. I never wanna be too risky," Cyrus told him as he walked closer. Cyrus naturally sat on TJ's lap facing him. He could feel the boner below his ass flex, pushing up against him even more.

"Well you're about to bounce on my dick at a SubWay, I think that's more risky than letting me do it without a condom." Cyrus playfully rolled his eyes. TJ was right, but he didn't really care about the details. This was going to be fun, or at least that's what he kept thinking. Cyrus removed his phone from his pocket and sat it on top of the toilet paper dispenser since the ground was too dirty in his opinion. TJ's large hands easily got the button undone on Cyrus' pants before unzipping them. It was second nature to him, which only made sense considering how often they've done this. Reaching in the jeans he felt Cyrus' junk. "Hey, you're just as hard as I am." Cyrus just smiled he didn't know if he was meant to say thank you or not.

⇐=|_ Meanwhile... _|=⇒

"Fuck yeah, take it," Jonah groaned slamming his huge cock into Marty's more than well lubed up asshole. With every few thrusts some lube would leak out the sides of him running down towards his backside. Marty was laying on his back with his legs spread outward letting Jonah between.

"Drill me like you mean it," Marty moaned. He was only getting Jonah's slow startup. He always took way too long to pick up his pace and really go at it. This was Marty's way of trying to speed up the process. "Please, I need it so bad." There was no way in the world that Jonah could deny him something like that. Following his demands, Jonah went harder and faster. Marty began to pant, each thrust going deep inside made him gasp and nearly lose his breath. It was hard for Marty to keep up with handling these feelings of pure pleasure. Jonahs' dick was able to reach incredible places in him that no dildo was ever able to.

Jonah grinned looking down at him. His nice and tight chest with light pink nipples matching his lips. Even better was his abs which had a fat dick resting on top of them. Jonah reached down and grabbed it for him, giving a couple of strokes while unconsciously slowing down with his humping. "Let's see you jerk it," the performer said releasing the cock from his hand. He has to admit that it feels softer than his own penis.

Following his orders Marty gripped himself. He used one hand since that's all that would fit. If he were to try using another hand it'd be halfway empty. Completely forget the thing about watching Jonah, he was in so much bliss that he was finding it a challenge to keep his eyes open. On the other hand, there was no way he was getting his mouth to shut, breath after breath, it was another moan. A steady stream of precum worked its way out of Marty's cock onto his abs. Jonah didn't quite catch when it happened, but he noticed the moist and shiny substance after a while.

Switching to a new angle, Jonah withdrew his cock and jabbed it back in going more downwards. There it was, that really hit the spot. Marty's eyes squeezed shut and his toes couldn't help but curl up. " Jonah, not so much," he weakly let out.

Jonah went slower which got perfect for Marty, but that didn't last long. The problem being is that Jonah kept decreasing the speed till he came to a stop and pulled out. Walking around to get his cellphone. "I feel kinda selfish," Jonah admitted. "I've just been taking your sweet ass all for myself. When really, it should be shared. Mind if I call Cyrus up?"

"Not at all," Marty said shaking his head. This was his break time. He didn't sit back up, but he did roll his head around trying to steady his breathing. He felt the cool air against his stretched out hole sending tingles throughout his body. The phone rang and Jonah waited. It started out as just an audio call, but Jonah planned on switching it to video.

⇐=|_ Meanwhile... _|=⇒

Back in the bathroom Cyrus' phone went off and TJ grabbed it before Cyrus could. Cyrus had his hard dick wagging around as he rode TJ's smaller cock. The size was fine, it still felt amazing, and TJ really knew how to last all night, and that's why he was feeling skeptical about TJ's promise of making it quick. With him, it was never once quick. "Don't answer it!" Cyrus said as he stopped bouncing and sat right back down onto his lap with the full length resting inside him. The pressure in his anus kept his dick rock solid.

TJ winked at Cyrus as he answered the phone. "Hey, Cyrus is with me, what you want?" he asked over the phone.

_Jonah heard breathing. Heavy breathing and lots of it. Cyrus doesn't do exercise like TJ does, so he couldn't put his finger on what they had been up too._

TJ then seen Jonah wanting to make it a video call. He positioned the phone and answered it. Just the from the shoulder up of Cyrus and TJ showed. Cyrus froze up as he saw Jonah appear on the screen.

"_Wow, are you guys naked?" Jonah asked. Why would they answer the phone if they were doing anything like that? He wondered. Meanwhile Marty lazily admired Jonah, he had the perfect side view seeing his firm ass stick out from his body with that large dick on the other side reaching outwards. _

"Nah," TJ answered for Cyrus. "We're just chilling, like usual. This little cutie on me." As TJ spoke his used his hand not holding the phone to find Cyrus' dick and gently stroke it. From time to time he went a little lower and felt up his ballsack. It was pretty nice too.

"_Okay, well I was actually wanting to invite Cyrus over, but you can both come. Look what I got in my trailer," Jonah said switching the camera around to be on Marty who looked back at the camera and cracked a smile flashing his teeth temporarily. He didn't mind being shown off._

"Damn, Beck he already looks used, we don't want your leftovers," TJ dissed as he lifted himself off the seat for less than a second to get Cyrus to rise up, only to fall back down on his dick. Cyrus let out a little grunt and immediately put a hand over his mouth.

"Sorry, TJ kicked my ankle for whatever reason," Cyrus lied which hated having to do.

"_He's hardly used," Jonah tried to convince TJ. "It's your loss if you don't come. You saw him yourself, he's hot as hell and loves being fucked."_

"I'll take a pass, I got something way better," TJ said ending the call without a bye and sitting it aside before grabbing both of Cyrus' hips and guiding him up and down. Sure Cyrus was on top, but TJ still had some control over him. "God I could do this all day," TJ groaned.

"Please don't," Cyrus whined. "Try to hurry, I think I'm gonna cum soon," Cyrus said. He never liked waiting afterwards for TJ to finish up. The only reason why he still does, is because it's fair and he loves TJ. It would be wrong to have TJ fuck him till he cums, and then not even let TJ blow a load. Even if it meant having a sore ass the following day.

Earlier Cyrus' cock was wagging and waving up and down, but now Cyrus' prick was so hard that it hardly moved at all. TJ couldn't see the base of it, but he saw flashes of the tip, and it was flared. It turned on TJ so much knowing that he was the cause of that. And he's going to be the reason that Cyrus squirts his juices out onto the public restroom floor. TJ went to no avail to make Cyrus cum. He went at a fast pace driving Cyrus up and back down on his lap.

The Goodman boy gritted his teeth not wanting to be heard by others when he finally released. He also didn't want to have to clean up a bunch later, and he tried to capture the semen in his hands. It did not work at all. Cum was shooting from between his fingers and still finding ways to escape his hands. Leaking down from his skin to the tiled floor.

"Get off and then sit down," TJ told Cyrus. When he done this TJ stood up and Cyrus took his place. The jock removed his condom and jerked off furiously in front of Cyrus. His hand found its way into Cyrus' hair and tilted his head back. The Jewish boy's mouth opened up and TJ aimed the head of his cock. Just a few more strokes and he was pumping nice and hot sperm into Cyrus' mouth which had the corners rise up from the sweet and tangy taste he received.

A few loud knocks came at the door, and TJ let out a small scream falling backwards. His hands prevented him from hurting himself, but when he lifted his ass off the floor, he felt the stickiness. Yup, that was it, he definitely just landed in Cyrus' cum. "Damnit," he cursed under his breath. "Sorry, I'll be out in a minute." Cyrus broke into a small fit of laughter.

⇐=|_ Meanwhile... _|=⇒

"It's coming," Jonah warned him. "Keep going?" he asked. Marty nodded his head and Jonah went on with humping till his cock was pumping semen into his ass. When he was done he didn't bother with pulling his length out. He left it buried as he leaned down and jerked Marty off replacing his hands with his own. "Now, you're going to cum for me."

Marty squirmed around on the futon, he normally waited for Jonah to be done and out of his ass before releasing a load, but here Jonah was. Already done with his orgasm and still inside his ass. This was new to him, normally he got to feel his rosebud pulsing with each jet of cum, but now he had a big dick in there which would block it from contracting. "Marty," Jonah seductively moaned which was just the trick needed to get the job done. In seconds Marty had busted a nut and shot all the way up his nipples and chin. "Great work," Jonah said only now pulling out. Much to his surprise the pulsing still happened, and Marty wondered if Jonah had felt it around his member. "I said great work, not take a rest, come on it's shower time for you," Jonah ordered. With that Marty was pulled up off the bed with cum dripping down his body.

**The End**

Woop! That was short (like real short) and probably very shitty. But I didn't feel like writing a bunch. Not to mention the lack of time that I have to be doing these things. Anyways like last chapter, POST TWO SMUT CHAPTERS after this is uploaded for Andi Mack, and I'll write another chapter. (Easy right? It only takes two of you doing one chapter each). That means you, the person reading this. Write some smut for this fandom, or else you won't be getting more.

Also I'll do someone exact request without the two chapter thing, if you can get me Asher's song, "Do You Wanna". I'm talking about the high quality studio version, not the live performance with fans screaming. Email it to cookiefries12  or message me about it bisexual_beck on instagram. Heck I might be so desperate as to give you two chapters. I'm dying to get that song. I need it!


	23. Naughty Brother Beck

**Naughty Brother Bek**

Hey, people! Took me a while, but I'm finally getting a new chapter up as promised since two or more Andi Mack Smut chapters have been uploaded. Thank you Tygar503, you're amazing, and I hope everyone reading this is giving you lots of love on your stories.

Onto the story now.

Jonah, Marty, Avi (Jonah's Little Brother)

**Summary**

_Jonah invites his friend Marty over to hang out. While Marty waits on Jonah to finish up with something, Avi gets ahold of Marty. Later on Jonah catches them having sex, so he has to punish Avi._

**Story**

"Tonight, at your place, don't forget," Marty called out to Jonah before they went their separate ways for the day.

"I won't," Jonah told him. What Jonah did not realize until he was home, was that he had unfinished homework that was meant to be due yesterday. Due to that Jonah got to work on it right away hoping to be finished before Marty arrived. They always claimed it to be a hang out, but in reality they just have sex. Only one other person on this planet knows that, and it's Avi, Jonah's annoying little brother who's too curious for his own good.

Their family was just trying to get by, so both their parents worked around the clock, leaving them home alone most of the time. This was fine with Jonah, since it just meant that Marty and him could do it at his house whenever they wanted. The only problem was Avi. He would hear them, learn what's going on, and then pester them. Anytime Marty comes over Avi always tries hitting on him, and being weird.

Jonah always tried telling Avi to get someone of his own. Preferably someone closer to his age. He didn't particularly care about none of that.

When a knock was heard at the door, Jonah stood up from the dining room table where he was working to get it. "I got it!" Avi yelled dashing out of nowhere into the living room to answer the door. Jonah stopped his walking and stared to find out who it actually was. Sure enough when the door was swung open, Marty was behind it in a t-shirt and joggers.

"Oh, you're here," Marty said as Jonah motioned him to come inside. He has done just that and Avi closed the door back.

"I live here," Avi said in response getting a little confused. "Anyways, let me guess, you're here to fuck my brother again?"

"That's none of your business," Marty told him. "So what are you up to?" he asked Jonah who was slightly blushing.

"Avi!" Jonah cried out. "I'm not a freaking bottom for the last time."

"Doesn't sound like it," Avi said making Jonah's face even redder.

"Ignore him," Jonah said, turning his attention back to his guest. "I'm sorry Marty, but I didn't know that I'd be doing homework. I'm trying to hurry up and get it done. You can go into my bedroom and wait, so Avi won't be bugging you the whole time."

"Alright, is it cool if I grab a snack?" Marty asked him.

"Yeah, when it is not," Jonah told him.

Awhile later Avi cracked open Jonah's door to see Marty making himself at home. He continued to sneak inside while Jonah done his homework.

"What now?" Marty asked as soon as he noticed the blonde haired boy.

"Shh," Avi told him, as he climbed up on the bed next to him. "You can't let Jonah know that I'm in here. He'll get mad," Avi explained to him. "Uh, how do I put this. I'm sick of Jonah always getting your dick. He leaves me out of everything, and you're so fucking hot. It's unfair."

"So all those jokes. You were serious about wanting to join?"

"Yes," Avi sternly told him placing a hand on Marty's crotch.

"Aren't you a little too young?" Marty asked him.

"Not at all," Avi told him. "But please, can we do something. Jonah's dumb, it'll take him all night to be finished. You came here for an ass to fuck, and I want to give you mine."

"That's really sweet, but I don't think you understand how bad anal hurts at first," Marty explained to him.

"I can handle it, I'm stronger than Jonah. He once cried because a cat clawed his arm," Avi told him.

"Not the same thing, but okay. Prove to me that you're ready for dick," Marty said with fire in his eyes as a challenge type of ordeal.

"Your wish is my command," Avi said as he got off the bed and began taking off his clothes. When he was done to just his boxer briefs he left them on. After that he placed his small hands to Marty's pants trying to ease them down.

"Wow, I don't even think you're going to be able to fit your hand around my dick," Marty said as he watched in amazement at how eager the younger Beck brother was. Meanwhile Jonah was completely unaware that anything was even happening.

Avi's eyes grew wide. He never once had that problem with his own dick. This meant that Marty had to be bigger. Like way bigger. Marty's cock was starting to get hard from the curious hands, while his mind thought about Avi not being able to hold it all.

"I'll help you with the last part, but you've got to close your eyes and keep them shut until I say you can open them again," Marty told him.

"Okay," Avi said shutting his eyes. No his mind ran crazy with thoughts about what he'd be seeing when he opened his eyes up. His ears heard the sound of his grey boxers sliding down his legs. Marty took hold of his own cock and jerked it off to full hardness, before he allowed Avi to look at it.

With his young eyes now open he gasped seeing the six inches of fat cock before him. "Wow, how did it get so big?" Avi asked. To that Marty had just laughed.

"Come on, you said you wanted it. Show me that you do, or I won't even try giving it to you." With that said Avi carefully placed a hand on the base, trying to wrap his fingers around it. As predicted the tips of his fingers couldn't touch. Avi added his other hand to fill the gap. Now having both of his hands around the runner's cock, he began to stroke his length. "A simple handjob doesn't prove anything little man," Marty said with a grin.

"Aw okay," Avi told him. "I'm sorry if this sucks, I've never gave a blowjob before. Also can I have my underwear off, my boner is really starting to ache."

"Not to worry, poor dick sucking skills might run in the family. Jonah gags every time, so sometimes I'll just go straight for his ass. Speaking of that, yours looks fine and plump, just like his," Marty explained to him. "Oh and go for it, my dick is out, so yours can be too," Marty told him.

When Avi got back a foot or so, he turned himself around bending over to lower his boxer briefs stepping out of them. While doing so Marty quickly jerked himself off while feasting over his hairless ass, with a virgin tight pink hole. Avi then turned back around showing off his not nearly five inch erection. The girth was small, but understandable for his length.

"Does it squirt a lot?" Marty asked letting go of his own dick to point at his.

"Nope," Avi said shaking his head making Marty grin.

"Jonah was the same way, until I made him have a prostate orgasm. Looked like he released the flood gates," Marty said chuckling to himself at the memory. He spread his legs a little as Avi got down on his hands on knees on the bed. Avi wasn't quite sure what to do, but he held the base of the six inches steady as he kissed the tip. He wasn't sure what to expect from the taste, luckily it was nothing nasty. He then parted his lips letting the tip go inside.

Marty watched as his cheeks filled with air. "Avi, pull off a minute," he ordered him. Avi's mouth came up while blowing some air out. "A blowjob doesn't involve any blowing. You're meant to be sucking it," he explained.

"Oh, sorry. I knew what I was doing was weird," Avi said while wondering why it's called a blowjob. He licked his lips slowly in a circular formation before going back down. Marty didn't want Avi to treat him as his master or anything, so he reached his arm forward finding Avi's cock. When he grasped it, he felt Avi gasp around his juicy cock.

"Don't say anything, just keep doing what you're doing," Marty told him, not wanting the head he was getting to be interrupted again. He sneakily pushed Avi's head down lower, trying to hint that he wanted Avi to go deeper. Thanks to his own dick being pleasured, the little Beck brother didn't mind trying to take more into his mouth. He felt like his mouth was full and didn't try anymore after that. Instead he just slowly pulled his head back up bobbing ever so slowly. "You're such a tease," Marty told him.

"Marty, can I please have it now," Avi asked impatiently after pulling off. "I know I said Jonah would be all night, but he's probably googling the answers and cheating."  
"I guess, know where Jonah keeps his lube?" Marty asked. Before he got the entire question out Avi ran from the bed with his erection wavering around as he dug through his drawers finding it.

"Yeah, right here," Avi said presenting it to him.

"Nice, now lay down on your back and get comfy," Marty told him taking the lube and applying some to his fingers. He used his other hand to help position Avi while saying, "move your legs out of the way."

Now being spread wide open, Marty smeared the lube across his rosebud making Avi shudder. "Is it cold?" Marty asked already knowing the answer, nonetheless Avi still nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, it's much warmer inside you," he said to Avi as he applied pressure with one finger until it went inside getting knuckle deep.

"Jeez, how many fingers do you have inside?" Avi asked him.

"Just one, why?"

"Well your one feels like two of mine," Avi revealed.

"Ah, so you have fingered yourself before," Marty said.

"Yeah, also tried out homemade dildos, but they never work out too well," Avi confessed to him.

"Holy cow, you really are desperate for dick," Marty said aggressively swirling one finger around before pulling it out to insert two back in while his own penis throbbed. He was going to get this guy exactly what he wanted. "Anyways you have to be super quiet when I'm sliding in. You'll probably want to scream, but you can't."

"I know," Avi told him. "Can you just do me now," Avi asked.

"Whatever, even though I don't think you're ready," Marty told him. He stopped his magic fingers to get the lube again, this time for his dick.

"Wait, can I put the lube on you?" Avi asked. This surprised him. Marty passed over the lube, and made his cock hover over his small body. Avi pushed out a line down his dick before closing the lube and rubbing it over his thick dick. Marty got a little bit squeamish having those little fingers making his already wet cock now slick. He neared his tip to Avi's entrance. Avi gritted his teeth as he waited in anticipation. Instead of easing in slowly, Marty gave one solid thrust getting a tiny bit past the tip inside all it once. Right away his tight insides hugged his cock while the asshole around rapidly expanded to accommodate for the girth.

"Mnn," Avi groaned steadying his breathing, just like the online guides had told him to. From there on out Marty would pull a little out and ease in further than before. This process went on until his sack came in contact with Avi's bottom.

"There, all the way in," Marty told him. "You really impressed me."

"It's cause I'm better than Jonah," Avi said through a hitched voice trying to cope with the pain.

"Relax, it'll be feeling great in no time," Marty reassured him as he gripped Avi's surprisingly hard cock and jerked him off to take his mind off the pain. The runner took his time increasing his speed until he was fucking Avi at a good rythmn. "Yeah, you're way tighter," Marty said out loud.

It was at this moment that the door opened up revealing Jonah. "Marty!?" he yelled in shock. Marty slid all the way in, stopping and turning his head to face Jonah. "Why are you fucking my brother?"

"He was begging for it," Marty told him. "I also felt bad for him. Come look at him, he's loving my cock," Marty told him. Jonah moved around to the side while getting hard in his pants as he saw Avi on his back, with his legs spread with a fully erect cock sticking up.

"Marty, I don't want you to waste your load on him. Plus you came over here for me. That's supposed to be me getting pounded," Jonah said while getting upset. "Avi get out of here, go find your own dick. Marty's is mine."

"Chill Jonah, we're not dating, I can do whoever I want," Marty told him.

"It's on my bed," Jonah exclaimed.

"Fine, then you can fuck him," Marty said as he withdrew his entire cock leaving Avi feeling empty.

"But," Jonah started to say.

"No one gives a shit that he's your brother. If I had one that loved dick this much, I'd be blowing one up his ass on the daily. You're lucky and should take advantage of this."

"Ha," Avi laughed. "Jonah fucking me. He would never, he's too much of a wussy bottom," he teased.

"Says the one who was just getting plowed," Jonah told him. "Can't believe I'm saying this but fine. Someones got to teach him a lesson about stealing my guest."

Marty stood back and used the time to remove his shirt, while Jonah began stripping. "So how big is Jonah?" Avi asked curiously.

"Oh he's huge. Way bigger than me," Marty warned.

"Then why is he bottom?" Avi asked.

"Why do you? It's because he loves it," Marty answered. Jonah had his shirt off first now being topless. Next that came off was his pants revealing his blue boxers. They came off almost immediately after. There in all its glory was Jonah Beck's lengthy eight and a half inch member.

"Tonight, I'm topping Avi. Cause I'm not," Jonah started to say as he got in position. "A fucking wuss," he finished off giving no warning as he slammed his whole length into his younger brother making him cry out.

"Woah Jonah, take it easy on him," Marty said, even though he didn't mind since the rough treatment made his cock leak out a small bit of pre cum.

"Hell no, he deserves it," Jonah said with anger in his eyes as he swiftly pounded away. Marty got some more lube for his own cock since Avi's ass took most of it off.

"Well can I stick it in you?" Marty asked Jonah for permission.

"Yeah, hold on," Jonah said as he slowed down to a stop waiting for Marty to enter him. Jonah pulled out of Avi and had his ass push back engulfing Marty's length faster than he was giving it to him. "Mnn, that's the stuff, burns so good," Jonah said before resuming what he was doing earlier like it was nothing.

Marty found it super odd that for the first time he was able to fuck Jonah without having to move at all. Jonah did the work, while being sandwiched in the middle. Fucking Avi while fucking himself on Marty.

"Jonah," Avi cried out once more as his cock twitched around. Not long after strings of pearly white cum came erupting out, landing on his chest. Jonah bit his lip at the sight of Avi cumming for him. Jonah just fucked faster making a solid slapping noise against his body.

"Damn Jonah, did you just make him blow, cause it sure sounded like it?" Marty asked while holding Jonah's hips, wondering how fast the guy could actually get.

"Yeah," Jonah breathed out not giving more than one word. He was too focused on demolishing his younger brother's ass. He never wanted to be called a wuss again from him.

"Jonah, I'm not sure if I can last much longer myself, you're going so fast," Marty warned him.

"That's fine, you can finish and pull out," Jonah told him while he couldn't keep up the pace so he slowed down to catch his breath before going crazy fast again. Avi's erect cock rolled around on his stomach in a pool of cum, swearing that he'd jizz a second time.

"You naughty boy, like cock now?" Jonah growled at him. "Or does it hurt too bad for you," he asked before letting the word "wuss," roll off his tongue. Avi squinted his eyes shut and whined. "What I thought," Jonah said as he carried on.

Marty began to give thrusts of his own meeting Jonah's ass halfway resulting in harder pounds. Marty's cock kept striking into his prostate driving Jonah wild. Marty was pretty satisfied at this point. He already got some of Avi's sweet ass, and now he was getting Jonah's tinder cheeks.

The track star gave no warning for his orgasm that came. He let loose while continuing to pound him. Jonah felt the juices being shot out deeply into his ass. When Marty was sure that all the cum was out, he withdrew his cock.

About five minutes later Marty was slowly jerking off on the bed watching Avi's little cock about to burst again. Pre cum had been oozing out, and Jonah's pants had started to quicken. "Go on Avi, squirt again, I dare you," Jonah said huskily.

Avi loved the way he was being talked down to. He let it all out. A loud moan and all that sent Jonah overboard. Avi's cock spasmed and semen came out. Marty nearly drooled at the sight, which only got better as Jonah whipped his cock out from his ass and began jerking off over his stomach.

Jonah held his hand directly under his tip as he groaned, knowing that his orgasm had just arrived. Avi watched as a jet of cum came flying out. It shot further than he expected, and made him dodge his head to the left getting cum to splatter on his cheek. Jonah just grinned showing off his dimples, as more ropes of cum came out after that one. Each one landing lower and lower down on his body. Jonah used his hand and slapped Avi's ass hard. "Go get cleaned up, while Marty and I have our second orgasms. Alone," Jonah told him.

**The End**

Well, what'd you think? You read this, not me. I just wrote it. Opinions, thoughts, just whatever, I wanna know. I read all the English comments that I get. I really love and appreciate them.

**Note:** Like it has been. I will ONLY update if two more chapters of Andi Mack smut get uploaded after this one. So get writing people!

bisexual_beck on instagram, or PM me on here if you need ideas or help.


End file.
